Academy Angel or Academy Devil
by MryantP
Summary: Nina, Amber, Mara, Fabian and Mick are angels attending Academy Angel. Eddie, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, and Joy are devils attending Academy Devil. What happens when 5 students join the angels in their school? Will love bloom? Will someone die?
1. Prolouge

New Story Yay! Hope You Guys Like It!

* * *

Summary: Welcome to Academy Angel and Academy Devil. The schools fighting for generations. When five new mysterious students arrive, what happens? Who are they really? What will these Angels face? And will something happen?

* * *

Angels: Nina, Amber, Mara, Fabian, Mick

Devils: Patricia, Joy, Eddie, Jerome, Alfie

* * *

Prologue

A girl sat at room, her brushing her long wavy dirty blonde hair in the mirror. Her eyes were beautiful than the sea and her skin looked so fragile. She wore a white short-sleeve shirt. She also wore a red tie, black skirt, black blazer, white knee socks, black flats, and she had a black headband with a Egyptian marking . (Outfit on Profile). What made her stand out from any other 16-year-old girl were her beautiful white wings that extended from her back. Then the door of her room opened which revealed a boy with raven hair and hazel-brown eyes. He wore a white shirt, black blazer, white tie, black pants, and black shoes.

"Nina, you know you can only show your wings if an emergency happens and the training center," he sighed. She put her brush down and spun around to face him.

"I know, I just wanted to let them out. Keeping them in isn't healthy you know. Besides don't you ever want to let your wings out?" he just chuckled lightly at his best friend.

"Good point. Anyway are you ready?" he asked. Nina sighed. "Why do we do this again Fabian? We do it every year! Its starting to be more of an annoyance," said Nina. "Cause of the new students going into 8th and the students that forget us." answered Fabian. "How can anyone forget us?" she asked. He thought for a moment.

"I don't know," answered Fabian patting her head. She fake pouted, but then smiled. Nina nodded, quickly put her wings away, and followed him out of the dorm.

They walked in silence to the auditorium building of Academy Angel. Yes this is an Angel school they were in. The students were angels, who controlled the power of the elements and used them for the good of the world. The students before first grade would be judged where they would go, Academy Angel or Academy Devil. Academy Devil was a school for the students that control elements, but for the bad reasons.

Academy Angel High School (AAHS) Student Council/Top Students.

Nina Martin, she holds all elements. She is the chosen one because she holds all elements. When she gets annoyed or mad, she acts like she doesn't care but really does. She's the high school president.

Fabian Rutter, he holds the wind element. He is kind and generous to the Student Council. He loves to read books like Mara. He's the vice-president.

Amber Millington, she holds the fire element. She's in the fashion grade. She's a little diva and mean but has a really kind heart. She's really popular and has dated a lot of guys. She and Mara used to fight over Mick.

Mick Campbell, he holds the earth element. He love sports and is a big brother to Fabian. He is in the sports grade.

Mara Jaffray, she holds water element. She is like Fabian, loves school and loves reading. She and Amber used to fight over Mick.

These five might not seem like it but are the most powerful and responsible students in their school.

Academy Devil High School (ADHS) Student Council/Top Students

Eddie Miller, holds all elements. He's known as a flirt to everyone but kind to some people like the student council

Patricia Williamson, holds the wind element. Mean and cruel when you meet her at first but she will be nicer to you if you treat her right.

Jerome Clarke, he holds the fire element. He likes to pull pranks and trick people.

Joy Mercer, holds the water element. She's a sweet girl but mess with her and you're dead. She doesn't like it when you promise something and you break it.

Alfie Lewis, holds the earth element. He is alien obsessed and a food lover.

The five are powerful people, may mistake them as cruel or nasty but they have an ounce of good in them.

* * *

Fabian and Nina walked to the main room where they met up with their other three friends Amber, Mara and Mick. The two walked on the stage and sat in their seats next to the other three chairs with three people sitting in them while the principal introduced them to everyone.

"Now this years student council will be," the principle, Mr. Sweet, said announcing the five people.

"Mara Jaffray," Mara stood up and waved. Giving a smile, making some boys crazy.

"Mick Campbell," Mick stood up, walked a couple of feet away from the edge of the stage, and gave the student body a smile. "Hello Mates" he yelled and gave a thumbs up. Five girls with I heart Mick shirts and some other girls fainted.

"Nina Martin," Nina stepped up next to Mick. "Hello," she said and gave a small smile. Boys fainted and some said, "How hot!", Nina just sweat dropped.

"Fabian Rutter," Fabian stood next to Nina. There were claps and cheers from everyone.

And finally Amber Millington," Amber stood and walked to the other side of Mara and smiled. "Hi everyone" she yelled waving. Cheers and some faints.

"These five are our Student Council this year," he said gesturing to the five friends. Applause and cheers came. The principle got down from the stand and Fabian got up on the podium.

"Students as the Student Council again we will protect you all from anything. Weather they are ogres, demons, monsters, and of course Elements Evil. This year we shall beat them and get our winning place back," he said and got off the podium. Mick was the next to go up.

"Hey! This year we'll destroy those Academy Devils! They'll be so scared that they'll raise the white flag!" yelled Mick punching his fist into the air. Then he jumped off the podium and Mara rushed on.

"That's right! In case some of you new students do not know what we are talking about, Nina, Fabian and Mara will explain! At the end of every year the student body has a fighting competition with our rival school Academy Devils. Now we know some of you might be intimidating but our fifty trained nurses are coming with us and come to your aid quickly so you won't get severely hurt! Our trained teachers will train all of you to be ready for this match. If we think you are not ready and really will be hurt then we will put you with our defense forces, who protect the school and destroy the other school at the same time. Now Nina will tell you the rest!" announced Mara excitedly and then got off the podium. Nina then got on the podium.

"Yes they will also attack the school, like Mara has said. To win is that both schools has one orb. If we get their orb and bring it back to the school to our orb then we win. But if the school cannot take it anymore then we must raise the white flag which means that surrender for this year. Since we won last year we got one gold medal. If someone raises the white flag before an orb has been taken then the match is ever has the medal wins the Golden Trophy. Win or lose though we always have a big party. Any more questions either ask one of us, one of the teachers, or look in your student handbook. Were counting on you!" said Nina. An explosion of applause came and Nina stepped off the podium.

The principle announced everyone to go back to their dorms since class was going to start tomorrow. Nina and Amber went to their shared dorm room. The floor is white carpet, the walls are Hot pink with some red, two beds, one on the left and one on the right side of the room, two closets, one white vanity, a big window in between the beds with red and yellow polka-dotted curtains, and one desk. The desk had a few books and a white laptop they shared on it. Amber flopped down on her bed which had pink and white covers on. Nina sat on her bed with her books. Her bed had red and peach covers.

"Nina?" asked Amber. "What is it Ambs?" asked Nina.

"I'm scared. It's just that I don't want to get hurt like that again for this year's fight like what happened last year." she said clutching her makeup close to her chest. Nina looked at Amber with sympathy. '_Oh yeah I almost forgot.'_

* * *

_Flashback_

_Amber had just hurt someone badly._

"_Score!" said Amber. "Good work Amber." said Nina coming next to her. "Well done Amber," said Mara, giving her a high-five._

"_Not for long!" yelled three students from ADHS and attacked the three with a tsunami and boulders at the two. Since Nina controls everything and Mara is a water element, the tsunami didn't affect them that much and the boulders just missed them but since Amber controls fire the tsunami blasted her into a tree along with the boulders._

_"Ow," Amber muttered rubbing her head. Then the person who had hit her with the tsunami again when Fabian came and used a strong wind spell to blast the person and the tsunami away._

_"Amber, are you alright?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks Fabian," she said. She tried getting up but fell down. Fabian looked at her ankle which was now bleeding and the other was badly bruised."Here I'll take you to one of the nurses." he said. He picked her up bridal style and flew high, trying find a nurse._

_Amber was in her dorm room with Nina a week after what had happened to her. She had to get a cast because of how bruised and bleeding it was._

_"Sorry Amber, I should've stayed there with you." Nina said letting a tear roll down her face. "Nina, it's not your fault. Besides I've been told that without your all elements power that group of 5th graders would've been crushed and because of Nina, Mara, and Mick was able to get the orb back to the school safely." said Amber. "True. But I still should've helped you." insisted Nina. "Don't worry about it. The nurse said next week I will be able to walk again." said Amber._

"_Ok. But let's make a promise that for all the years that we do this stupid fight we protect each other," said Nina holding out her hand. Amber nodded and took her hand._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Don't worry. The fight isn't coming for a long time now so we'll be ready in time. Besides we promised we would protect each other." said Nina giving her smile. Amber nodded and smiled.

"Right Nina!" said Amber.

* * *

"Students! I give you your top students this year!" announced the principle, Victor, at Elements Evil.

"Eddie Miller," girls cheered and fainted as Eddie stepped up. He just nodded his head and more girls cried.

"Joy Mercer," boys cried and shouted 'we love you Joy' as she stepped the left side of Eddie."Whatever," said Joy with attitude in her voice. Boys fainted from her attitude.

"Jerome Clarke," girls fainted and applause as Jerome stepped the other side of Joy. "Hello," said Jerome, politely with a gentle smile. People cheered some fainted.

"Patricia Williamson," applause rained. "Hi," she said with her 'cool' voice. People screamed.

"And Alfie Lewis," applause went wild. "Hey everyone," he said with glee. Girls screamed. The principle there, was just letting the top four students gave their speech. Patricia was up first.

"Unlike last year this year we will be ready to fight that loser AAHS!" she said and jumped off the podium. Eddie than casually went up the podium.

"Hey. Now I want you all to know that we are nice but don't get us mad or else! Now we will try to protect you all from anything that comes. This year we set up a barrier so no interference comes to this school," said Eddie just reading off what was written on his hand. Then Joy got on.

"This year will be a great year for all of us. Mostly because we have a special plan to win the fight this year. Oh and for when you don't know what I'm talking about it will be in your student hand book. But for those of you who do know this year they will definitely raise the white flag!" she announced and behind her, Jerome was up on the podium now.

"It is awesome to be the top students here once again. This year will be crushing to the other school cause they will be defeated. More information just look in the student handbook. As the top five we will protect you all like Eddie said," said Jerome since he didn't know what else to say he smiled and people fainted. _'Man sometimes these people can be real idiots, '_he thought.

After some words from the principle they all left to their dorms. Jerome, Eddie, Alfie, Patricia and Joy were all heading to Alfie and Eddie's room since they were all bored. Their room had a black floor, dark blue walls, two closets, a desk with a black laptop on top, a mini basketball hoop above the door, one bed that had black covers, one side of the room had a T.V., and another on the other side of the room had dark purple covers. Alfie, Joy and Patricia sat in three black beanbag chairs that were also in the room while Eddie because he was tired sat on the floor and Jerome laid on Eddie's bed. Joy turned on the T.V.

"Man I'm already ready for this year's fight!" said Eddie for really no reason. "Me too. This year we're gonna destroy AAHS with our plan," said Patricia smirking. "Yup and it'll be better than last year when Joy, Alfie and I blasted those three kids!" exclaimed Jerome and he started laughing. "Yeah it was awesome. Except for the part when I went to finish the brat alone off, some other loser blasted me into a tree!" yelled Joy glaring at Jerome and Alfie.

"Hey why glare at me for!" yelled Alfie. "Well if two certain people helped me then all of them would've been out!" yelled Joy. Then the three glared fiercely at each other. "Hey you two don't go off killing each other now! Man can you guys get any more annoying!" yelled Patricia. The three just humped and turned away from each other."Will all of you just shut up! We still have to go over the plan!" yelled Eddie throwing a pillow at everyone.

"Sorry Eddie," they all said. Eddie was a big brother to them and was also scary sometimes, so when he says shut up you have to or else.

"Now that you have all shut up let's talk about a plan to get back at AAHS," said Eddie. After an hour of fighting over what to do they finally compromised on one plan. "Perfect and we can get revenge on those losers for bringing our rep down," said Jerome tightening his fist.

Both schools and student council members wanted this match to be one that no one would forget.

* * *

Me: Now for explanation time. Grades:

Fashion Grade

Sports Grade

Music Grade

Cooking Grade

Nature Grade

Classic Grade (normal grade 10th grade for students)

Hope you will like this story! REVIEW!

I

I

I

V


	2. Chapter 1: Five New Students

"New students huh," muttered Amber. It was one week after they were announced as the Student Council members and rumors were spreading that there were five new students, "We should meet them! After all we are the Student Council!" said Mara. "I agree with Mara!" said Mick throwing his arms around Amber and Mara's shoulder, making them laugh. "Me too," Nina agreed.

"Well maybe another period because it's almost time for class" said Amber sliding out of Mick's grip.

"Alright. I'll look them up during free period. Although by then we'll probably know everything about them with gossip going around," said Fabian reading his book on Angels.

RING

"See you," and they were off.

"Students even though it's only been a week of school we have a new student." said Ms. Daphne. People whispered how it probably was one of the five new students. Fabian had History class first. He sits next to his cousin, Ryan. Ryan looks a lot like Fabian, but taller.

"Who do you think it is Fabian?" asked Ryan. Fabian just shrugged. "I hope it's someone cool!" said Abby.

"Students settle down now. Come in please!" said the teacher. A girl with red hair and golden eyes came in the room.

"What is your name?" asked the teacher nicely. "Jade Ramsey," she said. "Do you have anything about you that you want to tell us?" Ms. Daphne asked politely. "Um...no I can't think of anything at the moment," said Jade with a hint of annoyance behind the sweetness in her voice. "Very well then. Take a seat next to Fabian over there," she said pointing to the empty seat next to Fabian.

Jade sat down next to Fabian and class began. During the lesson Jade had dropped her pencil and it rolled under Fabian's seat. He picked it up for her and tapped her shoulder.

"What?" she whispered coldly. "You dropped this," said Jade handing her back her pencil. "Oh, thanks," she said taking it.

After class Jade went up to Fabian who was saying bye to Ryan and Abby.

"Fabian. Can you tell me who the Student Council are? People keep talking about how cool they are," said Jade. Fabian held back a smirk. "Well you're talking to one," he said. "Your part of the Student Council?" asked Jade, with a tint of surprise in her voice.

"Yes. Why is it so shocking?" asked Fabian raising an eyebrow. No one questioned why someone was in Student Council, it just wasn't right! _'Well she is new,'_

"Nothing! I was just going to ask one of them if he or she could how me around the school." said Jade. "Ok, Come on." said Fabian and Jade followed.

* * *

After second period Mick, Mara, and Nina had gym class together. The gym classes are mixed of the 8, 9, 10, and 11 graders.

"Students three new students today." said the teacher.

"Mick you excited?" asked his friend, Steve. "I just hope one of them can actually beat me at something," said Mick. "I doubt it," said Lilly. "No one can beat you Mick. Not even a 12th grader!" said Annie, one of Lilly's best friends.

"Come in," said the a girl with black, short hair and bright red eyes, a boy with blonde with brown hair and green eyes, and another boy with black and navy blue eyes, came in.

"Introduce yourselves," said the teacher. Klariza Clayton," said the girl. "Burkley Duffield," said the boy. "Eugene Simon," the last one said.

"Ok today were playing elements basketball. Duffield, Campbell pick your teams." he said and blew on his whistle.

In the end Mick won. Klariza, Eugene and Burkley were all shocked.

"Like we said Mick, no one can beat you!" said Annie and Lilly. Then after they got changed, Mick, Nina, Mara, Annie, Steven, and Lilly walked out of the gym together.

Klariza, Eugene and Burkely were the only ones left in the gym now.

"That Campbell," muttered Burkely and clenched his fist. "From what I've heard him, Mara and Nina are three of the Student Council members, "said Klariza.

"Them! How! Mick is a goofball, Mara is too weak, and Nina isn't strong enough!" asked Eugene in shock. "Well they are. Now come on, I don't feel like being late on my first day." said Klariza leaving Burkely and Eugene in the gym alone.

* * *

"Hey! Amber!" said Klariza calling Amber over. Amber ran over to her with Nina. "What is it Klariza?" asked Nina. Klariza smiled. _'Hmm...that looks a little fake to me,' _Amber thought. "I was wondering if you could show me around the school. I heard you were from the Student Council from a few people," said Klariza sweetly. _'Probably nothing. She seems nice,'_ Amber thought over again.

"I would love to but I have to get to class now. Mine is on the other side of the school and my teacher will kill me if I'm late again even tough I'm Student Council. Amber can you show Joy around?" asked Nina. Nina nodded and Amber ran off. They both introduced themselves and Klariza gave Amber her class list.

"We both have biology together this period. Don't worry Klariza if you need any help ask me or Fabian Rutter, he's also in our biology class." said Amber smiling. "Thanks, You can call me Klara, by the way." said Klariza."Then you can call me Ambs," said Amber and they walked inside the classroom.

"Students we have two new students today. Come in please," said the teacher, who looked like she couldn't careless. A boy, with chestnut-brown hair and bright red eyes, and Klariza came in. They introduced themselves to the class and took their seats. Today they were suppose to look at the different types of elements. Each person was suppose to be paired with someone who didn't have a same element as them. Amber got stuck with the new boy, who said he was Alex Sawyer, and Fabian with Klariza. To Fabian, this was first grade stuff. To Amber, this was third grade stuff

Alex had made a rock sample for Amber to study, while Amber made a fireball for Alex to study.

"Do you need any help Amber?" asked Alex. "No I'm perfectly fine. I'm almost done actually," said Amber writing more notes down. "Impressive. I've never met anyone catch on studying other elements." said Alex. _'Hmm... there's that feeling again. A feeling that something's bad about him,' _she thought, but shrugged it off.

"Thanks. How are you doing?" she asked. "Fine too," he said and wrote some more notes.

Meanwhile with Fabian and Klariza. Fabian made Klariza a twister for her to study, while Klariza made him a raindrop for Fabian to study.

"I can't figure this out." complained Klariza. She turned to see if Fabian was struggling, but he was already done reading a book. "Do you need help?" asked Fabian, but he already knew the answer was yes." Yes. The book says there are five parts to the wind element. I've only found four. Air, cold, temperature, and climate." she said.

"Well think it like this. Everything has to exist with its opposite." said Fabian. _'Why do I feel that she knows this already?' _"Heat?" she asked. He nodded. "Thanks Fabian." He nodded again and went back to his book.

RING

Fabian and Amber quickly got up and out of class.

"You're getting the lunch boxes this time, right?" she asked him.

"Yes, and you have the cake?" she nodded. "Usual place?" He nodded and they went their separate ways. The two didn't notice two people behind them.

"Hmm...suspicious, no?" Klariza asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're right. I'll get _her_ while you get _him _and we'll meet up outside the cafeteria building," Alex planned. The two nodded and walked away with no one noticing.

* * *

"Yay Amber, thanks for getting the cake!" the dirty-blonde girl squealed. The five Student Council members sat in their tree house, that they always spent lunch at. The tree was in the back of the school near the big gate that blocked intruders out, so not many know about it. This tree always has at least one cherry blossom on the tree no matter what kind of weather or season. Mara came over with a white box in her hands and smiled seeing her other friends.

"I would never forget to bring some special cake for you guys," Amber placed the cake on the blanket that Mick brought and grabbed a lunch box that said _Amber _on it.

"Did you get the snacks Mara?" Mick asked, praying she didn't give her brother any to eat. His prayers were heard when he saw her reach behind and bring out a basket full of sweets.

"I don't always give my brother eat sweets you know," she fake pouted. They all laughed and went back to eating.

**Amber P.O.V:**

Today is such a wonderful day! Besides the weird feelings I've got from some of the new students, everything's been perfect. Since it's Monday Fabian brought the lunch boxes; Mara brought the sweets, and surprisingly didn't eat give any to her brother; Mick brought the blanket for us to sit on and the napkins; Nina brought the drinks; and I brought the special cake. Since everyone hates Monday's, we decide to make it our best as possible.

I reached for a napkin when I heard a loud shriek.

"What the hell!" Mick shouted in distress. He hates it when Monday lunches are interrupted.

"No, worse. Look!" Fabian pointed to the west side of the school where a group of students were being attacked by giant birds. Oh no...not...

"Vultures!" we all yelled getting up. Vultures are one of the most dangerous flying monsters. They don't look like regular vultures; their bodies are black instead of brown, the head and talons are black, and their wing tips are a dark purple. They can hypnotize people with their red eyes, which if long enough, can kill them because the redness of their eyes causes a silent spell. Our wings sprung out and we were off.

"Their already under the spell!" Mara was right, the students, probably 8th graders, already have the glassy look in their eyes. This isn't good, if we waste any more time than those kids were goners.

"Let's hurry then," Mick said and sent big boulders, that were used for training, at them. The Vultures flew out of control and some flew away.

Fabian and I did our special wind and fire attack where its a swirl of wind and fire and is always a direct hit. Nina flew down to check the students to make sure it wasn't too late. The rest of the Vultures were hit and spiraled down to the ground, where Mick put a temporary air barrier around them.

"Mara get Mr. Sweet and a few nurses, these students need treatment fast and these Vultures need to be in the containment cell," Fabian commanded. Mara nodded and quickly flew off so Mick and I lighted down. By now almost the student body was here looking at the scene.

"Go Mick!"  
"So cool Fabian!"  
"Your wings are beautiful, Amber!"  
"Nina, you looked amazing out there!"  
"Mara, you look very beautiful!"

Is that all they care about? Soon Mr. Sweet came with a few nurses trailing behind and Mara flying above.

"All of you, go to class. The bell has already rung," just as Mr. Sweet said that...

RING

A lot of students groaned while others whispered to their friends how 'cool' we were. The five of us, plus the nurses and Mr. Sweet, were the only ones left. I sighed.

"Come on Fabian, Nina. We have to get going, English class is on the other side of the school and you know how the teacher gets," Mara said. He nodded.

"I have to get to Math, I don't wanna go to Math!" I whined, no one couldn't blame me, Math is so boring the way the fashion grade teacher, taught.

"At least you don't have Biology. The teacher hates me hates me!" Mick complained. the five of us walked off complaining about our classes.

Third Person POV:

The five were complaining too much about their next class that they didn't notice five mysterious people in a tree not far away.

"Hmm.. and I wanted to see those kids get killed by those Vultures," said one.

"Oh well, they're gonna get more soon," said another smirking.

"Hopefully not just Vultures this time," said the third one and giggled.

"More the creatures, the better." said the fourth one who is smirking.

"This is going to be the worst year of their lives," said the last one.

Meanwhile MR. Sweet was dealing with the Vultures, suddenly shot his head and looked around._'I just sensed a disturbance in the school, could it be? No, its impossible,' _shook his head and went back to work.

"Hmm...I wonder what's wrong with him," a boy with dirty blonde hair muttered.

* * *

REVIEW

Just click the button at the bottom

I

I

I

V


	3. Chapter 2: Trainning

"I don't wanna go to training alone again!" Amber complained. After 6th period all the students in the school went to the training buildings. Each grade has a different building.

"Its gonna be okay Amber, besides were all in different classes throughout the day anyway," Mick said with his smile and thumbs up.

"Don't remind me!" Amber started bawling.

"Nice going Mick," Nina muttered and then smiled. "Its gonna be okay Amber, besides you're gonna do great, you are the smartest one in fashion class," Amber smiled and nodded. "Yeah! You're gonna do the best!" Mara exclaimed, fake smiling.

Mick muttered something like, "Oh sure, only because Mara and Nina are girls,"

"What was that Mick?" Nina and Mara asked darkly. "N-nothing," he said in fear. Mara rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we'll see you on an hour," Fabian said. Training was half an hour longer than the rest because teachers say its more "important".

Nina P.O.V:

The training room still amazes me. I mean seriously, its huge! It fits everyone in the grade, and that's a lot! Along the perimeter are bleachers, and has high ceilings with bright lights. On the far side, opposite from the door, a big timer thing to see how well you do. The training building also has things that can pop out of no where from the ground and attack. Scary? Yes. To me? Not really, when you know what your up against.

I walked over to the fighting areas. Yes there are fighting rooms, no girl wants to fight in a skirt around boys. Not to mention that some kinds of clothes make your wings get stuck sometimes. I shuddered at the thought of that.

"O.K. 10th graders, you've all been here before, yes? Good! Who wants to go first?" the teacher said. He's a hard teacher, but he can be nice when he wants to, to certain people. I looked over at Fabian and Amber. He and Amber nodded at me and I responded with a nod. We all raised our hands.

"Ahh Fabian, Amber, and Nina. Very good. However, you know one student a time, so by last name, Nina your up." the teacher complimented. She liked Fabian, Amber, and me the best because we always volunteered. I stepped into the middle and a big clear glass dome was placed so the other students wouldn't get hurt. I remember the first time I had to do this.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Who wants to go next!" the teacher asked. This was before he got promoted to 10th grade training with his sister. No one said anything. After the last student had gotten severely hurt, everyone was terrified. The teacher looked around._

"_Nina! You're up!" I felt my body shiver. I shook my head slowly. That was when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. A girl with curly blonde hair and blue eyes smiled at me._

"_It's ok, its only training. If anything happens then you'll be transported to the Infirmary immediately like the other girl was. If it was real than you would need to worry," she said. I smiled and nodded. I slowly walked up to the middle and faced my classmates as the glass dome came down._

_"Nina! Your only going to get a Level 2 Battle to beat alright, or do you want Level 1? It's okay really, today's only your first day," the teacher asked. I shook my head._

_A few minutes later I was done. Everyone cheered and applauded me._

"_Wonderful Nina! That was excellent for a first timer!" the dome came up and I walked out. So many of my fans kept saying I looked "cute" while I was in there and the girls were happy that I was better than any boy. I moved away from the crowd and toward a girl who was in the back._

"_Thank you,"_

"_Why thank me? You were the one who did it?" she asked._

"_Because you helped me," I responded. "True, but still. It was your own strength," she smiled and patted my head. Usually I would hate if people patted me on the head, but this time I was okay with it._

"_What's your name?"_

"_You don't need to know," huh? I was about to ask her what she meant by that when the bell rang. Students were only allowed a few minutes to complete the challenge and students who didn't have to stay during Free Period. Also if a student didn't go and didn't stay than they would get detention for a week. I read the rules as you can see. So between the people staying in, sneaking out, and leaving, I couldn't find the girl again._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I never saw her again. Pretty dramatic right? Anyway back to now.

"Nina, is Level 5 okay for you?" the teacher asked. I shook my head. "Level 6 please," A couple of students gasped and others whispered. Usually Level 6 is saved for later in the year, but I know I'm ready for it.

"Are you sure Nina? Its your first week back, why not start off the year slow and then increase?" The teacher asked. She always is concerned of her best students more than the ones that sneak off and don't listen. I nodded with a figure look on my face. They sighed and turned it up one. I let my wings out, which is always a relief for me. Some guys kept saying "So cute!" and girls whispered, "Her wings are so graceful!"

Oh this was going to be fun.

They blew their whistles simultaneously, "GO!"

During my training my mind was actually somewhere else. Who was that girl? Where did she go that day? Why didn't I ever see her again? These questions kept going through my head until I noticed my training test was over. The dome slowly went up and I put my wings away. I walked out and passed Fabian who was about to stand in the middle.

"Good luck," I whispered.

"Do I ever need it?" he joked. I giggled.

I started to read my book while I waited for class to finish. The best part about going first is that you don't have to waste time during Free Period there and maybe even after school if necessary. I was interrupted by cheers. Fabian's done already? I looked at the big timer. Hmm...a new record. I see Fabian's gotten better over summer. After the dome was up Fabian walked towards me. Amber just started and was doing really well. Soon she was done.

Amber's POV

I just finished my turn. I went to my makeup bag and you know, doing my makeup. "Makeup again?" Fabian asked."Yes," I said holding my lipstick high. He chuckled and patted my head, why did everyone love to pat my head, I will never know."Hey look, Alex is up," Fabian said. I looked up in time to see two big, graceful, sparkling wings come out from Alex's back. They looked soft to touch, wow I sound like a fangirl. But it was true, his wings do look soft. His wings match his cute face. Wait what did I just think...

"Amber are you sick, your face is all red," Fabian asked with a worried look on his face. I quickly got out a small mirror from my bag. Holy crap. I swear I think my face is as red as a tomato.

"N-nothing," I muttered and turned away from him. I cupped my cheeks and took deep breaths to stop. Even if he is one of my best friends, the only person I would admit that I was blushing is...actually scratch that I wouldn't admit I was blushing to anyone.

"Alex, is Level 2 alright since your new?" I heard the teacher ask. "No, I would like Level 5 please," he said. Wait what? A new comer should always start small in the training center with a most Level of 3. Is Alex that crazy! Or is he that cocky? I looked up at where he was standing.

"Are you sure Alex? Newcomers should start small and increase. How about Level 3?" the teacher suggested. She might not like a lot of students, but she was still a fair teacher. Alex just shook his head. The teachers looked at each other and then blew their whistles.

"GO!"

"Whoa," I muttered. In a flash he was in the air dodging and weaving through everything and anything that came near him. He looked way he flew made me almost hypnotized. A minute later he was done, impressive. He does well in class, terrific at training class, and really cute. The perfect guy. Wait, could I be falling for him? I've never fell for a guy before! Well last year I did have a crush on someone, Ethan, but it didn't last long.

My face turned red again. Darn it, I'm supposed to be the love guru, why does this always happen to me! I felt a tap on my shoulder and whirled around only to see, none other than, Alex.

"Amber, is everything okay?" he asked with a worried look on his face. Why is everyone concerned about me today! Why can't I just be invisible for just this one day!

"Y-yeah," curse my stuttering! "Are you sure, your face is all red," he said. "Yes I'm sure, now will you please leave me alone so I may do my makeup." I said as calmly as I could.

"Are you sure it's not because you like me Amber?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He backed me into the wall so I had nowhere to run. I dropped my makeup bag and his face was dangerously close to mine.

"N-no" Darn it, I hate stuttering. "Sure Amber sure," he said and chuckled. He walked away casually without saying another word.

"Oh my gosh, he was so in to you!" exclaimed Klariza, I mean Klara, coming up from behind me. "W-what?"

"You know what we mean. We saw you two getting cozy over here," Jade said. "Y-you saw?" I cannot believe people saw that, I wonder who else did."Yes, we were on our way to tell you that you did a great job, but then we saw you two and we decided to watch," Klariza said."Ooh. Hey, I am not into him!" I pouted crossing my arms over my chest."Sure let's go with that," Jade said sarcastically. The two started giggling hysterically.

"Shut up Klariza, !" I said playfully. After a few minutes they stopped. "Sorry, Amber" Klariza said. "Yeah, sorry, my friends call me Jadie, you can call me that." Jade said. I smiled. "Ok, Jadie!" I responded, then it hit me.

"How do you two know each other, isn't it your first day?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh, when I came in I saw Klariza with her cousin Burkely. We also met these other two guys, Alex and Eugene. So the five of us already kinda know each other," Jade exclaimed."Oh," I whispered, hmm...I still have a suspicious feeling in me.

"Klariza, your up!" shouted the quickly left leaving only Jade and me.

"Amber I need too-h I didn't know you were with a friend," Fabian said coming from behind us. "It's okay Fabian, I'll leave you and Amber alone," she said walking away. I turned to Fabian."What's the matter Fabian?"

"Mr. Sweet needs us, come on, he's at the door with Mick, Mara and Nina," he said grabbing my wrist and weaving through the crowd of students and toward the exit. A lot of students stared and whispered about us.

"Oh my gosh Fabian and Amber!"  
"They look so cute together!"  
"Their probably secretly dating!"  
"I'm so jealous!"

Dating! I glanced at what Fabian's reaction is. Is that a tint of pink on his cheeks? I don't like Fabian like that, he's just my very good friend. That was my opinion, what's his though? I was too busy thinking to see that we had exited the training building.

"Amber, there you are!" Nina and glomped me. "Fabian, what was that I heard with you and Amber da-"

"M-Mick!" I exclaimed embarrassed. By now Fabian was as red as a tomato and I was trying to cover mine up with my long hair. "Are Amber and Fabian hiding something?" Nina asked suspiciously. I think I might have heard a bit of jealousy in her voice, but that's probably my imagination. I've known Nina for a long time, she isn't the type of person to get jealous. Or is it that she likes Fabian. My thoughts were interrupted by Mr. Sweet coughing.

"If you five don't mind having your little discussion at a later time, can we please go to my office?" Mr. Sweet asked annoyed. It must be very urgent if he's annoyed at us for something as small as this. We've had worse times where we threw things at each other. What happened to Mr. Sweet?

* * *

Burkely P.O.V:

Ha, beat Mick! I just finished my training and I did at a faster time than Mick had. Show's him! The dome thing went up and I went out, avoiding all the students who wanted to congratulate me or something like that. I don't really care about them, I just want to find Mick and rub it in his face. Before I could find him the bell rang. I groaned. Oh well I could always rub it in his face during Free Period. I did a quick change and waited outside the fashion grade training center for Klariza. I waited for about ten minutes when I started to get annoyed.

"God, how long does it take a girl to change!" I muttered. A few minutes passed so I just walked in the building to see her, talking to the woman teacher.

"Oh I think your cousin's here, I have to get back to the students who didn't go yet. I'll talk to you about it tomorrow Klariza," she said and left. Klariza quickly jogged over to me.

"About time, what were you talking about with her?" I asked."She wanted to congratulate me for getting the 2nd fastest time and she also wanted to me to her Monday classes. She's such a sweetie," she said. I snorted, when did my cousin or should I say god-sister sound so caring and giving.

"I can't always be mean you know. Anyway how were your classes today?" she asked pouting. "Alright except Mick is in my History class and sits next to me. He is so annoying except I did beat his time in training," I said smirking. "He's not that bad you know," she defended. Wait what, she never defends anyone! Oh wait... I smirked.

"You like Mick," I stated, which only got me a slap in the face. Ow."Ow, you know its true so why doubt it little god-sister?" I smirked, she hates it when I call her "little god-sister", I found that it makes her feel small compared to everyone. Also it annoys her, and as her god-brother, annoying her is my job. I glanced at her and saw that she had a faint blush on her face. "Hey," I looked at her,"don't tell mom and dad, they'll drag me out of here in a minute," she said. I stared at her for a minute and then chuckled.

"No problem," I said. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes.

"So how long do you think this will go on?" I asked casually breaking it. She knows what I'm talking about even when I didn't say it."Hopefully long enough. I'm not failing now," she said confidently. I nodded in agreement."This is something we can't fail either," I said. She stopped walking."What do you mean? What'll happen?" she asked concerned. Oh crap, me and my big mouth. I sighed."I didn't want you to know. If we fail...then let's just say the ending won't be pretty," I explained. She just stared at me.

Klariza suddenly hugged me."I won't fail at all now," _'And I'm not either,'_

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile on the second floor a dirty-blonde boy looked at the two cousin.

"Hmm...maybe this school is even more interesting than I thought it was," he muttered.

* * *

REVIEW!

I

I

I

V


	4. Chapter 3: Fighting and Gabriel

Normal P.O.V:

The blonde and went off to his next class.

_'Maybe this school isn't hell,' _he thought.

* * *

Amber's POV:

I woke up in a haste. I had a bad dream! It was about what Mr. Sweet had told me and the others yesterday! I glanced at my clock; 2:00 AM! I looked over at Nina in her bed, she is sleeping. Hmmm...I'm sure Nina wouldn't mind if I wakes her up, right? Oh well, I'm taking a chance! I crept up to Nina's bed with my favorite pillow.

"Nina," I whispered-yelled. "Go away," Nina muttered. I pouted. "Nina, wake up!" I whined. "I said go away!" Nina demanded. I now furious! "Nina! Wake up! I need you!" I shouted. Nina shot up looking like she was going to kill Amber. "Ambs, what is it? It's so early!" she yelled. I hugged my pillow tight.

Soon after Mara came in and looked annoyed. "What is up with the shouting so early in the morning," Mara asked. "I had a bad dream. Amber thinks it was from what Mr. Sweet told us yesterday," Amber explained. Nina's eyes softened and gave Amber a hug. "Its ok Amber. Everything's going to be okay like Mr. Sweet said so," Nina looked at Amber in the eye giving Amber a reassuring smile. "I know, I'm still scared," Amber said laying Amber's head on Nina's shoulder. Nina patted Amber's head and Mara giving a smile.

"I you have to trust me, nothing bad will happen. As long as Mick, Mara, Fabian, and I are here, you're going to be okay," Nina explained. I gave Nina a big hug. "Thanks for the advice, Nina!" Nina nodded and me and Mara smiled.

"Let's go back to bed, you don't want to fall asleep in class tomorrow do you?" I shook my head and bounced back to bed. Nina is a great BAF, always kind, caring and thinking of others! I would never replace Nina with a new BAF though!

"Goodnight BBF," I muttered.

* * *

Nina's P.O.V:

"Goodnight BBF," I heard Amber mutter. I smiled, I'm glad Amber thinks of me as her BBF. Yawn I probably should get some sleep myself, but I couldn't for some reason. Maybe because of what Amber said. Truthfully I'm also scared. I remember exactly what Mr. Sweet had told us yesterday and I still get chills from it.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_If you five don't mind having your little discussion at a later time, can we please go to my office?" Mr. Sweet asked annoyed. It must be very urgent if he's annoyed at us for something as small as this. We've had worse times where we threw things at each other. What happened to Mr. Sweet?_

_The five of us immediately stopped arguing and bowed."Sorry," we might be crazy, insane, and strange in every way possible, but we still knew our manners._

"_It is alright. Follow me to my office now," we obediently followed without saying anything. When inside we sat in the five chairs in front of his desk. Mr. Sweet sat at his desk, elbows on his desk and hands in his head, and sighed deeply. "What's wrong Mr. Sweet?" Mara asked. He slowly lifted his head._

_"You five know that my cousin, Victor, is the principal at Academy Devil," he started. We nodded, where is he going with this? "And you five know that they have been mortal enemies with Academy Devil for centuries, right?" we nodded again. He sighed for about the hundredth time he's been with us._

_"Mr. Sweet, what's going on?" Mick asked eagerly. "Please be very patient Mick," Mr. Sweet snapped. I saw from the corner of my eye, Mick was slouching in his seat, afraid of the wrath of Mr. Sweet. I don't blame him, Mr. Sweet is usually a very kind gentle man, but now he's scaring all of us."Sorry," he muttered. Mr. Sweet sighed, I wonder what's been making him sigh a lot lately. "No its my fault Mick, it's just that, what I am about to say to you is almost unthinkable," What could be so big that it could change Mr. Sweet, from his joyful self, into this, depressed man._

_"I am sure it is nothing that horrible," Mara said. "Yeah, please just tell us," I said. I was on the edge of my seat by now. Mr. Sweet stood up and stared out the window at the few students outside._

"_We've been infiltrated, by people from Academy Devil,"_

"_W-what!" we all asked in shock. This could not be happening. There is no way someone from Academy Devil could even step 100 yards here! "It is true. I've had this feeling since the first day and now I am sure that there are students from the evil school here," Amber confessed._

_"What do we do then Mr. Sweet?" I asked. "I want you five to look out for them. Find them, and when you're sure who they are report them to me to send them to the containment cell," he explained. "Wait, you said 'them', theirs more than one of them here?" Mick asked. "I'm estimating so, since I've felt more than one evil presence in my school," he said. "How shall we know who they are?" Fabian asked. "They stand out, they aren't your ordinary students, in fact I'm not even sure if they are even students, they could also be teachers for all I know. I trust you five the most, so whatever we say in this room, never leaves, understood?" he asked sternly. I just nodded, as did the others, this is a lot to take in for one day._

_"Mr. Sweet, about how many would you say have infiltrated?" I asked. He didn't say anything for a moment. "About 5, maybe less. I'm not so sure. Should you find out any information about who they could be, and report it to me immediately. Trust no one, not even the teachers, who knows who they are," he responded. "You five may go back to your dorm rooms now," The five of us quietly got up and left._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

I sighed. As Mr. Sweet said, who knows who they are? This might take months, maybe even the whole school year! The five of us also have things, being Student Council and all. All I know is that this year isn't going to be an easy one. I sighed one last time before drifting off to sleep.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.

Ugh, already! Wasn't it just 2 in the morning! The clock read 6 o' clock!

BEEP, BEEP, BEE-.

Thank you Amber.

"Wake up Nina, you don't want to be late do you?" Amber asked going into her walk-in-closet. Oh shoot! I dashed in my closet and changed into my uniform. I threw my signature black hair band with a Egyptian marking in the middle and walked out to see that Amber was already done. She wore the same uniform as me except she wore bright red flats and her hair has a pretty pink bow.

"Ready Nina?" she asked. I nodded. We grabbed our bags, went to Mara's room and headed off to the Boy's Dorm Room Building. The dorms are separated from girls and boys, for obvious reasons. We made it there in a flash and we, sadly, drew a lot of attention to ourselves.

"Its Nina, Amber and Mara in the Boy's Dorm Building!" someone shouted. Dozens of guys ran out to try to see us which made us both uncomfortable."Hey! Go back to your dorms now!" Mick! Thank God! "If you don't go now, you shall be written up for sexual harassment," Fabian said and they ran away. Mara, Amber and I sighed in relief. When they were all gone, we could see Fabian and Mick.

"Thanks, I thought I would never get out of there," I sighed. "Yeah! I was scared back there!" Amber exclaimed. "Well your lucky we were here," Mick said and put Fabian in a friendly headlock. "M-may we go to class now?" Amber, Mick, Mara, and I just chuckled at Fabian."Come on were gonna be late if we don't go now," I said still giggling a bit. The five nodded and we were off.

"So, what do you guys think about what Mr. Sweet told us yesterday?" Mick tried to ask casually. I shook my head."I think we are in great danger," Fabian sighed."Why say that Fabian?" Mara asked."They could be anyone in this entire school. Their close with Ogres, Vultures, and maybe even worst! They could be the reason why those Vultures got into the school grounds. They could even be watching our every move," Fabian whispered the last sentence. He's right, why can't he be wrong this once!" I wish you were wrong Fabian," I thought out loud. "I also wish I was wrong," Fabian sighed. We sighed in unison, this isn't going to be easy. We entered the main building and stopped walking at the intersection.

"I gotta run, class is gonna start soon!" Mick said jogging off to the gym; straight ahead."I has to go too! Bye!" Amber said and walked off to the sewing room; left. "Come on Fabian, Mara, we have History on the other side of the building right?" he sighed. "Sadly yes, I dislike having my first class on the other side of the building," Fabian said and sulked away. I shook my head and walked to History class.

Mara's POV

Eugene is in my Math class.

"Everyone, turn in your homework now if you have not already. I shall be right back, I need to run to the Office," the teacher said pointing to a basket and then left. Oh shoot, I forgot! I quickly pulled it out, crap! I forgot to do the last problem! The teacher will give you detention if you don't do all of your homework for her, even if I am part of Student Council. Ugh not enough time to figure it out, gotta copy off someone and fast! I looked around the room quickly, dang it! Everyone already turned their papers in, wait, Eugene still has his! Ugh, why me of all people! Sigh, either detention and add another thing to my list of Things-To-Do or ask Eugene. I quietly tapped him on the shoulder, lucky he sat next to me.

"Eugene," I started. This wasn't going to be easy."Er...can you give me the answer to the last problem?" he looked at me for a second and then handed me the paper. "Here," he said. "Huh? I thought you were the type to hold something against me or something," I accidentally said out loud and regretted it. Sorry! I didn't mean it like that!" he chuckled.

"But that's because you're so pretty Mara," I blushed at this. He chuckled at patted me on the head. I quickly copied down the answer and handed it in just as the teacher came in. _'Hmm...maybe he isn't so bad after all,' _I thought and smiled to myself.

In the middle of class a note landed on my desk. I quickly glanced at the teacher to see the teacher reading her book and I opened it under my desk.

_Hey Mara, what do you think of this week lesson's today?_

_~Eugene~_

I quickly wrote back:

_Hey, its okay, simple really. How about you?_

_~Mara~_

I threw it over quick and thanked God I didn't get caught. A few minutes later he threw it back on my desk.

_Really? I don't understand. Could you tutor me?_

_~Eugene~_

Hmm.. I have tutored other people before, why not?

_Sure_

_~Mara~_

Just as I was about to throw it back, it was snatched out of my hands. The Teacher. Damn it!

"Mara Jaffray, you know better than to pass notes in class. Now I have to read it," she said and started opening it. I don't care about what's on it, nothing romantic or anything, I'm just worried at how much trouble I'm going to be in."Hmm...it looks like Eugene needs help with the lesson and Mara said she agreed to help him. That is very...generous of you Mara, and Eugene you could have came to me for help, but if you want Mara, its fine with me as long as you pass," did I just hear jealousy in her voice? No can't be she's a teacher, but Eugene does have that look that can make any girl melt. What did I just think?

RING

"Okay class you may go now," the teacher said and I dashed out of there before anything else could happen.

"Mara! Wait!" I heard someone call me. I stopped and turned around to see Eugene running up to me. "Eugene what's wrong?" I asked. "You said you were going to tutor me," he said. "I didn't mean now. I have History next. I'll tutor you after school, now I have to go," I said and rushed to class. However when I was running I crashed into someone and we both fell sending our books everywhere..

"Sorry!" I apologized getting a better look at who I bumped into. I started gathering my stuff quickly. Gabriel? This is embarrassing, seeing the guy I used to have a crush on. I feel awkward. "It's alright," he said and started to pick up his things too. When I was reaching for a book he placed his hand on top of mine. I started to blush. "Oh sorry that's your book, my bad," I said and pulled my hand back. He just smiled and held his hand out for me. I took it and he helped me up.

"See you in Technology 3rd period," he said and walked away. I was fazed for a few minutes until I realized something.

"I'm gonna be late!" I shouted and ran off to class as fast as my legs could carry me.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V:

RING

_Yawn_. I hate History first period, Mr. Dave is so boring. Why do I have to have History first! I wish I was in Nina and Mara's classes, I get lonely sometimes without Nina or Mara. On my way to Biology, which makes me even more sleepy.

I heard someone yell and a loud _slam.'I should get to the bottom of this'_ I thought and rushed to where I thought I had heard it. Sports class grade, I might get into trouble, but this is a chance I have to take. One more corner and I saw Mick and Burkely! Mick was pushed against a locker by Burkely. A lot of students watching, but not doing anything.

"What's your problem man!" Mick yelled pushing Burkely off of him. "I told you before, stay away from my cousin!" Burkely said again and tried punching Mick, but missed and made a big dent in the locker. How can no teachers see this! I need a teacher! But I should make sure nothing else goes bad. Oh! What should do I? I wonder how much trouble I will be in if I use my wings. I need to take another chance. I quickly let out my wings and flew above the rest of the students.

A lot of students kept staring, pointing, and asking why I was in the hallway. I quickly found the gym teacher.

"Amber, you know better than to be using your wings in the middle of the day. Shouldn't you also be in the Fashion grade hallway? What are you doing here?" the gym teacher asked and kept asking me more questions. I quickly explained her the situation before I fell asleep with all the questions. Mick's right, the gym teacher is boring. "A fight between Mick and Burkely! Lead the way Amber," he said with haste. He brought his wings out and flew into the air next to me. I nodded and flew fast with the gym teacher following.

When me and the teacher got there Mick and Burkely were having a fist fight. I started to panic when the teacher blew them both against opposite lockers across from each other.

"Ow," Mick muttered in pain. Oh I hope Mick's okay! "What is going on here!" the teacher had a dark aura around him. Mick's also right when Mick says, Mr. Point can also get really scary when he wants to! "Nothing Mr. Point," Mick and Burkely said. "Nice try. Come with me to Mr. Sweet's office to discuss your punishment. As for all of you go back to class unless you also want to come," in a few seconds everyone left except for Me, Mick, Burkely, and Mr. Point. I put my wings away and was about to go off to class.

"Not so fast Amber. You saw it, I need you too," Mr. Point said. I nodded and we walked to Mr. Sweet's office. Yay! I get to get out of Math today! I'm happy! Oh too bad for Mick though. Oh well maybe it won't be that bad of a punishment, hopefully.

Mick's P.O.V:

Damn Burkely! I just said his cousin looked hot! What's so wrong about that! At least I didn't call her ugly! Well if I did than I would be lying. Klariza is really hot, not to sound like a player or anything, but she is! Somehow I can't get her out of my head, I've never felt this way about a girl before. Well this is what I get for saying that right in front of him. When we were in front of Mr. Sweet's office, Mr. Point turned to us.

"Wait here," he said before walking inside. Damn it I'm in so much trouble. I hope Mr. Sweet doesn't call my parents or brother, there gonna kill me if they found out! I'm sorry I got you in trouble," Amber said looking down at her feet. I patted her on the head. "It's okay Amber. I deserved it," I said. I hated when Amber, Mara, Fabian, or Nina are sad. I'm like their older brother, seeing them get hurt is like seeing family get hurt.

"No, now you're gonna get in trouble with Mr. Sweet and he's gonna send you home probably!" Amber cried and started crying. I was about to say something when the door to Mr. Sweet's opened and Mr. Point stepped out. "Mick, Burkely, Amber, go inside please," he said ignoring Amber's crying. We slowly walked in ready for our punishment.

* * *

Mara's P.O.V:

RING

Yes! History is over! I'm free! I have Technology on Tuesday, with Mrs. Dave who is a easy teacher. I quickly dashed to her classroom and sat at my favorite computer in the back corner. This computer never broke, froze, or have any problems. The rest of the class came in and the lesson started.

Technology is the only class I really like because Mrs. Dave teaches easy and gives us a lot of free time which I use to go on fanfiction. Hehe, Mrs. Dave doesn't mind though, sometimes she even goes on fanfiction! I really love to write!

About 20 minutes later the lesson was finished. As I said, easy class. Now Mrs. Dave was on her computer playing a game or something while the rest of us were doing whatever we want. Since none of my close friends are in this class I just sat reading my book. I felt someone tap on my shoulder to see Gabriel. Why do I keep seeing him so much lately?

"Mara?" he asked."Yes, is something wrong Gabriel ?" I asked sweetly."W-would you go on a d-date with me?"  
"What!"  
"I have liked you for a long time, but was always nervous to ask except now," he said nervously shuffling his feet.

…

What the hell do I say! I liked him before, but that was a long time ago! I don't really feel the same now! But he's so sweet I just can't break his heart. But I can't risk going on a date with him and breaking his heart. What do I say! Calm down Mara, get a grip! I took a deep breath.

"Gabriel"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER!

Review!

I

I

I

V


	5. Chapter 4: Saying Yes

Mick's POV

Damn Mr. Sweet! Now I have detention for 3 weeks! I can't afford that! I have soccer club, basketball club, baseball club, football club, field hockey club and volleyball club! How the hell am I suppose to squeeze detention into that plus the tons of homework and tests I have! Not to mention Student Council meetings, I don't even know if I have time to sleep! Sigh, for the next 3 weeks I'll be busy. I trudged to the lunch room and I think Amber is trailing behind me, not sure I'm too busy figuring out my whole schedule.

"Mick, I'm sorry," Amber apologized again jogging up to me. I gave her a big smile. "It's okay Amber! Besides you know old Mick here can take on anything!" I said. "Oh okay! Oh and after detention we need you for a Student Council meeting in the Board Room!" Amber said and ran off. Aw crap. I got detention, Student Council, Football, and soccer today. Damn it. I have the worst luck in the world.

Oh well at least I'm not the only one who got detention. I smirked remembering Burkely gets a whole month because he screamed, "What the hell!" to Mr. Sweet when he said we had 3 weeks.

* * *

Mara's P.O.V:

I sat at our special tree and ate my finger sandwich Fabian packed. Tuesday is Fabian's day to pack us all lunch. He makes good sandwiches. Don't ask where we get all this food, even Mr. Sweet doesn't know. I sighed.

"What is wrong Mara?" Fabian asked not bothering looking up from his book. "Well..."

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Gabriel I-"_

_RING_

_Saved by the bell!_

"_Sorry Gabriel, I need to go off to Biology now. I promise I'll get you your answer by the end of the day," I said and ran off. Ugh, what the heck am I gonna do!_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"Oh, I suggest you talk to Amber about it," he quickly said. I sighed, I should've known better than to ask Fabian for help with love. Soon Amber, Nina and Mick came up to us. Mick looked like he just got hit by a car while Amber looked guilty and Nina looked like she knew what happened. Interesting.

"What's wrong with you two?" I asked nibbling on a cookie. "I got detention for 3 weeks," Mick muttered. "I was the one who told Mr. Sweet on Mick," Amber said. "What did you do Mick?" Fabian takes off the honorific sometimes, kinda strange to me when he does.

"Got in a fight with Burkely," he said banging his head on the tree. A lot leaves fell down. "So now Mick has to deal with a thousand clubs, Student Council, AND detention!" Amber exclaimed flailing her arms. I shook my head. "Mick why get into a fight with Burkely? Violence never helps." Amber asked. He muttered something I couldn't hear. "Say it again please," He muttered it again. "Louder," He whispered something this time. "Just say it already!"

"I said Klariza was hot okay!" he yelled, literally. A few people stared at him. "Damn it," he whispered as he sunk in his seat. "Look on the bright side, at least-" I was cut off short by...

_"_Mick!_"_

"Burkely didn't hear," I think we all wished I was wrong this time. Burkely marched over with Klariza, Jade, Alex, and Eugene following.

"What did I tell you about saying that kind of stuff about my cousin!" he asked. Mick got up. "Would you rather have me call her ugly or something!" he shot back. Wrong move Mick, wrong move.

_SLAP_

Klariza's hand hovered in the air as Mick held his right cheek, which was now red. "Hey! Don't slap Mick!" Nina yelled standing up. "What are you gonna do about it Ms. Perfection!" she did not just go there. I stood up. "Don't yell at Nina if you wanna yell at her you have to go through me!" I shouted. "Yeah, you have to go through us," Amber told them and Jade came up and patted Amber on the head.

"What are you gonna do about it you Blondie," She. Was. Pissed. Off. Amber was about to give her a good punch in the face, but Fabian, who I guess finally put his book down to watch, held Amber back. "Let me go Fabian! I'm gonna punch that girl in the face!" Amber shrieked. "Amber, you said that violence is never the answer," he said. "That was before she knew who she was talking about!" I yelled.

"Aww, Amber has a boyfriend," Alex said smirking. "Remember when I said he wasn't that bad, I stand corrected. He's the worst!" Amber said angry. "We aren't dating," Fabian said letting go of her and went to go into Alex's face. "What are you gonna do about it smart ass?" Holy crap, he did not just go there. I think I heard something in Fabian snap. He tackled Alex and a huge fight began. This isn't a good thing to do when students are around, they look up to us! Mr. Sweet is also gonna probably kill us. Amber don't really care anymore, she looked like she was gonna give Jade a good punch in the face!

A few minutes later I was held back by all the teacher and Mr. Sweet had shown up. They were each holding one of us back, except for Mr. Sweet who was looking disappointed at us.

"My office, now," I am in so much trouble.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Mr. Sweet signed. "Leave now," he said and they all piled out of there. When he was sure the door was closed, Mr. Sweet sulked in his seat.

"What am I going to do with them?" he rubbed his temple.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Will one of you tell me why I have had to deal with two fights between students in one day?" Mr. Sweet asked annoyed as he eyed the ten students with slightly torn, dirty, and messy clothing with matching hair. There was a brief silence and Mr. Sweet signed._

_"I cannot comprehend how disappointed I am!" Mr. Sweet suddenly boomed. A few of them flinched and others sunk in their seat in fear. "Especially at you five," he pointed at Nina, Fabian, Mick, Mara, and Amber who looked down in shame. "You five are to set an example in this school! How would it look that our top students are trouble makers! I would say you have all disgraced this school, but I would be lying because I know you ten are not trouble makers. I know that all of you are good students. I do not want anything like this to happen again. Understood," Mr. Sweet said firmly. "Understood," they said in unison._

_"You all have detention for one month and I do not want to hear any complaints," he said and gave each of them a pass. "You may go now. Except for Ms. Martin, Mr. Rutter, Ms. Millington, Mr. Campbell and Ms. Mercer," The five groaned inwardly as the other five left in relief._

_"Sorry, Mr. Sweet," they said bowing respectfully. "Apologies excepted. However, I expected better from you all this year. You were all so well-behaved last year, what happened?" Mr. Sweet asked more gently. No one said anything. "Could it be that the new kids are having an effect on you?" they just shrugged and mumbled something Mr. Sweet couldn't hear. "I know you five are growing up and I know they are kind of...er...attractive, however you must remember, do not let it interfere with your responsibility to the school. If something like this happens again then I must take off your positions of Student Council," they each looked up quickly and nodded. "Leave now," and they piled out of there._

_End of Flashback_

"This will be a long year," he said as he saw the five students he had just spoken to out his big window.

* * *

Nina P.O.V:

I can't believe this, I might lose my place as Student Council. If I don't have this place I'll be known as the school's disgrace, I've lived through that before and I don't want to go back down that road. It's all their fault! They just had to ruin everything! This year was supposed to be a good year! I was taken out of my thoughts by Amber's crying.

"I still wanna be Student Council! I like it!" Amber whined. I gave her a gentle hug. "Its gonna be okay Amber, besides all we have to do is to stay out of trouble," I reassured, but I knew that was simple said than done. With those five in most of our classes I'm surprised we're not in trouble now. "Yeah what Nina said. Stay away from them and we'll be alright," Fabian said. "Its all my fault," we turned to Mick. He had his head down and bangs covering his eyes.

"If only I didn't tackle Alex, then we wouldn't be in this mess," he bowed in apology. I got a glance at his face, he's really upset. I feel so bad now. "Mick." Amber muttered. I'm not surprised, Mick's never been like this. Amber looked at Mara, who looked at Mick, who looked at me, who I looked at Fabian, who looked at Amber. In a minute we were all in a group hug.

"W-What are you doing?" Mick asked surprised. "We are all to blame Mick," I started. "It's not just your fault! We all took part!" Amber continued. "Yeah! Don't kill yourself over it," Fabian said smiling. "If one of us goes down, then we all do," Mara finished. At first his expression was blank, but eventually turned into a smile. "Thank you," he said.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

A few hours later, all classes were done and the five Student Council members trudged to the detention classroom. "I don't wants to go!" Amber complained, putting on make-up. "We have to. At least it'll show we still are a little responsible," Mara sighed. Their dread came as they approached the door. Fabian, with shaky hands, opened the door to see Mr. Kanawa was watching the students today. All the desks were separated and only a few seats were taken.

"Ahh, Nina, Mara, Amber, Mick and Fabian, what brings you five here?" she asked politely. They each slowly showed her their pass and when she was done reading them, her face read shock. "How can this be? Is Mr. Sweet playing a game?" she asked. They slowly shook their heads and the teacher sighed. "Go take a seat," they each took a seat closest to each other.

Some students are shocked that the Student Council got detention, but shrugged it off in a minute. A few minutes passed before Burkely, Jade, Klariza, Eugene, and Alex came in. The ten of them glared at each other fiercely, it even intimidated the rest of the students and even the teacher. After she recovered, the teacher went back to doing her job.

"You five take a seat, now," she said sternly as they trudged to a desk. Ms. Barmen sighed and went back to grading papers. What she didn't know was that Amber and Mara were secretly passing notes to each other.

_How much longer?_

_~Ambs~_

_Hmm...40 minutes_

_~Mara~_

_Well I wanna get out now! I'm bored! I already did homework and reading is boring!_

_Hey, wanna help me study after this. The biology tests tomorrow?_

_~Ambs~_

_Sure!_

_~Mara~_

Mara passed the paper until Ms. Barmen showed up and took the paper.

"I expected you two to be more behaved than this," she said and started to open it. The two didn't worry or mind the snickering behind them. "Hmm...I stand corrected. I am happy that two students actually _want_ to study, however please do it after class, alright? Also Amber you could work on your handwriting a tad bit," Ms. Barmen said sweetly. "Yes, teacher," they said in unison. The woman turned to the rest of her class. "Some of my students should learn from these two, and actually get an 'A'," she muttered the last part under her breath. Amber and Mara smirked at their work. If anyone had turned around, they would've seen five students with their mouths open in shock.

"Okay class you may leave now. Hopefully next time I won't see you here again," Ms. Barmen said as her alarm sounded. The five Council Members raced out of there in a blink of an eye with five other students following them.

"WAIT!" the five stopped short in their rush to their other activities to see what had caused them their problem.

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V:

"WAIT" the five of us stopped in our tracks. What do those troublesome students want? I will not be demoted from Student Council.

"What do you want?" Nina snapped. "We wanted to say sorry for getting you guys in trouble."  
"Huh? Huh?" Amber asked. "I got a little too overprotective of Klariza. I shouldn't have exploded on you like that," Burkely apologized and held his hand to Mick. They both shook hands. "Its cool. I'm also sorry Klariza, it was rude of me to say that," Mick is a goofball, but can also be a gentleman. "Its cool and I shouldn't have slapped you or made fun of you Amber," Klariza apologized. Amber jumped. Then something hit me.

"I forgot! I need to help out in the Library! I told Mr. Dave I would," I said and dashed off to the library. I must ask Mick how he gets so fast.

* * *

Mara's P.O.V:

Wow, this is some day. Oh well, at least I have my friends back, but for how long? I mean, this relationship with Alex, Jade, Klariza, Eugene and Burkely has been one heck of a roller coaster! One minute everything's fine, the next were enemies, the next were best friends again! Do I really wanna stay on and end up falling off? I was snapped out of my thought by Mick.

"Holy crap I gotta go to soccer practice!" Mick jumped and ran away. "Oh man, I'll be late for the art club," Amber hesitated and ran off. "I just remembered! I need to go to Gardening Club!" Nina said running in the opposite direction as Mick. Holy crap! I need to get to Math Club! I promised I would be there after detention!

"I need to get going to, bye!" I ran off before an answer. I think I might take a risk on this roller coaster, it might be fun. However in my run I accidentally bumped into someone and we both fell. Seriously, what is wrong with me today!

Damn it! Why, why, why me! The person I just had to bump into was Gabriel. I hate today. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it with all my life! I hadn't even thought about my answer to him yet!

"O-Oh Mara. We have to stop meeting like this," he joked. I fake laughed, he would always by it."Um...do you have your answer yet?" Dang it, I thought he would forget. Come on Mara think! "I do," Why did I say that! "I would...love to Gabriel," he smiled. "Great, I'll tell you the details later, right now I have to get back to basketball practice. See you," he kissed my cheek and left.

What did I do now?

I sighed one more time before going back on my way to Math Club.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Unknown to Amber, another boy hid behind the corner. His fluffy hair covered his eyes and he walked away slowly in the abandoned hallway.

* * *

Later that night Mara told Amber and Nina about her date with Gabriel. The three were sitting on Mara's bed gossiping.

"KYA! That's great Mara! congrats!" Amber exclaimed throwing her arms around her best friends. Mara smiled, but Amber and Nina could tell easily it was fake. Mara was a bad liar so you could tell easily. "Why the fake smile Mara?" Nina asked. _'Curse my acting,'_ Mara thought. "What do you mean Nina?" she secretly prayed it would work. Amber put both her hands on her hips. "Mara..." Nina said in a threatening voice. Mara sighed, giving up. _'I think Amber and Nina know me too, too well.'_

"Well, I kinda said yes only because I felt bad for him," she muttered, but loud enough for Nina and Amber to hear. "Oh, so it's a pity date!". "In a way, yes," Mara looked down. "Well Mara needs to tell Gabriel that you only like him as a friend, you don't want he to learn the hard way, right?" Mara rubbed her temples. "I know, but I don't wanna hurt him. He's so gentle and sweet and, I don't know. I think I might be falling for him again," Mara muttered the last sentence. Amber squealed loudly which made Mara cover her mouth as to not wake or bother the girls dorm next to them.

"Amber can you please keep it down and its only a maybe, I'm not 100% sure," Mara said with a tint of sadness. "Well I'm going to sleep now, goodnight Mara, Nina," Amber said heading to her room and bed. Amber knows when to gossip and when to not, and now was not. "Goodnight Nina and Amber," Mara got into her covers and slowly went to sleep. "Night you two," Nina said and went to her room.

* * *

REVIEW!

I

I

V


	6. Chapter 5: Spying on my Date

Mara's POV

"Amber! Where's my lip gloss?" I asked panicking. What was I thinking when I decided to go on my date with Gabriel! And why did he have to ask me so last-minute!

* * *

_Flashback_

_I was on my bad, playing on my laptop that I usually keep under my bed. I was on a school chat room with Mick, Fabian, Nina, and Amber, even though Amber and Nina are next door._

_Sports Star Mick: Alright the weekend!_

_Genius Mars: Yeah! Friday night!_

_Geeky Fabes: This week seemed 2 never end_

_Pink Princess Ambs: I know right! And w/t all the drama 2!_

_Chosen One Neens: Oh! I say we should all hang out 2night! :D_

_Sports Star Mick: That sounds great! What do you 3 think?_

_Pink Princess Amber: Why not?_

_Geeky Fabes: Good Idea!_

_I was about to answer when someone else messaged me. Gabriel? What does he want?_

_Gabriel The Angel: Mara?_

_Genius Mars: Oh, hi Gabriel :)_

_Gabriel The Angel: nice screen name_

_Lucky he can't see me or he would be seeing me blush._

_Genius Mars: Thanks!_

_Gabriel The Angel: Remember when I asked U out earlier this week? Well wanna go out now? I don't have any other time this week_

_Damn it._

"_Mara, why aren't you answering?" Amber came in and jumping next to me. I heard her gasp. "Say yes! Say yes!" what other choice do I have?_

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Ugh! Curse Amber! Why did I have to say yes! Why me, why me, why me! He said we were going to watch a movie in his room. I tried my best to look as casual as possible. I wore a green skirt that ended a few inches above my knees, a white tank top with a green jacket that ended at my elbows, white flats, I had my hair curled as usual with my necklace, and wore a little white eyeshadow (Outfit On Profile). Amber's idea. I hope Gabriel gets here soon, before Amber starts putting a pound of makeup on me! And the cherry on top is that these shoes are two sizes too small. Amber couldn't find a "good enough pair" so she got me one of hers, which are killing me!

Amber tried putting me in a frilly pink dress, but not at a movie! Then when I told her I was wearing a nice shirt and skirt, she pounced on me. Now practically my whole closet was all over the room! I think I even lost Amber in it!

_Knock knock_

Yes! Saved! I rushed to the door, grabbing my phone on the way there, only to see Mick carrying a pizza box with Fabian and Nina. "Hey Mara! You're going somewhere tonight?" Mick asked. "And what happened to your room?" Fabian asked pointing at the mess. "I'm going on a date. Amber told me she told-Gabriel," I had a dark aura around me and turned around to become face to face with him. "Hehe, Mara, uh...oh! Hi Gabriel!" she said. I quickly turned to see my date standing at the door with a confused expression. I immediately turned back into normal calm Mara.

"Hi Gabriel, can we go now?" I want to get out of this situation before anything else happens. "S-sure," he stuttered. I grabbed his wrist and lead him out of the Girl's Dorm. He finally recovered and smiled at me. "Sorry about what happened back there. I didn't know they were gonna come and Amber blew up my closet, and," my rambling was stopped when he kissed my cheek. "It's okay Mara, you don't have to be embarrassed," he chuckled. I smiled. Maybe this wasn't a bad idea.

Since AAHS has a big campus, and the buildings only covered half, there's a lot of free space that's just of trees, hills, and just a valley of grass. Gabriel lead me far away from the buildings to see a red and white checkered blanket with a picnic basket in the middle and a small lantern. Gabriel and I sat down and started getting out the food silently. This is awkward...

"Mara?" he asked snapping me back into reality. "Hmm?" I asked nibbling on a sandwich. "When I asked you to go on a date with me you seemed like you wanted to say no, what changed your mind?" I almost choked on my sandwich. How did he know? Was I that obvious? Wow I need to work on my acting. Wait, no time to think about that now, I need a good excuse! Lucky I'm good at coming up with excuses fast. Time to practice acting. I put on an embarrassed face and looked down. "I had plans, but later that day I remembered that you're a sweet, kind, cute guy," I said barely over a whisper. I saw him blush like a tomato. Yes! Mara you just got on a whole new level of acting! "O-Oh," Oh yeah, not to mention gullible.

An hour after we were down to dessert. Some of this food he chose is okay, but I wouldn't put it on my favorites list. I hope desserts good, I don't want to have to drink anymore water. I've already had about three glasses! I just want this date to get over with already. Gabriel isn't much of a talker either so their were awkward silences a lot. He finally got out desserts which is coffee cake!

Out of every dessert and snack in the world its coffee cake. Coffee cake is my least favorite snack in the world! It's not that I hate it, OK maybe a little, it's just that the taste grosses me out. Can this date get any worse? You might think I'm being harsh, but you try lasting this date which seems to be going on forever! I tried eating one, pretty sweet. Maybe this isn't such a crappy date. "Mara, do you like this date?" he asked uncomfortable. What kind of question is that! "Yeah very much Gabriel, why ask?" his heart's too sensitive to break. Also he's one of my good friends and that isn't good to break a friend's heart.

"It's just that you seem like you would rather be somewhere else," he said looking down. "Oh yeah, I had plans to hang out with Nina, Fabian, Amber, and Mick, but I like being with you," that sounded a lot better in my head. "Oh, listen, I don't want to take you away from your friends. That's not right of me to do," he said embarrassed. I shook my head. "No its fine," I said. He smiled. "That's good," he said and starting leaning in. Oh my god he's gonna kiss me! Right before his lips touched mine, something happened.

"Mara!" I backed away to see a 9th grade girl. "Yes?" I asked straightening out my outfit and looking as pleasant as possible. "Oh, am I interrupting something?" she looked a little embarrassed that she ruined a moment. But right now, I'm caught between bolting out of there and hugging her to death. I shook my head. "No it's fine, what do you need?" I smiled."Oh yeah! I ran into Amber on my way to the girl's bathroom and she said she was looking for you. She said she was going to the dorm room until you came back with Nina, Mick and Fabian," the girl explained. Saved by Amber!

"Oh thank you," I said. She nodded and walked away. "Sorry Gabriel, I have to go, Amber needs me," I started to get up. He also got up and held both of my hands. "That's okay. I'll see you then," he said and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and left. Thank you Amber! I'm not losing my first kiss to him, even if he is that nice! Yes, I haven't had my first kiss yet. When you've lived the life I've had, you can never find a good enough guy to give your first kiss to.

When I came back to the dorm room, Nina was sleeping and Amber wasn't there. Not to mention that the room is still a mess. I sighed. Looks like I have to clean it up. I closed the door behind me and started picking up some clothes when I heard some yelling going on outside.

"Fabian, hurry up!" Mick? "I'm trying!" Fabian? "Well try more! I hope Mara didn't take the shortcut back!" Amber? What's going on? "Maybe we also should've thought of that instead of the long way," Fabian sighed. Hmm...maybe I should do a little snooping to see what's going on. I quickly jumped in a big pile of pillows that's next to Nina's bed.

I heard the door open. "Mara?" Amber asked. I stayed quiet, but peaked my eyes out a bit. I saw the three of them come in and sigh. Why is Mick still carrying that pizza box? "Few we made it back before Mara did," Amber said falling on her bed. Mick opened it and took out three pairs of binoculars and a video camera. What's going on here! I would pounce on them, but I want to hear more.

"Is the video camera? You better not have broken them," Fabian asked darkly. "Y-yeah! I mean I only dropped it twice! And the second time was on grass so everything's okay!" Mick said tossing it to Fabian who fumbled a little to catch it. He isn't very coördinated. "Yes I understand, however the first time was on hard concrete," Fabian said. Mick sighed. "Oh well! Now we cannot tell Mara that we spied on her date with Gabriel, got it?"

"WHAT!" I sprang up infuriated. Oh they are in a hell of trouble

"M-Mara!" Amber fell off her bed and Mick and Fabian jumped back. "W-what are you doing h-h-here?" Mick stuttered and hid behind Fabian. Oh they should be scared. "Oh nothing, just got back from my date. What did you three do?" I asked smiling and grinding my teeth together. "W-Would Mara believe we ate p-pizza?" Amber said hopefully and peeked out from behind her bed. By now there's practically fire behind me and my eyes read that I was pissed off. Actually beyond pissed off.

"Oh really?" Oh I'm gonna torment them real good. I shifted my head toward the two scared boys who shivered when I looked directly at them. "Give me the video camera," I said holding out my hand. They didn't move. "I said. Give. Me. The. Camera!" I shrieked. Fabian threw it at me and I caught it.

Holy crap.

THEY TOOK A VIDEO OF MY DATE! No wonder I heard rustling in those trees! I'm gonna kill them. My head shot up when I heard the creak of the door open. Their trying to escape! I charged at them.

"Run!" Mick commanded. They better run! I chased them out of there. "Run for your lives!" I heard Amber yell down the hallway. Ugh. I'm still wearing these uncomfortable shoes. Since I don't plan on running around with these tight shoes, going around barefooted, or looking for a pair, I decided to just let them go...this time. I kicked off the shoes and closed the door.

Ugh Amber, leaving me with this mess to clean up. I love her, but sometimes she just ticks me off. At least I'm halfway done. I heard a knock on the door. If that's Amber then she's going to finish cleaning my room. I looked through the peephole to see, Eugene? What does he want at..10:00 pm? Wow 10 o' clock already? I've cleaned for an hour now! I sighed straitened my outfit which I'm too lazy to change out of and opened the door.

"Oh Mara. Um..is Mick here?" he asked. I shook my head. If he was here he would be begging for mercy. "No, he left an hour ago, why?" I asked. "He borrowed my binoculars earlier and said he would get them back around nine. Burkely told me he was coming here," he said. Oh yeah, Mick left them here. I walked over to the pizza box and gave it to him. He looked confused. "It's a long story," I said and went back to picking up more clothes. Wow when did I own so much clothing?

"Um...need any help?" Might as well since he's still here. "Sure if you want," I said. He started helping me pick up the clothes. "Um...are you always this messy?" he joked. "No, Amber just got a little crazy preparing me for a date," I said. "Oh...who did you go on a date with?" did I detect a hint of jealousy in his voice? No couldn't be. Were just friends, maybe even less. "Gabriel," I said with a hazy look in my eye. "Oh, do you like him?" Hmm...is he really jealous? Oh I could get some revenge out of this.

"Why, jealous maybe?" I smirked. He walked over to me, backing me into a wall. He put both of his hands on either side of me. How did this backfire on me? "No, but I do know that you would rather go on a date with me than him," he whispered in my ear."So are you asking me out on a date?" I asked trying to keep my cool, so far so good. "Depends. Do you wanna go on a double date with me and Alex tomorrow night. Also can you find Alex a date?" he's smooth, I'll give him that. "Sure," I smirked. "Great, can't wait," he gave me a wink and went back to cleaning up as if our conversation never happened.

After a few minutes I got to helping him. I may look calm and collective, but truthfully I'm having a fan-girl moment on the inside. KYA! I can't believe he asked me out! Okay I admit I do have a little crush on him. How can I resist though, he's so cute! I'm so excited for tomorrow!

* * *

Amber P.O.V:

"Do you think Mara's going to kill me if I try to go back to her room?" I asked myself. Mick, Fabian, and I have long figured out Mara wasn't chasing them anymore, but were taking precautions and staying in Mick and Fabian's dorm room. I still can't believe how bad Mara's date was.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Shh! Mick shut up!" Amber yelled kicking Mick in the leg."Ow, Amber!" Mick, Fabian, and Amber followed Mara and Gabriel to their date. Following Mara was my idea after I found out._

_Flashback_

_Sports Star Mick: Mara are you in?_

_A few minutes passed and Mara still didn't answer_

_Geeky Fabes: Amber, see what she's doing_

_Pink Princess Amber: Okay!_

"Mara_, why aren't you answering?" I asked jumping next to Mara. I read what she was doing and gasped. Gabriel asked Mara out! KYA! "Say yes! Say yes!" Mara sighed._

_Genius Mars: Sure why not_

_Gabriel The Angel: cool I'll be over your dorm soon. See you ;)_

_Gabriel The Angel has logged off_

"_Kya! I have to pick out your outfit!" I was about to go through her closet when I thought of something. I ran to my computer._

_Pink Princess Ambs: Mara's going on a date w/t Gabriel. We have to spy!_

_Sports Star Mick: Sure why not_

_Geeky Fabes: I'm not so sure..._

_Pink Princess Amber: Please Fabian!_

_Geeky Fabes: Okay fine. We will need some equipment though_

_Sports Star Mick: I know where to get some. We'll be over soon_

_Pink Princess Amber: Ok!_

_End of Flashback in a Flashback_

"_Shh! They are going to hear us!" Mick whispered loudly. Mick, Fabian, and Amber were hiding in a big tree not far from Mara and Gabriel. Fabian brought a video camera to record this for future events. Mick brought binoculars to see better. This date is boring! No one is even talking! Hmm...maybe it's time to bail Mara out. Why out of all the snacks Gabriel chooses coffee cake. Nina likes it, but Mara thinks it tastes gross._

_I saw a girl below the tree. I need to take a chance. I jumped out of the tree and asked the girl to do me a favor._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"I don't think so. She usually cools down by now," Fabian said looking at the wall clock. "I don't care! I'm still scared so Mick and Fabian are coming with me!" I dragged the two boys out of their room. "I don't want to!" Mick whined. I pouted. "I want Mick to go now!" I yelled and started fake crying. This always works for me! A few boys looked outside to see me on the floor crying with Fabian and Mick trying to stop her.

"What's wrong Amber?" someone asked. One of my fans probably. "Mick's being mean!" I smirked under my tears, but only Mick and Fabian could see._'Hehe, I loves being devious,' I_ thought. Suddenly, Mick was surrounded by a mob of ticked off boys.

"You hurt our Amber!"  
"You shall pay!"  
"Prepare for the worst,"

This was more fun than I hoped for! Mick, panicking, ducked down to me who by now, is very amused. "Okay Amber you win! Now can you please call them off!" Mick begged looking around him in fear. I giggled. "Its okay, I'm happy again. Thank you though," I jumped up and said as sweetly as I could. "Awww," they all soon left, leaving only me, Mick, and Fabian. "Okay, let's go," I said heading off to my dorm. "Amazing," I heard Mick say."Remind me to never get her, Nina, or Mara angry," Fabian said and they both started to follow me. Yup! That is why no one messes with Amber Millington!

A few minutes later we were outside Mara's dorm. I opened the door in time to see Mara kiss Eugene's cheek.

KYA! I can't believe what I just saw! Oh my gosh! Mara has gotten a lot more popular lately. What is Eugene even doing here?

"Holy crap," me and Mick said. Mara and Eugene immediately jumped back. "So, I'll see you tomorrow night for our double date, right?" Eugene asked Mara. Mara nodded embarrassed. "I'll just get going then," Eugene said leaving without another word. There was an awkward silence around until I broke it.

"Mara! What does Eugene mean by tomorrow night? Are you going on another date? Do you like Eugene? What did you and Eugene do here? Why was he here? Where are you and Eugene going tomorrow night? What are you going to wear?" at the last question, Mara widened her eyes. "You are not picking out any outfit for me! It took me a long time to clean up my room!" Mara stated. I gasped, I was right! "So Mara is going on a double date with Eugene and who else! I knew it!" I cheered. Mara sighed and muttered, "Well you wanna go on the double date with me?"

"Yes, wait who's the other guy," I asked and thought for a moment. "You'll see," Mara said evilly.

* * *

Normal POV

Meanwhile out in the hallway a brunette haired boy is cheering about his date.

"Yes! I got a date with Mara Jaffray!" he yelled when he was just outside the Boy's Dorm Room. Suddenly he was attacked by a mob of boys.

"What! I asked her out twice and she still said no!"  
"Tell me what you did to get her!"  
"Who are you to go asking out my Mara!"  
"If you hurt her I'll break your arm!"  
"Hey no fair I knew her longer!"  
"New student! Teach us your ways!"

Eugene's sweat was dropping. _'How am I gonna get out of this!' _he thought desperately looking for an opening. He noticed a small one he could squeeze through, but it would be a big risk. _'Either that or getting mobbed. Here is goes,' _he got ready and dashed through two guys. He sprinted to his room as fast as her could. _'Aw crap they're chasing me! Gotta go faster!' _Eugene thought and kept going faster, away from the mob of fan-boys chasing him down the hall.

_'Yes! I see the door! Just a little further! Yes!'_ Eugene opened the door, slammed it shut, and locked it. He sighed sliding down the door. He looked up to see his room-mate, Gabriel, reading a book on his bed.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked looking at the door which is being banged on like a crazy animal was outside. "Nothing. Just a lot of Mara's fan-boys outside, trying to murder me," he said laying down on his bed, sighing. Gabriel raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because I have a double date with Alex, Mara, and Mara's friend tomorrow night," he said flipping through a magazine. Eugene glanced over at Gabriel, who tensed up. He gripped his book with so much force that he almost ripped it in half. "What's wrong? "Eugene asked curious. "I went on a date with Mara tonight, remember I told you?" Gabriel said with an evil aura around him.

"Oh yeah. Oh well," Eugene said casually. "Oh well? Is that all your going to say?" Gabriel threw his book somewhere and stood up, infuriated. "Yeah. Why?" Eugene isn't really paying attention, too oblivious and distracted with his magazine. "Why! You know I like Mara! I told you the day you got here! I've waited three months to ask her out when it only took you, what, a week!" Eugene blinked at him. He put his magazine down and looked at Gabriel.

"And your point here is?" Gabriel by now is very steamed. _'Is this guy some new kind of idiot!' _"I want you to cancel your double date with Mara," Gabriel commanded, not bothering to add honorifics. Eugene shot up and glared at his roommate. "Why should I?" he questioned. "Because you know I like her! Roommates don't do things like this to each other!" Gabriel yelled loudly. "Hey I don't want a fight," Eugene said realizing that he wasn't suppose to get into more trouble.

"Same, but I want you to leave Mara or else you will regret it," Gabriel threatened.

The door to their dorm door slowly opened to reveal...


	7. Chapter 6: Double Date

Amber's POV

Me and Mara were getting ready for our double date. Mara was wear a green short-sleeve shirt, a black jacket, a light green skirt, white dress shoes, and a green flower in her hair. I was wearing a pink dress that went up to my knees, a white jacket, pink flats, and a pink headband. (Outfit On Profile). "Mara, stay still, make-up is important for a first double date," I said. I put some lipstick and mascara on her beautiful face.

"Amber stop stressing over a double date," Mara complained.

"Yeah, you're right, stressing only leads to pimples," I said as I walked out the door

It was 6:30 and the boys came. I saw Eugene and Alex. WAIT ALEX. What the heck is he doing here? "What is Alex doing here?" I asked, a little angry and pointed at him. "What are you doing here?" he asked also mad. "Mara asked me if I wanted to come on this double date," I answered still annoyed. "Why don't we get going," Mara insisted, I nodded and we all left.

We all went to this building with some hearts on the side. I wonder what this place is? We went inside saw a nice picnic set up for us. "Where are we," I asked Alex. "A greenhouse!" he answered and kissed my hand. I blushed. I wonder why he did that though? Eugene did the same to Mara and she blush. I have to say this but this double date is going really well.

They lead us to a picnic table. There was all sorts of food like sandwiches, spaghetti, salads, and many more. "Take anything you like," Eugene offered and took a plate and gave it to Mara.

* * *

Nina's POV

I went on my computer. I was bored and since Mara and Amber are on a double date, I went on the school's chat room.

Chosen One Neens: I'm bored

Sports Star Mick: Yeah me 2

Geeky Fabes: me 3

Chosen One Neens: Y don't we spy on them?

Geeky Fabes: No No No. Mara and Amber will get angry and chase us.

Sports Star Mick: Yeah! I don't wanna go through that!

Chosen One Neens: Oh relax, I have access 2 the secret room of the greenhouse, so we can spy

Sports Star Mick: No way, only the principle can get there

Geeky Fabes; Well she's the top student! Like me

Chosen One Neens: come on over.

Sports Star Mick: I'll be there in a flash!

Geeky Fabes: alright see U in a few!

They all arrived at the entrance of the greenhouse's secret room, only Mr. Sweet, Nina, and Fabian know about it. Mick now knows about the secret room now.

"Wow! This is a cool place." Mick said amazed. He walked over and sat in a chair.

Nina sits down and they use binoculars to spy on them. They were also recording.

"Wow!" Mick looked through the binoculars. "This will be fun."

* * *

Third Person POV

No one realised but Jade, Klariza, and Burkely were also spying on the double date.

Now back to the double date. "So girls, are you enjoying the date?" Asked Eugene, who drank some water. "Yeah! I haven't been on a double date before!" Mara exclaimed and smiled. "Yeah this is great!" Amber smiled, well faked it, and ate her salad. "Want some dessert now?" Alex asked and took out some vanilla cake. _'Sure why not,' Amber thought. _"Sure, why not," Amber took the cake and took a bite.

Then suddenly a soccer ball came flying out of the sky. "Mick!" the four heard the voice and Eugene and Mara went to check the voice while Alex and Amber went to get the ball. The ball was at the bushes where Jade, Klariza, and Burkely were. Meanwhile Eugene and Mara saw that Fabian, Mick, and Nina were also there. The four of them were so angry that Amber started scolding them with, "I can't believe you would spy on us." She took out a whip from her purse (A/N: Can you believe that a whip can fit in her purse). "You won't do this again, alright or you won't see the daylight ever again," Amber scolded again. "Yes Ma'am!" Nina, Mick, Fabian, Burkely, Jade, and Klariza promised, holding out their hand.

"Good!" Amber sighed, putting her whip away. Although they wondered where did she get that whip and how did it fit in her purse.

"So girls did you have a good time," Alex asked out of the blue. "Yep," Amber exclaimed. "Me too!" Mara smiled and Eugene kissed her lips. Mara was blushing really hard. "EKKKK," Amber screamed and jumping up and down. She took out her camera as fast as can and took a picture.

"Owww," everyone complained and covered their ears.

"Sorry," Amber said and hugged Mara. Mara looked like she was gonna die. "Let me go, we have to get going, its past midnight," Mara went out of the hug.

Everyone had went back to their dorms and went to bed! But Amber, Mara, Eugene, and Aex can't stop thinking about the date that night.


	8. Chapter 7: Trapped and Hurt

Amber smiled at the note she had found taped to her dorm room this morning. It's been about a week since her double date with Alex and they were almost like a couple now. For the past week they have been hanging out more, going on a few dates, and chatted on the computer like crazy!

_Dear Amber,_

_Meet me tomorrow after school at the tree you always use to eat at lunch._

_~Alex~_

Attached to is was a lollipop. She giggled and walked the rest of the way to detention. _'At least I get to see him,' _Amber thought dreamily. She walked inside to see only Mick, Mara, Nina and Fabian some other students there. She raised an eyebrow. _'Strange. Those five are always here early. Oh well probably nothing,' _she thought sitting at a desk near a window.

Soon the door opened. Amber quickly turned to see Burkely and Klariza, no Jade, Eugene or Alex in sight. She looked at them confused as they took their seats. _Why aren't Eugene, Jade or Alex here? Are they ditching? Wouldn't be like them to skip,' _Amber thought getting lost in the thought.

"Ok students, detention is over, you may leave now. Also, if any of you see Eugene, Alex or Jade, please tell them to come see me," the teacher sighed and muttered something like, "I would expect Mick to ditch too," Mick had a mad expression while his friends rolled their eyes.

"Hmm...I wonder where Alex was," Amber said. "Oh and Eugene and Jade too," Amber blushed. Nina snickered. "I think you like Alex...a lot!" Mara teased. "S-shut up!" Amber stuttered crossing her arms.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V:

Stupid mouth! Why did I have to say that! I sighed and felt a dark aura behind me. Turning, I saw Mick with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Amber, your like my little sister. If you ever get a boyfriend, he'll have to go through me first," Mick said darkly. I've never seen him act like this before! He must really care about me more than I know it. My eyes softened. "Don't worry Mick. I don't like him more than a friend," that was such a lie. I've spent so much time with Alex, I think I've fallen for him. I smiled to myself.

"Amber is thinking about Alex again!" Nina squealed. How does she know this! Even Angel's can't read minds! And I'm glad they can't or Mick would be beating up Alex right now. "Nina, I'm the matchmacker, don't say that out loud!" I yelled blushing and walked faster. However when I turned the corner I crashed into someone and we both fell. Dang it! What is wrong with me! I looked up to see Alex. I smiled at him, but he didn't return it.

"Watch where your going," he said brushing himself off and picking himself off, not bothering to help me. I looked up to him confused as I got up myself and straightened out my outfit. By now my other friends came to see what was going on. I noticed Jade and Eugene behind him.

"What?" I asked dumbfounded. This isn't like him, well the one I've been hanging around for the past week isn't. "I said watch where your going. Are you deaf or something?" he asked. I coward a little and Mick stepped in front of me. "Hey don't talk to her like that," Mick said poking him hard in the chest. I kept praying in my head, _'Please don't start a fight.'_

"Are you his girlfriend or something?" he asked smirking. I saw Mick was about to say something, but regret it last second. He probably remembered that he could lose his Student Council position if her gets into one more. Jade started laughing. "Wow seriously! I mean she's is, what, 10? And you're like 17!" she laughed. What the hell is going on! Why are they acting like that?

"Why are Jade and Alex acting so mean?" Mara asked. "Why do you talk like that you Ms. Perfection," Alex said. That was the last straw. Mara's one of my best friend, sister even, and she's sensitive too! "Hey don't talk about her like that! What's your problem! Why are you being mean to us? I thought we were all cool," I said. "Whatever. Come on Alex, Eugene let's go," Jade said and left clinging to both of their arms.

"What happened? Why were they so rude to us?" Fabian asked. "I'm...not sure," I said in a daze. And I thought he really liked me. I didn't know getting a broken heart would hurt this much. I feel like someone just stepped on my chest over and over. I feel like crying. "Amber?" Nina said. I felt something roll down my face, I felt it and I realized my face was wet. Why was I crying? Was I that upset that Alex didn't like me anymore for some bizarre reason? Was it because he looks like he's dating Jade now? I felt someone hug me. It wasn't Nina, Mara, or Mick who was cursing under his breath, it was Fabian.

I felt warm and safe in his arms. He let go and held me by my shoulders looking me in the eye. "Hold it together Amber. You have to stay strong. We are the Student Council and we shall get to the bottom of this," he said and gave my shoulders a comforting squeeze. I blinked twice and hugged him. "Thanks for comforting me, Fabian," in tuff situations like this, I'm glad I have the friends to help me get through it.

"N-No problem," he stuttered and blushed. Uh oh. No. No, no, no, no, no! C-Could Fabian l-likes me? No, of course not! We are just friends, and nothing more! I couldn't even imagine us being a couple, and I don't think he does either, hopefully. I shook away my thoughts and went back to reality.(A/N: Remember about this, it will be useful for later chapters)

"Okay, well I need to get going to the Art Classroom, I'm helping Mrs. Dave with some of her students," I said and ran off.

I made it there ten minutes before it ended. Mrs. Dave made me get a few boxes of art supplies from a storage closet a few corridors away.

Ugh, why couldn't she have sent someone to come with me! Or at least use my wings. Their really heavy! I finally was able to gather them up in my hands. Yes, see I'm not as weak as everyone thinks I am. I was about to leave the closet when something, or someone, crashed into me making me drop the boxes I was carrying and fall on my butt. That took me a long time to collect! I am so gonna kill whoever did this! I looked up to see the person I least wanted to see: Alex. He sat across from me, glaring at the door.

"Ow, what's your problem Alex!" I yelled. Why would I ever use an honorific after what he said to me. "Oh yeah it's my fault that Burkely pushed me in here!" he retorted. I crossed my arms and turned away "I still say its your fault," I said. He sighed and got up, but when he tried to open the door it wouldn't budge. He tried pushing, pulling, banging, and then finally kicking. He sighed again and slid back into the place he once was.

"Nice move dude. The door will really open now," I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes. "Shut up, in case you didn't know princess were both stuck in here till someone comes and gets us, so it was worth a try," he said crossing his arms. We both glared at each other for a long time. I hate him.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

A boy stood outside the closet of the two trapped students giggled. "I would interfere, but that would ruin it," he started walking away when he stopped, almost bumping into someone.

"Hey, where have you been?" the girl said grabbing his wrist and started walking quickly toward another room. "Ugh, doesn't even matter anymore. You have a lot of your share of your project to make up,"

"I'll make sure I do my part Jade,"

* * *

Amber's P.O.V:

I heard someone talk outside the door and stood up. Hopefully whoever they can help us.

"Help! Were locked in here! Get us out!" I yelled banging. I kept this up for a few minutes before I gave up. I sighed and slid back into place, the opposite of Alex. "Nice, very nice. Now what was the point of that?" he asked amused. He agitated me. I glared at him. "I thought I heard someone okay? Just like you, I wanna get out of here too," I said

"Aww you don't want to stay with me Amber? I'm hurt," he said, fake looking hurt. I grimaced. And to think I actually fallen for him. Not anymore though. "No I don't. And you can go fly to the tallest mountain and fall off for all I care," I said coldly. He crawled over and sat next to me much to my discomfort.

"Okay I know you hate me, but I don't think you would have the heart to just watch," he said. He has a point. Gr, I hate saying that, or thinking that in this case. "Sorry," I muttered. He smirked and slung his arm around my shoulders. I blushed. He chuckled and kissed my nose. I scooted away and stuck my tongue out at him.

A few minutes passed and neither of us said anything. Maybe this would be the good time to ask why he's been such a jerk to me. Do I really wanna ruin this quiet moment? "Hey can I ask you something?" I asked. Yup I will. "Shoot," he said playing with a tube of blue paint. "Why were you such a jerk to me earlier?" I asked plainly. He stiffened a little. "I don't know," he shrugged. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You just can't know. We were getting along great and saying something like that...broke my heart a little," I muttered. I really want to know what's up with him. Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me. He was hugging me. I looked up and he had an apologetic look on. "I'm sorry, it's just that Jade and Eugene has been acting different. She keeps saying that I wasn't the same friend she first met. So I tried acting different and I guess it backfired on me, huh?" he said. At least I know their only friends, a little too close I might add. I just hope he doesn't start dating Jade or else I don't know what I'd do. All I know now is that Jade will be tough competition soon.

"Amber?" he said bringing me out of my thoughts. "Yes?" before I knew it, his lips crashed into mine. Holy crap...

He was kissing me! Oh my god, I cannot believe this! And this is my first kiss! He wrapped his arms around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. It felt good the way his lips moved against mine, almost like sparks flying. Yes I was kissing him back, in a very weird way. I never done this before so it was really awkward. However, he's such a great kisser, I wonder how many girls he's kissed in the past. Oh well, they can all go die in a hole because now I know one hundred percent sure that he likes me and no one else.

When he pulled away I pouted, it was nice while it lasted I guess. I looked deep into his brown eyes, I saw a hint of amber in them. He touched his forehead to mine not taking his eyes off me for a second. "I really like you Amber," he said."I-I like you too," I said. He smirked and gave me a peck on the lips making me blush.

He started to lean into me again when we heard a screeching noise. We looked around to see where the sound came from and it turned out to be behind me. Suddenly I felt the wall behind me leave and I fell backwards with Alex landing on top of me. I looked up to see the empty hallway. Were free! I was probably leaning on the door so hard it collapsed. I quickly got up.

"Yes were free!" I cheered jumping. I saw Alex blink and then chuckle at my sudden change in attitude. Oh crap, I should get back to Mrs. Dave! After school classes are almost over! I quickly gathered up the boxes and zipped down the hallway as fast as I could to the art room, leaving a dazed boy behind.

I smiled to myself remembering our kiss.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Alex stayed on the ground for a few minutes staring at the hallway where Amber just ran down. He got up slowly and began making his way back to his dorm room.

"Wow, a lot can happen in one day here," he said putting his hands in his blazer pocket and sighing. A smile slowly formed on his lips. "Maybe I can get used to that and that Millington. I think I'm starting to like it here."

* * *

Later that night Mara sat at her makeup table, brushing her hair. Nina was at the Girl's Bathroom, taking a shower and Amber was texting Alex. Her laptop beeped. Mara turned to see it was a message from Gabriel. _'Ugh, can he leave me alone already!' _Mara thought remembering what happened between them.

_Flashback (In Mara's P.O.V)_

_After I got done shooing Mick and Fabian out of my dorm room. Nina and Amber went to the bathroom and now I have nothing to do. I lay on my bed and found my book. I noticed something lumpy under me. I looked to see Eugene forgot his binoculars. I should probably get them to him._

_I slowly got up and walked to the Boy's Dorm, ignoring the many guys staring at me. I heard a few gross comments that I had to resist finding the speaker who spoke those words and punch them to a pulp. As you see I'm not the sweet angel everyone thinks I am. I'll treat you right if I think you've earned it from me. And that is that._

_I walked up to his dorm room, the one he shares with Gabriel. I was about to open the door when I heard people shouting and decided to listen in._

_"I went on a date with Mara tonight, remember I told you?" Gabriel? He sounds mad. I wonder what happened. I leaned in the door to hear closer. Good thing no one's around or else they'll think I'm a creepy stalker. "Oh yeah. Oh well," Eugene. He didn't sound mad, calm almost. Can't he tell that his roommate is mad at him for some reason?" Oh well? Is that all your going to say?" his voice rouse a little. It's a little strange hearing him sound so furious, with him being usually kind and gently."Yeah. Why?" Eugene asked._

_"Why! You know I like Mara! I told you the day you got here! I've waited three months to ask her out when it only took you, what, a week!" Gabriel practically screamed. I flinched. He's starting to scare me a little, even if I can't see his face. "And your point here is?" can Eugene be anymore oblivious? "I want you to cancel your double date with Mara," Gabriel demanded. My eyes widened. Is this how Gabriel actually is?_

_"Why should I?" Eugene sounded mad. I think he finally got a clue. "Because you know I like her! Roommates don't do things like this to each other!" I flinched again, hearing Gabriel's voice rise. "Hey I don't wanna fight," I'll give Eugene for props for being the bigger person. "Same, but I want you to leave Mara or else you will regret it," Gabriel threatened. My head started spinning. Is Gabriel really like this? I gripped the binoculars in my hands. I'm so confused!_

_Without knowing it, I opened the door to their room. They both looked at me shocked. Come on Mara, keep it cool keep it cool! I slowly walked up to Eugene. He still had a shocked look on this face. "Here," I handed him his binoculars, "you left these," I made my way out when Gabriel grabbed my wrist and turned me around, making me look at him._

_"Mara how much did you hear?" he asked looking around my face to look for the answers. "All of it," I admitted. "Why would you go on a date with him after you go on a date with me?" he demanded all the gentle features from his face. Almost scaring me. "Because," I think this would be a good time to tell him what I think about our date. "I really didn't enjoy our date very much," he looked hurt. Maybe now wasn't the best time._

_His grip on my wrist got harder and I flinched. "I still don't understand why you would go on a date with a guy one night while you already went on a date with a different guy the next day! Why would you want to hurt me like that! I thought we were friends! I never expected someone like you to...to...use guys!" he yelled. I gasped and tears brimmed my eyes. I thought he was a friend who would be okay with it, I guess I was wrong._

_Eugene removed his grip from my wrist and held me close to his chest. I saw him glare at Gabriel. "You shouldn't talk to her like that. If you really liked her or was a true friend you wouldn't be yelling at her," Eugene said. "A real friend wouldn't say that! And a real friend wouldn't play with another friend's heart like this!" Gabriel retorted._

"_Well a real friend would understand," I said. I leaned up kissed Eugene on the cheek and left without another word._

_End of Flashback_

Mara sighed. _'And that was the day I lost Gabriel as a friend. I don't care though, now I know the truth about him.'_ Mara thought and read the message.

Gabriel The Angel: Hey Mara...um...I just wanted 2 ask if we could 4get about what happened a few weeks ago. I don't want 2 ruin our friendship. I still love you.

Mara just exited the screen and went back to brushing her extremely shoulder-length hair. Another pop-up message came up on her computer.

"If that's Gabriel again I swear," Mara muttered looking to see that it wasn't from Gabriel, but Eugene. She smiled and read it.

Eugene: Hey Mara, what's up ;)

Mara typed something.

Genius Mara: Hi, nothing I'm just brushing my hair and getting ready for bed

Eugene: Isn't it an annoyance? You and your hair, it's just long. Must be a pain to take care of.

Mara giggled at his comment.

Genius Mara: It sure is haha. So anything going on with you?

Eugene: Well I've been forced to use my laptop at the library since my roommate hates me. I'm scared he might kill me while I'm sleeping!

Genius Mara: Oh I'm sorry

Eugene: Its okay. Not you fault

Mara was about to answer back when Amber came in the room. (A/N: I forgot to mention this but sometimes Amber and/or Nina sleep overs at Mara's dorm since she has no roommate, and since Amber has a ton of clothes, Amber uses the extra closet). She was dressed in her pink pajamas, fuzzy slippers, and a towel in her hand with the clothes she wore today. (Should I put her pajamas' outfit on profile?).

"Ah! I just love a good shower!" Amber exclaimed. "Well I'm going to bed now! You should also go to bed! Don't want to be late tomorrow!" Mara nodded and closed her computer, crawled into her bed and turned off the light.

"Goodnight Mara!" Amber exclaimed and soon fell asleep. Mara giggled and glanced at Amber to make sure she was asleep. When she thought she was safe, Mara reached under her bed and opened back up her laptop.

Genius Mara: Sorry I needed to do something. Anyway, anything new with you?

Eugene: No not really. I should be heading back though. It's starting to get late.

Mara glanced at the wall clock. 9:45

Genius Mara: Your right, its really creepy at night though. And its past curfew, no student is allowed out of their Dorms after 9

Eugene: Its okay. Don't need to worry about me Mara ;) anyway I have to go bye ;)

Genius Mara: Goodnight! Bye!

Eugene: Goodnight! (heart)

Mara closed her laptop and slowly put it back under her bed. She got comfortable and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile Eugene closed his laptop and stared at the deserted library.

"That girl isn't kidding. Its strange here at night, I wonder how they can sleep here," he said out loud. No one's around so Eugene didn't have anything to hide. The buildings, a few trees, and himself were illuminated by the moon and eerie feeling to them. There wasn't a sound except for Eugene's footsteps and the gentle blowing of the wind.

Suddenly a figure appeared a few feet in front of him. Eugene jumped. _'Wait, where have I seen that before?' _he pondered that thought before the figure came out of the shadow. "Gabriel?" Gabriel stepped out with his wings out.

"Y-You're not suppose to have your wings out except for practice and in case of emergency," Eugene stuttered. He kept his guard up. "I warned you," Gabriel said before shooting toward Eugene. Eugene, being quick dodged and let out his wings.

When Gabriel turned around his eyes widened. "N-No way. Y-Your-" before Gabriel could finish his sentence his world turned black and the last thing he saw was Eugene.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you ruin my time here,"


	9. Chapter 8: Where's Gabriel

"Has anyone seen Gabriel?" the teacher asked his class. He looked around the room and just saw blank stares. The door opened to reveal a 10th grade girl.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dave, Mrs. Dave needs you," the girl said. Mr. Dave sighed. "I'll be there," he said and turned to the class. "Just wait, I'll be back shortly," he then followed the girl out of the room, leaving everyone else to do whatever they wanted.

While the other students got with their friends, Amber just sat in her seat looking out the window. _'I wonder where Gabriel is. Why do I care, he's just a jerk especially to Mara. Hmm...Alex looks really cute the way he's staring off into space. Wait. What?' _Amber blushed at the thought and Alex noticed.

"Amber are you okay?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. "Y-Yeah why?" Amber cursed herself for stuttering. Alex smirked. "Why are you blushing Amber-kins?" he teased making her blush grow deeper. He leaned his face into hers until their foreheads were touching. By now almost the entire class was staring in awe mixed with jealousy.

Just millimeters away from each others lips touched Alex chuckled, kissed her nose, and leaned back into his seat. Amber just sat there, staring into space, and didn't notice the crowd of girls surrounding her.

"Amber, you're dating Alex now!"  
"I bet they are!"  
"No! Alex was supposed to end up with me!"  
"I always thought she would date Fabian."  
"You better not hurt Alex!"  
"How long have you been having this affair?"

The last question brought her back into reality. She swiveled her head toward them, furious. "I am NOT having an affair with Alex! And I do not plan to, now will you all just get back to your seats or something!" Amber yelled loudly. Everyone immediately went back to their seats and kept quiet until walked back into the room, who was shocked to see all his students being well-behaved.

"Why I don't think I've ever seen you all this quiet. What's wrong, who broke what?" he asked. No one said anything until Amber spoke up. "Nothing's wrong right everyone?" Amber asked 'seemingly' innocently. Only Alex noticed the evil glint in her eyes. They all mumbled a "yeah" or nodded his or her head quickly. Amber smirked as the teacher got the lesson ready.

Twenty minutes later the teacher passed out the homework. Amber tapped her pencil thinking very hard on the last problem. _'I remember Mr. Dave said something about this, but what! Ugh, why did I have to space out at the last second!' _Amber thought. Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Alex.

"What?" she whispered glancing at the teacher who was at the computer at his desk. "The answer is 223," he said. She blinked a few times before realizing what he had meant. "Thanks," she whispered back. He just winked at her and sat back in his seat. She tried her best to hide her blush with her long hair while she wrote the answer down.

_RING_

Amber quickly gathered her things and ran out of the room.

During Gym, Alex had a strange feeling something was wrong. He kept looking around because he kept feeling that someone was watching him. Alex only paid half attention when the teacher said they were playing dodge ball with no powers. He didn't want to seem out of it, or else he might get hit in the face. Finally when he felt the person's presence for the hundredth time, he turned in time to be met by a bright red ball in his face and fell.

"O-Ow," he muttered holding his face. "Ha! Nice one Fabian!" someone said. Alex's head shot up, a little to fast to his discomfort, to see Fabian smirk at him. The teacher blew his whistle.

"Alex you're out!" he yelled. Alex got up and sauntered to the bench. Alex didn't know why Fabian was mad at him in the first place and kept pondering about it in his mind, ignoring the pain that he felt. He didn't know how long he was sitting there before the teacher blew his whistle again.

"Okay Fabian's team won! Now everyone go get changed for your next class!" he yelled and everyone immediately ran to the locker rooms. When Alex got done changing he was about to leave when he heard a few people talking.

"Hey did you see Alex get hit in the face?" someone said. Alex clenched his fist. "Yeah! I think Fabian did it!" another said. "And I thought Fabian stunk at sports," the last one said. Alex finally had enough of their conversation and walked away.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V:

RING

Biology, boring. I hate biology, all we really do is talk and take notes, lame. I stopped taking notes for a moment and glanced at Alex to see if he's also bored. I noticed Alex had a bruise on his left cheek. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"What happened to your face?" I asked. "Well we were playing dodgeball in gym, no wings or powers allowed, and Fabian hit me in the face," he complained. I looked at him, confused. I've known Fabian for a long time, I know he wouldn't ever try to intentionally hurt someone. He has a kind and gentle personality. "Fabian? Are you sure? I've known Fabian for a long time and I know he wouldn't do something like this," I defended.

"Well you ask him," he said and went back to copying notes from the board. I blinked before taking notes again. I don't feel like frustrating him any more than he already is.

"Okay everyone, since you all understood this lesson so well you can talk quietly for the rest of the period," the teacher said. I took out my makeup. In the middle of a lipstick someone snatched my makeup away from me. Hey! No one takes my makeup away from me! I glared at the person who took it from me. Of course Alex is the one who took it, I should've guessed it.

"Give me back my makeup!" I shouted trying to snatch it out of his grasp. He just held it high over his head. "Grr, give it back now Alex!" I tried jumping to get it, but failed. Why do I have to lack gym! I desperately tried to snatch it. I sighed and went with my backup plan.

Tears started to stream down my cheeks and I started stuttering my words. "W-Why a-are you so mean to me A-A-Alex?" I asked through my sobs. At first his eyes softened, but went back to a playful look with that gleam he always has in his eyes. "Nice try, but you can't trick me Amber-kins," he said. I stopped crying and glared daggers at him again. How'd he know! I'll figure that out later I need to get back my makeup first! Then I had an idea.

"Alex?" I asked sweetly. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yes?" he asked unsure. I stood on my tippy toes and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Amber?" he asked. I leaned into his face, making him blush. Without warning I jumped down and landed on his foot.

"Ow!" he yelled. He dropped my makeup bag and held his right foot. I grabbed it and stuck my tongue out at him. "You are one evil little devil," I heard him mutter. Something inside me snapped. "What. Did. You. Say." I demanded with a dark aura around me. He flinched. Who would blame him? I think I even saw some other people backing away from my wrath. They are smart.

"Uh..."

_RING_

"Bye!" he said and bolted out of the room. I growled and walked out of the room.

* * *

Third Person POV

While Alex was running away from Amber's wrath he crashed into someone.(A/N: I really do make the characters out of their normal personality)

"O-Ow," he muttered. _'Does the world hate me today!' _he thought. He looked to see who it was. It was a boy, about his age, with dirty-blonde hair and brown eyes. "Oh sorry," he said. "No problem. My name is Jay Reed by the way," the boy said with an innocent smile. "Uh yeah...I'm Alex Sawyer," Alex said awkwardly.

"Nice to meet you Alex," Jay said. "You too, Jay," Alex said and dashed off. Jay blinked before chuckling. "Oh the irony," he said and walked away. He didn't notice a boy with dirty-blonde hair around the corner, listening to every word.

"This school has more mysteries than I thought." he said.

Meanwhile at a certain cherry blossom tree the five Student Council members ate their lunch silently. "Stupid Burkely Duffield," Mick muttered biting into his sandwich. "What happened?" Amber asked munching on a cookie. "Yeah what happen?" Nina asked and drank some water. "During History he kept flicking pencils at me which almost got me in trouble with the teacher!" Mick complained. "I am sorry about that Mick, but you should have just ignored him," Fabian explained.

"Shut up," Mick muttered. Suddenly Steve ran up to them. "Hi Steve!" Mara said. "Hi Mara, Mick we need you to help bring out some of the sports equipment from the gym," Steve said. Mick shoved the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and trudged toward the gym. "What's his problem?" Steve asked. "It's a long story," Nina said. Steve nodded and followed after his friend.

Soon Ava, Amber's god-sister, came up to the four. Ava has long blonde hair like Amber, but hers is a little curly and she also has dark green eyes. "Amber! Ms. Daphne needs you for an Art Club meeting!" Ava said. Amber sighed. "Gotta go, see you," she said and walked off with Ava. "Oh! Its my turn to throw the trash, I'll be back!" Mara exclaimed and went to throw the trash. Fabian and Nina were the only ones left in the tree house.

"So...what book are you reading?" Nina asked trying to start a conversation. "I'm just studying about Egyptian Gods," he said. "Oh. Is a History test coming up?" Nina asked. "Not for two weeks, but it's good to prepare," Fabian said and turned a page of his book. _'This is going to be difficult,' _Nina thought.

_RING_

Fabian closed his book and gathered his things. "See you later Neens," he said. He gave her a smile and walked off. After he left, Nina sighed and walked to English class. "Well that was no good. How is I ever going to do this? Maybe I should ask Amber! After all her relationship with Alex is going well!" Nina said and walked to class.

Later that day Amber, Mara, and Nina were walking back to their dorm from a long day.

"I want to try your new lipstick Nina! Amber whined flailing her arms. "I'll give you it later, Amber," Nina giggled. "Oh Amber," Mara said. Suddenly they heard some rustling in a tree not far from where they were walking. "What was that?" Amber asked. They jogged over to the tree and gasped what they saw.

"Stupid training," Mick muttered. He and Fabian walked back to their dorm room from the Training Building. "What happened now Mick?" Fabian asked."Burkely beat my time at finishing. I don't get why he hates me so much!" Mick yelled.

"Well you did comment on his cousin more than one time and got into a fight with him," Fabian said. "I know I know, but seriously get over it!" Mick sighed. "You know, lately he's been more annoying,"

"Must be something else you did. You have had a past of doing that," Fabian said. Mick sighed. _'Will he ever side with me?' _Suddenly Amber ran up to them with a worried look on her face. "Mick! Fabian! Help!" she shouted. "What's wrong Ambs?" Mick asked, his brotherly instincts kicking in. "Follow me!" Amber said and they followed her to a tree nearby. Nina was there holding something.

"What's wrong Nina, Mara?" Fabian asked. The three girls moved away a little so they could get a better look. They both gasped. Gabriel laid on the ground groaning and moaning. He had bruises all over his body and a black eye. Mara held his head in her lap. His wings were out and smudged all over with dirt. Gabriel had his eyes squinted and his breathing was shallow. His right arm also seemed broken.

"What happened!" Mick asked in shock. "We don't know, Nina, Amber, and I were walking when we heard something hustling in the trees and when we went to go look Gabriel fell out all cut up and bruised," Mara said with slight tears in her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying. _'Could it be that I actually never got over him?' _she thought. She mentally slapped herself. _'No time for that! He needs help!'_

"Why didn't you two get him to the infirmary?" Fabian asked. "That's the problem! Me, Nina, and Mara can't carry Gabriel because he is too heavy and the nurses weren't there. So I ran to get you two so that they can carry him," Amber explained. "Come on let's help him. Fabian get his arms and I'll get his legs," Mick instructed.

They started to pick up Gabriel, gently as to not put him in any more pain than he already was in. "We'll get there faster if we fly, this is an emergency after all," Fabian said. Mick nodded and both their wings came out. "You two find a nurse, any nurse, and we'll meet you in the infirmary," Mick said and paused glancing at Gabriel's withering form. "And hurry," he added noticing Gabriel's breathing getting more shallow. Nina, Mara, and Amber nodded and ran off. "We should also get going," Fabian said and they both flew off.

Burkely, Alex, Eugene, Jade, and Klariza were walking back to their dorm when they noticed the commotion going on. "What's going on?" Klariza asked. A girl silently pointed above their heads. The five turned to see Fabian and Mick carrying someone to the infirmary. "Wow," Klariza said. _'Nice wings,' _she thought.

"Hey I think that's Gabriel!" someone yelled. Klariza noticed Eugene's body stiffened. "I wonder what happened, he wasn't in class today," another person said. This time, Klariza saw Eugene slightly flinch. _'What's wrong with him?' _she thought. She kept pondering this in her head she didn't notice Burkely trying to get her attention.

"Hey, Klariza," he kept saying and waved his hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times. "W-What?" she questioned. "What's going on in that head of yours?" he asked. "What do you mean?" she asked and tilted her head to the left ."You look like you're thinking of something. What is it?" he asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all," she said quickly and promptly left. _'What is she not telling us?' _he shrugged off the thought and made his way to his dorm.

Meanwhile in the infirmary Mick and Fabian placed Gabriel on one of the beds carefully. They put their wings away and soon Nina, Mara, and Amber burst through the door with a nurse behind them. "What happened? Where is he?" she asked in a haste. She quickly made it to the bed where Gabriel lay.

"Oh my! What happened to him!" she asked. Fabian was about to explain when she stopped him. "Oh no time for that now, he needs treatment. The five of you please leave," she said. They nodded and left. Now that they were outside a lot of students started to crowd around them.

"What happened?"  
"Where is Gabriel?"  
"Is it Gabriel?"  
"Is he okay?"

"Run!" Amber yelled and the five ran toward their dorm room. "Why does this always happen to us!" they yelled, running from the crowd chasing them.

Later that night Mara sat at her bed talking to Eugene on her computer, again.

Sports Star Mick: Hey Amber, Nina where's Mara?

Pink Princess Ambs: Mara's talking 2 Eugene again. I thinks their R going 2 go out soon

Sports Star Mick: He better pray not or else

Pink Princess Ambs: What would U do if Nina got a boyfriend?

Sports Star Mick: Easy kill him

Chosen One Neens: Wat? U can't kill my boyfriend if I ever got 1

Pink Princess Ambs: you're no fun Mick. Oh I have 2 call Alex, chat w/t U l8r

Pink Princess Ambs has logged out.

Sports Star Mick: That's wat? I'm here for

Chosen One Neens: Fabian? Is Fabian there?

Geeky Fabes: Yes what is it Nina?

Chosen One Neens: Why R U so quiet?

Geeky Fabes: I'm doing HW

Sports Star Mick: Liar!

Geeky Fabes: Fine, fine, fine, I'm not. I just don't like the topic

Chosen One Neens: Why? Do U like Amber?

Geeky Fabes has logged out

(A/N: remember that Fabian and Amber won't be a couple in this story! Besides Fabian is gonna be with Nina later in the story)

Sports Star Mick: I take that as a yes

A few minutes passed and Nina didn't answer. Mick started to worry.

Sports Star Mick: Nina?

Chosen One Neens: Yes?

Sports Star Mick: You okay?

Chosen One Neens: Yeah why wouldn't I?

Sports Star Mick: You didn't answer

Chosen One Neens: Oh

Sports Star Mick: Do you like Fabian, Nina?

Chosen One Neens has logged off

Mick sighed and leaned back in his chair in the library. _'So Amber likes Alex, Mara likes Eugene, Fabian likes Amber, Nina likes Fabian. What the hell am I going to do?' _Mick thought. _'Not to mention Gabriel liking Mara, '_He held his head in his hands.

"Hey, what's wrong with you?" Klariza asked coming up from behind him. He turned. "Nothing, don't worry about it," he said. Without warning she pushed him out-of-the-way and read the screen. As soon as Mick regained his posture, Klariza was already done reading.

"Sounds tough for your friends," she said. He nodded. "Would you really kill if someone ever dated Nina?" she asked suddenly. He nodded again. "She's like my sister, her, Mara and Amber. I always wanted to have a little sister, so growing up youngest of the family is tough. My brothers always have my back and I'll always have their backs, including Fabian," Mick said. Klariza blinked at him. She stared at his features; his playful green eyes, blonde messy hair which to her looked cute, and how he's always optimistic, even through rough times. _'There's a lot I don't know about you huh?' _she thought to herself. She wasn't going to say it out loud though.

"Anyway you should get back to your dorm, it's almost nine," he said snapping her out of her thoughts. "O-Oh yeah. I'll be out soon, don't worry about me," she said. He nodded and left. She stared after him for a few minutes until she finally realized she had to go. "I can't," she reminded herself and slowly made her way out of the library and to her dorm, with a million things going on through her mind.


	10. Chapter 9: Suspicious

"Mara!" Amber yelled running through the hallways of the school looking for her second best friend. "Has anyone seen Mara!" Amber kept her grip on the three small papers clutched in her hand and kept scanning the hallways for her friend. Amber burst outside of the building and started walking around outside until she spotted a girl who wasn't very tall with straight, dark brown hair. Amber immediately ran up to her.

"Mara! I have something to show you!" Amber yelled and practically tackled Mara on the ground. "Amber! What are you doing!" Mara yelled, but inside she wanted to laugh a little. Amber stood up and took a hold of Mara's wrist. Without warning Amber dashed off, dragging Mara with her, in the direction of the Girl's Dorms.

"A-Amber! What's going on!" Mara yelled trying to keep up with her friend's speed so she wouldn't fall. "I needs to show you something I found!" Amber said and kept running. "Can't we just walk? I mean what's so important?" Mara asked. Amber didn't say anything, but gripped the small papers in her hand tighter.

When the two finally got to their dorm room, Amber pushed Mara inside and closed the door, locking it quickly. _'What's wrong with Amber?' _Mara thought. _'I mean she can be a bit too hyper, but never crazy.' _She watched as her friend quickly paced over toward the window and shut the curtains abruptly. Amber, who seemed very jittery at the moment, then sat on her bed, glancing at the window one more time as if someone was outside listening in on them, and motioned for Mara to sit next to her.

"Amber what's wrong?" Mara asked gently. "Well I have a suspicion of who might the intruders from Academy Angel are!" Amber exclaimed. Mara's eyes widened. "Explain everything you know," Mara said." Ok well..."

* * *

_Flashback (Amber's P.O.V)_

_Yay we have Art today! I wonder how Gabriel is doing in the infirmary. Mara wouldn't go visit him, I wonder why. Well Mara probably couldn't have visit Gabriel anyway because of the nurses. After all Gabriel was put in yesterday and was pretty beat up last time I saw him. I wonders what happened to Gabriel Oh well! I will make Mara give Gabriel flowers to make him feel better!_

_Today, the teacher said we were going to paint pots, I think it sounds fun! Near the end of class, I was already done my pot, then remembered something. I had a matchmaking plan in gear! I snuck up behind Eugene while he was still painting. Suddenly I suddenly jumped up._

_"Eugene!" I said. Eugene ended up splattering paint everywhere. Maybe this wasn't my best plan. "Amber, please do not do that," Eugene said and started wiping off some paint on the table. I could see Eugene was mad, but I shook it off. "I'm sorry, but I wanted to ask you something!" Amber said. "Um...okay, what is it?"_

_"Do you like Mara?" Amber asked. Eugene froze and stopped cleaning. "N-No why would you think that?" Eugene stuttered. Bad liar. "I'm just saying, you hang out with her a lot, talk to her a lot, and stare at her a lot when she's not looking," after every word Amber said Eugene started to blush. "So, why not ask Mara out!"_

"_Amber,-" Eugene was cut off by the bell._

_RING_

_"Gotta go," he said and quickly left. Amber pouted, she couldn't get any information out of him! Oh well there is always a chance next time! I was about to leave when she saw Eugene drop a note from his pocket. I'm going to return it, but decided to look at it first._

_End of Flashback and Amber's POV_

* * *

"A-Amber!" Mara exclaimed, her face tomato red. "What? I just wanted you to be with Eugene! And I also know you likes him! Eugene and Mara would be so cute together!" Amber said in a sing-song voice making Mara's blush grow. "Anyway, I thought you would like to read it, it's interesting," Amber handed her the note which she reluctantly took.

"Um...Amber I don't think I should, it seems wrong," Mara said. Amber pouted. "Mara! Please!" Amber whined. Mara sighed and started to open up the folded paper.

_Hey Burkely? (Alex)_

_What is it Alex? (Burkely)_

_How long will this go on? (Alex)_

_Yeah! How long? (Eugene)_

_Not for long I hope, I'm tired of it here. (Burkely)_

_l me about it... (Alex)_

"Amber that could mean anything. A lot of people don't like it here at first." Mara said handing it back to Amber who rolled her eyes. "But here's another one! The next day, while I was walking through the halls, I saw it and was about to throw it away when I saw it was a conversation between Burkely and Jade," Amber said handing Mara another folded piece of paper.

_Hey I've had a strange feeling about Eugene!_

_Why say that Jadie?_

_Burk! I said not to call me that! And when we were talking about Gabriel and him getting beat up he was acting strange!_

_Well I don't know, I'll ask him about it later_

"Well...it's a little suspicious, but it could still mean anything," Mara protested. Amber sighed. "But wait! This last note should convince you! It's from Klariza and Burkely! I found this one earlier today when I was walking to lunch. Klariza dropped it when she was leaving the bathroom," Amber said handing Mara the last one. Mara sighed and opened the last one.

_Burkely, I've thought of something_

_What is it Klariza?_

_How much longer will this go on?_

_Like I told Jadie I don't know, hopefully not long_

_I hate it here Burkely. Can we just do what we're suppose to do and leave_

_No, well not yet anyway_

Mara read the note over and over. "Okay, something's wrong," Mara said. "I say that we should tell Nina, Fabian, and Mick," Amber said. Mara nodded and jumped off the bed. The two walked quickly out of the room, the Girl's Dorm, and straight toward the Boy's Dorm. "Good thing most of the guys are at their clubs and stuff," Mara muttered.

They reached the dorm room and started banging on it very loudly. "Open the door!" Mara yelled. "It's important!" Amber yelled. The door opened to reveal Fabian. "What is-" before Fabian could finish his sentence the two pushed past him and walked into the room. Half of it was very neat and tidy while the other half was a complete mess. "What's going on?" Fabian asked closing the door behind him and looking at the two girls in his room. Amber gave him the three notes and he started reading them over while she explained the situation.

"This is not good," Fabian said after he was done reading them over a few times. "We can't be 100% sure yet," Mara said. "Mara, those notes are very suspicious. You even said so!" Amber said. "I agree with Amber, I do not think we should trust them. Perhaps report them to Mr. Sweet" Fabian said. Mara bit her lip nervously. "We need Nina and Mick," she said. "Mara-" Amber started, but Mara cut her off. "We need the entire Student Council to talk this over," Fabian and Amber looked at each other, then at Mara before, reluctantly, nodding in agreement.

Later that night the three went to the cafeteria in search for their friend. "Where is he?" Mara asked. "Well Steve said he saw Mick and Nina here," Amber said trying to look over some student's heads to see if Mick's or Nina's was behind one of them. "I-I think I see them!" Fabian said pointing over a few students. They looked in the direction Fabian was pointing to see Mick hanging out with the rest of the soccer team at one of the circular lunch tables and Nina reading a book. The three quickly walked up to them.

"Fabian? Amber? Mara? What's up?" Mick said looking at his anxious friends. "We need to talk about something important," Fabian said. Mick and Nina nodded and started to get back up when one of his friends noticed them. "Hey Mick, where you going?" he asked getting the rest of the team's attention directed to their captain. "I'll be back," Mick said and left with the rest of the Student Council.

"Do you think he's dating Amber?" Nina heard one of them whisper. "No, more like Mara, Amber is too naïve," another one answered back. Nina clenched her fist._' Would people stop thinking about Mick and Amber, Amber and Fabian, Mara and Mick, Nina and Fabian, or whatever else they can think of! Gosh, why can't they just realize that the five of us are just friends,' _Nina thought angrily. _'Right?'_

The five walked to the library, seeing it's closer and didn't feel like walking all across the school grounds. Besides this needed to be told now. They sat at a table in the far back of the library where it's almost abandoned. The single table in the corner of the library, isn't as nice as the other ones in the library. The light here is dimmer than the other ones and five chairs surrounded the table, one on each side of the table. In the chairs sat the five quietly, not knowing which to speak first.

"What's up?" Mick asked breaking the awkward silence. Amber handed him and Nina the notes and explained everything that she witnessed. Mick read over the notes one last time before sighing to his friends. "We can't jump to any conclusions," he said. "What is this?" Nina asked a little angry. "But the notes are as clear as day. I don't trust them," Fabian said leaning back and crossing his arms. Amber nodded in agreement.

"We can't jump to conclusions. For all we know, they could mean nothing," Mick said. "I agree," Nina said. "For now, I think we should keep a very close eye on them, if anything else happens just tell one of us and we'll settle this once and for all. Understood?" Mick said taking leadership. The other four nodded and departed their separate ways. Mara was the only one at the table after everyone left.

"Why? Why this year? This year was supposed to be a good year, but now we're searching for Academy Devil students," Mara said to herself knowing no one would hear her this far back. She put her elbows on the table and her head in her hands, sighing."Seems like you're stressed out about something," a voice said surprising Mara. She quickly stood and turned around to see a boy with blue eyes and dirty-blonde hair.

"How much did you hear?" she asked. "I heard nothing," he said. Something tugged at Mara's brain telling her something isn't right about this boy, but she shook it off. "Oh okay and yeah, I am a bit stressed," Mara admitted sitting back in her seat. He took the seat across from her. "What's your name?" she asked.

"You need to stop and think for the answers you seek. Being stressed won't help you," he said ignoring Mara's question. The mysterious boy stood and left without another word, ignoring Mara's protests. "Hey! Come back! What do you mean?" she yelled after him. She stood, hands on the desk and stared after the aisle the boy left in. she sighed and sat back down, even more confused than she had been before.

"What do you mean?" she muttered. She sat in the back of the library pondering what the mysterious boy had meant and who he is.

* * *

(A/N: just saying Nina's personality in this part is really different from her original)

Meanwhile Nina walked through the empty halls of the 10th grade wing of the Main Building. She held a crimson red folder under her arm that has a giant Egyptian sticker on it. Her shoes echoed in the hallway and the shadow of the bright moon illuminated through the windows and made Nina's shadow look creepy. Nina looked around like someone might jump out any second.

"Oh, why did I have to forget my homework in English Class," Nina muttered." I never knew the school looked so creepy at night," she kept looking around, very jumpy. While she left the building she glanced to her right and saw the Cafeteria Building had a few people come out of there. _'I wonders what time it is,' _Nina thought and she slowly made her way toward her dorm. On her way there she wasn't looking and crashed in to someone.

"O-Oh sorry, Fabian?" Nina said looking to see who she crashed into. Fabian had a book tucked under his arm. "Oh, Nina. It's fine, but may I ask why are you out at, 8:50? It's almost curfew," Fabian said looking at his wrist watch. Nina's eyes widened in surprise. When she left to go get it was only 8:30! _'Was I out that long?' _she thought. "I needed to get homework. What about you?" she asked. "Oh I had to stop by at the library again to return a book," he said holding up the book. "Oh."

An awkward silence passed through the two and Nina shifted uncomfortably. "Um...Fabian?" she asked a little nervous. "Yes?" he asked. "Do you like Amber?" she suddenly blurted. Nina saw that he was blushing and looking down at his feet. A few seconds passed and he still hadn't given her his answer. Nina started to get more nervous by the second. "Fabian?" his head shot up.

"W-What?" he asked. "Do you like Amber?" Nina asked again. "Y-yes," he admitted. Nina felt uneasy. "O-Oh," she said looking at anything that wasn't him at the moment. "Nina, please do not tell anyone especially Amber. I would like to tell her when I am ready," he said. "I promise I won't. Now I need to go back to my dorm. Good night Fabian," she said and quickly walked away.

When she thought she was far enough from him, she let a tear roll down her cheek. She swayed a little and leaned against a tree for balance. Nina let more tears out and hugged her folder tightly in her arms. Nina tried desperately to stop, but more kept coming. "Really Fabian?" she muttered and fell to her knees sobbing.

The next day Nina walked slowly to Business class. So far she has been in a depressed mood. In Biology she never smiled like she usually does and in History she didn't say anything. The entire grade felt dull without Nina's smile to lighten up the mood. During Building she kept messing up cutting the wood for her bridge. "Great, another piece gone," Nina sighed tossing another piece of uneven wood somewhere. "Hey, uh, Nina right?" she looked to see Burkely. Her body froze remembering the conversation the five had yesterday. Nina nodded seeing Burkely having a confused look on his face.

"Is everything alright?" he asked slowly. "Yes why?" she asked trying to look busy by examining her bridge. "Well by now you would usually be happy and. What's gotten into you?" he asked slipping into a seat next to her. "It's nothing," she said. "Look I know were not close, I barely know you, like complete strangers. Anyway, I worry cause it's strange now. Now Building's all quiet,"

_Ring_

"Sorry Burkely, but I need to get going," she said quickly cleaning her supplies. After she grabbed her things and was halfway out the door when Burkely called her. "Hey, whatever's wrong, you should fix it. It's not fun without you being happy," he said and smiled. Nina smiled and left. _'But I don't think that I can fix this, sorry Burkely' _she thought. Suddenly she realized something. _'I must focus.' _Nina thought and walked quickly to English.

"Amber?" Alex asked Amber during Biology. They had gotten their work done earlier and were free to do whatever they wanted. Amber, so far, has given off a sad vibe, at least that's what Alex was thinking. Usually she would be happy about her day or maybe annoyed, but never sad. "Huh?" she asked blinking a few times. "What's wrong?" he asked getting straight to the point. "Nothing's wrong," she responded, but sighed.

"Amber, don't try to trick me," he said. Amber sighed again. "Okay well Nina's been very upset lately. When Nina's sad, almost everyone one is. She won't tell me why she is though and I'm really worried about her," she explained. "Oh, I was wondering why it was so quiet today," he said. Amber didn't know whether it was a compliment or insult. "Yeah," she said slowly. "Anyway I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well that's pretty self-explanatory. Talk to her about it," he said leaning back on his chair. "I tried remember?" Amber said. "Well if I were you I would get through to her in any way possible. Amber, if you really care about Nina then you should help her," he said. Amber stared at him. _'When did he started giving good advice?' _she thought. "Thanks, Alex," she said smiling. He sat back upright and smiled, but that smile soon turned into a playful smirk. He leaned in until their faces were inches apart. Amber blushed.

"Do I get a reward Amber-kins?" he asked seductively. He leaned in until their lips touched. Amber widened her eyes. _'We've never been this close before! Especially in front of everyone' _Amber thought. She was right. The whole class stopped and stared at them kissing. After a few seconds she started enjoying herself and moved her lips along with his, surprising him.

Jade and Fabian stopped daydreaming and reading to even stare. "Holy crap," Jade said as if that was a bad thing. Fabian just stared, he swore that he heard his heart turn into glass and shatter to a million pieces. His fist tightened which caught Jade's attention. "Hey, Fabian? Are you okay?" she asked. "Yeah," he grunted and went back to reading his book with intense concentration.

_RING_

Fabian gathered his things and left without even waiting for Amber or anyone else for that matter. Jade looked confused before gathering her things and walking straight to her dorm room to meet Klariza. "Hey. You look a little...worried," Klariza said putting her stuff down. "It's nothing don't worry. Come on, we need to get going," Jade answered. Klariza nodded and the two sauntered off to the Boy's Dorm, knowing it would be empty. However a door opened and a boy with dirty-blonde came out.

"Oh, hello," he said. "Um...hi," they said uncomfortably. "Aren't you Klariza?" he asked." How do you know my name?" Klariza asked quickly. "You left your book in the hallway this morning and I was about to go look for you," he said handing her book."Oh, thanks. What's your name?" she said taking the book. "Jay. Now what are you two doing in the Boy's Dorm? Shouldn't you be headed to the Cafeteria?" he questioned. "We're meeting a friend," Jade said and quickly walked away while dragging Klariza with her.

"That was stupid," Jade muttered once they were far enough from earshot. "I don't know, I think he might be cute," Klariza said. Jade rolled her eyes. '_She has to be the only person in the world who would think about stuff like that now,' _Jade thought_. _When they finally reached their destination they knocked on the door four times before it opened to reveal Burkely.

"We were starting to worry. What took you two so long?" he asked. "Sorry, we had a little mishap. No problem though," Jade said seating herself on Burkely's bed. Alex sat on his bed and Klariza sat next to him. And Eugene sat on a chair. "Well at least you're finally here,"Alex said. Burkely sat himself next to Jade and the five started talking.


	11. Chapter 10: Secrets Start To Be Revealed

"Are you two positive no one followed you?" Burkely asked. They nodded. The windows were closed making the dark room feel more creepy than it already was. "Good, let this meeting begin." Burkely was about to say something else, but Klariza put her hand up, stopping him.

"Can we please take off these hideous disguises first?" Klariza asked and pulled a lock of her hair. Burkely just nodded. They each took off their wigs and popped out their contacts, reveal themselves as Patricia Williamson, Alfie Lewis, Jerome Clarke, Joy Mercer, and Eddie Miller. "Much better," Joy said throwing her wig somewhere. "Agreed, now Jerome, do you have the disc panel?" Patricia asked. Jerome nodded and removed what looked like a blue CD disc from his blazer pocket. He put it in the middle of the circle they were sitting in; suddenly it started glowing. A bright light emitted from it and a hologram of Victor came out.

"I trust everything is well," he said. "Yes," they said in unison. "Good, very good. Now please tell me how you five are progressing?" he said motioning for Eddie to go first. "I have gotten close with some students. Stupid students," he said. "And have you done anything to expand further?" Victor questioned his 'son'. "I have gotten the attention of Nina Martin, a Student Council member," Eddie responded. Victor nodded. "Joy, your turn,"

"Mick Campbell, he's been a very interesting topic. Also part of Student Council. He also seems to have an interest in me if I may add," Joy said. "Patricia, you now," Victor commanded.

"I've gotten a special connection with Fabian Rutter, also Student Council. That is all from me," Patricia said. "Alright then, Jerome you may speak," he said. "Mara Jaffray, also student council. She seems to have a liking to me," Jerome said. Victor just nodded. " Finally Alfie," Victor said. "I got Amber Millington's special attention, she's another student council member," Alfie said. Victor just nodded and turned to all five of them.

"You five need to step up on this mission!" he suddenly exploded causing the five to jump back. "Eddie! You should be getting very close to whoever that Nina Martin is! Joy! I am proud that you got that boy's attention, but I want you to progress farther! Patricia! I want you to step up the most! You seem to have slacked off on this mission! Jerome! Keep getting that Mara girl your attention! Alfie! I am very pleased to hear that you are getting very close with a Student Council girl, but I want you to get close with all of them!" Victor yelled with furry.

"But uncle-" Joy started, but was cut off. "I do not want to hear another word. I would like each of you to keep a book of how you're doing each week to see how you are progressing. It has been almost a month for God's sake! They should be eating out of the palms of your hands by now!" Victor said. The five nodded in unison.

"Uncle?" Joy asked reluctantly. "Yes niece?" he asked with an annoyed tone in his voice. "How long shall we stay here?" she asked as politely as she could. "As long as it takes. You shall stay there for the two years if necessary," he answered. "But Victor. This place is horrible. Everyone here is so nice and caring, I'm one more 'Hello how are you?' away from gagging!" Patricia suddenly bursted out. She immediately regretted it and covered her mouth, waiting for his wrath. But the way he responded was very odd.

"I understand, but I need you five to do this for Academy Devil," he said. _'Almost like something Mr. Sweet would say,' _Eddie thought. "Yes," they said. The hologram faded and the room grew quiet.

"Why did you blow up like that Yacker!" Eddie snapped at her. "Well I can't help it! I hate it here Weasel! Hate it!" Patricia yelled back. "I don't like it here either, but I won't go yelling at the guy in charge of this plan!" Eddie yelled back. "Well it was your idea in the first place! If it wasn't for you than we wouldn't be in hell and I would be where I belong!" Patricia yelled. "Where you belong! You don't have any friends there except for me, Joy, Jerome, and Alfie! So all of your friends are actually just in this room!" he shouted, glaring at her.

"Guys calm down!" Joy said, but the two ignored her. "And you think you do! You're practically the same as me! But at least if I was back at Academy Devil then I wouldn't want to throw up after all this kindness crap going around!" Patricia retorted sending Eddie a glare back. "That is enough from both of you!" Jerome shouted getting in between them. "Yacker, what the hell are you trying to do! Get us caught!" Eddie shouted. "You're shouting too you idiot!" Patricia yelled.

"Will both of you shut up already!" Joy, Alfie, and Jerome both shouted. The two stopped fighting and silence settled in the room. Patricia's chest rose and fell slowly breathing and she was panting from yelling. She also felt something hurt her heart, sadness? _'No no! I don't have a heart! I don't feel sadness! I'm evil! That's what I'm suppose to be! Right?' _she thought. She grabbed her red wig and contacts and quickly left the room. Eddie also felt that sadness, '_Why do I always fight with her?"_

Patricia felt tears brimmed her eyes as she walked toward her room. Why did she feel this way? She's known Eddie for a long time and they've had a lot of fights before, why was this time so different? Could she be falling for him? _'No! I can't love! I don't love! I just break hearts! I don't get broken-hearted! Why does it feel so strange though,' _Patricia thought. She didn't see where she was going and bumped in to someone.

"Ow!" she heard the person say. The person was a girl, about 10th grade, she looked almost like her, except her hair, it was light brown instead of dark brown.(A/N:I had to make them different so Patricia's hair was dark brown with red highlights and was longer while Piper's hair was light brown and shorter and she). _'She, she looks almost like me' _Patricia thought her eyes widening. "Oh I'm sorry, Ma'am!" the girl said getting up and bowing. _'Ma'am?' _"I didn't see where I was going."

"Oh its alright, don't worry. Um.. what's your name?" Patricia asked "My name's Piper!" she said. Something in Patricia snapped and various memories came back to her, but they soared through her mind so swiftly that Patricia could only pick out a certain one that stood out from the rest.

_Flashback_

"_Trixie!" a girl yelped for her older twin_. (A/N: Patricia's the older twin_) "Piper!" an older girl yelled peaking out from behind a tree. The two were in a tall grass field with few trees. A man and a woman leaned against one of the big trees holding each other and smiling at their two daughters playing hide-and-seek. "Haha, Trixie!" the girl Piper said running toward the tree where her older twin hid. The older girl ran away._

_"Patricia!" a woman with green eyes and brown hair yelled. The older girl named Patricia turned around. "Don't go too far! It's dangerous!" she shouted to her daughter. "Don't worry Mom, if anything happens I have wings!" Patricia yelled and kept running. The woman sighed and furrowed her eyebrows hoping nothing would go wrong. "Don't worry Sweetheart, she'll be fine," her husband said and gave her a peck on the lips. "I know, but her wings. She recently got them. I'm not sure if she's completely ready yet," Patricia's mom stared after her giddy daughter._

_Piper looked around for her sister, but couldn't find her anywhere. She ran back to where her mother and father were. "Mom! Dad! I can't find Trixie!" Piper wailed. The two looked at each other concerned before puffing out their wings and taking off looking for their daughter, Piper's mom holding her daughter in her arms._

_Meanwhile deep in the tall grass a man stood in front of Patricia. "W-Who are you? Where are Mom, Dad, and Piper?" Patricia asked terrified. "Don't worry you'll be okay, Patricia. Just come with me," the figure said and held out a hand to her._

_End of Flashback_

The rest of her memories disappeared before she could catch hold of any other one. Patricia blinked her eyes a few times. _'What was that? A memory? But a memory of what?'_ Patricia thought. "Um.. Ma'am?" Piper asked looking at Patricia strangely. "H-Huh?" Patricia stuttered. "Well I'll be going off now! I need to get going to lunch! Bye Ma'am!" Piper said and ran off leaving Patricia to her thoughts. She slowly stood up and suddenly felt her legs give away. Patricia leaned on the wall for support.

"W-What was that?" Patricia asked herself horrified.

* * *

"Very good Mara!" the teacher said as Mara flew down. Mara smiled at the teacher before taking her place in the back of the Training Building. "Mara?" Jerome, disguised, asked sitting down next to her. "Hmm?" she asked. He looked down at his feet and had a fake blush on his cheeks. "Would you like to..." he muttered the last part. She leaned closer to him."What?"

"Would you like to go..." he repeated, but only a little louder. "You want me to leave? Well alright, if that's what you want," Mara said starting to get up. He grabbed her wrist pulling her back down. "Mara Jaffray, would you like to go out with me!" Jerome said, loudly. A lot of people turned nearby and waiting for Mara's answer. Mara looked around at all the students staring at them before leaning toward his ear. "Meet me in my dorm after this is over," she whispered before getting up and walking away. Jerome sat gazing after her for a few seconds. He then turned his gaze to the clock, waiting for Training to end.

"Eugene? Eugene? Wake up!" Jerome heard someone shout his fake name and his eyes snapped open. "Teacher?" he asked looking up at the male teacher and rubbed his eyes. "What are you still doing here? Training's been over for about an hour now," he said. Jerome's eyes shot open in realization. "What! I gotta go!" he said jumping up and running out of the building, leaving the teacher confused.

Jerome raced across the school and toward the Girl's Dorm. _'Damn it, how the hell did I fall asleep!' _he thought angerly. He quickly found Mara's room and tapped on the door. A minute later Nina opened the door. "Oh hello, Jerome. Mara's here. Come in," she said. He looked at her curiously, but walked inside. He heard the door closed and turned to see no one behind him. _'What's up with her?' _he thought and turned around to see Mara at the desk doing homework. She looked up and went back to doing her homework without a word to him.

"Hey Mara, sorry I'm late. I fell asleep in Training and-" he started. "Whatever," she interrupted without looking up from what she was doing. "Look I know you're mad, but please hea-" he started, but was cut off again. "Do you enjoy it?" she asked. He looked at her confused. "Enjoy what?" he asked. She whirled around in he seat and gave him a hard glare. "Enjoy asking a girl out and then not waiting for an answer," she said coldly.

"Look Mara I'm really sorry. I was watching the clock so much I guess I fell asleep and all I wanna say is sorry," he said and kept blabbering more apologies and excuses. He didn't notice Mara walking up to him until she was right in front of him. "Eugene?" she asked. He stopped his rant and looked at her. She wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. At first he didn't respond, but then moved his lips along with hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. After a few minutes of their tongues going at war, Mara finally broke off the kiss.

"And by the way, I will go out with you," she said slyly. Jerome smirked. "Great. Then how about a date. You and me tonight, meet you outside the Cafeteria," he said. She smiled and nodded. "Now I gotta go. Amber and Nina want me to check up on how Gabriel's doing," Mara said. Eugene tensed and tightened his fist at the same time.

_Flashback (Jerome's P.O.V)_

"_Sorry, but I'm not letting you ruin my time here," I said. I picked up that bastard and started searching for a place to hide this kid. I wandered around a bit before finding a tree to throw him in. I flew up and dropped him in. After making sure the tree looked natural I brought my wings back in and started making my way toward my room knowing no bastard would be there to annoy me. I sighed and looked at my right wrist._

_"Damn it, I left it in my room. No wonder my wings didn't turn white," I muttered. Hopefully I don't run into anything like this again, don't wanna have to go rising people's suspicions. At least I can get some sleep without having to worry about someone killing me in the middle of the night._

_End of Flashback And Jerome's P.O.V_

"Eugene? Eugene?" Mara's voice snapped him out of his memory and he turned to her. "What?" he asked. He didn't expect the anger in his voice. "I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to see him," she said slowly. He just shook his head and left muttering, "I'll see you later,"

Mara stared after the door he left. "What did I do now?" she sighed and left heading toward the Infirmary. As soon as she stepped foot out of the Girl's Dorm, Amber tackled her. "Mara! What were you doing? I been looking for you for a long time! Come on! I want you to give Gabriel this!" Amber exclaimed getting up and handing Mara a bunch of assorted colors of flowers. Mara just slowly took them. _'What's with the sudden mood change?' Mara_ thought walking with Nina and Amber to the Infirmary.

"What's wrong Nina?" Amber asked. Nina stared at Amber, hard and cold. "Nina, tell me what's wrong right now," Amber said crossing her arms. Nina flinched slightly. "Nothing's wro-" Nina started, but Amber cut her off. "Don't say nothing's wrong Nina. I always know when there is something wrong, now please tell me what it is," Amber said. Nina froze. "You know what, I'll explain," Mara offered. "T-The truth is. Fabian likes you, but Nina likes Fabian," Mara let out in a shaky breath as if it's the end of the world. Amber's eyes shot open.

"He...he...he.. what!" Amber stuttered and fainted. Nina froze and fainted as well. "Oh gosh, how am I gonna get them back to their rooms!" Mara burst out upset. Nina woke up a few seconds later and walked away. "We are no longer friends Amber!" Nina shouted. By now a lot of students gathered. Amber was on the brink of tears hearing this from her best friend. She walked back to the her dorm.

Amber knocked on the door and when no answer came from it, she walked in to see an empty room. She looked for her laptop on the desk and saw a folded note on her bed. Amber walked over and read it.

_I'm staying over Mara's dorm. Be happy, you're getting rid of your ex-best friend_

_-Nina Martin_

Amber held the note in her hand, not moving at all. A few tears fell on the note and Amber finally crumpled it in her hand. She curled up in a ball on the ground and cried; cried to her heart's content. "Nina," she muttered through her sobs. "I'm sorry."

The next day, Amber woke up to the bright sunlight. She looked around to see herself sprawled on the floor, after looking over herself she concluded that she looked like a mess; her uniform a mess, hair was all tangled, tear streaks on her face, and red puffy eyes. "Ugh, I look awful. Ouch, my back also hurts," Amber winced as she walked over to her closet, changing into a clean uniform. She glanced at the clock. "Oh crap! I missed first AND second!" Amber shouted and quickly got her things ready, but slowly stopped. She held her bag in her arms and her hand on the doorknob on the way out. Amber sighed. "What's the point. Maybe I should just go to the Library for the day, I have nothing else to do," she made her way to the Library quietly.

The next day, Mara woke up to the bright sunlight. She looked around to see herself sprawled on the floor, after looking over herself she concluded that she looked like a mess; her uniform a mess, hair was all tangled "Ugh, I look atrocious. Ouch, my back also hurts," Amber winced as she walked over to her closet, changing into a clean uniform. She glanced at the clock."Oh crap! I missed first AND second!" Amber shouted and quickly got her things ready, but slowly stopped. She held her bag in her arms and her hand on the doorknob on the way out. Amber sighed."What's the point. Maybe I should just go to the Library for the day," she made her way to the Library quietly.

When she got there, no one was inside. "The teacher is probably teaching or something," Amber muttered and walked over the long isles. At each step she started to regret skipping class for the day. "Maybe I should just go back," she said. She was about to leave when she remembered what happened yesterday. _'I can't go back, at least not today. Everyone probably hates me. News does spread fast here. What am I going to do though? I can't keep hiding forever, unless I want to get expelled or fail a grade,' _Amber pondered. She bit her lip and slowly backed away from the door, making her way to the back of the library. She finally found what she was looking for. The old table at the back of the library which now sat an old-looking book on it.

Amber sat in the same seat she sat before, ignoring the book, and thought. She thought about everything she said, everything that happened, everything that might even happen. She sat at the table, muttering a few of her thoughts out loud. She didn't know how long she sat there before she heard the door open and her English teacher's voice.

"Fabian, thank you again for helping me out today," she heard Mr. Dave say. "It is not a problem at all Sir. I am glad to help," Fabian said. _'Oh no,'_Amber thought worriedly. "Well, thank you again. Can you please check the back of the library for me? I need you to place a few books back for me. Also I think I might have left a book on the very back table, it's titled _Angel and Devils: Facts and Legends_," he said. Amber heard shuffling and then Fabian's voice again. "Excuse me Sir, did Amber come in class today?"

"No, I was very surprised. Amber isn't the one to skip, and yesterday she looked very healthy," the English teacher replied. Amber looked down at the book: _Angel and Evil: Facts and Legends. 'Damn it! Where to hide! Where to hide!' _Amber thought frantically as she heard footsteps coming closer to where she was sitting. She kept whirling her head in different directions trying to find a place. _'Ugh, I have to make a break for it,' _she thought and dashed away from the table, down the row of isles. Loud footsteps started to follow her. _'This isn't my best day is it,' _Amber clenched her teeth forcing her legs to go faster. She made it to the end of the library and ran through the last aisle. Her hair whipped her face as she turned around only to be pinned down by her friend. "Amber?" he asked surprise in his voice. "Why...What...When...How...Huh!"

"I can explain, but um...Fabian?" Amber's face turned a deep crimson color and she looked away from him. "Could you please get off me?" she asked uncomfortably gesturing to their position they were in. After a second, Fabian stumbled off of Amber and straightened himself up after. Amber got up and dusted dirt off her clothes. "Sorry Amber," Fabian muttered with a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I-It's okay. Anyway, come with me, I wanna go back to that desk where no one can hear us," Amber said. She took his hand in hers and walked at a fast pace to the desk she had just recently left. The two were soon back at the old desk; Amber sat in the seat she had before and Fabian sat across from her. The two sat, trying to look at anything except each other, and waited for the other to speak first. "So..." Amber said trying to start it off. "Could you please explain Amber, I do not want the teacher to come looking for me," Fabian said. Amber nodded and explained the whole story. Everything about what happened between her and Nina. After Fabian just nodded through the entire story.

"I see. Well Amber I am no girl, obviously. However, I had a friend who knows all about girls a while back before she disappeared and I think you should just try to talk it out with Nina," Fabian said. Amber sighed. "That's the problem. Nina won't even talk to me, I don't think she would listen to me either," she explained. "You need to Amber. Nina has been your best friend ever since she became part of the Student Council, you shouldn't let your friendship go over one fight," Fabian said sternly. Amber nodded and was very surprised at what he said. "Thank you Fabian. I might, just give me some time to think about what I'm going to say," Fabian nodded and got up to leave when Amber grabbed his wrist.

"Um...Nina also said something else," Amber said looking down. Fabian raised his eyebrow and sat back down. "Um...Nina said something, about...you," Amber shifted in her seat uncomfortably, trying to find the right way to tell him. "Amber come on, you can tell me anything. We've been friends for a long time now," he persuaded. Amber bit her lip and thought, _'But I do know you want to be more than friends but I like someone else,'_

"Okay fine, Nina told me that you...like...me," Amber said slowly.


	12. Chapter 11: The Book

Amber's POV

"Okay fine. Nina told me that you...like...me," I said as slowly and carefully as I could. He stared at me with shock filling his eyes. "I...I..." he stuttered his words around and got up from his chair, which fell behind him. "Fabian, is what Nina said true?" I asked reaching out to hold his hand, but he jerked it back and flinched. Without another word he zipped down the aisle, not looking back. I sighed. Why do I always have to open my mouth? I rested my head on the table, but my head hit something harder than the desk.

I sat back up straight, rubbing my forehead, and looked down to see the book Mr. Dave wanted earlier. Hmm, _Angels and Devil: Facts and Legends _huh? I'll give this book to Mara.

After all classes are done, I run to her dorm and knock on her door. She opened it. "Amber what is it?" Mara asked looking so tired. I bet she can't she because of Nina's crying, even I can hear it.

"Here take this book, I don't want it," I say and run out the door to somewhere.

* * *

Mara's POV

_Angels and Devil: Facts and Legends_? Why haven't I seen this book before? I've been to the library tons of times, I've even organized some books last year. The cover seemed very peculiar. It had a worn out brown cover with the letters in a dingy golden fancy and a big smudge where the author's name was supposed to be. Most books in the library would look a lot like this one, legends are very popularly read here, but this one looked like someone tried to erase the title and author. I can tell that whoever did this tried to make it look like it was smeared off by old age, but when I looked very closely I could see a few marks.

Then I noticed a few things I hadn't before. The book corners and outlining were black, charred. The spine even looked worn; like someone tried to rip it in half. The back looked darker and had small patches of white; as though it were also thrown in water. I know that this is that someone wants this book gone. I remembered something in History about Mr. Sweet putting some protective spell over the books so they don't get ruined; someone would have to try very hard to even put a scratch on one of these books. Who would do anything to this book? Who ruined it?

Out of curiosity, I opened it and a lot of dust emitted from it. I flipped through the book; charts, pictures, maps. Hmm...very interesting. I flipped the pages back to the very first page. "Would you like to find out more than you already know about angels and devils?" I recited the first words. What kind of question is that? Ignoring my doubts I turned the page and started reading. (A/N: remember the book, it will be useful later after an "incident")

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Fabian ran to the front of the library with a mix of emotions soaring through his mind. _'How could I have been such a fool to tell Nina my secret feelings for Amber? Why did I even have to tell her? I should've known better, of course she would tell Amber! She isn't the best person to keep a secret. But still I feel like I can trust her with anything.' _(A/N: Oh what's up with his feelings? First thinking about Amber then Nina! He has mixed emotions)

"Fabian Rutter! What are you doing running in the library? You know better than that!" the teacher scolded. Fabian stopped running, only a few feet away from crashing into the teacher. He looked around, remembering he was in a library. "O-Oh sorry teacher," Fabian said and bowed respectfully. "It is quite alright, but may I ask why are you running in the first place?" teacher asked curiously. Fabian's body stiffened as he stood up straight.

"N-No reason, I just thought I saw something," Fabian lied. The teacher looked at his student curiously. "You know you can tell me anything Fabian, after all you are my best student," he said hoping to get his student to trust him. "Honestly Sir, it's nothing. Anyway I must be going now, good-bye I shall see you tomorrow in class," Fabian said and rushed out of there before his teacher got a chance to ask him any other questions. The teacher stared after his student with a steady gaze.

Back to Amber, she looked bored. No one was online in Academy Angel school chat! Her stomach grumbled. Amber sighed and hurried out of the her room before she was proved to be wrong. The sun was beginning to set over the horizon making the sky orange mixed with red and yellow. Usually Amber would take time to enjoy moments like this, but her stomach said otherwise.

"Mick should be in his room, I hope Fabian isn't there or I run into Nina on the way," she said and ran toward the Boy's Dorm. She tried her best not to be spotted by hiding behind trees, bushes, and/or benches whenever someone came by. She hid the book Mara was reading in a bush making sure it looked alright all around, then she kept on going to the Boy's Dorm. _'Yes! Mick's room! Please don't be there Fabian,' _Amber thought as she knocked on the door. A few seconds passed and the door swung open to reveal Mick.

"Amber? Where have you been? We've looked all over for you today!" he exclaimed. Amber looked around nervously. "Um.. can we talk about this inside, I don't want to cause a commotion," she suggested. He nodded and they both went inside. Amber sat at the desk chair while Mick sat on his bed. He didn't wait for her to speak.

"So where were you today? What really did happen between you and Nina? What's going on between you and Fabian?" he questioned. Amber bit her lip. _'How should I say this?' _she took a deep breath and explained everything. What had happened between her and Nina, when she told Fabian what Nina told her, and where she was this entire time; she didn't mention the book she gave to Mara. At the end, Amber just hoped that this time it wouldn't end like how it did when she explained her situation to Mick.

"I see, well you're screwed Amber! Good luck with that!" Mick joked. "Mick," Amber was about to say something like "shut up" or "this is serious" but decided against it. He's her only friend left besides Mara, who has been avoiding her since she gave the book and she didn't want to lose her "big brother". "Thanks Mick, you're a great help," she joked. He smiled playfully, got up, and ruffled her hair. "Anything to help!" then he sat next to her, getting serious.

"Amber I'm not really sure how to fix this. I mean I have a few ideas to help you and Fabian out, but with Nina, maybe well, I think you should just get her to talk to you, like she has to; heck force her," Mick suggested. Amber put her finger to her lips, thinking. "That gives me a very good idea Mick, I gotta go get planning," she said starting to get up, but remembered something. "Um, Mick could you walk with me to the cafeteria? I'm kinda hungry," he nodded and they started off.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V:

I felt a little nervous about going into the cafeteria. I was _sure _that everyone knew about me making Nina cry. I knew that if I go in alone I'll be given the cold shoulder or getting stuff thrown at me or even get called mean names. I can't stand that, not again at least. I'm just glad I have Mick with me. I have the sure feeling that if anyone said anything, threw anything, or did anything to me he would be by my side.

We walked inside, me first then him. The cafeteria immediately got quiet. I saw Nina with some of her friends, they looked like they were having a good time, that is until I came in. Fabian was there too, which is odd, he usually would be in the library during dinner. He sat with some people from our Biology class. They had some books scattered around the round table with paper and pencils. After a minute of everyone staring at me they slowly went back to their conversations.

"Mick, I don't think this was a good idea," I muttered to him, preparing to run back to my room. "Don't worry, just remember I'll stick by you," he muttered back. I smiled knowing an angel was behind me, no pun intended. We walked up to the lunch line. Yes, spaghetti and meatballs tonight! I'm glad I came, I got my favorite meal and my best friend to help protect me.

"Yo Mick!" I whipped my head to see one of Mick's teammate on the hockey team motioning over to a table where the entire hockey team sat. I looked at Mick nervously. "I can't, I'll talk to you later!" Mick shouted back over. "Campbell, this is important, get your butt over here!" another teammate shouted. Mick sighed in defeat. "Don't worry Amber, I'll be right back before you know it. I'll meet you right outside," he said and jogged over to his friends. Instantly I felt alone again. I should've known that Mick would get questioned by his friends, I shouldn't have dragged him with me. What kind of friend am I?

I slowly kept walking down and saw the last parfait left. I reached to grab my favorite dessert when someone else snatched it before I could. I glared at the person: Nina Martin. Of course, she would do anything to piss me off now.

"Sorry Amber, but it looks like I have the last one," she said smirking. I sighed in defeat; maybe now would be a good time to make up. "Look Neens-" I started. "Its Nina to you," she said curtly. I resisted rolling my eyes. "Nina," I corrected, "I wanted to talk to you alone."

"Hmmm...let me think." she said putting her hand on her hip and pretending to think. "No," she answered. "Can you please just listen to me for one minute?" I asked praying she won't make this harder than this already is. "Why so you can make me cry again? Nice try Amber, now if you'll excuse me I'll be taking my leave," she said. She started to walk away with the parfait. It's now or never. I slowly inhaled a big breath.

"Neens I'm sorry!" I bursted out. She stopped, but turn to look at me. The entire cafeteria stopped their conversations to look at us. I noticed Mick standing not far away. I don't care if everyone was staring, heck post it on the internet for all I care! "I'm sorry if you feel sad. I'm sorry if it seems that I take all the attention away! I'm sorry for taking everything away from you! And most of all, I'm sorry for being such a bad friend to you," I yelled, but muttered the last part. My words echoed throughout the room. No one said anything, just waiting to see what Nina would do. Truth be told, I'm also nervous.

I could see her hands were balled in fists and her body slightly tremble. "I-I-I can't except," I took a step back shocked. "Amber, you are going to have to do more than apologize if you want to be my friend again. Sorry." she said calmly walking away. I stared down at my lunch. Nina, the person who was my best friend in the whole world, the one who I would do anything for, the one who would've always been here for me, declined me from being her friend. I started to wobble a bit and my eyes started to get heavy. I didn't know if I was dazed or the tears blurring my vision. I felt my legs give out and Mick scream my name. I fought desperately to try to keep my eyes open, but failed in the end.

The last thing I saw was Mick leaning over me, making sure I was okay, Amber in the back looking at me in worry and Fabian still at his table looking as if her were trying to decide if he should run over and help me or not. The rest of the cafeteria was in fright, screaming at each other of what to do and what happened, crowding me to see if I was okay, or running to get a nurse. I was probably imagining Nina looking at me worriedly and Fabian deciding weather or not to help me. They didn't care about me anymore. Mara had just walked in and saw what happened ran to me and then fainted too. What's happening and I blacked out.

* * *

Mara's POV

"Is Amber and Mara going to be okay?"

"Yes, but right now Amber needs rest, also Mara."

"Okay, I'll come back later, thank you again."

"It's no problem, it's my job."

I heard footsteps and a door shut. Where am I? Why can't I open my eyes? Oh wait, I can. Wow I'm dumb when I'm asleep. Well technically I'm not asleep. Who am I talking to anyway?

"This should fix you up real good," I heard the person, that was still in the room, mutter. It sounded like a woman. Where have I heard that voice before? It sounded very familiar. My eyes snapped open, which wasn't my best idea. I blinked a few times because the light blinded me a little. After I finally got a good look at my surroundings. I was in the infirmary. I got a better look around, I was laying on one of the white beds, I saw Amber really pale and sleeping and a nurse was at the counter getting something together. She turned around with something that I couldn't see in her hand. She looked up at me surprised and I could get a good look at her face. I remember, this was the nurse that we brought Gabriel to.

"O-Oh you're awake," she said hiding what was in her hand behind her back. I tried getting a look at it and saw something sharp. A needle? I don't think my dilemma was that horrible to deserve a needle and I think Gabriel's condition is getting better. Wait Gabriel. I looked over to see Gabriel in the bed next to mine asleep. He looked peaceful, a little bruised up, but better than how he was when he was brought here.

The nurse came up next to me with a clipboard. I swear I thought she had a needle with her, must've been nothing. My mind feels like jello, I could be imagining anything. "Well Mara it looks like you can leave. Just be careful next time," she said smiling at me. I got up from under the covers and jumped down from the bed. "What happened?" I asked. "Oh you fainted, also Amber in the lunch room so Mick brought you and Amber here," she said as if it were something that happened everyday. Mick had left me my lunch and the nurse let me eat it in the infirmary. I only picked at my food, I can't think straight with everything in my life going insane.

"You know Mara it's almost 9:00," she said, probably noticing that I wasn't really eating. Oh crap! I quickly scarfed down the food, dumped the rest in a trash can, and left. "Thank you again," I said. Man, I should've asked her for her name. "I hope to see you again, Mara," she said smiling at me. Something's fishy about her. The way she spoke to me, something in her tone of voice was off. She almost sounded disgusted when she said my name. Before, I swear I saw a needle in her hand, why did she hide it when she saw that I was awake? There's something about that nurse that makes a shiver go up my spine.

It was creepy when I walked to my room. It's always creepy at night. I always feel like someone's watching me. When I was only a few feet away from the dorm I heard something move in a tree, not far from where I was. Flapping? Wings. I pretended not to notice and kept walking, but keeping my guard on high. Out of the corner of my eye I saw something move. I ducked just as the thing swooped down on me. The thing was now flapping it's wings a few feet away from me, the light of the moon gave me a better view of it.

"Vulture," I muttered with distain. My wings came out and I got ready to attack. The thing screeched at me, causing me to flinch. I hate vultures. It soared toward me, and I maneuvered away successfully. I let a waterball (A/N: remember she has the water element) at it, aiming for the wings. I hit successfully, making the bird stumble a little in flight, but nothing else. I grumbled curses under my breath. I dodged another tackle it tried to give me. I guess it had swooped down so fast it almost splashed in the mini pond we have. That gave me an idea. I started to concentrate an ice shard in my hand, a big one. Then I thought very hard closing my eyes. When I opened them again it was flying out of the school. Perfect.

However, when I also opened my eyes I saw the Vulture was flying toward me faster than the last two times it tried. I barely moved out-of-the-way, earning myself a scratch on my right cheek. I felt blood trickle down. This got me angry, but I couldn't let it out, not yet. I focused on my fireball until it started it shake.

BOOM

My ice attack, and those millions of absorbing ice went straight toward the Vulture. The Vulture was in such a daze, it didn't try to dodge until it was too late. No I didn't kill it, it isn't my nature to kill. Instead I knocked it unconscious and pinned it down to the ground by the wings. I panted and slowly landed on the ground. My wings disappeared and I made my way to the infirmary, being the closest.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. The door was cracked open letting a stream of light out into the dark world. Just as I was about to open the door wider I saw the nurse, whose back was towards the door, that was taking care of Gabriel inject something into his arm with a needle.

"This should work very well," she said sneakily. I heard her snicker and walk back to the counter. She set the needle down and went inside the bathroom. I glanced at Gabriel. His eyebrows were furrowed together and he kept taking in big gulps of air; it looked like he was in great pain. The needle caught my eye. It had a black substance in it and some red spots in it. I saw the handle of the bathroom rattle and I stepped away from the door quickly.

I ended up running to where I had left the vulture and to my horror: it was gone.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V:

The next day, when Amber and Mara walked into English class, 6th period and immediately everyone stared at Amber. Most of them glared at her with disgust, while others whispered to each other on the bandage on Mara's cheek. She felt a little uncomfortable at first, but then waved them off. Fabian kept giving her little glances, unsure of how he should tell Amber what he had to say.

"Class remember you have that essay due next week. Now you may either start or have ten minutes of free time," the teacher said when class was almost over. He walked over to his desk and read his book. Everyone started to mingle with friends except for a few who decided to start their essays; Amber was one of them. She tapped her pencil lightly on her chin and was about to write on her blank white paper, when Patricia, as Jade, came up to her.

"Amber?" she asked. Amber glanced up, but didn't bother to say anything. "Amber, can you talk to me please?" Patricia tried again. This time Amber didn't even bother to look up; she just wrote some words down on the paper. Patricia started to get aggravated. "Would you just stop being so stubborn and talk to me damn it!" Patricia snapped, losing her cool. The class stopped what they were doing and looked at her as if she were crazy.

"Do we have a problem Miss Ramsey?" the teacher asked annoyed. Patricia shook her head no and everyone went back to what they were doing. "Smooth," Amber muttered under her breath. Patricia rolled her eyes. "Anyway I just wanted to ask if you could help me get dressed up," she said and laughed nervously after. "Sure, but are you okay? You're acting weird," Amber stated.

"N-Nothing at all Amber. J-Just meet me in my dorm after were done detention," Patricia stuttered and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Amber nodded and went back to writing. Patricia walked back to her seat with a smirk plastered on her face.

Meanwhile, Fabian, a few seats away from where Amber sat, looked at Patricia intently. _'What is she hiding?' _he thought as the bell rang for everyone to go off to their next class.


	13. Chapter 12: Mick's Plan

Mara's P.O.V:

The next day, I reluctantly got ready for the day. The Vulture incident has been on my mind lately. Where could it have gone? I looked over the place where it should've been and found a trace of water, any sort of blood, or even a feather, but I came to nothing. It's as if the Vulture was never there in the first place. I kept pondering almost every possibility of what could happen to it, but I always had a missing piece to every one. Like a puzzle, with every puzzle I get there's a piece that just doesn't fit, no matter how I try to imagine a piece that magically fits in the space.

"Miss Jaffray! Miss Jaffray!" my name rang through my ears and I came back down to Earth from my little world. I looked up to see the teacher glaring down on me.

"Ah, so good to have you back in History class Miss Jaffray! Now since you were probably paying so close attention to the lesson, why don't you answer my question?" he suggested.

"Um...could you please repeat the question?" I said shyly. The class erupted with laughter and the teacher rolled his eyes slightly.

"Never mind Miss Jaffray, just please pay attention more," the teacher sighed and moved back to the front of the classroom. I ignored the snickering going on and kept trying to put all my focus on the lesson but I was watching Amber.

RING

I quickly got my stuff together and made my way to my next class.

* * *

Alfie's P.O.V:

I was on my way to Technology, boring, when I saw Amber. Strange, haven't seen her in a while. Maybe now it's time to get some information. I hid behind a corner waiting for my prey. I smirked. When I saw her I pushed her in another corner and put both of my arms on either side of her so she wouldn't escape.

"A-Alex!" she shrieked. I moved my face very close to hers making her blush. "Nice to see you again Amber-kins," I said and started to kiss her neck. I felt her shiver which only made my smirk go wider. "S-Stop," she stuttered. "But I haven't seen my Amber-kins in so long," I said. "B-But what about c-class," she protested. "Who cares?" I said. She put one of her hands on my chest. "If I promise you can make out with me later than will you let me go to class?" I immediately pulled myself away from her and walked to class smirking. I looked over my shoulder and saw Amber still there.

"Remember Amber-kins," I said and winked at her. Alfie Lewis you are one born player.

"Alex! Why are you late?" The teacher said when I walked inside. I rolled my eyes. "Sorry Sir, I took a wrong turn," I lied. Yeah, lying is Patricia and Joy's specialty, which is why we never got/get caught doing anything wrong. "Alright, take your seat," he said. The teachers here are all stupid so I don't need waste Patricia or Joy's professional help. I'm actually glad, my amateur lying would never pass with the teachers at ADHS. I sat down next to that Mick Campbell dude, who's Joy's 'project'. "Alright as I was saying-" I didn't bother to listen, these lessons are all stupid anyway.

"Hey Alex?" I heard Mick whisper to me. "What?" I whispered back. "Can you help me with a little problem I have?" he asked. I raised an eyebrow. "Depends what is it?" I asked back. He stole a nervous glance at the teacher before turning back to me. "Well I need you to help me restore Nina and Amber's relationship," he said. I was taken aback. Why did he want my help? Sure I've heard what happened, people have even asked me whose side I was on. Amber's of course because I was "dating" her, but I think if I wasn't I still would. People, would then think I liked Nina. Rumors here start like forest fires, fast and dangerous. "What do you have in mind?" Amber's told me all sorts of plan Mick has made, and truthfully, they were all genius. "Well-"

"Mick and Alex, would you mind tell the class your conversation that is so important it couldn't wait until after class," the teacher said. Man, this guy is a real pain in the ass. Let's just see if Mick can get us out of this. "No we would not the teacher, Alex was just asking me what he missed while he wasn't here for the beginning of the lesson," smart. I would've just said something like we were wondering who invented the computer, but that would be stupid.

"Alright, but next time Alex should ask me after class and he should be in class on time," the teacher scolded. I get it already man I shouldn't come late to class blah, blah, blah, now just continue teaching or something. I would yell that out to him, but I didn't want to get in trouble, or at least not yet. Once the plan is done, he'll wish he never knew me.

"Anyway back to the les-"

_RING_

The teacher sighed, said something about homework, and dismissed us. I'm happy to get out of this class. I was on my way out of the door with Mick walking along next to me. "Okay so as I was saying,"

"Wait class!" Damn you stupid teacher! Why do you always have to ruin everything! "I forgot to mention, Mr. Sweet has something to say to you all during Training, so be ready," he said. I swear, he did that on purpose. "Okay now tell me what-"

"Oh and Alex!" The teacher said. I whirled around. "What!" I snapped. "Alex, raise your voice at me again and you'll have to get another week of detention, which would only add to another one if you're late to my class again," teacher said and smirked slightly. I nodded as pleasantly as I could before storming out of their while dragging Mick with me.

"Ha! Smooth move with teacher," Mick said and patted me on the back. "Yeah yeah, whatever," I said. "Hey, but seriously, never seen you lose your cool like that. Amber dump you or something?" he joked. I started to get irritated, for an odd reason I was mad at him for even thinking Amber dumped me. Was I starting to get feelings for her?

…

HA! No way! I'll start to feel for that girl when hell freezes over! I'm here at crappy school for one reason only, and that is to...well you'll find out soon enough. But enough joking around, I should be careful. I almost let my true Alfie out on that teacher. Now I could've easily got myself suspended and blew my cover or be the good Alex Sawyer and not do anything wrong except raising my voice at a teacher. What do you think?

"Hey Alex? You there? Don't tell me Amber actually broke up with you," he asked. I shook my head. "It was nothing now tell me what you wanted to tell me," I demanded. "Okay, okay!" he said and explained the plan that, I didn't know when, would ruin everything.

* * *

Normal POV:

Later than day, Mr. Sweet met up with all the 10th graders in the Training Building. All the students mingled around wondering why their principal was here and what was going on. In the stands Amber and Mara sat alone in the top left corner. Amber saw Fabian at the bottom steps and Alex was nowhere to be seen. While Mara was secretly reading Angel and Devil: Facts and Legends. Nina was just looking around.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while," someone said next to her. Nina whipped her head to the voice and was shocked. "Y-You! You're the girl I met last year! The one that encouraged me last year," she muttered the last part. The girl chuckled. "I'm very surprised you even remember that," the girl said. "How could I forget, you're the reason why I'm not afraid of going through Training," Nina said. The girl shook her head. "Sure, but I only helped a bit, like a little push, but you would've gotten used to it yourself anyway over time," she said, but Amber just shook her head. "You're probably right, but you might never realize how that little push affected me in such a big way," Amber explained, which made the girl smile.

"By the way, I'm Piper," the girl said holding out her hand.(A/N: Yes I changed but I think Piper should have a great part). Nina shook it. "Don't worry, I already know you Nina," Nina was taken aback by this. "How come I've never seen you around?" she asked. Piper shrugged. "I guess cause you have classic grade while I have music grade," she said. Nina nodded in understanding, but still had a strange feeling in her stomach.

"So, would you mind telling me what's going on with the rumors of the Student Council members breaking up?" she asked. Nina was about to answer when Mr. Sweet interrupted.

* * *

Amber's POV

"Students please clam down!" he shouted. The whole room immediately quieted down to the principal's delight. "Now, I would like to say that last night a Vulture was discovered by our nurse, May Lavo," Mr. Sweet gestured to a woman in a white nurse outfit. I immediately recognized her as the woman who took care of me and Mara and is currently taking care of Gabriel. The woman still sent chills up Mara's back. However, the fact that a Vulture got into school grounds interested her more.

"Are you alright?" Mara asked. I just nodded, keeping her eyes on the nurse.

"Well, she found it at night, so we are issuing an earlier curfew of 8:00. I would not like to take a chance and let the Vulture attack a student. That is all, you may continue with your class now," Mr. Sweet finished and left.

I glanced at Mara in worry. Mara's body had stiffened, eyes wide, and taking deep breaths. "Mara? Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again. She blinked and shook her head. "Y-Yeah, why ask?"

"Well you look a little sick, do you want me to take you to the nurse?" I asked. Her eyes shot open. "No!" she snapped. I looked at her in worry wondering if she should protest and tell Mr. Sweet. "Sorry, that nurse just...gives me the creeps," Mara half lied.

"May? But she seems so nice," I defended. Amber just shook her head. Before Willow could ask anymore questions, the teacher voice rang through the building.

"Amber! You're up" the teach said. I sighed and got up. Mara sat back in relief, but knew as soon as I was back she would be asking me more questions about May. "What the hell am I going to do?" Mara asked herself and banged her head back against the wall over and over again.

* * *

Third Person POV

Meanwhile, in the first few bleachers, Joy and Alfie sat whispering, trying to ignore everything else going on around them.

"Did you do it?" Alfie asked. Joy nodded. "Good, now it's just up to Patricia to finish this," he said. "Um, Alfie? Can I tell you something?" she asked looking down. He raised his eyebrow at her, but nodded. "I'm...worried," she admitted. He looked at her in shock.

"You worried? Your never worried about anything! That's Patricia's soft side's department," he joked. "I'm serious, I'm getting a little worried about this mission," she said hugging her forearms and shutting her eyes tightly. Alfie looked at her with soft eyes. Joy Mercer, the brave; bold; and stubborn person he has probably ever met, is worried. "Is what were doing really right?" she asked him, but more like she was asking herself.

_'I cannot believe I am actually hearing this from her,' _he thought. Joy has never doubted anything she has done in her entire life, not one thing. She never doubts anything; from something as ridiculous as what to have for breakfast or something serious like which plan would she use to pick the lock to her uncle's office to change her grades. "Joy, get a hold of yourself, is everything okay? I mean, is Mick having that much of an effect on you?" he asked gently putting a comforting hand on her shoulder. She bit her lip.

"Maybe, I'm not sure anymore. All I know is that this school, is nothing like ADHS. I mean, we never get hit here, never yelled at, or get put up to a mission that is way too crazy," she muttered. "Joy, do you hear yourself. You need to get a hold of yourself, your starting to sound like...like one of them, Joy! Your starting to sound like one of these _angels_!" Alfie said the word "angels" as if it were the most disgusting thing on the planet. He saw her stiffen and choke back a sob.

"Look, truth be told, I think they're starting to have an effect on me too and Jerome too, he's been so different lately," Alfie admitted which made Joy look up. "But you just said that-"

"I don't want to admit it. And I think everything I just said, might be what Eddie would say if he found out," Alfie looked down. He felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "It's gonna be okay," she said in a soothing voice. "How do you know that?" he asked. She hesitated and said, "Because we have each other: me, Jerome, Patricia, and Eddie," he smiled and returned her hug. However, the two forgot about other people being around.

"They look! Alex and Klariza are hugging!" and with those words said, the entire 10th grade burst into gossip. The two immediately pulled away blushing slightly.

They didn't pull away quick enough though. (A/N: Dun, Dun, Dun. BTW: Jerome, Alfie, Joy, Patricia, and Eddie are like brothers and sisters except Patricia and Eddie like each other. Kinda like Mick, Amber, Mara, Nina, and Fabian)

* * *

Amber's P.O.V:

"They look! Alex and Klariza are hugging!" I whipped my head down to see Alex hugging Klariza. My mouth hung open. I think I just heard my heart shatter and sink to my feet. Tears brimmed my eyes, but I tried hard not to let them fall. No, this, this has to be a mistake, yeah a mistake. They're just friends, yeah just friends, right? I was proved wrong when I saw them pull away and blush. I balled my fists and got into my ball position.

"Everyone calm down! Gosh, what is with you all and gossip!" the teacher yelled. I saw Piper lie down, done with her Training. I talked to her after Nina went to do her training, she went over to me to talk and asked me a few questions. We got to know each other bit by bit. Piper had to do her training and left. She ran over to me asking me why I looked even more sick than I was when she left me. I explained everything that had happened while she was concentrating on not getting hit. By the end I was in almost tears.

"Well, Amber it could be a misunderstanding," she said. I just shrugged. "I don't know anymore, this is my first relationship," I muttered. She put a comforting hand on my back. "He probably has a reason Amber, just give him a chance," Piper comforted. She sounds like this has happened before. I didn't bother asking her, don't want to intrude. Instead I kept thinking over had she said. Maybe she's right, I'm just being paranoid, that's all. I kept reassuring myself that over and over, after a while I started to feel better.

I soon got out of my ball position which was probably the worst thing I could've done at that moment. The second I sat back up I heard Piper yell, "Amber watch out!" I looked up just to meet a big blast of wind

BOOM

The wind had hit me so hard, it slammed my body back to the wall. The sound echoed off the walls, and everyone started talking frantically. I couldn't tell though, my head is practically swimming in jello. I felt like all the air was hit out of me, like when you're flying so fast you can hear a ringing in your ear. My chest ached, as if someone threw heavy boulders on me. My head throbbed and I needed to lean on Willow to make sure I didn't collapse.

"Quick someone get her to the Infirmary!" I heard the teach shout. I felt someone lift me up bridal style, good thing to, my entire body feels like jelly. Wait, bridal style, who the hell is carrying me bridal style! I got a glimpse of the person holding me, and I was half relieved to see it was Alex.

"Alex?" I muttered. "Shh, don't talk, your really hurt. I'm taking you to the Infirmary," he said. My eyes shot open and I ignored the pain soaring through me. "N-No, I'm fine, I'm fine!" I quickly said and squirmed out of his grasp. "Nope, I got strict rules to take you to the Infirmary ASAP no matter how much you protest," he said and tried to grab me. Nice try. I stepped back, but my plan failed. In a second he was behind me. My eyes widened as I felt his strong arms wrap around my waist. I yelped in surprise.

"H-How did you move so fast?" I asked. No way, it's not possible. The only person in the whole school that can move faster than me is probably Nina and Mick. Last year, AAHS and ADHS went against each other to see who would be the fastest school, don't ask where we got it from, our crazy principal's thought of this. AAHS got second, right behind ADSH. I was up with Fabian in the last round to see who would win, he isn't the fastest person, but I didn't care, we would win hands down. However, the stupid ADHS beat us, two girls, one with brown/red hair and another with black/brown hair.

"I don't know, I'm just a natural I guess," he said smirking. He put his head on my right shoulder and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed and he chuckled. I looked around.

"Um Alex? Were you carrying me blind?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at her. "Were not even close to the Infirmary. Actually were about in the opposite place where the Infirmary is supposed to be," I calculated. What? Don't judge me for being secretly smarter than I really am. "O-Oh, well I guess I just got lost from worrying about you," he said and kissed me on the cheek again. Something's fishy about him, but I just can't put my finger on it.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile back at the Training Building, Patricia slid in the spot where Alfie was previously sitting next to Joy.

"So how good did I blow her?" Patricia asked smirking. "Pretty good. I have to say that blast looked as strong as it would've been if you were right in front of her," Joy said. The two shared a quiet low high-five.

"So where is the blonde?" Patricia asked. "Alfie took her to the Infirmary, I think he might start falling for her," Joy said. Patricia put a hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter. "A-Alfie? F-Falling for a girl? Are you going mentally insane Joy? Alfie never had a serious relationship with a girl at ADHS, let alone fall for a girl here. Especially an angel," Patricia said trying not to let out her laughter. Joy sighed.

"I don't know, it's possible," Joy said in a dreamy voice. Patricia stopped her muffled laughter and looked at her friend with a stern look. "Joy, you're not falling in love are you?" Patricia asked. Joy blushed slightly. "No," she said. Patricia gasped. "Joy, if Eddie or your dad finds out then-"

"I know, I know. But I can't help it, he's the only one that's broken the wall of mine," Joy said smiling. "And don't think I don't know about that thing you have for Eddie," she smirked while Patricia fumed and blushed tiny bit. "That is not true! I would never like that weasel Eddie Miller!" Patricia protested.

"Sure Trixie sure," Joy said and got up to do her training. Patricia sat pouting with her left leg over right and arms crossed. "I don't like weasel, I don't like weasel," Patricia kept muttering to herself. _'Why would Joy even think of something that ridiculous! Eddie's a big jerk, why would I like him? Sure he's cute, funny, kind at times, like the time he- snap out of it Patricia!' _she shook her friend frantically to get those thoughts out of her head.

"Jade? Are you alright?" Fabian asked coming up from behind her. "Y-Yeah! W-Why wouldn't I be?" Patricia lied. Fabian rolled his eyes at her attempt. "You are not a very good liar, are you?" he asked. Patricia flushed.

RING

"Gotta go!" she said and bolted out of the room.

* * *

Patricia's POV

Phew, close one. Stupid, Fabian why does he have to be so smart. I turned around to see if he was following me, but I trip. I closed my eyes as I was waiting to meet the hard ungrateful ground. I felt someone tug at my wrist and my body hit a broad chest. I looked up at the person who saved me, and it was the least person I'd expected: Eddie. His arm was around my waist and his other on my wrist, holding it to his chest.

"You should watch where your going Yacker," he whispered. I looked at him a little; his face is so close to mine. I tried to draw my attention to something else besides his face, but I couldn't break away from his eyes. Being this close to Eddie, let's me see the real features of his face despite his disguise. His weasel-like face, how his messy dirty-blonde hair stuck out in places through his black wig, and how beautiful his eyes are; a deep rich blue mixed with a tad of green. For a minute, I closed out the world and only concentrated on Weasel. (A/N: I seriously put Weasel a lot in Patricia's POV)

I felt his hand leave my wrist and cup my cheek. I don't think I noticed before, but I think his face is getting even closer to mine. I didn't struggle though, instead I closed my eyes. I felt his lips brush against mine and his grip on me got tighter. I felt myself wrap my arms around his neck deepening our kiss. I could've stayed like this with Eddie forever, however forever didn't agree with me.

"J-Jade? B-Burkely?" I heard someone say. I didn't want to break away and face whoever was ruining our moment, but I had to eventually. We turned to see Joy with her mouth open. Shit. I quickly jumped out of Eddie's arms and blushed a deep red. "Well, well, what do we have here," she said with a smirk covering her shock. "Why if it isn't my big cousin making out with my best friend," she did a 'tsk, tsk, tsk' crossing her arms.

"J-, I mean Klariza! It isn't what it looks like I-I mean!" I kept stuttering over my words. Crap, stupid stuttering and I almost gave away Joy's cover along the way. Damn it, this is what stuttering leads to. I felt Eddie wrap his arms around my waist from behind and pull me back against his chest. "Aw, does my girl not like me?" he said and laid his head on top of mine. Who said I was his. "Who said I was your girl?" I asked pushing him away. I crossed my eyes and turned away from him.

"You know that attitude never works with me Yacker," he said. Suddenly he was right behind me and kissed my lips again. "Hey!" I pulled and ran away. I ended up running into the bathroom in the Girl's Dorm. I ran into a stall and locked it, leaning against the door. I cupped my face which was flaming hot, ignoring the bathroom door opening.

"Jade, I know your here," Joy, what a relief. I opened the stall door and came out. She was standing in front of the bathroom door with crossed arms and a stern look. Oh boy, I know that look anywhere: I am about to get questioned by Joy Mercer. With Joy, she'll keep this up for days until you tell her what she wants to know. Trying to make a break for it isn't smarter, believe me I've tried dozens of times. I waited for her to start blowing out a million questions, but it never came.

"Aren't you going to ask me a million questions right now?" I asked raising an eyebrow at her. She just shook her head. "All I want to know is: are you two dating?" she asked. I just shook my head and looked away from her. She sighed, but more like a relief than an annoyance. "Good, I'm still winning my bet with Alfie and Jerome. Anyway, we better get going, detention," she said and left. I stared after her, my blank look slowly turned into a smile as I felt my hands linger around my lips.

I, Patricia Williamson, has just gotten my first kiss by Eddie Miller

* * *

Mara's POV

I tapped my finger on the desk impatiently and stared at the clock. Yes, detention almost over, just 10 more days of this and I'll be free. Ugh, why does detention have to go so slow, especially today. I wanna get back to my room and continue reading _Angel and Devil: Facts and Legends_. Today during lunch I went to the bush where I hid it and moved it under my bed in my room so I wouldn't have to go there every time to get it.

I've learned so many things from it that they aren't allowed to teach. Currently I'm on a chapter that talks about the powers you have and why you have them. However, this chapter has been very difficult to read. Whoever tried to get rid of this book did a pretty good job trying to erase this chapter. I can make out most words, but some are completely gone. The more I keep reading, the more confused I get.

Why would anyone want to destroy such an important book? It teaches a lot about legends and even powers that you can unlock in yourself. I keep wondering why this book is nearly destroyed. Could it be that someone wanted to get rid of it? No one would never even hurt a book, there's a rule about the books. Why would Mr. Dave want this book?

I glanced at him. He looked very stressed, bags under his eyes; messy hair; and jittery fingers. Total opposite of our regular teachers. He probably noticed it wasn't in the library anymore and was trying to figure out where it was. I felt bad for just taking it out of the library, but I will return it, or sneak it, back when I'm done reading it.

"Alright you all may go now," he said. I blinked a few times before bolting out of the room. I'm very eager to read my book.

* * *

Amber's POV

Just as I was about to head out of the building a figure stepped in my way. It grabbed me and put a hand over my mouth just as I was about to scream. Oh God, someone help, I'm freaking out here! Not again!

"Shh, it's only me," Alex. What a relief. He slowly removed his hand off my mouth and let go of me. After dusting myself off I punched him in the shoulder. "Ow, what was that for?" he whined rubbing his shoulder. "For scaring me, you know I hate being snuck up on!" I yelled crossing my arms and pouting. "Um..no you never told me that," he said. Oh crap, damn me and my stupid mouth.

"Whatever, why did you sneak up on me?" I asked trying to change the subject. "Oh well I wanted to show you something!" he said. Is it me or is he sounding a little too excited? I didn't get a chance to answer him because he grabbed my hand and dragged me through the halls. He didn't bother to listen to my attempts to slow down, until we finally came to an empty hallway, where he stopped right next to a closet door.

I sighed and slid down to the ground. I sat across from the door, that had a little window that was covered in clear tiles so only light was let in, so I could see my surroundings. On either side of the walls were shelves of paint supplies. Great, the art supply room, that helps me get out. Hmm...actually I think I might be able to find something in here. While I was scouring the room, I kept thinking why Alex would lock me in here. I mean he's such a nice guy, at times when he's not toying with me, but I don't think he would lock me in a closet. Did I do something wrong? Actually I haven't talked to him in a while, but that still doesn't make any sense to lock me in a closet. Ugh, this is like this morning all over again.

Damn it, nothing here except paint cans. I just sighed and got in my ball position. I started to cry. Why would anyone do this to me? Everyone knows I'm claustrophobic, small spaces start to freak me out. I took deep breaths trying to calm myself down when the door opened and someone stumbled in. The person fell next to me and I retreated in a corner the farthest away from the person.

"O-Ow, what's wrong with Mick today?" the person questioned rubbing their head. Fabian? Oh, now I see what's going on. "Amber?" I looked up. He was sitting up and looking at me. "What are we doing in here?"

I sighed. "We are now sadly in the midst of a Mick Campbell plan," he just shook his head. "I guess we wait until he let's us out," he said. I nodded.

For a while we were both quiet. I don't blame him though, this is probably the most awkward position we've both ever been with. I knew that if we didn't make up soon, this is how we would always be. "You and I both know that we have to talk about our situation eventually," I said trying to break the chain of awkwardness between us. He just looked down. Okay, think Amber you've read all those books Mama showed you about how to let a guy down gently.

…

What? It was her idea! And my father suggested introduce the boy to him to let him down gently. Which would you pick? You know what, don't answer that. I crawled over to him and sat next to him. He still didn't look at me. I don't think the books can help me out now, I think I should speak my true feelings. So basically I'm going against practically everything I believe in. I took a deep breath letting my true feelings fly away.

"Fabian, your probably one of the most kind, caring, and smartest guys in the world, and I'm flattered that you have a crush on me. And I'm so sorry I can't return your feelings, but I can't imagine us being more than friends. Your more like a best friend. I don't want to keep going on with just an awkwardness going off between us. So could we just be like how we were before, friends?" I said. I gave him a minute to let it all sink in.

"I'm just sorry that you had to find out from Nina and I'm sorry it had to ruin your relationship with her. But I am happy that you finally knew, I'm not even all that upset about this being the outcome, well maybe getting locked in here part. But, I am truly honored to be your friend Amber," he said looking up at me with a smile. I smiled back and we shared a hug. After we both stood up and conjured up a way to open the stupid door.

After a few minutes, we were finally free. Who knew a paintbrush and some carving tools can make great tools to pick a lock.

"Come on let's go kill Mick," Fabian said. I nodded and we both ran to find, the soon to be dead, Mick Campbell. But I knew that later I would have to thank him for helping me in a way I couldn't have done by myself. On our way I couldn't help myself from saying," Hey Fabian? You know, I think you and Nina would make an adorable couple." he blushed and muttered a "maybe". Operation Get Fabian and Nina Together is in motion. EKKKK! I just love matchmaking!


	14. Chapter 13: The Games Begin

Amber's POV

Later that night I was chatting with Mick, Mara, and Fabian over the computer.

Sports Star Mick: Did U 2 really have 2 hit me that hard!?

Pink Princess Ambs: U deserved it 4 locking me and Fabian in a closet.

Sports Star Mick: Just trying 2 help, and it worked!

Geeky Fabes: It wasn't very smart, Mick.

I was about to respond when I heard a knock on my door. I went to go get it and it was the least person I ever expected to see at 8:00 at night: Nina Martin.

"Um..hi," she muttered, taking interest in the ground. "Hey," I responded staring at my feet. For a few minutes we didn't say anything to each other. I glanced at her a few times to see she was carrying a large brown box in her arms, along with a few large red duffel bags around her.

"I just wanted to ask if I could move back in," she muttered after a long silence. My head shot up straight in shock. "Yeah, come in," I moved a little and she walked in. I helped her with some of her bags. Maybe she finally forgave me; don't get too excited Amber, don't wanna get my hopes up for nothing.

I helped her lug her things back in her side of the room in silence until everything was where it was before she left. I turned to her with a smile on my face, only to see she was looking at anything except for me, shuffling her feet and one hand was on her forearm.

"What's wrong?" I asked. "Look, I might've moved in, but that doesn't mean were friends again, okay? I'm sorry," she said. I felt my heart twitch, but not shatter all over again. I nodded slightly in understanding and went back to my bed where my computer was.

Genius Mars: Amber?

Pink Princess Ambs: Sorry I needed 2 do something.

Sports Star Mick: What did you have 2 do?

Pink Princess Ambs: All I'll say is that my relationship w/ Nina is getting a little better now.

I smiled as I looked at what I sent. I glanced over to Nina to see her reading a book on her bed. _'Yup, getting better and better. Even if it is little by little,' _I thought happily.

I talked with Mick, Mara, and Fabian for another hour before shutting off my computer and getting ready for bed

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Nina glanced over at the other bed and sighed. As she crawled into bed she noticed something under Amber's bed. _'A book? Hmm...' _(A/N: remember Mara puts her book under Amber's bed since she knows Nina will be suspicious)

For the next two days Nina has tried to sneak a peek at what she saw under Amber's bed. But every time Nina tries to find it, it's not there. She tried waking up early to sneak a peek, but the book would already gone. Nina's tried a few times to look for it.

During lunch Nina strolled over to the Since, the group hasn't been talking a lot, everyone forgot about our special Mondays. Nina sighed._'And I really need Fabian's special lunch.'_

When Nina made it to the special tree, Fabian was sitting on one corner of the treehouse reading a book, Mara was doing homework sitting next to Amber, Mick was nowhere to be seen, and Amber was sitting on another corner sipping her lemonade. Nina sat on one corner of the tree and started eating her secret sandwich stash. Soon the four heard footsteps coming toward them.

"Yo! Sorry Mates, I was getting something!" Mick panted, leaning on his knees for support. The four turned away from their friend. "Hey? Hello? Did someone die or something?"

No one said anything. Mick sighed and picked up Amber and Nina by their arms and plopped them on either side of Fabian.

"Okay, I know that you," Mick pointed at Fabian, "Are probably confused about your emotions. You," Mick pointed over at Nina, "Are having issues with both of these guys. Finally you" Mick pointed to Amber. "Are just having a bad time this year. However! Mick Campbell has a plan!" Fabian, Nina, Mara, and Amber groaned.

_I hope this one doesn't involve anymore closets,' _Fabian and Amber thought as Mick dragged all four of them to an unknown destination.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Boy's Dorm Room, Jerome was typing away on his computer alone. Joy, Alfie and Patricia were eating while Eddie disappeared somewhere.

**September 30; About 2 weeks into the plan**

**This is something new I decided to keep. It helps me keep track of my progress here at this stupid school, so I may get a better on Victor's review next month.**

**So far I have gained the trust of the Student Council, even if it is only month one, Eddie, Alfie and I worked our magic and managed to put the shield in the Training Room that protects the students 100% to 10%. It was very much easy to find it under a cluster of large bushes and fix it. And because of this, Patricia was able to hit Amber straight in the chest. Although that blow was very cool it could have blown our cover. Everyone knows that evil angels have a darker shade of everything, water powers are dark blue, fire powers are crimson red, wind power is gray, and earth power is dark black.**

**However, we needed to do this or Patricia would've blown up at Amber in person. Joy, Alfie, Eddie, and I understood that Patricia needed to hit one of these losers or else she would've went crazy! I also must say the direct hit on Amber was very accurate.**

**These angels here are so very undermined. If they were like ADHS than the whole school would've known by now and chased us out of here.**

**Since our last plan for Patricia was a success, Eddie thought of one just last night. It is very risky, but that's the way we go. We go with what our minds set out to think; not a single doubt passes through our mind.**

**I cannot wait to see the look on Mara's face when we do this plan, it'll be sweet! Even though she can be kinda cool, she's still the enemy. I just wish they had more beautiful girls like her at ADHS, most of the girls back at home either dress in skimpy outfits or just throw themselves at me, Alfie, and Eddie (once even Joy and Patricia)**

Jerome's P.O.V:

I saved the file into a folder and locked the file with a secret password. After closing my laptop and hiding it in a niche on one side of my bed, and left to the Cafeteria. The place here may be disgustingly sweet, but has good food.

On my way out of the building I saw a small figure rushing toward me. Before I could comprehend to get out of the way-

"S-Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going!" she said bowing. I slowly got up. "It's fine," I muttered and started continuing my way to the Cafeteria. "Hey wait!" I turned to see the girl jogging up to me.

"Can I help you?" I asked. "What's your name?" she asked. "Eugene Simon," I responded. "Cool! I'm Willow! Hey! Aren't you dating Mara Jaffray!" she suddenly exploded. "Uh...yeah," I said uncomfortably. You would too if a little girl asked you who you were dating. She gasped. "Cool! Hey, hey! Can you do a favor for me?"

"Depends," I've learned from being friends with Eddie long enough to always say that when anyone asks you a favor. "Can you get her autograph for me!" she yelled handing me a notepad and pen. "Mara and Amber are my idols! I wanna be just like her! I've tried asking them a few times, but they're so busy she never has any time for things like this. However, you being Mara's boyfriend and Amber's boyfriend's best friend, wouldn't be trouble right?"

I reluctantly took the notepad and pen, stuffing them both in my pocket. "I'll do that, I'll get it back to you somehow, okay?" I said. She nodded eagerly and ran off.

I stared after her for a minute before shrugging and making my way back. Would I get her Mara and Amber's autograph? Maybe, if I can remember.

When I made it to the Cafeteria I only saw Joy and Alfie sitting at a table in the far back alone. I sauntered over to her and took a seat next to them.

"Hey, where are Jade and Burkely?" I asked eyeing Joy with her unfinished dessert of vanilla cake with whip cream and a strawberry on top and Alfie trying to eat it. Man, I shouldn't have skipped breakfast this morning. Joy picked up a fork and started eating some making my mouth water. I tried to concentrate on anything, but the cake.

"I don't know, I think they went to go get something from your room," Alfie answer taking another bite of the sweet substance. I blinked at him. "I was just there and I didn't see them there," I said. Joy chuckled. "Well I wonder what their doing," she giggled thinking of the possibilities. "I think I'll pass," I don't think I want to know what my two friends are doing alone. She shrugged taking another bite.

As if on cue, Patricia and Eddie marched up to our table. Eddie grabbed me by the back of my collar and lifted me out of my chair, causing my chair to fall backwards and landing with a big THUD. Patricia started examining me all over, which in my opinion was very awkward.

"What the hell?" I yelled pushing the two away. "Hmmm...no definitely not, but still very strange," Patricia said thoughtfully. Her and Eddie sat down and each took a bite of Joy's cake, while she was still trying to process what just went on.

"What the hell was that!" I asked. Eddie and Patricia glanced over at each other. Patricia then proceeded to drag Joy out of her seat and Eddie did the same for me and Alfie. No one really cared that we were getting dragged out of the Cafeteria against our will, crazy school I tell you.

We were dragged to the deserted roof of the cafeteria. They plopped me, Alfie, and Joy on the ground, not carefully I might add. "Okay, now can you two tell us what's gotten into you?" Joy asked getting up and dusting dirt from her clothes. I did the same.

"Well..."

* * *

_Flashback (Patricia's P.O.V:)_

"_Burkely! Where are we going!" I yelled as he kept dragging me somewhere. Earlier Eddie told me he wanted to talk, I didn't know now! I'm starving! I think they're serving cake today too!_

_Eddie ended up dragging me behind the Girl's Dorm. He looked around to make sure no one was around and turned to me. He sat on the ground, leaning against the building. I sat beside him._

"_So why did you drag me here?" I asked more gently putting my hand on his shoulder. He muttered something I couldn't hear. I leaned in closer. "What was that?" I pressured. He muttered it again, not helping. "Again?" I asked. This time he didn't even say anything. Typical stubborn Eddie. I started to get up when he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in his lap._

_I looked up at him. He held me close to him. "I forgot to tell you, that I'm sorry that I blew up at you," he said. My eyes widened in surprise. The shock on my face turned into a smile. It's not bad to see the kind Eddie once in a while. I gave him a tiny kiss on the cheek. Did I see him blush? Must have been my imagination._

"_Also, um... I wanted to tell you something," he grunted. I blinked at him. "You can tell me anything Eddie, your one of my closest friends," I said touching his cheek. He winced. I was about to move my hand away when he placed his hand on top of my hand that was on his cheek. Before I knew it he gently placed his lips on mine._

_At first I couldn't believe what was happening. Eddie, the one that I've known since I was little, my older brother, the one I've been madly in love with for so long, is kissing me, for the second time! Usually I would have an attack right now, but I just wanted to savor the moment. (A/N: Too romantic right?)_

_I slowly started to move my lips along with his. We could have continued that forever, but there is an evil thing called lack of air. He broke apart our kiss. I smiled. "Yes," I said. He looked at me questionably. "What?"_

"_Yes, I'll go out with you," I said feeling very giddy at the moment. At first he had a look of confusion, but it eventually turned into a playful smirk that I love. He gave me another peck on the lips before we both got up and head to the Cafeteria._

_End of Flashback (And Patricia"s P.O.V)_

* * *

Third Person P.O.V:

"Yes! I knew it would happen someday!" Joy squealed jumping up and down. "And Jerome, Alfie, pay up!" she held out her hand while the two boys rummaged through their pockets until they fished out a packet of gum. Eddie and Patricia was looking at Joy, Jerome, and Alfie in shock.

"You guys bet over gum to see when we'd get together!" Patricia yelled crossing her arms. "Pretty much," Jerome said shrugging his shoulders while Joy popped a piece in her mouth. "Hey this school doesn't allow gum and I live on gum," she answered blowing a bubble which popped.

"Anyway, congratulations Eddie, Patricia," Alfie said patting Eddie on the back. "Thanks, but that's not what we were gonna tell you," Eddie answered. Joy, Jerome and Alfie looked at Eddie in question. "Oh. Right, um.. Jerome, Alfie, this concerns you a lot," Patricia said carefully and put a hand on their shoulder. "What did they do now?" Joy asked. "Yeah what did we do?" they both asked.

"Well, um, while we were walking to the Cafeteria we saw..."

* * *

Amber's P.O.V:

Mick dragged us to the boulders that were near the side of the school for training purposes. Not like Training class, like training when you have free time and are bored. They were always supplied everyday, but since computer chatting came last year no one really uses them anymore so there are basically we have two mountains of boulders just sitting there. He took us to the very top where he set us down.

I dared myself and looked down.

…

AHH! Were almost 50-40 feet tall! I clutched onto the rock I was sitting on and tried not to look down. Even though I could fly, I never really like the thought of heights.

Fabian and Mara we're next to me looking sick and Nina just crossed her arms and looked away from us. Mick was standing on a boulder that was a little higher than the one he put us on.

"Do you four remember this place?" he asked gesturing to the rocks. I glanced around. Nothing really, just a big pile of rocks. Fabian, Mara, and Nina didn't seem to know either which made Mick sigh.

"Well I do, see this rock! Well look at this!" Mick demanded, pointing to the rock he was standing on. I heard Nina gasp.

The rock itself was scraggly, but the side facing us was a smooth section shaped like a square. On the section were a green, blue, dark green, pink, and red hand print in paint. The dark green hand print on the top of the list with "Mick Campbell" written beneath it. The pink one with "Amber Millington" was written beneath that. The green hand print with "Mara Jaffray" written beneath that. The next one under that was a mark with a red print was"Nina Martin." Finally on the bottom left was the blue hand print with "Fabian Rutter" written under it. On the top, written in white was "May We Be Friends Forever". The paint was faded, but you could still read everything on it. Our plaque, the one we wrote when we became friends. (A/N: I bet some of you are confused)

"H-How?" I let out a shaky breath. Shouldn't it have been buried under all those rocks. "Everyday I come and get it, put it right on top where it shines over the entire school," Mick said admiring it. I remember the day the plaque was created just like it was yesterday.

RING

"Anyway to sum it up, remember the day we made this and the promise we made along with it," Mick said before starting to jump down. It took us a minute to take out gaze off our precious rock, but when we did we quickly followed Mick down.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V:

The next day classes were all skipped and made room for Training class all day. Everyone was taken to the back of the school. The teacher opened the lock on the gate with his key. Most of the 10th graders squirmed, nervous on what was going on while the rest of the students talked excitedly.

"I don't even wanna do this," Amber complained pouting. Willow just patted her on the head. "Come on Amber, it's not that hard, and you get to use your wings. You love using your wings right?" Willow said cheerfully. "Not this way!" Amber shouted.

The teacher blew her whistle and the entire student body descended out of the gates. The gates on the side kept going out through the woods. Well maybe not the creepy kind, more like cherry blossoms. Miles and miles of endless cherry blossom trees stretched out. They were still in bloom, but soon they would be gone. A caretaker takes care of the vast cherry blossom trees, no one knows who though. The gates separating school grounds and the forest were rigged at the top. No one tries though, no matter how beautiful the cherry blossoms are.

The students kept traveling deeper and deeper in the beautiful forest until the teachers were at a clearing. It was big enough for all the students. The clearing had bleachers around the perimeter that rose high. Everyone took a seat and the clumps that couldn't find one were either forced to stand, sit on the ground, or have someone move over so they could squeeze in. The 16

Training teachers

stood in the middle of the sorta stadium.

The teacher blew her whistle silencing everyone.

"Alright everyone you all know how this works, right!" The teach yelled through his megaphone. A 9th grader raised his hand. "Um...the 8th graders don't know what's going on," he said bluntly. The Gym teacher did a face-palm. "Are you gonna do that every year?" the math teacher said rolling her eyes. That earned her a glare from the gym teacher.

"Anyway, this is how this goes. All of you will be divided into four groups. You'll each get to use your wings and a hat and belt that is your team's color. Then all four teams will go do four challenges. First, Extreme Soccer. This is where we get a hovering large soccer field and have four goals, one on each side. Same rules and positions as regular soccer, but you can use your wings and powers. Whoever gets a score of 50 first wins. Then one of us will explain the next challenge. Any questions?" Mr. Dave explained ignoring his co-worker's quarrel.

No one said anything, so the teacher's broke the students into the four groups of about 1,000 students each.

Amber walked over to the teachers to get her hat for the Green Team. After putting her hair in a high ponytail and placed the green cap on top. She was out of her uniform. She wore a white t-shirt, black shorts, and white sneakers. She adjusted her neon green belt around her waist and looked around to see who else was on her team.

She saw Fabian also wearing a green hat and smiled over at him. To her displease Nina was on Blue Team, Mara was on the red team and Mick was on Yellow Team. Piper walked up to her wearing a yellow hat.

"Better watch out, your boyfriend's on Red Team," Piper said crossing her arms. Amber whipped her head to see Alfie put a red hat on, covering his fake hair. "You think he'd go easy on you?" Amber didn't answer, instead she was pondering all the possibilities that could happen.

Mrs. Jo blew her whistle and everyone got into their groups.

"Everyone let your wings out and follow us to the field," Mrs. Jo commanded. The sound of the entire student body flying at once sounded like a hundred thunderstorms happening all at once. You could probably hear it within a 700 mile radius. After a few minutes of soaring, goofing off, and teachers giving students detention, they finally saw something big floating on a cloud in the sky. Everyone landed one by one until everyone was on the floating soccer field.

It was shaped like a square and very big. Or at least big enough to fit the entire student body and have a few extra 100 miles left. There was a very large goal on each side of the field. It was just like how Mr. Kaj described it.

"Alright, Red Team south goal, Yellow Team west goal, Green Team east goal, and Blue Team north goal. Each team has to have 200 goalies and the rest play. Get into positions!" Ms. Taria commanded.

After a few minutes of everyone getting into their positions, two people from each team stood in the middle waiting for the ball to be thrown into the game. From Red Team was a boy with Mara and Willow, Blue Team was Nina and Jay, Yellow Team was Mick and Piper, and finally Green Team Fabian and Amber.

Mrs. Dave held the ball in her hand and a whistle in her other. She looked around before flying high in the air. She blew the whistle and threw the ball high.

"Let the games begin!"

Just as Mick was about to fly up and kick the ball to Piper, then a black figure intercepted it. In an instant everyone looked up shocked and wondering what was going on.

They could clearly see that now a boy with light brown hair and green eyes was bouncing the ball from right to left on his knees. Another boy with curly brown hair and brown eyes was next to him. A girl with long brown hair and dark-brown eyes stood next to him with a smirk. Another girl stood next to her with brownish/reddish hair and green eyes with her arms crossed looking bored. Finally a boy a tiny bit taller than the other four with dirty-blonde hair and greenish eyes flew into view next to the red-haired girl. All five also had black wings. (A/N: that took long to find information on how they look)

"No way," Mara muttered. "What?" Amber shouted. "How?" Nina questioned. "It can't be," Fabian said adjusting his glasses on his face to make sure he wasn't daydreaming. "Impossible," Mick said lost for words.

"Eddie Miller! Joy Mercer! Jerome Clarke! Patricia Williamson! Alfie Lewis! The Student Council at Academy Devil!"


	15. Chapter 14: Soccer Has Started

"Eddie Miller! Joy Mercer! Jerome Clarke! Patricia Williamson! Alfie Lewis! The Student Council at Academy Devil!" Amber, Fabian, Nina, Mara, and Mick exclaimed.

"That's us," Patricia said. "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at Academy Devil?" Mick snapped. "We were on holiday and decided to visit the second best school," Joy sneered. "Why, is today national Devil's Day?" Amber said.

"Hmm, interesting holiday, but no blondie. It's something really cool called Teacher's Day when the teachers go away for a week," Alfie said. Amber puffed out her cheeks. "I AM NOT A BLONDIE!" she yelled.

"Just give us back the ball before we call Victor here," Mrs. Dave stepped in starting to take charge. "Aww, she's gonna tell your daddy on us, Eddie," Jerome said in a little kid's voice. "Well he did say we could do anything we want this week," Eddie sneered. "Leave now or we will give our most severe punishment," some of the teachers said ordered.

"Fine, but after we fight the Student Council," Patricia bargained. "Why should we let you harm our students?" the science teacher said asked. "Because I allowed them in,"

Everyone whipped their heads in shock to see two people in the world: Victor Rodenmaar and Eric Sweet.

Mara P.O.V:

What the heck are Mr. Sweet and the principal of _that _school are here? What does Mr. Sweet mean when he says he 'let them in'? Is he high!

"Mr. Sweet? W-What do you mean you let them in?" Fabian stuttered. "You call your principal by his last name? How untrustful," Victor said in a snotty tone. That guy really irks me, maybe that's where his son and daughter get it from. "Now, now, Victor, no need for saying anything like that," Mr. Sweet said trying to stop something bigger from happening. "And yes, actually I invited them to come here,"

"Why Mr. Sweet!" Amber yelled. Victor sighed. "Maybe we should just leave," he said starting to turn away. "No!" Mr. Sweet yelled and whirled him back around. He linked his arm through Victor's, making him incapable of leaving or escaping. "Besides this was your idea in the first place! So why don't you explain to them what's going on!" Mr. Sweet shouted, his perky side coming up.

"Fine," Victor grumbled, "It was my idea to test the Student Council members of both of the schools to see which has learned more in the beginning of the school year, same thing end of the school year,"

This is outrageous, I am not doing this! "This is outrageous I am not doing this!" I looked up to see the guy with brown curly hair I think. Hmm...I remember him from last year's competition with AAHS and ADHS. Wasn't Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke his partners?

"Who said we even wanted you all to battle now?" Victor asked. What? This guy confuses me. "What do you mean Victor You said we came here to fight," Patricia said. "Yes I did Ms. Williamson, but not now. They clearly have something going on already and we shouldn't interfere. Just stand by and watch. We shall do this another time," Victor said adjusting his glasses.

"Fine, you shall stay with us for the rest of the week. Your students may stay here or they may be able to come with us to have some tea in my office," Mr. Sweet said. Victor turned to his students. "Just behave yourselves," he said.

The two left leaving everyone in a stunned silence. Finally, Mr. Chu coughed into his fist getting everyone's attention. "Well what do you all want to do? Play or cancel?" he asked. A lot of bustling went on with people saying to end it and others to say continue. I know I hate it, but it actually gets us out of class. The gym teacher blew her whistle. "Quiet down! We shall let our Student Council members decide!" all the attention was put to us.

I shifted feeling a little uncomfortable with everyone staring at me. Nina stepped up. "I would like us to go on with our game," she said in a stern voice. Cheers and boos were heard. "I second," Mick, Amber, and Fabian said in unison. "Alright, now if Mara says no then we cancel yes then we continue," Mr. Dave said.

Everyone leaned in trying to read my face. "I would wish to continue also," A lot of cheering sounded through the skies and complaining was also heard. "Alright back in positions. And you their young lady give us back our ball!" Ms. Imo commanded. "I'm a dude!" the he yelled and threw the ball at Ms. Imo with a lot of force.

The entire field burst with laughter, the other five from Academy Devil tried to hold in their laughter also. Even I couldn't stop. "Alright everyone ready?" Ms. Imo asked. We nodded and she put her whistle to her lips.

"Let the games begin!"

She threw the ball in the air and we all soared up. Mick kicked the ball to Piper in the air, who kicked it to one of her teammates in a yellow hat. I flew after him in pursuit with a secret fire ball in my left hand. I swiped the ball out from under him and zipped to the west goal. I had a lot of trouble dodging the attacks coming at me, but I had Steve and another person as a guard. Just as I could see the goal in my view, someone, literally, blew the ball from under my feet. I turned in time to see a girl from Green Team smile at me and kick the ball towards her goal

I cursed under my breath as she kicked it into her goal with ease. The teachers simultaneously blew their whistles, creating a shrill sound. "Goal! Green Team: 1, everyone else nothing!" Mr. Hogo said. The Green Team cheered in delight while the rest of us grumbled and cursed.

The gym teacher had the ball again, we got into positions, and she had her whistle in her mouth. "Go!" she yelled, blew her whistle and threw the ball in the air.

Mick tried to head butt the ball, but a second later Fabian swiped it away and the ball went even higher. I went for it, but Nina got there first. She made a ice and fir barrier around it and kicked it to Jay, who hit it with rocks. Every time someone got close to him, Nina would make a wall of fire and ice between them and the ball. Jay finally kicked it to one of his teammates which was not a good idea. Just as his teammate was about to get it, a large layer of earth rose in the air and picked up the ball. A second later Mick kicked it to Piper who put out the barrier. Now was the time. I made a water line that weaved under and around people's feet until I got to the ball. However, mine collided with a stream of fire making steam go through the field. A minute later Fabian blew the steam away, but I couldn't find the ball anywhere.

Soon I heard the shrill sound. We were all confused about what had just happened. "Goal! Score Green Team:1, Blue Team:1! Yellow and Red Team, better catch up!" the gym teacher said. "Damn it, we need to step it up a bit," I muttered.

We gathered in the middle again and waited for the ball to begin the game. "Go!"

And that's how it went for a while. Getting the ball, tossing it around, stealing it from each other. GOAL! Finally we had out lunch break. The score was Red Team: 30, Yellow Team: 28, Blue Team: 29, and finally Green Team: 30. I sat around with a few members from the Green Team, discussing plans. There were only about 20 of us: 10 girls; 10 boys. We all sat around a large fold-out table with small the lunch ladies brought everyone.

"What if we...melt the other team's shoes!" a boy suggested. "No!" we all yelled. I sighed. "What if we cause distractions?" a girl suggested. "Could work, we need more though," Steve said. We sat in silence for a while. "What if-"

"Alright everyone pack up your snacks and get ready!" Ms. Araki said blowing his whistle multiple times. Multiple complaints were heard as everyone started to help the lunch ladies clean up all the food.

I threw away some trash and turned around to see one of the people from ADHS: Jerome Clarke. I scowled; it was the girly looking one. He kept staring at me through the entire game, creepy much. My attention kept getting drawn away from the game, earning me a few close calls. I also heard that he's a big flirt at Academy Devil and all the girls fawn over him. Disgusting. "Hey cutie," he said with a smirk on his face. "You know, you look adorable trying to win,"

"Sorry, I have a boyfriend," I answered coldly. "Oh yeah, and I also don't date devils." I started to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and held it above my head, forcing me to face him. "Too bad, we would make such cute babies!" he said starting to lean into my face, making me blush. I could practically feel his breath tingle my skin. I felt hypnotized in his brown eyes and brown hair.

I blinked myself out of his mesmerizing eyes and smacked his hand away. "Like I said, I don't do devil," I said and walked away. No one gets me easily.

The games began again. Since I don't feel like explaining how many times I tripped (or someone tripped me), the various times I was chasing a ball that someone else was controlling with wind, or the hundreds of times that I was dribbling down the court with a ball that was on fire. So I'll say that by the close end the score was this.

Red Team: 47

Green Team: 49

Blue Team: 49

Yellow Team: 48

Last round was coming up and we had a break to figure out strategies. I glanced over to the other teams. Nina was scribbling a complicated plan on a chalkboard on Blue Team with Jay lecturing a good handful of the team what all the scribbles meant; Mick and Piper looked like they wanted to rip each other's heads off, with half of the team taking Piper's side and the other half Mick's side on the Yellow Team; finally, on Green Team, Fabian looked like he was trying to explain something to Amber that she didn't understand.

And that's it. What's that? You wanna know what the Red Team is doing? I could say that we had a very complicated flawless plan that would make us win, but then I would be lying. Turns out Fabian, the smartest guy in school, can't think with anything that involves athletic ability. What can you do? I'm not the most athletic either, so I got no idea. The rest of the team is just lounging around, great help right? Note my sarcasm.

Suddenly a piece of paper fell on my head. I took it and examined it. It was an envelope that said "Mara Jaffray" in fancy print and had a pink heart seal on it.

_Mara,_

_I need to talk to you. How about a picnic tomorrow tonight? Meet me near the south gates where the cherry blossom trees are at 6._

_~Eugene~_

Eugene. I haven't seen him throughout this whole thing. I wonder where he's been. I looked around the field from my spot to make sure no one's around. I was about to go look for him when Fabian caught me. I quickly shoved the note back into my pocket. "Mara, where are you going? The game will start soon." I gulped and sent mental curses to him.

"Yeah I'm just uhh...going to the bathroom!" I lied. If I told Fabian I was looking for Eugene he would do two things: kill him and tie me to a tree. "But didn't you just go ten minutes ago?" he asked. Before he could think of any other evidence, I ran away. "Don't worry I'll be right back!" I said over my shoulder. Hopefully he doesn't follow me.

When I thought I got far away from him enough I glanced behind my shoulder. Phew, got away. I ended up at the Yellow Team's net with no one around. Well, that's what I thought. The second I turned around I was face to face with Fabian. I yelped and fell backwards.

"H-How!" I stuttered. He offered me a hand which I took. He pointed over our heads which was then that I noticed a few white feathers floating in the sky, taking their time to come down. I forgot, Fabian flies as quiet a mosquito that's waiting for the right moment to bite you.

"Mara, I know you probably won't tell me what or why you're acting strange all of a sudden, but we need to get back with a plan. I am sure that whatever you need to do can wait," he said pushing his glasses up a little. I was about to yell at him to not tell me what to do, but I saw a figure with black wings float down off the side of the field.

"Hey, look over there," I said pointing in the direction the figure went. He just rolled his eyes. "Nice try Mara, you should know me better than to pull a dumb trick like that on me," he said crossing his arms. "No, I'm serious, I saw a black thing float off the side of the field," I persisted. He sighed.

"Alright Mara, we'll go look. However if there is nothing of all strange than you shall have to guard Mick alone," he said and walked away without waiting for me. I hope I wasn't imagining or else I'll be in a lot of trouble.

We snuck over to where I told Fabian I saw the figure land. Well, I shouldn't say _we_, more like me. Fabian just walked casually over while I looked like a little girl crawling on the ground. Great Mara, now you'll be known as the school's weirdo.

Fabian was about to fly over the ledge, but I grabbed his right wing and pulled him next to me so we were kneeling next to the ledge. I held on tightly before throwing my head over the ledge so I was looking upside down to my displeasure.

"Mara do I really have to?" Fabian complained. I answered by pulling him down with me, good thing he has balanced or else he would've been tumbling down to his death.

At first I was really dizzy; I could practically taste my lunch again. I also had to keep pushing my hair out of my face which kept being a real pain. From my position I could see the five kids from Academy Devil hovering in mid-air.

"Jerome did you really have to make me fly all the way to your dorm just to get it? Why couldn't you get it yourself?" Patricia said. "Because I was too busy," the guy, Jerome, said. He was the one that tried to make a move on me earlier. "You were sitting around eating a cookie. And there really wasn't any point in making Patricia to go get it anyway." Joy said.

"Will you guys shut up!" the Eddie said. "Gosh, why didn't Father tell us before that we weren't gonna fight. Talk about a waste of time and effort." he was flying in circles.

"And you think we're all happy about this situation too? I'd rather be back at school having someone do my homework for me," Patricia said. "Either way Yacker we wouldn't be back at school," Eddie said whipping out a makeup bag from nowhere and fixing her makeup.

"Weasel," Patricia said flying over to Eddie guy. "Can't you convince Victor to let us come back to ADHS for a little while?" she said becoming very seductive. Her arms wrapped around his waist and buried her head in his chest. "Sorry Patricia, but. No. Can. Do." he said and kissed her.

Ugh I'm gonna barf ,and not because I was hanging upside down. I glanced over at Fabian to see if he was starting to get sick like me. He had taken off his glasses, probably a good idea, with an intense look in his eyes and he only does that when he's really thinking about something. It was always scary when he became like this. Once he stayed like that for two whole days.

I quickly sat back up straight which caused me a bad headache, pulling Fabian along with me. He blinked a few times before putting a hand to steady his head.

"Fabian you okay?" I asked placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Yes why ask?" he questioned. "Well whenever you take your glasses off and get that look in your eyes it means your thinking about something really hard," I said. He smiled.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it," he said and got up. "Well we should start heading back. The last round is going to start any minute now and we have no strategy figured out." Before I could respond he flew away.

I hesitated. I truthfully wanted to hear more of what they were talking about. It was very suspicious in my book. I did see Patricia go off during the game, but no one can be that fast enough to go all the way back to Academy Devil, get something, and come all the way back in like half an hour. What is it that she went to get anyway? What's so important? I really wanted to know.

"Now is everyone ready!" The gym teacher said looking around. "Alright, Go!" she threw the ball. (I'm skipping this part, I'm too lazy and I have some homework to finish)

* * *

Third Person POV

During the game, a ball came out and hit both Nina. Amber went to help her then the ball hit her.

After the nurses came and took us the Infirmary. We were quickly examined and our bruises, scratches, and other injures were taken care of. Amber was sitting on one of the beds next to the window. She looked outside to see some figures descending from the sky. Looks like the games over. She wonder who won. Besides that the sun was starting to set.

It was a beautiful sight. The orange and yellow mixed together made a beautiful gold which blended with a fiery red. The big sun was halfway over the horizon casting a shadow on all the buildings and the cherry blossom trees far in the distance. The ground also seemed to glow a bright gold. She watched the clouds go by also in a mix of colors.

She love afternoon sunsets. They always look so beautiful. She glanced over at Nina in the bed next to mine. She was sound asleep and snoring soundless. The light from outside reflected off her face giving her also a bright glow. Amber smiled.

She got a little more comfortable in the bed and was facing the window at the glowing outside world and gently drifted to sleep.


	16. Chapter 15: Oh No

Mara's P.O.V:

It turns out that after the teachers heard about Nina and Amber almost dying, Mr. Sweet and the rest of the staff decided to cancel the "Extreme Games" for the rest of the year. They don't want anyone to get hurt.

After Amber and Nina were let out the next day, we all went back to our dorm to rest. We would be excused for the rest of the week. On the way there, we ran into Eugene, who was running late for class.

"Nina!" Amber walked away saying something about a very interesting tree. "Hey Eugene," I said. He immediately gave me a big hug. I smiled. He let go of me. "So, listen, you know I wanted to see you last night right?" he asked. I nodded. "Well I wanted to know what was up with you and the dirty-blonde haired guy," he said looking at his feet. I scowled, remembering that playboy.

"It was nothing!" I said quickly. "I know, but I want to know. What do you think of him?" he asked, still not looking at me. I didn't expect that to come out of him. I thought for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Well I don't like him if that's what you mean," I said. "Would you date him? You know if you weren't dating me," he asked. I raised my eyebrow at him, but answered. "No, I don't date evil, but you're not evil so it's okay," I said and finished it off with a kiss on the cheek. He still looked uncomfortable.

"Oh okay, just wondering. I gotta go, I'll talk to you later," he said giving me a quick kiss and leaving just as fast. Amber soon trotted up to me. "What did Mara and Eugene do!" she asked eagerly. I shrugged and said I'd tell her later. I really just wanted to fall asleep on my nice soft bed. I'd ask Eugene why he was acting weird later.

* * *

Amber's POV

We quickly made it to our dorm and when I opened the door, the lights were out and the curtains were drawn shut. Mara and Nina switched them on and colorful confetti was thrown over us. Fabian and Mick were standing in the middle of our room with a big cake. A banner hung across the room that read "Home Sweet Dorm!" I had to giggle.

"You guys! Shouldn't you get to class?" I asked as I picked some confetti out of my beautiful hair. Mick pouted. "You don't want us to celebrate your good health," he gave me the puppy dog eyes. I giggled. "Fine, you two can skip out today."

"Thank you Mother dearest!" Mick said jokingly. I punched him in the arm. "Hey I'm not old" I put my hands on my waist while he and Mara laughed. I glanced over at Nina and Fabian. They were both blushing. I smirked. Mick looked too and matched a smirk to mine.

"Well, I'm gonna go get something from my room," Mick said. "I'll come with!" Me and Mara quickly said and we both hurried out of there slamming the door behind us.

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V:

Ditchers. I hate it when they do that. They probably left us so Nina and I can talk things out. I'm not good at talking about my feelings, I have to admit it. To top it all off, Nina knows I liked Amber and I know that she likes me. (A/N: How did he know?). Do I even have to explain how awkward that would be? Yes I said liked,I got over Amber for a while now. My eyes have been set on Nina for a while, but she probably moved on. Maybe if we don't talk to each other until they get back everything will be fine.

"Fabian?" I turned my attention slowly towards her. Plan failed. "Y-Yes N-Nina?" Crap my stuttering, now I get why Mick calls me Stutter Rutter. "I-I'm sorry," she choked out. I didn't know how to feel at that moment. Confused? Shocked? Worried? Mostly shocked and worried. "Nina what are you talking about?" I asked placing an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm sorry that I told Amber about your crush on her! I should've never told her, and I'm sorry! I'm just so very sorry!" Nina sobbed into her hands. I felt so useless trying to comfort her. I'm not like Mick, the big brother who always knows what to say. I didn't know what to say. In the group I was only the smartest, I will admit it. I feel that sometimes that I'm only part of the group because they use my brains for their own use.

"That's not true," I looked down at the girl who was just sobbing not too long ago, "You're more than just the smart one Fabian. You're our friend, we like you for who you are, not for your brain. If we needed a brain than we could've gotten someone else, but we want you Fabian or else it wouldn't be the same."

"But all I really do is think. You are the leader in the group, Mick's the one that always comforts us, Mara is the one always looking forward and Amber the happy one that always keeps everyone smiling," I admitted. I didn't even care that I had voice out my thoughts.

"But your brain has saved us from many things. Mick's ridiculous schemes, Mara's wrong turns in being the leader, Amber's crazy fashion ideas and you also make everyone smile. Your kindness, helpfulness, and knowledge helps us, and Mick, Mara, Amber, and I love having you in our group," she said. I had to say, I was impressed. Here was before me, Nina Martin: giving a pep talk speech; Smiling more than ever; and acting very mature than normal. I never thought I'd see the day.

"Thanks Neens," I said and gave her a peck on the cheek. She blushed. Our eyes locked for a moment. I felt my body move on it's own. We started leaning into each other and my eyes closed. I felt our lips touch. We eased into a very nice pleasant kiss, nothing passionate or anything. When we broke apart we were both panting slightly and blushing.

"Uh...Nina?" I asked really nervous about what I was gonna ask her next. "Y-Yes," she stuttered. "Will you...go out with me?" I asked looking down. "Yes!" she squealed put me in a hug. I chuckled and kissed her nose.

"YES!" I heard someone scream outside the door followed by, "Mick shut up! They'll hear!" then a, "I think they already heard." Nina and I shared a glance before chuckling.

* * *

Mick's POV

Damn my mouth! They probably heard us! Soon my suspicions were right and the dorm door opened. "How much did you two hear?" Fabian asked. "Just the part of you asking Nina out!" Amber squealed quickly. "And congratulations you two!" I said wrapping my arms around them in a big hug and giving everyone my wicked awesome smile. I don't get why everyone calls it goofy.

"Yeah, congratulations guys!" Mara said coming into our group hug. Then I remembered something. I dug out a camera from my blazer pocket. I ran over placed it on the desk in their room and set a timer to ten seconds. Then I ran back to my position behind my four favorite people in the world just as the camera snapped.

"Yay!" Amber cheered. "Can we go shopping now?" we burst out laughing at her actions. "Come on I want to shop too!" Mara agreed.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile in the sports grade wing. Eddie sat in class, bored out of his mind. He glanced at the empty seat next to him. _'Where's Mick?' _he thought.

DING

Eddie ran out of the room leaving skid marks on the ground. He didn't look where he was going and crashed into someone. He looked up to see a familiar looking 10-year-old girl.

"S-Sorry!" she stuttered helping him get up. "Oh it's you again." Eddie brushed some dust off himself and muttered a 'hello'.

"Your doing it again," she said. Eddie looked at her in confusion. "I'm doing what again?" he asked. "Staring at me like I'm some sort of freak," she said. "Sorry, you just remind me of someone. What's your name again?" he asked.

"Annie." (A/N: everyone must remember her name! She will be important in future chapters)

* * *

Mara's POV:

For the next months leading up to Halloween was fairly normal, except for a few visits from ADHS Student Council. We finally got out of detention, thank goodness, and I spent a lot more time with Eugene. Well, at least I tried to. He's been acting very strange since the Extreme Soccer incident with Jerome. I felt like he's been avoiding me almost.

"Alright, you all know the procedures for tomorrow right?" Mrs. Dave told us during Training the day before Halloween. Eugene was sitting next to me, he seemed really jumpy lately. I don't get why though, I mean Halloween was coming up, the most dangerous time of year for us angels.

Halloween was the time of year where evil was the most powerful and all our defense systems were at it's weakest point. According to that book I found there was a legend behind it. We had to protect the school, and ourselves, who know's what might come at us. Think of it as a Friday the 13, but ten times worse.

"Eugene are you okay?" I asked holding his hand. I've gotten used to his antics by now and he's gotten used knowing when he's being weird to the point where I'll smack him upside the head. Lovely relationship, right?

"Yeah why?" he lied. I can also tell when he was lying. "Don't lie to me," I said sternly. He just smiled and gave me a hug. "Don't worry about it," he said and got up to leave just as the bell rang. I stared after him in confusion until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Mick? What are you doing here?" I asked getting up. I noticed Nina, Fabian and Amber behind him. "Mara, you didn't forget did you?" Nina asked. They sighed at the confused expression on my face. "We're on guard duty at midnight remember?" Fabian said.

"I tried to forget," I muttered. It stunk, I can't go on guard at midnight tonight to midnight tomorrow night with only a few quick breaks. The five of us got the roof of the school, but that would only be one of the base camps. People would be calling us for help and we would have to go flying around the school campus.

"Come on, it's gonna be a long while and I want to pack Make-up in my medical bag!" Amber said pulling on my arm. "But isn't that supposed to be used for _medical_ uses?" Only expect Amber to fill a medical bag with make-up.

"She's right Amber," Fabian said. Amber sighed. "Please Amber, for me!" Nina begged. Since Nina been dating Fabian been listening to Fabian more often and being less strict. How adorable is that?

We started to pack things and in a few hours I had everything I need. I put everything on my bed and double checked everything on my list. It looked like I had everything, but I felt like I was missing something. Hmm...what was I forgetting? Then it hit me. I ran back to the nurses office and got what I needed: Jelly.

Now I know, "Jelly? Why do you need jelly?" but this is not ordinary jelly. It was a disgusting light yellow color that if drank than would cure almost anything. I brought a whole jar with a teaspoon.

"Okay, I think I have everything I need. What about you Nina, Amber?" I asked turning to my roommate(s). "Yup!" she cheered. I looked to see most of her medical supplies on her bed. I walked to her pack and opened it, only to meet makeup, candy and an Ipod. "Amber, Nina." I sighed. "What? Makeup is important to me!" Amber said. "What? I need to listen to music or I'll die an the candy is for me to be energetic!" she exclaimed. As usual, a way to get out of the problem.

"Good point, but at least put in your medical needs then makeup," I said. "You sound just like Fabian," she said rolling her eyes, but did as I told.

Soon midnight started to roll around. Amber, Nina and I flew out to the roof of the school 10 minutes early, Mick and Fabian were already there setting everything up. Telescopes were aimed in all directions, a radio for emergency contacts was set up, and Fabian even took the liberty of bringing magical supplies.

"So what is all this stuff?" I asked looking over his shoulder at all the weird things on the foldout table. Science was Fabian's thing, actually almost every subject is now that I think about it.

He started to explain everything to us. "And this is a shrink dust, this one here is a grow dust, camouflage drink, stink gas, blinding serum-"

"Wow! Wait up! How do you have a blinding serum?" Mick asked. "I have my sources," he said mysteriously. I shivered making a note to never get on Fabian's bad side. I had to admit, it was very impressive, in a creepy way.

I looked at my watch, well tried to. I could just make out the minute hand close to the twelve. Almost time. I checked everything I had once more. I used one of the telescopes to look at the parts of the school.

A few girls were getting ready at the Girl's Dorm, the Boy's Dorm had boys scurrying around, and the Training building had people setting up weapons. A lot of defense systems were put around the Infirmary. People were hiding in trees and in the shadows with weapons of their own. On top of the school, where I was, everything was getting double checked and everyone was biting their nails nervous.

Suddenly the sky turned bright red. I could clearly see everything around me, but it all looked creepy.

I stood alongside my friends, waiting for the worst.

* * *

It seemed forever. Hours passed, and nothing came at our way. I was very groggy, ready to fall asleep, no matter how much sugar Amber fed me. It wasn't until the first rays of the sun, when I saw figures approaching over the horizon. I rubbed my eyes before getting ready.

"Fabian, what is that?" I yawned out. He blinked before saying, "Let me check." he looked into the telescope and immediately jumped back, wide awake. "What? What did you see?" Mick asked, half asleep.

"Vultures, thousands. Ogres, big, giant clubs, hundreds. Demons leading the army toward us," our eyes bulged out of our sockets by the time Fabian was done with his report of what he saw. I started to hyperventilation. This was not happening. I don't remember it being this dangerous last year! They must've been training all year, not to mention recruiting.

"Get ready," Fabian commanded. I brought out a long thin sword made of pure steel. Amber and Nina brought out a similar long sword like mine, but made of their elements. I noticed Mick bring out a large hammer made of iron. Fabian was adding a few adjustments to his sword.

I was about to go after one of the Vultures when my walkie-talkie beeped in. I retrieved it from my belt buckle.

"Mara! Amber! We need you at the gates near the cherry blossom trees! We have Bats swarming in!" Bats were like Vultures, only smaller and more deadly. Not to mention they suck blood with their fangs instead of glowing red eyes that cast a spell. I nodded toward Nina and Amber and the others before flying to the cherry blossom gates.

"Thank goodness you came Mara! They are about to pass through the gate barrier!" a girl reported when I got there. I could see a few bats on the ground, while others were close to breaking the barrier. I turned to the group to see them just watching.

"What is everyone doing just standing and watching! Blast them while we have the barrier still up!" I commanded. A ray of wind shot from the tip of my sword and blasted a Bat down. A volley of arrows went up in the air, shooting down a good amount of Bats. However they were still coming at us.

"It's working!" someone cheered. My eyes squinted to stilts. "Not yet! Don't hold back! Keep firing!" I commanded. Flaming arrows flew through the sky until the number of Bats decreased greatly.

"I'll be heading back to my post," I told the leader of the group. She nodded and shot another one down. I put a hand on her shoulder. "Stay strong." I flew away back to the rooftop of the school.

"Report," I said to one of the co-leaders. "Nina Martin and Amber Millington is at the west side of the school campus. Mick Campbell is up high in the air helping the sky brigade. Finally Fabian Rutter is at the Training center helping the weapons unit." he reported. "How are the defense systems?" We walked to a foldout table with a blueprint of the school on it.

"Still running, but they are about to give," just as he said that my walkie-talkie beeped in. "We need someone to help defend the front line, the demons are about to break through!" I took off without another word with a few angels behind me. I soon got a full view.

The front line was battling as hard as they could, but that didn't even seem to affect the demons. Demons were like people, but sent from hell. They wore all black, white skin, fangs, and bloody red eyes. Like vampires only, they suck souls.

I landed and aimed my sword at a demon who was too busy to notice. I waited til' it was all charged up until-

BAM

Where the demon previously was replaced with dust. A few students cheered, but I just brushed them off. It had taken a lot out of me and my sword. I'd have to use brute force and the rest of my energy to defend myself.

I kept using my signature move of tornadoes, but it didn't look like it was doing much effect. I heard someone scream. A loud cracking sound was made which meant only one thing. The barrier broke.

Our horrors came to life. Vultures came at us first. At first I was doing okay with switching from offense to defense, using a makeshift shield. I backed up into someone. I glanced to see it was a demon. I quickly jumped back and sent a blast of wind. She easily dodged.

"Nice try little one," she said. The tone of her voice sent shivers down my back. She held out her hand and rings of fire were sent toward me. I dodged one, but another went around my waist and sent electric shocks through me. Another one placed itself on my ankles and another on my forehead. The demon looked down on me as I lay on the ground trying to squirm out.

"It's useless. I wouldn't struggle too much if I were you, they get tighter the more you move," she said. I glared at her. I felt the rings wrap tighter around me and more shocks through me. My vision started to get blurry.

It was like a dream. I felt a great amount of power near me. I reached out to it and it overcome me. Soon the rings opened up and fell at my feet, powerless. The new power around me was something I've never felt before. "W-Who are you?"

I didn't answer. Instead my cold wind tunnels pinned her to the ground. I walked calmly up to her. She was struggling. I aimed my sword at her and blasted her to dust. The feeling left me. I tried to grab onto it again, but it never came to me.

I slashed my way through the day, but I couldn't feel that power again. It was weird. It was like a jump start. It felt so good though. I felt like I could lift the world on my shoulders with ease or take on the whole army of Vultures myself.

I really wished that that power would've came again. By the time it was my lunch break, I was a mess. My hair was a ball of fur, energy was completely gone, and my eyes had bags under them from exhaustion. I sat at the Cafeteria at my own table. I had a large slice of cake, fries, cheeseburger, large chocolate shake, and a brownie.

I'm so tired! I needed sugar through my veins. I started on the cake when Amber, Nina and Mick strolled in, who was carrying Fabian who was asleep. Mick dropped him in the chair next to mine. Nina, Amber and Mick sat down in the other three chairs. "What's wrong with him?" I asked pointing to Fabian with my mouth full of cake.

"He passed out on the front step. Good thing we found him, a Vulture was about to drag him away," Mick said. "You guys better get food, it's almost out and we have to get back asap," I yawned and took a big sip from my chocolate shake. "Don't worry Mara! I have candy! AND MAKEUP" Amber said pouring out a bag of sweets and makeup on the table. Fabian looked up and started gobbling up candy. Let me tell you, it is not a pretty sight.

"Fabian? Are you okay? You usually don't like candy," Amber said. I pushed my fries toward him and he gobbled them down too. "I'm tired, I need food!" he snapped. Amber got tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Amber. I'm just really cranky."

"Why don't you two look tired?" I asked Mick, Nina, and Amber. "You all know my busy schedule, how do you think I keep up with my studies? I pull all-nighters all the time!" Mick said chugging down a can of soda. "I have to stay all night because of the AAHS judges and AAHS business!" Nina answered eating some banana cake. "You should know I take all night to make my face beautiful," Amber said munching on a cupcake. Figures.

"Well I'm going back," I said. "Me too, it isn't good to have all five Student Council members on break," Fabian said. "At least take these. Don't want to faint or anything," Mick said throwing us two cans of sodas. We nodded and walked out side-by-side. The action out here was really less, so we had nothing to worry about.

"Hey Mara?" Fabian asked. "Hmm?" I asked. "Back when that demon had you in those rings, how did you do what you did?" he asked. I was taken aback. He had been there? I thought he was with the weapons unit. "I don't know. This strange sensation came to me and I let it out."

"But it was different. I turned feeling a cold chill up my spine. Then I saw you. Your hair was flying around everywhere, a gray aura glowed around you, your wings looked like they were actually made of air, and your eyes; they were cold blue," Fabian explained. The more he did the more confused I got. All I thought was that I developed a quick energy boost. Could the power have been something else? I've never heard of a jump start like that.

"It wasn't a regular jump start was it?" I've heard of some angels that get jump starts when they were in distress. Fabian shook his head. "I'll help you figure it out tomorrow. Now we must get back to the situation that we have in our hands now," Fabian said. I nodded.

The action had died down a bit after the last demon fell. Thank Mick for that. I took a minute to myself and polished my sword and refill on supplies. I had used almost all my shrink dust on ogres and gave all my grow dust to Mick. I still hadn't used the blinding serum Fabian gave me. I kinda lost the camouflage thing in flight. I just hope it wasn't expensive to get. The stink gas, well, let's just say it's its own blinding serum.

A few minutes later, Amber and Nina was sitting next to me. We were hiding behind a tree and I was doing a last minute clean on my sword. Amber was playing lookout. A boy came up to us. "Amber! Mara! Nina!" we immediately shushed him. He got low. "We need you three at the Training building. Vultures are starting to invade it," he said carrying a whisper. Nina, Amber and I nodded. We flew off with him.

Vultures circled up above the Training. Some fell, but others just started grabbing people. I saw one about to snatch Amber away from behind. "Amber!" I warned. She turned and made a shield of fire just in time to incinerate the Vulture. An idea started in my head as I saw Amber shoot Vultures out of the sky with balls made of fire.

"Mara! Can you make a wall of flames around the perimeter of the school with me?" Nina asked. She jumped at my sudden outburst. "Maybe, but the school is way too big! I'll never be able to do the whole perimeter!" I said. That got my mind swirling. "Get every person that you know that controls fire! Now, and tell them my plan!" Amber and Nina nodded and flew off. Soon a wall of fire surrounded the perimeter of the school grounds.

Our side started getting the upper hand. We defeated most of the monsters and the ones coming in for another invasion were mostly destroyed. I saw the sun was starting to set. My body was weak, I had to go to the Infirmary multiple times. I was sweaty, and my sword was completely drained. I was about to go for a break, when I got a report call.

"Mara cherry blossom gates again! It's very important!" I secretly groaned before answering back. "I'll be right there." I tried my best to keep my annoyance out of my tone of voice. I flew there along the way making myself a shield made of ice.

It was complete chaos when I got there. Monsters had broken through the fire wall and now fire was scattered around. People were injured and some were being taken to the Infirmary. Monsters ran everywhere I looked. I saw a ogre grab a kid. I immediately used my shield to shove the kid out of its grip. It tried to grab me, but I turned last second and then stabbed the monster where it's heart should've been. The ogre fell with a loud thud.

"Thank you so much Mara!" the boy thanked and went off.

That cycle went on a while for met; dodging; stabbing; saving. I had a few close calls with a few monsters, a Vulture nearly tore my wing off, which meant I couldn't fly, and my body was covered in bruises and cuts. By the time Fabian found me, I was ready to collapse.

"Stay strong Mara, just a few hours to go," he said. He was right. The sun was completely gone and the moon was up and it seemed bigger than before. The night had still glowed red and was even more fiery with the fire walls giving everything a creepy glow. Not to mention that it was also very risky of me to make Amber go put up the walls; she could've been drained of her power and the fire could've gotten way out of control.

I stabbed my way through everything, trying to fight the pain soaring through me with Fabian by my side, making sure I didn't collapse. I heard a cry for help and turned to see a Vulture taking Fabian away. "Mara!" I squinted and saw that the Vulture had Fabian by his wings. Damn it. They were already high up and my wing still wasn't healing. I ate the last bit of my Jelly and didn't wait for it to start the healing process.

I didn't want to shoot the Vulture, not yet anyway. I noticed Fabian trying to change the currents, to my liking. The hot bed of air sent me soaring toward the Vulture, faster than I would've on my own. I was so close I could touch it's feathers. It "cawed" at me and tried to swipe me out of the sky. I ended up pointing my sword at it, and it let go of Fabian. This was like Nina's incident all over again. I swooped down and caught him by the hand, then gently placing him on the ground.

"Thank you Mara," he said still recovering from his little "flight". The Vulture wasn't done yet. It came swooping down on us. We moved away quickly. I couldn't defend both me and Fabian, and his wings were probably sore. I flew away, and just as I planned, it followed me. I hadn't planned on what to do next. I was heading right toward the big boulders that were used for training during free time.

I knew it would be a dangerous thing to do, but I did anyway. I soared through the boulders weaving in and out, hoping that the Vulture had hit itself on the head or something in its pursuit. I turned and saw it with a small bump forming on its head, but it still followed me. I cursed, and that's when it hit me. I felt something almost tear my wings off.

I plummeted to the ground with a hard bang. "Damn it," I cursed. With no energy to get up, I just laid there. I felt two shadows pass over me. They were both Vultures. For a moment I thought they were just going to tear off my wings once and for all. However, they decided to do it the natural way. They forced me to stare into their eyes and I knew I would be a goner. I felt like they were silently tearing away my whole body. I wanted to scream in agony, but my body forced my mouth shut.

I was ready to kiss the world goodbye, when I regained my mind. I glanced around, confused at what happened. Why didn't they finish the job? That was when I also noticed the sky wasn't red anymore, not counting the walls made of fire. That meant it was midnight, which also meant our defense systems were up and running again.

I saw my two attackers were now laying on the ground in pain as electrical sparks ran through their bodies, paralyzing them. Mr. Sweet had put the new defense systems, that sense if any monsters got in, they get paralyzed.

I laid back on the ground and heaved a big sigh. I let my shield and sword roll out of my hands. It was over finally over. I heard people scream my name, but I didn't care. I was tired, beaten, and just wanted to rest for a few days. Soon darkness engulfed me.


	17. Chapter 16: Christmas

"Mara!" Amber burst into the dorm room. Mara jumped and nearly dropped the brush she held in her hand.

"Amber! You scared me!" Mara said, going back to brushing her hair. "What do you want?"Amber made a pouting face.

"I just wanted to know if you were going to go home for Christmas," she said. Yes, the holiday season was almost here. Classes had all been canceled for the month and everyone was setting up for the Christmas Ball. It was held on the 20th and everyone had to dress in very fancy clothes. Since not a lot of people would have an attire in handy, Mr. Sweet had dresses ordered in and a school store was set up. However if you borrowed one you had to return it back the way you found it. Luckily Nina, Mara, and Amber both had their own fancy attires.

"Yes, probably. Why? Aren't you?" Mara asked.

"Yes of course! It wouldn't be Christmas if I wasn't at home! But I wanted to plan a small Christmas party for the five of us; Nina, Fabian. Mick, you, and me. Mick, Nina and Fabian are also leaving, so I'm trying to plan a day that's good for all of us," Amber said. _'As expected of Amber,' _Mara thought.

"Well, I'm not sure when I'm leaving, but I'll find out soon," Mara said.

"Yay! Thank you Mara!" Amber said and hugging her best friend tightly. "By the way, which dress are you choosing for the Christmas Ball?" Mara raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you mean? I only have one," she said, going to her closet and taking out a white dress. It was long sleeved and white. It went down to the ankles and was a little too big for Mara, but she didn't mind.

"Then why did I find this package from your parents that was outside the dorm room?" Amber asked. She gestured to a package Mara didn't notice before. It sat at the foot of her bed and she noticed that it was already opened. She glared at Amber who gave her a nervous smile. She proceeded to open what was left of it.

Mara gasped when she took out it's contents. It was a one-strap green dress that went to her ankles. It came with a matching dark green cardigan. A pair of white heels were added at the bottom of the package. A note was attached to the bottom.

She took it and read it out loud.

"_Dear Mara,_

_Mommy and Daddy thought you didn't have a dress in handy for your formal dance, we decided to send you one._

_See you for Christmas_

_Love,_

_Mommy and Daddy_." Mara smiled

"So, which one will you choose?" Amber questioned.

"I don't know, probably, I'll think about it later," Mara said and put them both away. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Amber yelled, typing away on her laptop. Eugene walked in and Amber immediately got up with her laptop and walked out the door. She gets grossed out a lot when we start getting lovey-dovey and stuff. However if what we do is something like what she and Alex do, I don't blame her.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Mara asked walking toward him. He gave her a quick kiss.

"I wanted to give you something for Christmas," he said bringing out a small box from his jacket pocket. It was brightly wrapped.

"But, Christmas is still a few days away," she said, but took the gift anyway.

"But, you said that you were going home on the 21st and I wanted to give you your gift early. Open it," he asked. She obeyed.

Inside was a necklace with a silver heart at the end. On the back read "I Love You". _'Cliché, but still cute- wait, what!' _she thought and looked up at him in confusion.

"D-Do you mean it?" she stuttered. He nodded and gave her a passionate kiss that made her head dizzy.

"Does that answer your question?" he asked. "It doesn't freak you out or anything does it?" he quickly added. Mara answered by giving him a gentle kiss.

"I love you too," she said after and hugged him. He hugged back, but the look on his face read hurt with a mix of guilt.

* * *

Eddie's POV

I was strolling by the Girl's Dorm. I was really bored. For one thing, it was snowing outside; 5 inches. Every person alive that controls fire hates snow that also includes any person who has all elements or something to do with fire. It's only natural. Which is why I was on my way to bother my Yacker and my cousin.

I casually walked inside, ignoring the girls that were staring at me. On my way to their room, a door swung open and Jerome came out; or should I say "Eugene". He noticed me.

"Hey Burkely," he said. He looked bummed about something. What's wrong with lover boy now? I knew he and Mara were getting awfully close. I had to keep reminding him to not get too close to her. I wasn't going to let her be the reason why this plan is going to be a failure. Same goes for Alfie and Joy. I knew that they been canoodling with that damn Campbell and Millington.

I didn't like how they looked at each other, me being her big brother and all. But since she's still smiling, I won't hurt him yet.

"What's with the look?" I asked bluntly. "Did Mara finally break up with you?" She will eventually, I know it. I have a pool on it actually. (A/N: You could be wrong Eddie! Though I know who dumps who. I'm kidding! No I'm not!)

"No, why do you keep saying that?" he said. We were walking side by side and heading toward the exit to my displeasure. We stepped on to the snow covered ground and walked around in silence for a while. No one was around, probably in the Cafeteria or in their rooms.

"Then what is wrong?" I questioned breaking the silence. He sighed and put his head against a tree. He muttered something I couldn't hear. I leaned in and he muttered it again, still not loud enough. I leaned in closer.

"I told her I loved her and she 100% believes me," I heard him loud and clear that time. I gave him a pat on the back. This was great! He got her trust and it'll just be more fun when the last phase of the plan happened. "And I think I meant it."

I froze in place, and no not because of the snow. I grabbed the back of his collar and jerked him back. He fell.

"What the hell! You weren't suppose to fall in love with her, you were suppose to play her! What happened to the playboy back at AAHS! What happened to our plan! What happened to the good old Jerome Clarke I knew months ago!" I yelled. I didn't care if anyone heard. I was just so pissed at him. How could he let such a puny girl effect him?

He stood up with an angry expression on his face.

"Well what happens when KT finds out about you and Patricia! What happens when Patricia finds out that you didn't break up with KT before you left! And don't say that you don't care!" he shot back. I glared at him.

"That's not the point here Jerome! At least they're evil! That girl you love is an angel! You are evil, she is an angel! What do you think will happen when she finds out the truth!" I yelled. His expression changed to confusion. He leaned back against the tree and slid down to the ground with his head in his arms. I sighed and sat next to him.

"What did I get myself into?" he asked no one in particular. I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry man, I'm here for you. If she does find out and dumps you, I got a whole line of girls waiting to get their hands on you," I said. He smiled and got up, I followed.

"Thanks Eddie. Come on, let's go find Alfie, Patricia, and Joy," he said. He started walking toward the Girl's Dorm, but I stayed in my place. A question that bugged in my mind came out.

"Does she love you back?" I had to know. He turned around and bit his lip. Then he smiled.

"Come on hurry up Eddie," he said and walked ahead without looking back. I didn't need to hear anymore than that simple sentence. Mara, you really know how to pick them

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile, a figure flew above. He had heard and seen everything that went on between the two.

"I knew it," he muttered before flying off.

* * *

Mick's P.O.V:

Man, I hate the cold, but I had nothing else to do. I decided to go do some free time training, that and move our rock back at the top. I moved a few rocks and threw them a side. I heard someone scream. Klariza came flying up to me, mega mad. What did I do now?

"Mick! You almost crushed me!" she exclaimed. She pointed over to a rock I had thrown. Oops.

"Sorry Klariza, I wasn't looking where I was throwing," I admitted. She blushed.

"Stop with the Klariza, just Klare," she said with crossed arms. "Why are you even training anyway? Everyone else is taking a breather."

"Well why are you out here?" I asked, ignoring her question. The two of us had gotten really close over the months. I felt like I've known her for years.

"Answer my question first," she stated. I dug through some of the boulders, not paying attention to what she was saying. She asked me again.

"Just to think, and to get something very important to me," I said smiling. I found what I was looking for. I flew up to the highest point and put the slab of rock right where it should be, where it'll always be as long as I'm still alive. Klare flew up next to me. I produced a small cloth from my pocket and started cleaning snow and frost off of it.

"You five are really close huh?" she said. I nodded. "Even though they're all younger than you?" I turned to her. (A/N: I consider Mick older since he is the brother of all of them)

"You're younger than me," I said. She looked at me with confusion.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked. (A/N: clueless Joy!)

"I'm just saying that we're really close," I said, even though I wanted more. I've been trying to ask her out, but every time I try, Burkely or something else gets in the way or I just get too shy. Yup, you heard it. Mick Campbell, shy about asking out a girl. In my defense she isn't just a girl. She's probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met. She's been on my mind a lot. Her shiny black hair, petite figure, and gorgeous blue eyes. (A/N: disguise form he's describing) I could go on forever about every detail of her.

"Oh, well I'm glad we're friends," she said. That word made my heart sting. Maybe this could be my chance to finally ask her out, but with what I just said wouldn't it be more awkward? Oh forget this! I'm making my move!

"Klariza," I started, suddenly feeling like I wanted to throw up. "Would you like to go on a date with me?" I said quickly and hid my face. It didn't take a genius to know I was blushing. Crap, this was the worst time to ask Klariza on a date.

"Okay! I'll come over your dorm tonight around seven and we can have a picnic!" she said. "I'll see you later." She flew off. I just sat there for a while. I went over everything she said in my head about a million times until I came to one answer.

"SHE SAID YES! WAHOO!" I got a date with Klare!

* * *

Amber's P.O.V:

Christmas Ball came rolling around fast. Nina, Mara, and I were getting ready when we heard someone knock on the door. Nina was wearing a bright red dress with sparkles on it with nice black heels and I glanced over at the clock, 5:30. While Mara was wearing the green dress. I thought the ball started at 6. I went to get the door. Fabian was there, wearing a very nice dark red tux. He had a white corsage in a clear box.

"Hey Fabian, you look very nice, I think Nina will be pleased" I said.

"Thank you. You look very nice yourself, Amber," he said. I was wearing light pink that goes to my ankles with pink boots and a white purse.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked.

"I needed to talk to you about something," he said and motioned for me to come outside. I did as he said.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked around and then leaned into my ear.

"I think I know who the Academy Devil infiltrators are," he whispered. My eyes widened. We had been searching non-stop. Mr. Sweet said specifically that we had to find out who they were before we left for Christmas. So far we had no leads, until now.

"Who!" I whispered loudly. I leaned in closer. "Wait how did you find out?"

"Let's just say I was doing some flying when I overheard Eugene and Burkely having a very interesting conversation," he whispered. My eyes widened. Oh no, poor Mara, how can that be?

"W-What was their conversation about?" I stuttered, trying to keep my cool.

"They were yelling at each other and calling each other "Jerome" and "Eddie". If my theory is correct Alex, Jade, and Klariza are also from Academy Devil," he then explained their entire conversation about one of them ruining a plan.

"I-I don't believe you," I muttered. How could I? I felt like my world was spinning out of control. Please tell me that this is all a dream. Please tell me that this is a nightmare and I'll wake up to see Alex's smiling face. He'll tell me everything's going to be okay, I'll go back to my dorm to see Nina and Mara, then hang out with Mick and Fabian and we can all be wonderfully happy again.

"Amber, be reasonable. Ever since they got here they've been trying to get close to us. Don't you think it's a little suspicious?" he asked. I couldn't ignore that fact, like I've also been ignoring the fact that Alex, or whoever he is. Not to mention the notes I found months ago. It all makes perfect sense. I still didn't believe it though.

"I'll keep an eye on him tonight, if he really is from AAHS than I'll handle it," I said. He was hesitant, but said yes and that he would keep an eyes on Eugene, Jade, Klariza, and Burkely. Than I thought of something.

"Did you tell Mick, Mara, and Nina?" I asked.

"Only Mick, I plan on telling Nina and Mara at the ball," he finally sighed. "He didn't handle it well. He said he'll keep a close eye on Klariza, but I fear that the two have fallen in love." My breath hitched in my throat.

"Amber!" we both turned to see Alex walking down the hall. He wore a black tux and held a bouquet in his hands. I turned to Fabian who just excused himself and walked into my dorm room. Alex came up to me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I felt myself wince.

"What's wrong?" he asked gently holding my cheek. He was so gentle to me, could it have all been lies? It pained my heart to think so.

"Nothing," I said quickly and gave him my best fake smile. He bought it, thankfully, but a feeling of betrayal grew in my stomach.

"Oh here," he said and handed me the bouquet, which I could now see was a bouquet of different kinds of beautiful flowers.

"Thank you," I said and went inside to go put them in a vase. He followed me. When we were inside Fabian and Nina were whispering to each other. They immediately stopped when they saw Alex.

"Hi Alex, nice to see you!" Nina said, but she had a forced smile on her face. Fabian was probably just in the middle of telling her what he told me.

"Hello Alex you look very nice this evening," Fabian said politely. He kept a tight arm around Nina. Alex returned his compliment. Fabian and Nina quickly left leaving me alone with Alex. I've never felt more nervous. I could be alone with a total evil guy and he could kill me any moment. Why hadn't he? Well Fabian did say they had a plan. What was it? To mess with our emotions? If so, mission accomplished.

I quickly found an empty vase and threw the flowers in then put the vase on my bedside table. I turned around just to bump into his hard chest. He wrapped his arms around me tight. For a minute I thought he was going to squeeze me until I popped, but he just put his head on top of mine.

"What's wrong?" he asked again.

"I told you nothing," I said, I was nervous and he knew it.

"Don't lie to me Amber," he said. I cursed to myself. I just wanted to know the truth, but I couldn't just come out and ask him. He lifted my chin and gazed into my eyes. "I just want to make you happy. I'll do anything to make you happy." I smiled.

"Thank you, but I promise you I'm okay," I said. I glanced at the clock. It was almost 6 so we decided to get going now. I threw away the fact that my boyfriend could be evil and promised myself to investigate later, have fun now.

When we got there elegant music was playing. The Christmas Ball was being held in the gym. It was decorated with sparkly lights and all kinds of Christmas decorations. Red and green colored everything; wreaths, balloons, streamers etc. Tables were on one side of the gym that had red and green tablecloths and white sparkly chairs. There was also a buffet filled with all kinds of holiday food. In the big space left was made into a dance floor. Everyone looked fancy looking their best. I just hoped that I wouldn't get anything on my beautiful dress.

Immediately Alex swept me onto the dance floor. I did my best not to step on his feet. He was very light on his feet. I wonder where he learned how to dance? I saw Fabina and Magene (Mara and Eugene) were also dancing. Mara was really careful at Eugene. Fabian saw me and motioned me to follow them, then whispered something in Nina's ear. The two headed to a table. I followed, telling Alex that I needed a word with Nina and Mara. Thankfully, he didn't follow.

"Where are Mick and Klariza?" I asked them when I approached the table. I made sure to keep my voice low.

"We aren't sure. Burkely and Jade came here together and Nina is keeping an eye on them," Fabian said.

"I just lost them! They just disappeared when I followed hem to the bushes!" Nina sighed. Fabian and I sighed.

"I'll find them, don't worry," I said. I went back to Alex.

"What did you guys talk about?" he asked as he twirled me.

"Nothing. Hey isn't that Mick with Klariza?" I said trying to distract him. Mick looked really happy with Klariza, and she did with him. He wore a simple black tux. Klariza had on a sleeveless sky blue dress that went to her knees, white heels, and a bracelet and necklace. (A/N: MAN! I have to make so many outfits on polyvore)

"Oh, yeah. Burkely has been telling me that Mick and Klariza have been getting very close," he said and brought me to a low dip. I just hoped that Mick wouldn't have his heart crushed in the end. (A/N: your so wrong Amber). Alex and I danced for a little more until I was finally tired. I should've went with regular black flats.

"I'm going to get some food for the both of us," he said. I nodded and he left. I wasn't far from Fabian and Nina where I was sitting. I glanced over to see Fabian and Mick having an argument and Nina and Mara trying to calm things down. Klariza was no where to be seen. I strolled over to them.

"I don't see why you're trying to ruin this for me! You're my best friend!" Mick yelled.

"I'm just trying to help you out! Like a real friend does!" Fabian shot back.

"Well you aren't being a real friend now!" Mick yelled and walked off in a huff.

"No wait Mick!" Mara tried stopping him, but he just kept going. A crowd was gathered around. I motioned them to go back to what they were doing and they obeyed. Fabian sighed and sat down.

"What happened?" I asked. I had never seen Mick act like this before. He was always the big brother, the reasonable one. The one that always said we were a family

"I tried to explain to him that he should watch out or his girlfriend might come stabbing him in the back," Fabian said and then excused himself saying he went to go get fresh air. Nina was almost in tears, making some of her makeup run. I ignored the fact that no one had told me one of my closest friends had a girlfriend.

"I've never seen Mick or Fabian fight! They're usually so close!" Nina wailed. Mara and I sighed. This night wasn't going as smoothly as I expected. Nina insisted that I go have fun and that she would handle it. I was hesitant.

"I promise I'll solve it," Nina reassured me. I went back to my table and Alex came back shortly. We started digging in when Klariza walked up to us. She looked worried, but she did her best to cover it up.

"Hello Amber, Alex, you both look very lovely in your attires," she sounded like one of those waiters that act nice to you to get a good tip. We returned her comment. "Amber if you don't mind could I take Alex away from you for one dance?" she asked. I raised an eyebrow at her, but gave her permission. Klariza and Alex walked out on the dance floor. What did she have to speak to him about?

Nina came up to me.

"Amber, Mara, I can't find Fabian or Mick anywhere!" Nina said.

"They're probably outside. Come on let's go look," I said. We walked out from one of the side doors. Not a lot of people were outside. A couple was making out and some were taking a stroll. Pretty stupid if you ask me, I wouldn't want to walk through snow in heels or catch a cold. I saw a blob of green from the corner of my eye. I walked toward it and Mara and Nina followed.

"Fabian!" Nina called. Fabian turned toward us. He was sitting on a bench which he swept the snow off first before he sat down.

"Nina, Amber, Mara? What are you two doing out here? It's freezing," he said.

"We could ask you the same. What's on your mind?" I asked sitting next to him. Nina and Mara sat on the other side of him. Fabian sighed.

"I really don't want Mick to end up hurt. I truly think Klariza is playing him like a puppet," he explained. I glanced over at Nina.

"Nina, can you find Mick?" I asked. I needed to talk to Fabian and Mara, alone. Nina hesitated but agreed to go find him anyway.

"Do you think Alex/Eugene is doing the same to me?" Mara and asked at the same time. I was looking down at the snow beneath my feet. Fabian sighed once more.

"Honestly, yes Amber, Mara. I think they are all playing us; Burkely; Klariza; Alex; Eugene; Jade. I don't trust any of them," he admitted. I nodded.

"I don't know who to trust anymore either," I said. "I can't even trust myself, and you know what Fabian? I'm sick of it!" I got into my ball form. I heard Mara and Fabian sigh. "I agree, I can't feel myself think," Mara admitted.

"You know, usually I would try to cheer you both up and tell you everything's going to be okay, but for once I'm unsure." Thanks a lot Fabian, so very helpful. I couldn't blame him though. After these last few months, we're both stumped.

"What were we thinking," he continued. "We had gotten way too in over our heads and thought that this assignment was going to be like eating a piece of cake. We should've known the pains and complications that could've come with the price."

"I know." It pained me to admit it so easily. I couldn't even believe what I was hearing. I felt a lump in my throat. "We should've told Mr. Sweet to let the staff handle this. Then, we wouldn't be in the mess we're in now." Mara said. We all sighed in unison. This is probably the worst pep-talk I've ever given.

"Hey! Where are the real Amber, Mara, and Fabian I know! You three are imposters!" We both jumped to our feet, in time to have Nina run up and tackled us to the ground.

"N-Nina, what are you doing?" Fabian asked, trying to get up and off the cold ground. His suit was covered in snow and Mara's and I's dress was cold and wet. The snow melted under me and soaked through my dress, making me shiver. Nina got up, but didn't allow us to do the same.

"You three always believe that there is a small amount of hope at the end of the dark tunnel! You two always believe we can get through anything as long as we worked together! You two always believe that no matter what we would never lose faith! What happened to those three people I've known for a long time!" Nina exclaimed. She started to walk away, but stopped and looked over her shoulder. "When you three find the real Mara, Amber, and Fabian, you know where to find me." She finally left, going back into the Gym.

Fabian, Mara and I just stayed there for a while, utterly stunned at Nina's actions. I finally got up, my butt and dress freezing wet.

"Hey Fabian, Mara?" I glanced over at him and Mara. He was starting to get up as well. His suit was also soaked, and I could imagine that he was also cold. While Mara's pretty dress ruined. They looked at me. "What's happened to us?" He looked very confused. I sighed.

"Nina's right. We have lost faith in ourselves. We've given up when we've just started. If I am correct we are very, very far from the finish line," I said with a smile. He returned a smile.

"Right. I cannot believe how we easily lost hope. We are just very lucky that Amber quickly brought it to our attention before we ended up more tangled into this mess," he said. We all shared a smile before Mara and I went to go to my dorm to change and Fabian went to go find Mick.

I held my forearms as I walked back to my dorm. I was really upset that my beautiful dress was ruined, but you know what they say 'don't cry over spilled milk'. At least I had another one. I knew I should've probably told Alex, or whoever, that I went to go change, but I wouldn't be long. I quickly got myself up and changed, soon I was on my way back to the gym. I had also changed my shoes to flats because they were giving me blisters. The night was quiet, besides the music playing far off. I could see the crescent moon through the clouds. It's light shone over me, like a spotlight. I heard a familiar song playing. I couldn't resist. I twirled around in my clean dress and comfortable shoes. Alex would just have to wait a little while longer.

Santa Baby

_Santa baby, slip a sable under the tree, for me_  
_I've been an awful good girl, santa baby_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible, too, light pink_  
_Well I'll wait up for you, dear, santa baby_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight, yeah_

_Think of all the fun I've missed_  
_Think of all the boys I haven't kissed_  
_Next year I could be just as good_  
_If you check off my Christmas list_

_Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot_  
_I've been an angel all year, santa baby_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa, honey, there's one more thing I really do need, the deed_  
_To a platinum mine, santa honey_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Come and trim my Christmas tree_  
_With some decorations bought at Tiffany's_  
_I really do believe in you_  
_Let's see if you believe in me_

_Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing_  
_A ring_  
_And I don't mean on the phone, santa baby_  
_So hurry down the chimney tonight_

After I was done I smiled contently to myself. All my troubles washed away, as if they never happened. I should've probably gotten back to Alex, he was probably worried where I was. Just as I was outside the Gym, about to walk in, I saw something moving in the bushes. I looked around at my surroundings. No one else was with me, so I went to go investigate lone wolf style.

I hid behind a tree and peaked my head out. I saw five figures, I couldn't make out their faces, but I knew three were male and the other two were female. I listened in on their, loud, conversation.

"Alfie you cannot do this to us!" The voice was high-pitched, one of the females. It sounded oddly familiar. The name startled me for a moment. I realized it was the five ADHS Student Council. I listened in closer.

"We are a team! You've known the four of us longer than that dumb blonde!" This was the other girl. I held back a growl. I hated blonde jokes.

"If you guys were my friends you three would actually try to support and/or help me in this situation!" I was positive I heard that voice from somewhere. They were quiet for a moment. I thought they had left and was about to turn around, when the first girl spoke up again.

"Are you nuts!" A boy's voice that sound really familiar.

"Support! A-Are you crazy Alfie! Why the heck would we support this! And if you would listen you would see that we are trying to help you!" one of the girl's voices said

"All you guys have done is yell at me! How the heck is that help!" I winced. Their voices were really loud now.

"QUIET!" that was a new voice. It was louder than the other four. "Will you three just shut up! Look at what's become of us! Alfie is in love with an angel, Joy and Jerome are falling for an angel, the plan is getting tangled, and our team is starting to lose it's strong bond!"

"Eddie, I have no idea what y-"

"Joy save it. We all know you are falling for Mick. Admit it." He sounded more calm than a few seconds ago.

"Fine okay. I am falling in love with Mick Campbell!" my eyes widened. "But it's different from Alfie's problem!"

"How!"

"Because he doesn't know, and I intend to keep it that way! Unlike you!"

"I'm out of here. I don't need to take this from my so-called friends!" I heard footsteps coming my way. I pressed my body closer to the trunk of the tree and begged that the person wouldn't see me. The figure passed me and walked away a few feet. I noticed that the clouds were clearing up a little and their was a crescent moon out tonight. I took one good look at the person. I gasped.

It was Alex.

I heard more footsteps walk away in the opposite directions. I kept my eyes on Alex, or should I say Alfie Lewis. (A/N: Oh no)

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Alfie snuck back into the Gym, fumed. He looked around for Amber, but couldn't find her anywhere. He noticed Nina and Fabian just getting off the dance floor and approached them. Fabian's arm around her waist tightened protectively when he saw Alfie coming up.

"What is it Alex?" Fabian asked.

"Do you two know where Amber is? I can't find her anywhere." He questioned, starting to get worried. He would hate for anything to happen to Amber.

"She stained her dress and went to change." Nina said before Fabian could stop her. He didn't trust his friend alone with _him_. Alfie nodded and went off. He only made it a few feet from the Gym before he thought he saw movement. It had started snowing again, but he could still make out a figure rolled up against a tree. He got close to the figure before realizing who it was.

"Amber!" he exclaimed. Amber was sprawled on the ground, unconscious. A layer of snow covered her unmoving body. She was slightly shivering and her face was flushed red. He quickly dusted off the snow and picked her up in his arms.

"Amber, what did you do this time?" He muttered under his breath as he ran toward the infirmary. On the way her eyes fluttered open slightly. He glanced down on her. He saw her eyes widened and she struggled a little to get our of his arms.

"G-Go." He looked at her in confusion. "G-Get a-a-away from m-me." She continued to try to push him away, but he had a stone hard grip on her.

"I'm not letting you freeze here Amber," he said.

"L-Leave me alone, A-Alfie." he stopped running and stared at her. "I-I know, I know who you r-really are. And I will f-f-forever from this p-point, h-hate you," she muttered before passing out. She had used all her energy up to tell him that. Alfie froze in place. He stared wide eyed at the girl he was madly in love with, the girl who he thought loved her as well, just shatter his heart to dust.


	18. Chapter 17: Broken and Drama

Amber's POV

I woke up to a bright light illuminating the room I was in. I blinked a few times, before realizing I was in the Infirmary. I lay on a bed and my body was covered in piles of sheets. I saw Mara on another bed, very sick and sleepy but reading.

"Oh Amber, you're awake!" she exclaimed and high-five me. (Their beds are right next to each other). "Yeah!" I responded. "Are you okay?" she asked very worried. "What about you?" I talk back at her. "Well look at the time, time to read!" she hesitated and went back to bed reading. "I knew you would get out of this conversation sooner or later," I muttered.

Then I hear a door open. "Amber," a voice gently said. I turned to see my mother. I smiled and gave her a hug, burying my face into her lush blonde curls. She had blond hair like me but really color. I heard clearing of the throat and turned to the other side of my bed to see my father. I let go of my mother and buried into my father's chest. He had dirty-blonde hair and eyes like mine.(A/N: I don't know Amber's eye color)

"Mommy, Daddy," I muttered into his chest. "What are you two doing here?

"Mr. Sweet called us saying you were ill," my mother started.

"So we rushed here as fast as our wings could take us." My father held me in his arms tightly. I tried to sit up, but they just pushed me back down.

"The doctor said for you to not move so much Amber," Mom said tucking me back into bed. I just nodded.

"What happened? How long have I been here?" I asked. I truthfully was very confused. I didn't remember anything except a few details about the Christmas Ball. Wait, Christmas Ball, Alex. My heart suddenly gave a pang of pain. I had been betrayed, dragged around, like a rag doll. I felt so stupid, I had fallen for his stupid tricks and now I had probably ruined Christmas for my family.

"You almost got pneumonia. You're friend Mara also did. You fainted outside the night of the Christmas Ball," Mom explained, gently stroking my head.

"You've been here for about a week." I almost choked on my own breath. I calculated the date to the 27th. We had missed Christmas.

"Sorry about ruining Christmas this year," I muttered. Christmas was a big part of our family, it was the most important holiday of the year. I knew it probably crushed Mom and Dad's hearts. Dad gently shook his head.

"Honey we don't care about missing Christmas, we are more concerned about your health. That's all that matters," Dad said soothingly. I closed my eyes, wanting to stay in this moment forever. Just with Mom and Dad, alone forever. No Alex, no drama, no anyone. Just the three of us, along in our little world.

Just then there was a knock on the door. A nurse came in.

"Oh, you're awake," she said. "Mr. and Mrs. Millington, can you please leave the room for a moment? I need to do some tests on Amber and Mara here." They were hesitant, but eventually left. At first the nurse started asking me questions like if I had a headache or if I remembered anything that happened before I fainted. She answered similar questions to Mara. I bit my lip before answering that question. She didn't notice.

"It's all coming back little by little, but there are still a lot of blank holes I can't fill," I lied. I had remembered everything slowly, until I piece together the whole puzzle just as she had walked in before. She nodded and wrote more on her clipboard. Then she left to go get me some food. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in," I called, thinking it was my parents. Instead, I was surprised to see Mick, Fabian, and Nina come into the room. I sat up.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you all be on Christmas break?" I asked.

"We came back yesterday to see how you two were feeling," Fabian explained.

"You guys should be with your families," I persisted.

"They're here too. They're talking to your mom and dad right now outside" Mick said. I nodded in understanding.

"You guys didn't have to come." Mara said

"We wanted to. We're like family Mara, Amber, all of us." Fabian said placing a hand on top of my head as if I were a little kid. "If one is in trouble, we'll be right behind the person backing them up all the way." I couldn't help it, I smiled. I was glad that I had friend that cared about me so much. We shared a group hug. After, I bit my lip, wondering if I should tell them about my newly found information about Alex, well now I should call him by his real name, Alfie.

"I need to tell you all something." They immediately looked at me with serious and concerned expressions on their faces. "Alex is actually Alfie Lewis from ADHS," I said very slowly, letting them sink in the information.

"We know," Mara muttered, who was quiet all this time except now. Wait, what?

"What?"

"After he dropped you off at the nurses office, he quickly packed up his stuff and left with Jade, Burkely, Eugene and Klariza. We kinda guessed they were running away," Nina said. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. Nina wiped it away for me and gave me a comforting hug.

"It's okay Amber, it's going to be okay," she soothed as I cried into her shoulder. I glanced over at Fabian and Mick who looked uncomfortable. I didn't know how long we stayed like that, but maybe a few minutes. I wiped away one last tear before turning to my friends sniffling.

"I say we just put these past months behind us. Forget everything that happened and go back to being how we were before," I suggested. They agreed with me, but their eyes didn't match their words. We all knew that we would be permanently scarred forever by the ADHS students.

* * *

Patricia's P.O.V:

I cannot believe Alfie blew the mission! And he was one of the smart prankster guys! Ugh, this sucked! Alfie forced us to pack and leave really fast that night. We didn't argue. We were back at ADHS, and Victor was mega pissed.

"YOU FOOLS!" he boomed. We flinched. The five of us were kneeling in front of Victor himself in his office. I gulped, scared out of my life. "I GIVE YOU ONE SIMPLE TASK AND YOU FAIL ME SO EASILY!" He was walking around the office.

"Father it is my fault I was careless and foolish and let the team get too comfortable. I deserve full responsibility," Eddie quickly said. What was he doing? Was he trying to ask for trouble? I glanced over at Joy, Alfie, and Jerome, they were as confused as I was.

"No son," Victor said, unusually calm. Almost scary. "That wouldn't teach any of you a lesson if you let one take the fall. You all should explain before I give you your punishments." He sat at his desk, elbows propped, hands intertwined, and chin on top of his hands. We didn't say anything. "I shall make you all sit here until someone gives me a good explanation."

Again nothing. We heard him sigh. "Fine, but your silence is only making your punishment worse." Alfie stood up straight.

"It's my fault. I was caught." I stared at him in awe. "I...I let my emotions get the better of me and let myself be caught up in all the things going around, I had forgotten all about the mission. If you are punishing all of us, I should get the worse of it. I had let my whole team down the most."

Victor didn't say anything, just sat there. I was starting to get antsy. The silence was killing me. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"Very well then," he finally sighed out. "Joy, Jerome, Patricia and Edison will get one months detention and Alfie will have three months detention. You are all excused." I clenched my fist and stood up. I couldn't let Alfie get detention for that long.

"No." I didn't know where I got the strength for my voice. On the inside, I was a deer caught in headlights. "It is not only Alfie's fault. I also was careless and let myself get caught along with Alfie. I had gotten too close to the student council than I had hoped and slipped my cover. He shouldn't get all the punishment." Jerome started to say something.

"It's my fault too, I was getting too close to an angel and revealed my identity," Jerome explained. We we weren't shocked at all, Jerome always has Alfie's back. Joy then stood up also and started to speak up also.

"Uncle you must listen, they are just taking the blame for me. I had gotten attached feelings for one of them and had blown my cover. I had gotten too cocky and ended up having it blown up back into my own face. Please I beg that I get the most punished," she said. I was most surprised at Joy.

She would usually let Eddie, Alfie, Jerome, and I take the fall. She would always get the least amount of punishment whenever we got in trouble because she was our most vital spy. She was the best at disguises and finding out information without even asking you a question. If Joy got detention for a long time who knew what would happen? I wasn't really quick on my feet and Alfie, Jerome and Eddie were too tall for small spaces to hide.

I felt my hands get clammy as Victor just sat there with his eyes closed. Suddenly he opened his eyes, amusement running through them.

"You all have great passion for each other. I admire that. The fact that you all would sacrifice yourselves for the other three is remarkable, especially since you are all evil. It shows that you all have a great flame within you." I was starting to get more nervous. Whatever you had to say just say it already! I was desperately begging that this would be over soon.

"Which is why I will only be punishing you, one week detention. We all let out a breath of relief. Thank goodness. "Now you are all dismissed to your rooms." We bowed one more time before leaving the office in perfect sync. We walked towards our rooms in silence.

"Why? Why did you guys take the fall? It was clearly my fault, and you all know it," I heard Alfie say. He had his head hung low. Joy sighed.

"Alfie, it may be because we've spent the pass few months around angels, but the five of us have gone closer together. We'd take the fall for you any day," Joy said placing a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"We are all like family, and as a family we all stick together through thick and thin," I said placing a hand on Alfie's other shoulder.

"Thanks guys," I heard him mutter. He had a forced smile on his face. Eddie and Jerome came up behind us and Eddie's arms wrapped around the four of us.

"And as a family, we are going to help you and Joy get over those stupid angels." Eddie encouraged. Suddenly Joy started bawling into tears on the ground and Alfie curled up in a ball on the ground a few feet away from us. I glared and punched Eddie in the shoulder.

"Idiot!" I scolded. He sighed.

"This is gonna take a while," he said. He whipped out a long piece of paper filled with names of available girls and boys. Time to get to work.

* * *

Third Person P.O.V:

Christmas break was over and the students started to fly back into the new year. Nina looked down at the figures curled up in beds. She sighed and yanked the covers off both beds. Amber was balled up on her side with her back facing Nina. While Mara was reading a sad, sad novel on how to stop loving a guy but she kept crying. Even though Nina couldn't see her face, she could hear both sobs of pain.(A/N: Even though they should be put of the infirmary, I want them to stay because I don't want to write another paragraph where Amber comforted in different room and Nina has to go back and forth)

"Amber, Mara, it's the first day back, you have to get out of bed," Nina tried. Mara just sniffled. Amber just let a tear down.

"Maybe I don't want to," Amber muttered.

"Amber." Nina sat on the bed and gently stroked her back. Amber has been sitting in bed weeping ever since her parents left a week ago. Nina was starting to worry deeply about her best friend. "Please get up. For me?" she reasoned to both of them. Amber sighed, but got up. Her hair was a mess, eyes red, and face as pale as a ghost. While Mara had baggy and red eyes, her make-up was all over her face, and her hair was ugly as Amber.

"Happy?" her throat was scratchy and bitterness dripped from her tone. Nina flinched. Then Mara stand up. Nina flinced again.

"Mara, Amber, you need to get over it, they were just one boy-" Nina tried reasoning.

"He wasn't just a boy!" Amber snapped, more tears falling. "He was the only boy that I _thought _had ever cared about me in a way no one else would. He was the boy that I thought would always comfort me and be there for me. He was the boy that I thought loved me for who I was! But apparently that was all lies!" a look of pain struck Nina's face. Amber sighed. Mara just stayed silent and let a tear out.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's just that I miss him so much." A tear slipped from Amber's eye. "But that doesn't give me the right to snap at you. I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I know you're hurting," Nina said. "Hey, if you don't want to go to school today, you don't have to. I won't push you." Amber sat up smiling and shook her head.

"No, I'll go. I don't want to cause an up rise among to students and teachers," Amber said and got up to change. "Mara, what about you?" Nina asked softly and Mara nodded. Nina nodded and left saying something about seeing her at lunch. Mara sighed before getting changed and walking to class at a slow pace.

Throughout the day everyone was talking about ADHS students sneaking in the school. Amber's heart clenched every time someone talked about Alfie. By the end of the day she was close to tears.

* * *

Nina's P.O.V:

I was very worried about Amber, Mara, and Mick. Mostly Mick. Amber and Mara had let their sadness out and known while Mick acted as if nothing had happened. Its almost scary. After school I ran into Mick on my way back to my room.

"Hey Nina." Mick was sitting on the ground, crunching snow in his mitten covered hand.

"Hi," I said cautiously approaching him. "What are you doing?"

"Playing with snow," he said. "It's fun." I looked at him weirdly.

"Are you alright?" I asked. Earlier I saw a couple of his friends pelting snow at each other, I thought Mick would join them. "Aren't you gonna hang out with your friends?" He shook his head.

"This is more entertaining." I looked at him completely bewildered.

"Should I go get the nurse?" I asked.

"No why?"

"Because you're acting really strange." I took a seat next to him.

"How so?" He still hadn't looked at me.

"1. You love messing around with your friends, but instead your sitting here alone playing with snow. 2. The Mick Campbell I know isn't a boring stick in the mud," I said. "Now tell me whats on your mind." I was going to bring the old Mick back, I would do almost anything. I heard him sigh.

"Well maybe the old Mick is gone, forever," he said quietly. He almost said it too quietly, I couldn't hear.

"Well I want the old Mick back!" I begged. He stood up, rage filling his eyes.

"Too bad Nina!" he snapped. I jumped back a little. "You can't always have what you want! Like I can't have the girl I thought I loved because it turned out that she was only using me the entire time! You don't know how that feels Nina! No one knows how I feel right now!" He walked away and left me on the ground, almost in tears.

I got up and wiped away the tears forming in my eyes. A look of determination replaced the look of hurt in my eyes. I was going to fix our little family, and I was going to on my own.

* * *

Amber's P.O.V:

Life sucks. I dragged my feet across the snow covered ground. I currently wore my uniform, but with leggings, pink snow boots, white earmuffs, pink scarf, and thicker blazer. (Outfit on Profile)Mr. Sweet allowed student to alter the uniform a bit to match the weather.

I kept hearing things about Alfie, even about how I was too stupid to even notice. I felt a shadow on me. I looked at my surroundings. The only other person I could see was a figure. Tall, slender, violet hair, and amber eyes. I glared at the person and walked up to them

"Alfie, what the hell are you doing back here!" My wings sprang out and I got into a fighting stance. The person looked confused. I got closer to her

"Pardon?" The person had a high-pitched tone, but I wasn't going to fall for anything.

"Don't play dumb with me Alfie Lewis! I know it's you! Now tell me why you're here before I blast you to pieces." A fire ball appeared and I got a little closer.

"I do not know what you're talking about. I've never even met you before. Please, can't we just talk this out like civilized people?" she asked. I realised she is a 10-year-old, she looks a lot like Alfie. Whoops.

"Oh, I am terribly sorry! I thought you were someone else!" I apologized. My fire ball fell to the ground and I put away my wings.

"It's alright. Most people do mistake me for Alfie Lewis. However." A big pair of wings came out from her back. Pure white. "I'm an angel, big difference." I nodded. We walked around a while, talking about random things. It turns out that she was actually that daughter of the Gym teacher.

"What about your mother?" I asked. She looked down at her feet.

"She died when I was only a baby." A look of sympathy crossed my face and I regretted asking.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea," I apologized.

We kept walking around in circles. Annie was a very kind person, unlike Alfie. Throughout our conversations I took note of Annie's features. Long brown hair, brown sparkled brightly, tanned skin, and a very slender tall figure. We talked like best friends until Annie had to go back to her dorm.

"It was nice talking to you Amber, I hope we can continue our conversation again." She waved. I waved back and we went in our separate directions.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Steve walked inside the Cafeteria. He got himself a hot chocolate and sat alone, away from the others loitering around. Willow walked up to him, carrying a cup of hot chocolate like his.

"Hi Steve!" she exclaimed with a big smile on her face. "I didn't know you liked hot chocolate too!

"Hello Willow," he said. "I don't really like it that much, only in the winter times. I dislike the cold so much."

"Oh!" Willow said, not understanding half of what her friend just said. "I just like hot chocolate cause it tastes good and warms my insides up after playing in the snow." Steve chuckled. "What's so funny?" She pulled her face into a pout.

"Nothing. I just think it's so ironic how you like the cold even though you control fire," he said. Willow smiled.

"I don't care if I control fire, I still love playing in the snow! That reminds me, I'm hosting a snowball fight later! Do you want to join?" she asked eagerly. He was about to decline, but the happy look on her face changed his mind.

"Alright I will join you," he smiled.

* * *

Meanwhile Jay was by the big boulders, where he was training by himself. He turned to see Piper walking toward him. He ignored her and continued discovering new tactics and what-not.

"Hey you," she said. He turned to her, an annoyed expression on his face.

"What?" he snapped. "I am clearly doing something very important here. What was so important that you had to disturb my concentration." Piper rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands together. She forgot her gloves in her dorm and didn't feel like getting them.

"Don't need to get antsy, I just wanted to know why you were still training. It's cold," she said. He sighed and saw his breath.

"It never hurts to train a little, you should do the same as well if you want to get stronger," he said and went back to do what she was doing.

"Well would it hurt you to take a break?" she asked, annoyed by his tone of voice. He turned to her.

"Break?" he said it as if it were a foreign language. _'Is this guy for real?' _she thought as she approached him.

"You know, break. Just sit and relax, maybe meditation to find peace." She sat cross legged on one of the rocks and placed her hands palm up on her knees. He got into the same position as her and sat across from her. She closed her eyes, he followed.

"Now just breath in and out," she said. He did as he was told, a big puff of air coming out. They sat like that for a while. As if nothing else existed in the world. When Jay opened his eyes, Piper had just opened her's. "Wasn't that nice? Just taking a breath of air." He nodded slowly and a smile came to his face.

"Good, well I'm gonna go, I'm freezing," she walked away when Jay grabbed her shoulder.

"What's your name?" he asked. She smiled.

"Piper, your's?"

"Jay."

"Well Jay, I hope you remember what I taught you today," she said and finally left. Jay stared after her for a while. _'Remarkable creatures angels. Such a shame I'll have to be betraying Piper, maybe recruiting her would be nice.' _(A/N: Who could Jay really be?)

* * *

Joy's POV

I sat in class bored. At ADHS, we had the worst classrooms. The paint was chipped in multiple places, desks were unsafe and had writing all over them, chalkboards were broken, and the chairs had all uneven legs. We had windows, but outside was always dark and cloudy and if it wasn't it was fiery red background. The only light we had was a single lightbulb that hung from the ceiling which meant the classrooms were pretty dark. ADHS campus was exactly like AAHS campus, but black buildings and everything more dead and dreary.

I almost missed ADHS. They actually had nice clean new desks with good even legged chairs, clean chalkboards, and outside was always pretty. The campus was always clean, unlike our littered one. The teachers there were also kind, push-overs, but kind. ADHS teachers were very strict and hit you with a ruler if you pissed them off.

One of the small things I like from coming back here is that I don't have to wear that stupid uniform anymore. ADHS didn't have a dress code, thank goodness, so I wore a dark blue dress, black high heels, and long stockings.

DING DING DING

Ugh, I don't miss you retarded bell. Our school bell sounded like one that was rung from a clock tower by some weird hunchback guy. I walked back to my dorm completely tired. The hallways here weren't a ray of sunshine either. AAHS had polished, clean ones, of course. Ours were, well let's just say it hadn't been cleaned for months.

I walked outside and it started to flurry. Ugh, just great. No one said anything about snow! I ran back to my room just as it started snowing hard. It was rare when we got snow, mostly rain. I stared outside and watched people start to take shelter from the snow. I shared the room with Trixie.

It was dark red with black carpet. My side of the room was on the left. I had dark blue covers and black pillows, my own closet, and my own blue vanity. To the right was Patricia's side. She had dark purple covers and black pillows, her own closet, and a dark purple vanity. In between, we converted where the dresser was suppose to be, to a sitting area. Above the door was above the TV, a light hung from the ceiling, and posters of quotes and pictures on the walls.

I loved our room. It felt homey. I glanced at my vanity and decided to fix my hair. My hair always got frizzy when it snowed, I tried to fix it. I started brushing it out when I noticed something glimmering in my glass jewelry box. I opened it and took out a bracelet.(A/N: You know the bracelet in this story is actually the bracelet in the 4 seasons. But instead of say J it actually I LOVE U)

Mick had given it to me. It was on the night of the Christmas Ball...

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Mick! Where are you taking me? I thought the ball was held in the Gym," I giggled as he dragged me along a path. We were trailing on a path near the cherry blossom trees._

_"You'll see." He swept me in his arms and gave me a gentle kiss. I felt something around my wrist and pulled away to see what it was. It was a bracelet. It was made of silver and spelled out "I Love You"_

_I looked up at him. He had a shy smile on his face._

_"Y-You what?" I stuttered._

_"I love you," he said gently and gave me a kiss._

_Flashback_

* * *

I heard the door open and close.

"Hey." It was Patricia. She came up next to me, a worried look on her face. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" I touched my face and felt water. I hadn't even noticed that I was crying.

"No reason," I said, but it came out weak. I unconsciously took the bracelet in my hands and started playing around with it. Patricia looked at what I was doing and had a look of sympathy on her face. I told her everything, she was my best friend I had to.

"I'm sorry," she gently patted my back, which was a sign that I could cry out all my tears. I did. I cried like I've never cried before. She gave me a hug and I cried on her shoulder. She kept giving me words of comfort. They didn't help me though. The only thing that would help me is Mick. Mick is what I need, but he probably already got over me. The thought made me cry even harder.

"Joy," I heard Patricia say through my sobs. "I've never seen you like this. I'm worried." I pulled away from her and wiped away a few tears.

"I thought we would just go to AAHS, do the mission, leave. I never thought it would end like this." I started sobbing again and Patricia wrapped her arms around me. Trixie was probably the only person I would show this side to. I would've never cried out my heart to anyone except for her. Not even Eddie, Alfie, or Jerome. Trixie and I have a connection that no one else will understand.

"Hey this might be a bad time to tell you this, but." I pulled away and looked at her dead in the eye. She had a look of nervousness. "I saw someone at AAHS that looked like me."

"Well a lot of people have green eyes and your hair color." I said.

"No, but her face looked exactly like mine, and when I saw her I had a, sorta were two people, they also looked like me, and the girl was there with her twin-sister, and one of the twins wandered off and a man came up to her and and-" By now Patricia's body was shaking and I could barely understand a thing she was saying. She was scaring me.

"Patricia, what are you trying to tell me?" I asked. I held her by her shoulders. She had a wild look in her eyes.

"I-I think I, I think-"

"You think what? What?" I persisted, slighting shaking her.

"I think I might be an angel."

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V:

I walked out of the Library with a book under my arm. It was late. About 9:10? I wasn't suppose to be out here, but I got caught up reading a book I almost forgot about the time. I hurried my way back to my dorm room, but ran into someone on the way.

"Gabriel?" Gabriel had his uniform on along with a gym bag. "Where are you going? It's past curfew."

"The Gym teacher is giving me extra help so I can join the basketball team in the fall," he said and took out a note from his bag in case I didn't believe him. "What about you? Shouldn't you be in your dorm?"

"I was at the Library and I was a little too caught up in reading and didn't notice the time," I admitted. We just stood there for a minute, waiting for the other one to say something. Gabriel and I weren't really friends which explains our awkwardness. Finally he cleared his throat.

"So how's Mara doing? I heard what happened," he said. I glared at him. I knew that he still had feelings for Mara, but the last time he tried to get her he had hurt her. Of course with Jerome gone, he would try to get Mara.

"She's fine thank you for asking."

"Do you know if she still has feelings for that Jerome?" It was posted on a bulletin who Jade, Klariza, Burkely, Eugene, and Alex actually were with pictures and everything. It was in case they ever came back.

"I don't know." I tried to be as vague as possible.

"Well, can you tell me anything about her?" I sighed. He just won't give up will he?

"All I'll say, is that you better not ask her out again. She's hurting now, and her heart won't mend for a long, long time." I walked away after that.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

Meanwhile a door gently shut. Steve walked towards his bedroom window.

"What an eventful day with Willow," he said and chuckled. Someone knocked on the door. "Who is it?"

"Me." Steve immediately went up to the door and opened it. Jay walked in. "What are you doing up so late?"

"It's not even 10 yet. So what do you want?" Steve asked crossing his arms.

"Well I noticed that today you were canoodling a little too closely with the red haired girl today," he said walking around the room. Steve raised an eyebrow at Jay.

"It was a snowball fight." Jay chuckled.

"The Steve I used to know would hate snow itself when its really cold, let alone join in on a snowball fight." Steve glared at Jay.

"Just tell me what you want from me," he demanded.

"I'm just saying. You better be careful, you wouldn't want your faith to be the same as Eddie's and the others do you?" Jay challenged.

"No, but-"

"I suggest that you stop you also reveal who you really are. It's already risky using part of your real name and real appearance, but on another hand, not a lot of people know who you actually are, James Steven Road." he said. Steve's anger boiled up inside of him and he clenched his fists.

"Fine," Steve said, his voice awfully calm. "I will restraint myself from what happened and help you finish what they had started." Jay nodded in approval.

"Very good, now I must be on my way," Jay said and left. After Jay left Steve let out a low growl.

* * *

Mara's P.O.V:

I glanced behind me to see a gently snoring Nina in bed. Yes, Nina thought I needed more encouragement so she decided to sleep on the other bed. I carefully opened the windows, which let out a cold blast of air. I glanced back at Nina's bed just to see her shift a bit. I flew outside and closed the window behind me. I sighed in relief and flew off into the night.

I didn't know where I was going, I just wanted to get away from it all. Nina had been trying to comfort me, but it was useless. Amber was still crying like crazy. Mick was practically a mess and Fabian was taking care of all the Student Council work. Being alone was going to help me, I was sure of it.

It had started to flurry again and I pulled my jacket closer to my body. I just flew around the campus for a while. My head kept trying to think of anything, anything besides Jerome. I felt something around my neck and looked down. My tears started to come back.

I was about to cry again when I felt the snow start to fall down harder. I knew it wasn't safe to fly during snow or rain, so I started to turn back.

Big mistake.

I was pretty far from the Girl's Dorm, and my wings were getting heavy with snow. My vision started to blur a little. All I could see was white and I didn't know where I was flying.

BAM

I felt myself hit something hard and start to spiral out of control. My head hurt and I couldn't concentrate on anything. I couldn't even feel my own toes or fingers. I landed with a loud thump and my body shivered as more snow covered over me. My eyes fluttered open slightly. I stood up the best I could and kept walking, well limping. I limped to what I thought was a tree and tried to shake the snow off of me. I was freezing, my clothes and wings were soaked through with snow and I could only just feel my hands and feet.

My legs went limp and I fell down. I felt more snow rain on top of me as I gently shut my eyes. My world turned black


	19. Chapter 18: Lock Down Code Red

"Mara! Mara! Where are you!" Nina called for her friend. Fabian flew up to her.

"Did you find her?" he asked. His expression on his face showed complete worry She shook her head, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Where could she be? She wouldn't have just run off like that without at least telling somebody!" Nina cried. Fabian gave her a comforting hug and gave her words of comfort. He was about to kiss her-

"Hey! Fabian, Nina! What are you two doing up there!" They looked down to see Mick with Amber on the ground, sleeping. They floated down in front of them. He was sitting on the ground again, playing with snow alone. "Don't tell me you two were making out up in the air again were you?"

"No," they said in unison. They both blushed a little

"Mara's missing!" Amber was still sleeping but she cried a tear out and was shaking. Mick's eyes widened and he stood up with Amber in his arms.

"What!" he exploded. "What do you mean she's missing! I saw her yesterday!"

"When I woke up today, she wasn't in her bed!" Nina cried.

"And she wasn't at class at all today, no one's seen her at all. I checked everywhere, Mara is nowhere to be seen and I've even alerted Mr. Sweet and the rest of the staff!" Fabian said.

"Where could she have gone? Why didn't either of you tell me?" Mick asked, feeling his emotions swimming through his head.

"Well no offense, but you have been acting a bit crabby lately Mick," Fabian said nervously. Nina nodded in agreement. Neither of them looked at him.

"No I haven't!" he snapped. No one said anything. Mick sighed. "Alright fine. I know I've been really crabby lately and I'm truly sorry for being such a jerk to you guys. You guys don't deserve that." The apology seemed hollow to Nina, but right now she didn't care.

"Apology accepted," Fabian said. "Now, we have to find Mara." Mick nodded and went to find Mara while holding Amber. Nina and Fabian went different directions.

* * *

Meanwhile at Elements Evil...

"Eddie"

…

"Eddie!"

...

"EDDIE!" The dirty-blonde haired male sat up quickly, hitting his arm in the process. He looked up at the girl in annoyance.

"What Joy?" he asked, glaring at her. "When did you even get here?" She rolled her eyes.

"That doesn't matter right now," she said sitting next to him on his bed. They were both in Eddie's room, alone. It was after classes were over and "I'm worried about Alfie."

"Why?"

"He wasn't in class at all today, I'm getting scared," Joy said.

"That's weird. I saw him leave to class this morning," Eddie said, becoming more alert.

"Where could he have gone?" Joy asked, searching his face for answers. Eddie's face was blank. She couldn't figure out anything. They sat in silence, Joy waiting for her cousin speak his mind.

"I have a theory," he finally whispered. She almost couldn't hear him. "We need to find Yacker and Jerome." She jumped back a little at his outburst.

"P-Patricia?" she asked. Her mind flashed to their conversation yesterday.

* * *

_Flashback Joy's P.O.V:_

_"I think I might be an angel." My eyes widened in horror._

_"What do you mean you might be an angel! You can't be, you are 100% evil!" I shouted. I saw her wince._

_"It's the only answer I can come up with. What other explanation is there?" she asked. I bit my lip._

_"Maybe your just hallucinating! I mean think about it Patricia, how are your wings coal black?" I asked._

_"I don't know!" she shouted. "All I know is that I might've been kidnapped when I was a child!" I sighed._

_"Think about it Patricia. Do you honestly think you might be one of the good guys? One of them?" I asked with disgust. She took in the information. Suddenly, she fell to her knees on the ground, clutching her head._

_"I don't know anything anymore Joy, I don't know," she muttered and started to sob. I crouched next to her and wrapped an arm around her. I might be evil, but I know how to comfort a friend._

_"Its okay Trixie. I'll help you find out the truth." She looked up at me._

_"What if the truth is that I'm not someone I really am?" she asked._

_"All that matters is that your my friend. Nothing will change that Trixie, even if you are angel. Heck, I wouldn't care if you were even Vulture!" I said. She giggled._

_"Thank you Joy."_

_End of Flashback and Joy's P.O.V_

* * *

"Come on," he said and ran out of the room. Joy just sat on the bed, in a complete daze. Her mind was still rethinking about the conversation until she heard the slam of the door.

"H-Hey! Wait up!" she stuttered, following him. _'What's gotten into him?' _she thought as she gasped for breath. Her running slowed down when she saw her cousin ducking below a window to a fairly small building. She walked up to him, annoyed. Her feet crunched under the fresh snow on the ground.

"Eddie what the hell was that back there!" she shouted. He immediately cupped a hand over her mouth and made her get low.

"Shush," he demanded. Joy ruffly removed his hand from her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing!" she whispered harshly. Eddie just slowly pointed upwards toward the window. Joy sighed and peaked through the window. She just saw her friend and a few other students sitting in a classroom with a teacher sitting at the desk reading a book. On the board written in big letters was the word "DETENTION". _'Oh Patricia and Jerome, what did you do now?'_ Joy thought shaking her head. She glanced down at Eddie who was tinkering something in his hands.

"Eddie what are you doing?" she asked. He didn't answer. His fingers worked diligently and quickly until he showed her his creation. It was as big as a golfball, completely black with thin black bat wings extending from the sides.

"Okay little bat, go to Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke," he commanded and lifted the contraption into the air. It floated for a minute before buzzing off.

"What was that!" Joy whispered.

"Messenger Bat. They deliver and receive messages. All you have to do is make one, say the person's name and done. They speak into it, and we receive and respond to it using this." He pulled out an identical Messenger Bat from his pocket. Joy nodded slowly in understanding. "Now make sure Patricia gets the bat and old lady at the desk doesn't catch us." she nodded and peaked upward.

"Okay, the bat just landed on Patricia's desk," she muttered. Eddie nodded and held the bat to his mouth.

"Yacker," he whispered. Joy saw her jump slightly in surprise and the old lady at the desk look up at her. Patricia gave her a sweet smile which was returned with a stern glare and then went back to reading her book. Patricia glanced back at the lady before turning back to the small ball. She turned to Jerome

"Eddie? What is this?" she whispered into it. Joy could her friend's voice. "Yeah! dude!," Jeome agreed

"No time, you need to get out of detention," he said.

"Do you think I can?" Patricia asked. Joy glanced over at the door to see bright red lasers over it; same with the windows. She silently groaned.

"She's got a point," Joy muttered. Eddie cursed under his breath before responding. Jerome just stayed silent.

"Just get out of there! We need you asap," he snapped. They heard Patricia sigh.

"Okay, give me ten minutes and I'll meet you outside," she responded. " Yeah we'll be there soon," Jerome smirked. Eddie motioned for Joy to follow him. Together, they made their way to the front of the detention door. Detention was held in a separate building, with lasers blocking the door and windows and only the teacher at the desk could control them. Just was they were about to turn a corner a loud explosion went off in the building and smoke rose from the broken windows. Eddie and Joy ducked into the shadows.

"Out! Everybody out!" The door burst open and all the students filed out, Patricia amd Jerome last. She strutted out with a triumphant smirk plastered on her face. The teacher followed out after her.

"Who set the fire!" she asked enraged.

"I believe I saw Rachel do it m'am," Patricia said sweetly. Jerome just smiled. The teacher nodded to her and stalked to find the student. When the coast was clear, Joy and Eddie emerged from their hiding spot and to their friend.

"Here's your bat." Jerome held out his fist above Eddie's open palm, only to find it smashed into pieces.

"What did you do to it!" he exclaimed, looking at the contents he held in his hand.

"You said to get out asap," Patricia casually shrugged. Joy sighed.

"Look you can get a new one later Eddie," she said. "Right now we have bigger problems on our hands."

"Like what?" Patricia questioned.

"Have you seen anywhere?" Eddie asked, calming from his outburst.

"Yeah, before detention I saw him near the gates," Patricia answered.

* * *

_Flashback (Patricia P.O.V:)_

_Stupid detention, stupid Rachel, stupid teacher. I grumbled to myself as I stomped my way to detention. It wasn't my fault the test tube just had to explode in science class! My stupid lab partner Rachel just had to pour the red liquid into the blue liquid when I specifically said not to! I shouldn't have gotten detention, only she should've!_

_I sighed to myself and closed my eyes, trying to calm my mind. When I opened them I saw a flash of violet near the gates. Alfie? What is he doing? I stalked up to him._

_"Alfie!" I called after him. He jumped in surprise and turned to me._

_"Hello Patricia, how has your day been?" he said. I raised an eyebrow at him._

_"Fine," I said cautiously. "What are you doing here?" I placed a hand on my jutted out hip. He broke out into a nervous sweat and I tapped my foot to make him more nervous._

_"I just...thought I saw a Vulture and went to go check it out," he lied. I rolled my eyes._

_"Tell me the truth," I demanded. He sighed._

_"Ms. Williamson!" a shrill voice screamed my name. I turned to see a shriveled old lady with snow white hair and more wrinkles than I could count. She wore a disgusting gray suit, matching heels, triangular shaped glasses, and a clipboard under her arm. I noticed her as the detention lady (that's what I called her). She stalked up to us._

_"Ms. Williamson, you are supposed to be in detention!" she yelled even though I was right in front of her. "What are you doing here with Alfie?" She knew who everyone was, their records, everything._

_"I was just scolding Williamson that she should be going to detention," Alfie answered before I could. I looked at him shocked. Did he just give me up to the devil?_

_"Very well, come along Williamson!" she said and grabbed my arm, dragging me away. I turned around to see Alfie look at me with an apologetic look on his face. I mouthed to him "What are you doing!" He just gave me a sad smile and turned away._

* * *

_End of Flashback and Patricia's P.O.V_

"Then what are we doing just standing around! Let's go to the gates!" Eddie shouted marching ahead.

"What's got him all wild up? The gates are always locked up, Victor makes sure of it himself that no one or nothing gets in and no one gets out without him being notified first," Patricia asked. Joy just shrugged her shoulders and let out a sigh.

"Beats me. Right now all we can do is trust that he has a good head on his shoulders," Joy said and ran after her brother along with Patricia. When the two caught up to Eddie, he stood as still as stone, staring in one direction. They were at the gates, which separated the outside world from the school. They were two humongous wooden doors, chained and locked together by a lock Victor made himself.

"Eddie?" Patricia asked, her voice full of worry. "What are you staring at?" He raised a shaky hand and pointed directly in front of him. Joy, Jerome, and Patricia both turned their heads and looked at the gates in shock.

There were freshly new imprints on the door, like someone tried to break them open, but failed miserably. In result the person went for the lock. The lock now sat on the ground, surrounded by sprawled chains. The two wooden doors were open and on the ground were footprints in the snow. They were shown leading outside of the school.

"Just as I thought," Jerome muttered.

"W-What do you mean?" Joy asked. She couldn't keep her eyes off of the lock on the ground. He didn't answer. "Jerome?" She tore her eyes away from the lock, to her cousin. His bangs covered his eyes, keeping the two from reading his expression.

"Please Jerome tell us," Patricia.

"Alfie," he muttered. They almost couldn't hear him and had to lean closer to hear the rest. "Alfie, he's gone."

"What do you mean gone? Gone where!" Eddie asked getting impatient.

"AAHS, to that Amber Millington," his voice got deeper and more dangerous after every word.

"Now what do we do?" Patricia asked. Her voice could've made every monster in a one-hundred mile radius run for their lives.

"We do nothing, " Joy whispered, her voice dangerously icy cold.

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V:

The school went in Code Blue: Missing Student. Everyone desperately went on a search hunt to try to find the missing Mara. Mr. Sweet had everyone go in groups of five to try to find her. It wasn't until near midnight that the first report of her came in.

I was alerted by Mr. Sweet after he got word.

"Fabian, report to the Infirmary immediately, Mick found her!" those were all the words I needed to hear before I zipped off to the Infirmary. I only made it to the doors before I was stopped by Mick.

"Sorry Fabian, Mr. Sweet wants no one in there while the nurses are treating her. He told me specifically to not let a single person in," he said holding a hand out, resembling a bodyguard. I sighed. It wouldn't be wise of me to argue with Mick. I wonder where Amber is?

"Where's Amber?" I asked worried something happened to her. "She's also... inside," Mick said depressed

"How?" I asked. He looked around and then spoke in a low voice

"I'm not supposed to tell anyone, so don't tell anyone I told you," he said carrying a whisper then stayed quiet. "How come?" I asked, he gulped. "She had collapsed when I found Mara, so I took both of them here." he answered and looked down. I nodded.

* * *

_Flashback Mick's P.O.V_

_I let out a sigh, a puff of smoke coming out. I was starting to get tired, and searching for Mara became more urgent. I knew that if we didn't find her soon, we'd have to send out word to the rest of the world, which wasn't necessary in my opinion. I was still dragging Amber with me_

_Mr. Sweet had informed her parents and they were on their way back here. I felt bad for them, Mara had been in danger twice in two months, they must be hurting knowing that their daughter is in some kind of danger. Her parents seemed like good people when I met them, which gave me another boost of energy to help find their daughter._

_It was close to midnight and no trace of her. It amazed me how easily she could've just disappeared. My team and I had been searching near the gates, we were searching to see if she had actually left. I didn't like that conclusion, but I had to be open to options._

_I was a little far off from the group; I hardly knew any of them and I preferred to be alone right now. I couldn't lose Mara, I already lost the girl I loved._

_I gulped and forced the tears to move back. I backed up a little and ended up crashing into a tree. Snow fell from the branches, some on my head. Just as I was in the middle of shaking snow off my head I heard a low groan. My head shot up and I looked around. The other four people in my team were still examining closer to the gates and no one else was near me._

_There it was; another groan, and it sounded like it was coming from the other side of the tree. I walked around the tree only to find a big lump of snow. I raised my eyebrow and another groan was let out, and it was coming from the lump. I got to my knees and started to move away snow, until I came into contact with a hand._

_I gasped and tugged on the hand a few times. Mara fell into my lap and I dusted excess snow from her body. Her breathing was heavy, face almost blue along with her fingers, and her eyes were shut tight. I took off my snow jacket and placed it on her cold body, her fingers gently curling around it and pulling it tighter_

_"M-Mick," she muttered and sneezed. Amber then collapsed out of my arms. She looked deadly_

_"Oh man. I need to get you two to the Infirmary," I muttered. I lifted her up onto my back and ran straight to the Infirmary. I ran by the other members of my group and they looked surprised when they saw the precious cargo I was carrying._

_"Get Mr. Sweet to meet me in the Infirmary now! Tell him I found her and she's sick!" I shouted. They scrambled to fulfill my orders. I glanced at her a few times to see her struggling to keep awake "Don't worry Mara, you'll be okay, I promise."_

_End of Flashback and Mick's P.O.V_

* * *

Fabian's P.O.V:

The story made me want to weep and be relieved at the same time. I bit my lip.

"What's Mara's condition now?" I asked. He sighed.

"It's okay. She's very ill which is all they'll tell me. That and if I didn't find her in time she would've froze and died there," he answered. "Her and Amber's parents are the only ones inside; Mara's and Amber's mother is in complete sorrow, Amber's father has been mute this entire time, and Mara's father is in complete shock." We didn't speak for a while, still comprehending the information that was just said.

"Mick! Fabian!" We both turned to Nina who was trotting up to us. "Please tell me they aren't..." Nina didn't finish her sentence. I could see the tears fill her eyes.

"No, not dead. Mara is alive; but barely," Mick answered quickly. "Amber?" she looked down. "She's also alright," She let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness," she sighed. "How long until will they be let out?" He just shook his head.

"They don't know yet. Mara condition is the worse they've ever seen and Amber is suffering from an unknown disease," he responded. He hesitated before speaking again. "It's also likely that Mara might not be able to walk and Amber will have to go to the school's experiment room." My eyes widened.

"What do you mean Mara might not be able to walk! A-And Amber going to the school's experiment room!" Nina exclaimed very sadly

"They said her legs and feet are numb, and Amber has an unknown disease!" he said, choking on his own tears as he said it. "They've brought in professionals to see if they can 'un-numb' them and to find Amber's disease a cure." Nina turned in my arms and cried into my chest as I held her tightly. I could feel tears prickle my eyes as well.

The doors to the Infirmary open. Nina stopped her crying for a moment and the three of us turned to the person at the door. It was Mr. Sweet. Nina ran to him before I could prevent her.

"Please Mr. Sweet! Please say that Mara and Amber! Please!" she begged. Mr. Sweet looked at her in surprise, but then gently place a hand on her shoulder.

"I am sorry Nina." The tears started to flow out of my eyes and I had no control in them. I heard Mick let out a little sniffle or two, but no tears came out. Nina fell to her knees and started bawling her eyes out. "However, I can say one thing." We all turned our attention back to him.

"Even though Mara and Amber are in pain, they will be able to be cured soon." I felt a weight lift off my shoulders at those words.

"So they will be able to better?" I asked.

"About two to three months," he said. "They will be out of the Infirmary in, estimated time, one month. They will be able to accept visitors in two weeks, besides her family. After Mara gets out of the Infirmary she will have to use a wheelchair and Amber will have to be in crochets, will I expect you three to help them get around." We nodded in understanding

"Mr. Sweet! Mr. Sweet!" all attention was turned to Gabriel, who was the speaker running up to us.

"What is it Gabriel?" he asked.

"Infiltration! Someone has infiltrated the school!" he screamed.

"How do you know this?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"I saw the figure enter through the gates. I tried to see who it was, but the person got away in the shadows before I could. All I could see were black wings." At the last few words, Mr. Sweet had his walkie-talkie at his mouth. He talked rapidly.

"Reporting to all staff and students, it has been brought to my attention that we have an infiltrator in our school. Evil angel, I repeat, it is a evil angel. Find the infiltrator and bring him or her to me as soon as you find the person. I do not know how dangerous the person is so for your safety travel in groups. We are at Code Red: Lock Down. No one gets in this school and no one gets out. Seal all exits to and from the school grounds."

"What do we do Mr. Sweet?" I asked after he got off the walkie-talkie.

"The four of you travel together. I shall stay here to make sure no danger come to Mara and Amber." The four of us nodded and took off.


	20. Chapter 19: KT Rush

Amber's P.O.V:

Ugh. I felt like someone had thrown me in a freezer and left me there for a few decades. The last thing I remember before passing out was Mick picking me up. My body ached and I could barely even feel my lips when I came to.

My eyes wouldn't open when I tried. I could only hear what was going on around me.

"Please! Please there has to be something that you can do!" It was my mother's voice. She sounded like she was close to tears.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Millington, but there's nothing else I can do. She has to heal on her own." I didn't recognize the voice at all. The person sounded male.

"No! There has to be something" Mom begged.

"Honey, please calm down. If he says there's nothing else he can do, there's nothing else. You have to just believe Amber will heal faster on her own." That was my father for sure. I could hear sobs and my father's comforting words.

"Thank you so much." Mr. Sweet for sure. I knew that voice anywhere. I heard footsteps and a door closing.

"Mr. and Mrs. Millington again I apologize for this happening," Mr. Sweet said.

"I think we should take Amber out of AAHS," my mother said. My eyes would've popped open right there, but they wouldn't no matter how much I forced them to.

"Honey, please be reasonable." Yes Daddy! Please convince Mom that I can stay.

"No! I honestly do not think Amber is safe here! No offense Mr. Sweet, but I think she's better off being home schooled," Mom said. My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly. I quickly shut my eyes again and shielded my eyes. My head started to swim and I clutched my head with my other hand. After a minute I opened my eyes all the way and I looked around the room.

I was in the Infirmary (I think I'm spending more time in here than I need to). I was attached to a few machines with an IV needle in my left hand and something that plugged into my nostrils to help me breath. Mr. Sweet and my parents were surrounding me with worried looks. Mom had red puffy eyes and red nose.

"Mom, Dad please don't take me out of AAHS!" I shouted. It came out muffled, but it was still all looked at me surprised. Mom took a seat on my bed.

"Honey I'm not sure," she said. "You've almost died twice! I don't think I can handle a third time sweetie." It was true. I didn't want to put my parents through that torment, I didn't want to worry them. However, I also had my own life and I wanted to stay here with my friends.

"I have to agree with you Mrs. Millington." My head whipped toward Mr. Sweet in shock. "I do not want to put your daughter in any more danger. I fear her staying here might not be the smartest thing to do."

"Mr Sweet," I muttered in shock. Mr. Sweet was like a friend to me, here he was telling my parents that I should leave his school. I felt like he was kicking me out.

"We shall discuss this later," Dad butted in. I sighed with relief. "Right now Amber needs her rest." Mr. Sweet nodded.

I lay back down in the pillows I've been so familiar with and soon fell asleep.

* * *

Nina's P.O.V:

Gabriel and Mick were getting along horribly! We were searching for the infiltrator and those two really didn't like each other.

"Mick, please I know where I'm going!" Gabriel yelled.

"We've been wandering in circles because of you! Let me lead, I've been in this school longer than you have!" Mick retorted. The two were having a stand-off on the ground while Fabian and I loitered in the air.

"How long do you think they'll go on?" Fabian asked. I just shrugged.

"Forever," I guessed. We were only outside of the Training building. Those two had been going at it for a while now.

"Well we have to stop them soon. We will never get anywhere with this," Fabian pointed down at them, "going on. Any ideas Nina?" I put a finger to my lips and thought very hard. Suddenly an idea popped in my head.

"Hold on," I said and flew down and landed in between their argument. "Now either both of you stop bickering or else." I put my hands on my hips. I kept a stern look on my face.

"Or else what?" Gabriel challenged. I smirked and suddenly the snow covered ground at Gabriel's feet was on fire and he was prancing around trying to put it out. I turned to Mick who looked terrified.

"Do you dare to defy me Mick?" I asked. He quickly shook his head no. My face broke into a bubbly smile. "Good!" I looked up at Mick and motioned for him to come down.

"Problem solved!" I cheered. He turned to Gabriel, who was still trying to put out the fire and Mick who looked like he was about to faint. He sighed and smiled at me.

"I don't know what you did Nina, and I won't ask," he said. I giggled. "Now if you two are done your bickering, can we please turn back to the matter at hand here?" Gabriel came back to us, sweating. Mick nodded.

"What's that!" Fabian suddenly shrieked. We looked in his direction to see a cloaked figure moving swiftly in the darkness.

"Get him!" Mick commanded. We flew after him. The figure stopped, turned to us, then grew wings and flew off. Even in the dark I could tell they weren't white. That was definitely the intruder.

* * *

Eddie's P.O.V:

The next day I walked out of my room. That's right; _my _room, as in Alfie doesn't live here anymore. I don't trust him and if he wants to be with that angel, fine by me. He'll probably come back with a broken heart, but all he's getting from he is a pillow, blanket, and a one way ticket to sleeping outside.

As soon as I stepped outside my room a figure tackled me to the ground. I looked up to see a curly brown haired girl I wished would disappear. KT Rush.

"Eddie! When did you get back! How come you never told me or come to see me?" she eagerly asked.

"I never told you because you're annoying," I hissed. I tried to get up, but she pinned down my wrists. I tried to push her off, but she had a tight grip.

"Ne, why do you have to be so mean Eddie!" she pouted. I scoffed. "How about one kiss and I'll let you go?"

"Not even if for the world," I said with disgust. I felt her grip lighten a bit and was able to push her off. I got up and dusted myself off, before making the rest of my way to class. I heard footsteps follow me and I decided to ignore them.

"What's wrong Eddie?" the annoying voice came again. She walked alongside me and I only glanced at her once to see a true hurt expression on her face. A feeling a guilt went through me. Great I'm turning into an angel, what else could go wrong? She walked in front of me and leaned against my chest.

"Eddie! I haven't seen you in so long! Just one small kiss? Please!" she practically begged, pushing her body on mine. I made a face of disgust.

"Weasel?" I turned in the direction of the new voice. Patricia.(A/N: OH! Eddie, your busted) She had a look of hurt and confusion stricken on her face. Aw crap.

"What do you want Patricia? Can't you see my boyfriend and I are in the middle of something!" KT snapped at her. She gripped handfuls of my shirt in her hands, preventing me from moving.

"Boyfriend?" she whispered. "Eddie, is this true?" Just as I was about to answer KT butted in.

"Of course! We've been going out for two years now! Why? You think we broke up just cause you guys went on a top secret mission or something?" She snorted. "You actually think you had a chance with him Patricia? As if!"

Patricia held her head low which meant I couldn't look at her emotions. Her body shook violently and her hands were in fists.

"He told me you two broke up," I heard her whisper ever so quietly. KT gave out a loud laugh.

"Now why would Eddie say that? He clearly loves me and I love him!" she retorted harshly. "You look pathetic trying to win him over from me. It's so sad it's laughable." For emphasis she added in a mocking laugh. "You are nothing, but another girl in his life that is trying to ruin his life. Face it Patricia, all you are in Eddie's eyes is another sad pathetic little tramp trying to get in between our love."

I couldn't move, not even my lips. I was too concentrated on trying to read Patricia's emotions. Suddenly she took off running.(A/N: wondering why she is being so soft. Well because of her turning into a angel). I could only get a glimpse of a tear falling down her cheek. I ripped KT off of me and ran after her. I could hear her call my name, but I ignored it. I was only focused on the red/brown haired girl running away from me.

"Yacker." I ran fast enough to put a hand on her shoulder. She stopped running, which made me stop, and roughly shoved my hand off her shoulder. She whipped around to face me so fast, I had to take a double take.

"Why?" she screamed. Her voice made me wince. It was filled with hurt and betrayal, which also matched her expression. She had tears in her eyes and tear streaks on her cheeks. I felt horrible.

"Why did you have to play me like that Weasel! Why did you actually make me think that you actually care about me like I care about you! You already knew that I liked you more than a friend, but did you really have to make me go through all this torture? Was it worth it? You really are a cruel cruel person, you know that?" She let out a bitter giggle.

"I should've known better, you never had any feelings for me. I probably just look like a silly little kid to you. Just a toy for your amusement," she muttered. More bitter laughter. "How could I have been so naive, so _stupid_, as to believe the famous Eddie Miller actually cared for me? KT's right, it is laughable." She added in more laughter. Her voice was drained by now, lifeless. Full of nothing, but pain. Her crying had stopped and her eyes held bitterness. I was about to say something when she held a hand up to stop me.

"Just stop. Save your apologies for the next girl's heart you break," she started to slowly walk away from me and all I could do was watch. Something had my body chained to where I stood and I could only watch her walk away, until she was only a dot, then gone.

I fell to my knees and stared at nothing. I felt like someone tore out my living soul and slammed it into a brick wall, incinerated it in a fireplace, and then thrown the ashes out. I closed my eyes and leaned over slamming my fists down on the snow covered ground. I let out a scream. A scream that made me want to cry. I wanted to cry my heart out, but no tears came out. They just stayed in the back of my eyes, taunting me. Eddie Miller doesn't cry, even if I want to I can't. I was raised to be as strong as a rock, to look challenges in the eye and break them in a moment. However, this challenge, looking it in the eye was not an option.

I let out a few for screams. I wanted to scream at everything and everyone. I wanted to scream at my father for making us do this stupid mission. I wanted to scream at Joy, Jerome, and Alfie for falling in love with angels. I wanted to scream at KT for acting so harsh to Patricia. But most of all, I wanted to scream at myself, for hurting Patricia; the love of my life.(He finally admitted it!)

I gasped as I felt something prickle my left eye. I snapped my eyes open and blinked once, twice, before it fell. A tear. It gently fell in the snow and made an imprint in the snow. I stared at the imprint. I don't know how long, and I didn't care. I felt a bit of the pain lift away from my heart. I wanted more to fall out, I wanted the pain to slowly go away, but the rest of my tears were locked away.

I pounded my fists in the ground, over and over, letting out all the anger I could. My throat felt scratchy from screaming and my fists were starting to get sore.

"Eddie?" KT. "Come on, class is about to start." I heard her walk up to me. I didn't say anything. I didn't move from my position. She put a hand on my back and I snapped.

"Don't touch me," I growled. The tone of my voice screamed hatred and danger. I felt the hand retract. "I want you to walk away before I do something I will regret later," I muttered. I heard footsteps start to retract.

"Eddie?" her voice was full of worry and the best part. Fear. The fear in her voice made my anger bubble to an extreme that I've never felt.

"Don't call me that," I said. "You only refer to me as a nobody from now on." I heard her gasp.

"Is this about Patricia?" I didn't like the way she spat Patricia's name. "Come on I know you two are friends, but even you saw that she was a threat to our relationship. The bitch would've destroyed our love for each other."

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Don't you dare talk about Patricia like that! Don't you ever dare!"

"Why should I? All she is, is a little bitch that tries to ruin relationships-!" she was stopped short by my hand making contact with the side of her face. I don't even remember getting up and facing her in the first place. She fell to the snow and held both hands to her cheek. She looked at me terrified.

"If you ever speak a word about Patricia ever again you will get a punishment horrible enough from me, that my own father will think I am a monster," I said, glaring at the girl in front of me. "Now get out of my sight before I change my mind to spare you." She scampered away quickly and I sighed with content.

For a moment I didn't care about anything. Not Patricia, not KT, not anything. I didn't care if KT told my father on me; I didn't care if he was going to punish me. I didn't care. I looked at the palm of my hand, clenching and unclenching a few times. I felt something soar through me. Something that I haven't felt in a while.

Power.

I felt like I stood my ground. People have been pushing me around for so long, but not anymore. Now everyone will go under my command. I hadn't felt this sensation in a long time. The feeling of being a leader, a ruler. The feeling that I could make anyone do what I want without question or hesitation. Their feeling of fear being my fuel to keep going on. A smirk crept it's way onto my face as realization dawned on me.

The old Eddie Miller was back, and isn't going anywhere anytime soon.

* * *

Normal P.O.V:

At AAHS, things were going haywire. Students and staff bustled to try to find the blasted intruder. Every time someone got close, the intruder would slip away from their grasp. Mr. Sweet sat in his office, a complete mess.

His hair was unkept, dark circles under his eyes, and hadn't changed his clothes or showered for a few days. He put his elbows on his desk and grabbed a bunch of his hair from his head.

"What is happening to my school?" he muttered. He kept his eyes on his messy desk. He hadn't had the time to clean or organize it with the school's past events. Papers were everywhere, books were scattered around the room, the trash bin in the corner was piled with foam coffee cups, and his own computer was starting to malfunction for an odd reason.

"The school that I've built for so long," he muttered. "My whole life bent on creating this school. Why is it all falling apart now?" He sighed and started to move organize some papers on his desk.

He picked up a few pieces of paper and instead of finding an empty space, he found a picture frame. Mr. Sweet gingerly picked up the gold picture frame. In the picture were two boys standing in front of a cherry blossom tree. They were both about five years old. They both smiled

Mr. Sweet sighed at the image. He turned the picture frame over to see an engraving in gold he had read over so many times, but could never get enough of.

_To my twin brother, Eric_

_Happy Birthday_

_From, Victor_

* * *

Mara's P.O.V:

I woke up and fell asleep multiple times. I was told that I couldn't walk for a while and I had taken it pretty well. Well...if you count screaming your head off, hyperventilating, and having the nurse put you down.

I had heard Mr. Sweet order a Code Red: Lock Down, but he wouldn't tell me why or what was going on. I currently sat in the Infirmary alone. My father went to go get something to eat and my mother was in the washroom, taking a shower. A nurse walked inside. I recognized her as May. She was the nurse that had taken care of me the many times I've been here and I've grown to treat her as a friend. She was also the nurse that treated to Gabriel's wounds the day we found him.

"How do you feel Mara?" she asked.

"Good," I answered.

"That's good," she said. She set a small stack of books on the table next to my bed. "I brought you some books in case you got bored." That's what I loved about May, she already knew me very well.

"Thank you May," I said and picked one up. I flipped through it and eventually heard her leave. I ended up falling asleep while reading a few chapters. After a while I woke up, well sort of. I could only hear what was going on around me, but my eyes didn't want to open. That was fine with me, May and Mr. Sweet told me that this was going to happen for a while.

* * *

Amber's POV

I was just wondering what will happen if I get pulled out of here. I'm going to miss my friends. I've never been this depresses. I heard a voice

"Amber." The person was male, but it didn't sound like my father. Nurse? No, it didn't sound like any of the male nurses. The voice sounded familiar, but the problem was I couldn't place the voice to a face. I felt a hand cup my cheek. The hand was gentle and soft. I felt another hand hold onto the hand that didn't have the IV needle and a thumb tracing patterns on my palm. The touch made me shiver slightly.

"You don't know how much I missed you," he spoke. Missed me, huh? "I know you probably can't hear me now, which is good because you'd probably hate me if you knew I came." I could never be that cruel to a person, could I? I suddenly felt bad for the person, and I didn't even know who he was.

"You know, after you broke my heart I was really upset," he continued. I listened to his words intently. "My friends keep telling me to get over it, but I just can't. I realized that I love you with all my heart." It touched my heart deeply at these words. I desperately commanded my eyes to try to open, I wanted to see who my Prince Charming was. I cursed in my mind when they wouldn't. I felt the hand leave my face and start to stroke my hair.

"I wish I could tell you this when you're awake, but it would be too dangerous," he said. "I love everything about you. Your gorgeous eyes, blonde hair, your skin, and my favorite part of you is your smile. Your smile makes me blush ten million different shades of red and my heart stop. I wish I could see it again, but that might be just a dream." The words that came out of his mouth made me almost cry. I would be lying if I said he wasn't the first guy to compliment on my looks, but his tone of voice was more sincere. I raked my brain to try to figure who my mysterious lover was, but came up blank.

I felt someone's breath hover over my face and a feeling of danger crept over me. Whoever this person was, was not going to steal a kiss from me (no matter how romantic). I willed my eyes to try to open. Finally, they did.

I was met with brown orbs and brown locks, creating a curtain that separated us from the outside world. Lips hovered a centimeter from mine. I gazed into the eyes. None of us said a word, neither one of us dared to move.

I focused my entire world on orbs. They were filled with lust and love. However, a sprinkle of surprise and distress soon came in the picture. He backed away and sat in a chair quickly.

"Amber," I heard him whisper.

"That was you?" I whispered. "You said all that about me?" He didn't have time to answer. I heard a door open and close.

"Amber are you awake yet?" Dad. Oh no.

"Leave," I mouthed to Alfie. He nodded quickly and flew out of the window, that closed behind him on the way out. My father appeared at the foot of my bed. I smiled warmly at him. He held a tray of food.

"Hi Daddy," I said and gave him a little wave.

"Hi sweetie," he said and gave me a peck on the forehead. "I thought I heard you talking to someone."

"Of course not Daddy," I lied. "I was sleeping when I heard you come in. You must've been hearing things, you are getting old after all." He chuckled.

"Sorry for waking you sweetie. Want something to eat?" he asked. He held out the tray of food to me and I started gobbling it down. He laughed at my actions. "Hey, save some for your mother!"

"You better save some for you mother!" I heard Mom call from the washroom. Dad and I both laughed. Mr. Sweet walked in the room. He looked horrible. He had bags under his eyes, messed up hair, and had a lot more wrinkles than he should.

"Amber, I take it you are getting well quickly?" he said. I nodded. "That is very good." He started to talk about my condition with Dad, which I didn't bother to listen to. My mind was still swirling on my unexpected visitor.

* * *

Mick's P.O.V:

This was starting to get tiresome. The intruder slipped away from our grasp more times than I could count. Nina was practically sleep flying by now! We had to pull an all night search, compliments of Mr. Sweet.

"Hey I think I see him!" Fabian said. We saw a figure fly out of the Infirmary. No one was allowed to visit Amber and Mara, except for they're family.

"Come on!" I shouted and zipped ahead. He wasn't going to get away this time. The person quickly realized he or she was being followed and tried to hide. The person was really good at it too. They had a black cloak with a hood on so we couldn't see anything about the person except for black wings.

We zipped through the grounds until I saw the cherry blossom gates up ahead. A plan formed in my mind.

"Surround the person! Lead them above the gates!" I commanded. They nodded and the four of us disbursed. Gabriel was on left, Nina right, Fabian flew lower, and I just kept going straight. The plan was to get the person to try to fly over the gates. That way the person would be electrified by the gates shield.

Slowly the person started flying higher, and higher, until-

"Ugh!" the person was thrown down to the ground. Fabian and Gabriel held each of their arms. Nina and I slowly went up to them.

"You really put us in some goose chase you know that," I said, playfully patting the person on the back.

"Now, let's see who this is," Nina said and removed the hood from the person's head. I heard four gasps, including mine.

"Alfie Lewis," Gabriel said.


	21. Chapter 20: Jay Is Really WHAT?

Amber's P.O.V:

My parents left a week later, along with Mara's. They said they would wait until my birthday to see if I should stay or not. I prayed that I would be able to stay at AAHS. I love with all my heart, besides the events that happened this year. This school is like a second home to me, even though I live here. I couldn't imagine my life without AAHS.

Another week soon flew by and Mara and I was finally allowed to have visitors. My first ones were of my fan-boys then Mara's, which the nurse had them all visit one-at-a-time. I ended up spending hours thanking each one of them for coming to see me and Mara. Almost all of them had given us flowers. The nurses had to go get vases for _all _of them. It took up the whole day, so I ended up going to sleep with an aroma of flowers.

The next day I was greeted by Nina and Mick before class.

"Fabian had cleaning duty today. He said he'll come visit in the afternoon after he helps out," Nina explained. I nodded.

"So how are you feeling Amber?" Mick asked placing a hand on my head and slightly ruffling up my hair. I playfully glared at him.

"Hands off the hair," I joked. He backed away and put his hands up in defense.

"Well we know the answer to that question; cranky," Mick joked and laughed. Nina and I laughed along with him. We chatted for a few minutes. I was happy to see two of my four best friends, I felt like it had been too long.

"So what was up with that Code Red:Lock Down last week?" I asked. Nina shifted uncomfortably and looked to the floor. Mick instead gave me a big smile.

"Don't worry about it Amber, that was all in the past," he said. Something was off about both of them.

"Tell me what happened," I ordered. I crossed my arms over my chest and gave them a stern look. They both glanced at each other, probably for an excuse.

RING

"Sorry Amber we have to get to class!" Nina quickly said.

"Yeah we'll come check on you later! Bye!" Mick said. Before I could retort they both zoomed out of the Infirmary. I sighed and snuggled into my pillows.

Suddenly I heard the door jiggle open and the water fell back into the glass. It was Fabian.

"Hello Amber, are feeling well?" he asked. I nodded my head.

"Yeah," I answered. "I wish I could get out though, I'm so bored!" He chuckled at my antics.

"Don't worry, just two more weeks," he said holding up his pointer finger and middle finger. "Until then, Mick, Nina, and I will be visiting you and Mara everyday to keep you company." I groaned.

"Two weeks is too long!" I complained and made a pout. He chuckled.

"Don't worry, the two weeks will fly right by. You won't even feel it," he reassured me. I sighed and muttered a "whatever".

"Hey Fabian?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow at me. "What was with that Code Red: Lock Down? Mick and Nina won't tell me." I begged that he would answer me. He sighed.

"Sorry Amber, I promised that I wouldn't."

"Promised who?" He hesitated before answering.

"I can't tell you."

"FABIAN RUTTER!"

"I'm sorry Amber, but I just can't," he sighed. I furrowed my eyebrows together. Something was wrong.

"Why won't anyone tell me!" I exclaimed. He didn't answer.

"Amber," he finally sighed out. "I'll give you one hint. It's about someone I can highly tell you don't want to see the person ever again." After that he left without another word.

Nina's P.O.V:

I reluctantly edged my way through the dusty stone corridors. I was in the school's prison chamber. We kept all the monsters that made their way in our school in here. I carried a tray of food and water in my hands. I passed by Vultures, Ogres, and all other creatures. Some tried to grab me while others just ignored me. Some have been here for years while others have just been placed in here. Most of them just die from old age; Mr. Sweet has a rule that states we have to feed them no matter what they are.

I weaved through the corridors. Most were empty, but we decide which cell to put them in depending on their size and power and all had a small window that had bars. The prison chamber was actually underground, but Mr. Sweet had jinxed it. My walking slowed, until I came to a stop. I was standing in front of a cell that was larger than the rest. This one was meant to put the most dangerous monsters. We had never used it, until recently.

It had a light flickering inside and all I could see was a black figure in the corner. I gingerly tapped on the bars. The figure didn't move. I tapped again, a little louder. The figure got up and walked toward me. I took a step back.

"What do you want?" his voice was hoarse. I held the tray out to him.

"Here. You deserve at least food," I said. I bent down to my knees and lifted a metal sliding door. I slipped the tray through and closed it, locking it, quickly after.

"Thank you," he muttered. Instead of leaving I just stood there staring at him. He didn't move from his spot. "Shouldn't you be getting to class or something?"

"Why did you come here?" I asked.

"Even you probably know the answer to that," he said.

"No I don't," I retorted. "Why don't you tell me?"

"To see my true love of course," he answered honestly. I crossed my arms.

"Well you sure did a good job," I said. "She will forever have a broken heart and it's all your fault!" I wanted him to feel what Rima-chan felt. Hurt; betrayal; pain. He hung his head down.

"I know what I did and I feel horrible for doing it," he said.

"Then why did you!" I snapped. My anger was boiling a little. "If you truly loved her than you wouldn't have done what you did in the first place!"

"It was a stupid mistake," he choked out. "I feel like scum. I shouldn't have ever hurt her. It was wrong and I will never forgive myself for putting her through that torture." I glared at him, not convinced. I turned my back on him.

"Alfie Lewis," I said. "I hope you rot in there. You don't deserve someone like Amber." After that I walked away without turning back. No regrets, no guilt, no nothing. (A/N: A little angst. Should I change one of my genes to Angst?)

* * *

Steve's P.O.V:

I sat in my room alone. Classes were long over and I had nothing better to do. I just sat there staring at nothing. My mind was blank and I had no intention of thinking of anything soon. My feet and arms felt like lead and weighed me down. I winced at the cold breeze. I had left the window open and the snow was starting to fall again. I'd close it later. I kept my gaze on the wall.

Suddenly I felt something feather light fall into my lap. I looked down to see a leaf. It was brown and ragged. I gingerly picked it up. It wasn't usual for leaves to be out here in the middle of the cold bitter winter, however some make it through and see spring.

Sometimes it takes a lot more work to see the lush green instead of the broken scraggly brown.

I jumped when there was a knock on the door.

"W-Who is it?" I stuttered. I placed the leaf next to me on my bed.

"Willow! Can I come in Steve?" I sighed.

"Come in if you must," I said standing up. My muscles were a bit stiff from no movement for a long period of time. The door opened and Willow walked inside smiling.

"Hi Steve!" she exclaimed. Her voice made me smile slightly.

"Hello Willow. Why did you come?" I asked. She hid her hands behind her back. Suddenly a cold substance smacked me in the chest. I looked at her to see a ball of snow in her hands.

"Snowball fight!" she exclaimed and ran. I growled.

"Willow!" I chased after her slightly amused. I chased her outside. I looked around before noticing that she was crouched over something. I walked up to her. "What are you doing?" She moved a little before I saw a small bird's nest on the ground. Inside were three small pale blue eggs.

"I found this bird's nest with baby eggs inside," she said. She gingerly picked it up and stood up. "I'll take this to the Infirmary, a nurse should know what to do. I'll be right back Steve, wait right here!" After that she ran off toward the Infirmary. I started after her.

* * *

Joy's P.O.V:

Everything was wrong. It has been two weeks since we lost Alfie. Father had told us earlier today that AAHS had him captured.

* * *

_Flashback_

_"Do you four know why Alfie is not with us at this moment?" Patricia, Eddie, Jerome, and I were on our knees, bowing before my uncle. He had asked us to come to his office before class started without a reason. He sat at his desk with a blank look on his face._

_"No," Eddie said._

_"Well, wouldn't you three like to know where your close companion is?" he asked in a taunting tone. None of us said anything. "Well I would tell you, but I'll let you hear." He pressed a button on his desk and a recording came on. It was the principle of AAHS: Mr. Sweet._

_"Hello Eddie. I have some disturbing news for you. One of your students, Alfie Lewis, has infiltrated the school. I believe this makes it the second time one of your students has done so. I have had enough of this infiltrating that your students have done with my school! Until you and your students apologize and prove me that you have control over your students, we shall be keeping Alfie Lewis in our prison chamber. Goodbye and good day."_

_My eyes widened in horror. Was this the same Mr. Sweet that was so calm and oblivious to everything? This Mr. Sweet sounded... pissed off and ready to rip off heads._

_"You all hear that?" Father said. "Do any of you know that Alfie even escaped? Or went back to that school?" No answer._

_"Well apparently neither did I!" he boomed. My body went rigid. "If Alfie's parents find out about this atrocity they will have our heads! I want that boy back here as soon as possible. So next week we will be making a trip to AAHS to apologize to Mr. Sweet, the student body, and staff for giving them so much grief! You will all write a ten page apology letter and turn it in to me a day before the trip. I expect to to contain true apologies and not gibber gabber like those teens who write these days! ADHS student body and staff will be coming as well, so make it a speech that will make ADHS regain some of the dignity it has left!" He pounded his fist on his desk, making a few things fall off the walls._

_"Do I make myself clear?"_

_"Yes sir," we said in unison._

_"Good. Now out of my office!" We scattered out of the office in haste._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

Now I was heading to my room to get started on the stupid apology letter. None of this was right. This wasn't even the end of it. I learned that Eddie had broken Patricia's heart two weeks ago. She didn't tell me why though. The poor girl was crying on my shoulder for days, and sometimes still is. When I confronted Eddie about it, he just brushed me off. And speaking about Eddie, there's something wrong with him too.

Lately he's been like a jerk, and a bigger one than usual. He keeps saying things like "I'm in control" or "The real Eddie is here". Then he keeps pushing everyone around and acting like he's the boss of everything. This was like the Eddie before: a complete jackass. Now I don't even wanna be around him anymore. I heard that he threatened KT with death and the Eddie I know would never go that far, even if he did hate her.

Jerome was the only normal one until I found him crying in his bed, holding a picture of Mara when it was Christmas. Poor Guy.

Worst of all, I still mourned over breaking Mick's heart. I had thought that by now I would be over him and onto another cute guy, but Mick's goofy face stayed plastered in my head. No matter what I did all that I could think about what was Mick. It felt so wrong loving him, but whenever I was around him sparks would fly and butterflies would wander their way into my stomach.

The world around me was falling apart and I couldn't do anything to stop it.(A/N: so true, everything is falling apart). I entered my room to see a lump in Patricia's bed and sniffling coming from it. I sighed and walked over to the lump.

"Trix, come on you have to get over this." I knew I was being harsh, but it was the truth. Edison is being a jackass that isn't worth tears. That's just proving that he does that the power over you; which only makes his ego bigger.

"Joy, you'll never understand what I'm going through!" she mumbled and sniffled some more. I growled and clenched my fist. I stomped up to the bed and tore the covers from her body.

"I'll never understand!" I snapped. I was sick of this girl's pathetic selfish weeping! "You weren't the one that fell in love with an angel, had to manipulate him, then had to break his heart; not to mention your own!" I didn't know where this anger was coming from, I just wanted to point it all on Patricia for some reason. She stood up and glared at me through her tears.

"At least the love of your life wasn't cheating on you with some bitch!" This took me back by surprise, but I kept my stance strong.

"At least you didn't start your whole relationship on a big fat lie and a stupid plan!" I screeched back. She looked at me shocked.

"News flash! If you were listening than you would know, he was cheating on KT with me!" she retorted. "And why are you calling it a stupid plan now! You were completely on board with it a few months ago!" I hesitated before answering.

"Well that was before!"

"Before what!"

"Before I found the love of my life!" Tears bubbled in my eyes and a few fell out. "I don't need this from you!" I snatched a notebook and pen from my desk before stomping out of the room. I stomped outside and took a seat on an old creaky bench. I placed the pen and notebook next to me and then crossed my arms over my chest in a huff.

I sighed and let my arms sag to my sides. This was getting out of hand. I would've never yelled at Trix like that. The anger just consumed me, and then I snapped. I felt horrible for screaming at her. The anger was just too much to bear. Patricia's been going through enough already with the whole "I might be an angel" thing. She probably feels like she doesn't have anyone now. This thought made me feel more guilty. I had to apologize to her.

"Joy?" I turned my head and my eyes widened in surprise.

"What are you doing here! Why are you here! How'd you even get here!" I exclaimed while "it" had Jerome behind "it".

"None of that is important now. What's really important is that I need you."

* * *

Alfie's P.O.V:

I was dirt. No, I was lower than dirt. I didn't deserve to live. I deserved to rot in this cell for the rest of my life. Nina was right about everything she said. I don't deserve Amber, she needed someone better than me. Someone_angel_.

I sighed and stretched out my body. My muscles were screaming at me. For most of the time I just sat in my cell in a little ball thinking about how horrible I was. I only deserved to stay in here. Nothing else. They shouldn't give me food. Just let me die here, then throw my bones in a fire, and dance on my ashes like there was no tomorrow. It wasn't long until my mind started to wander to other things.

I thought about AAHS. If they do get me out of here, Mr. Sweet will be very pissed at me. The school's probably heard it now. Alfie Lewis, chased after an angel. I feel like such a disgrace. I'd probably never show my face around there ever again.

Then I started thinking about Patricia. She was the prankster type but very scary. I thought about all the fun we've had together as friends. All the times she's spazz out at the most ridiculous things. She was like my little sister; the one I'd protect through anything. I bet she sees me as worthless and not worth her time.

Then I thought of Jerome, my first friend at ADHS. The only guy who agrees with me through anything. He deeply cares about all of us actually. He was the one who actually taught me how to prank people. He's a very special brother to me

Then my mind traveled to Joy. Joy and I have been friends since ever, we've been through thick and thin together. She had a hardcore attitude, but if you peel that away you get a sweet and gentle side of Joy you don't expect. We both love to annoy each other; to the point where we start throwing things at each other. I consider Joy as my older sister; the one that loves to annoy me, but still is loveable at the same time. She probably feels ashamed as to even know who I am.

Then Eddie popped into my head. Eddie was my second closest male friend. He's the reason why I keep my masculine trait and don't turn into one of the girls. Eddie and I at first didn't like each other; we practically despised each other. However, over time I've come to love him like an older brother. He's the one that I tell all my issues to and he says the right thing to solve it. The more I think about Eddie, the more I know that he was probably the most disappointed at my actions.

I had let him down; I had let all three of them down. They all would have to find the new genius of the group. Maybe that person would actually be clever enough to not fall in love with the wrong person. I hurt everyone around me, they'd be better off without someone as useless as me.

My mind wandered to Amber. An image of her perfect smile flashed in my mind. I clutched my heart in agony. Even the thought of her now breaks me heart. I wanted to be with her, to hold her in my arms, to feel her lips again. If I could I would make it so only the two of us in this world; no one else. We'd be together forever, nothing could tear us apart. However, when I look at my surroundings, I know that it will only be a dream.

I sighed and rolled onto my back. Maybe it would be better like this. I would be here, she would find someone else and have a happy life with that person. Although the thought of Amber with someone that wasn't me pained my living soul, it would make her happy.

I heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look at the person.

"Well well well." Came a taunting voice. I've heard that voice before; but where? "Alfie. I never thought that the next time we see each other be here. Who knew, right?" I stood up and clutched the bars. I recognized the person as Jay in the dim light.

"What do you want?" I asked. I didn't even know him that well when I was "Alex". So why would he take the time to visit me? He chuckled.

"You still don't know do you Alfie?" The way he said my name; it was all too familiar. Who was this guy?

"Who are you?" I demanded. I searched his face for answers, but none came. He laughed. I took a step back.

"You really are that oblivious aren't you?" I growled at his comment, he didn't react. Suddenly he started to mess up his hair. I looked at him confused, until I saw his hair slowly change to platinum. Then he took something out of his eyes: contacts. I gasped.

"That's right Alfie," he said with a smile.

"How? Why? When?" I stuttered. This had to be a dream.

"Victor didn't think you five had a chance to complete the mission. So he sent me and...someone else to finish it in case you five failed," he explained. My hand clenched on the bars.

"So why are you here now...Ben Reed?" I asked calming down a great percent.

"You want to escape, no?" he asked. He took something out of his pocket: a knife

"You're going to help me escape? But what if you get caught?" I asked.

"Alfie. Even you didn't recognize me. I think I can handle helping an old friend escape," Ben said, tossing me the knife through the bars. "It starts on the night of the full moon. Cut yourself out around midnight, meet me by the cherry blossom gates. I'll have someone else to help you escape. I won't be able to give you another 'visit'. So, don't get caught." I nodded.

"Thank you Ben," I said. He nodded and started to walk away.

"Wait!" he stopped in his tracks and turned his head back to me. "Who is the other person you came here with?"

"I don't think I should tell you. Not yet anyway. You'll find out the night of the escape." He continued his way until he disappeared into the darkness. I stared at the knife Ben had given me. I clutched it in my hand before walking over to a corner in the cell. I tucked it away in a nook before looking out a convenient window. It was the Waxing Gibbous so I still had a few days until the escape plan.

I lay on the ground and closed my eyes. Would I go through with the plan? Even I don't know the answer to that.


	22. Chapter 22: WHAT! THEY ARE REAL

Joy P.O.V:

"What are you doing here! Why are you here! How'd you even get here!" I exclaimed. And Jerome was at the side of me.

"None of that is important now. What's really important is that I need you and Jerome." I stared in shock at the girl in front of me. Nina Martin was her name, and she now stood before me with her glimmering white wings clear as day. She looked worried.

Even in the freezing cold, her wings were still the brightest things in a 10 mile radius. She wore black leggings, white snow boots, white jacket, black scarf. White earmuffs covered her ears and she kept letting out shaky breaths of air.

"Why do you need me?" I asked wary. I didn't know why I was scared though. The fact that she made it through our security systems and father didn't know about it? How about the fact that even shivering she still radiated a very faint white glow around her body that gave off a sense of power?

"I need you to come with me," she said through clattering teeth. "It's urgent." I gave her a questioning look.

"Why?" My wings came out and I was prepared for anything she had up her sleeve. Jerome just stood there because he was hand-cuffed. I was getting more scared.

"Mick, he needs you. He's a mess without you, you two were meant to be together," she said and pointed to Jerome next. "And Jerome, Mara is crying her sleep, she misses you, its destiny for you two." She clutched her forearms tightly and rubbed them vigorously. Her words hit me like a brick wall. I swallowed back ominous tears.

"H-How do I know this isn't some trick?" I asked crossing my arms. I couldn't believe this! I can't believe that I'm actually showing weakness in front of this angel little girl! Have I really gotten that weak? "Yeah Angel, how do we know you're not lying." Jerome asked and also crossed his arms but failed.

"For what would I gain from tricking you Joy, Jerome?" she asked professionally. Her sudden change of vocabulary startled me a bit, but I wouldn't back down this soon to _her_.

"I-I don't know! I just know that I can't trust you!" I stamped my foot on the ground and let me hands fall to my sides in balls of fists. "Or anyone else for that matter." I said the last part under my breath, hoping she wouldn't hear. To my displease, she did.

"That's true. I wouldn't trust any angel anymore." Jerome said.

"Look I understand that coming back here and having everyone think you failed isn't a good thing to feel." I rolled my eyes; she wasn't doing a heck of a good job to make me go with her. "However, I do know that you're depress too. You want Mick don't you? You two are clearly in love and I can't stand to see either of you not happy. And Jerome, its the same thing with Mara" I drew the line.

"Hold up. You don't even know me, you practically despise me. Why would you care if I'm happy or not?" I snapped. It all came tumbling down on me. Everything that's happened, everything that will possibly happen; all those emotions rained down. The first one was anger; I continued on. "How do you know what I feel anyway? You don't know anything what I'm going through." I slumped on the bench. The next emotion was depression.

"My whole life is dead. My best friend is a lovestruck fool, my other best friend is heartbroken, Jerome can't even feel emotion anymore and my brother is turning into a monster. The worst part is, I'm in love with an angel," I admitted. I didn't know why I was telling her all this stuff even when Jerome is around, not like she'd care or anything. She took a seat on the other end of the bench.

"What's wrong with being in love with an angel?" she asked. I gave her a look that probably said _'Are-You-Crazy-Or-What?'_.

"Do you hear yourself? I'm evil he's good, it would never work out," I sighed, Jerome looked like he would agree. "No matter how much I wish it could."

"Well there truly isn't anything keeping you two apart, except for each other," she said.

"What do you mean?" She scooted closer to me in her seat.

"I mean, you two can be with each other as much as you want. The only thing that's separating you two is the fact you both think it's wrong to be together."

"It is, isn't it?" I felt like I was the young naïve one that was asking for advice, and I was speaking to an older wiser adult. She gave me a small smile.

"I think that you should listen to my heart." She had scooted right next to me. As if I hadn't heard that one before. And Jerome seemed he couldn't hear what we were saying

"You think I haven't tried? My heart is locked inside a safe with a million chains on it. It never spoke to me, and probably will rot in the safe until the day I die," I muttered miserably. "Besides you probably told the same to ." She winced at the mention of her friend, but continued on.

"Don't say that," she cooed. Her voice made me feel a bit reassured, but not a lot. "Joy, I know that it might be hard to open up your heart on the first guy you truly think is the one. It's scary and you don't want your heart to get shattered on the first, but you need to think. Is Mick the one for you?" she turned to Jerome. "And Jerome do you think Mara is the one you love more than anything."

I sat there, thinking over all our little moments together (even if they were fake). All the times I felt his lips on mine and sparks flew. All the times he's held me in his arms and I felt like I was soaring higher than ever before. Most of all, every time that I just feel him next to me and I know I will always be safe around him. I bit my lip and closed my eyes. His goofy lovable smile flashing in my head. I could feel my lips lift into a smile.

"How do you plan on getting Jerome and I out of here and get us together though?" I asked. Her smile widened and her eyes sparkled. She opened her mouth to say something when something tugged her backwards. She yelped in surprise and I stood up quickly. I was paying so much attention to Nina I hadn't noticed the old bat behind her. The woman was the lady that took care of detention, I never bothered to remember her name.

"Well what do we have here? A angel in an evil school? Joy, Jerome you were just about to report this weren't you?" she asked with a very nasty tone. I didn't know what to say. My mouth was just agape guppy style. "Of course! Now I shall be taking this angel to the cells." Before I could stop her she dragged Nina away by her wings.

She tried to fight back, but the old bat had a death grip on her wings (ouch!) which made her scream and thrash around. I ran up to the the old woman.

"Please this is all a big misunderstanding!" Jerome tried reasoning. I stood in her way, preventing her from going any further. "Let her go." I exclaimed

"Mr. Clarke, Miss Mercer, are you defending an angel?" she asked in a high pitched voice. I stumbled over my words. Suddenly I felt something encase my feet, hand, and mouth then start weighing me down. I fell sideways into the snow. I looked down to see both my legs encased in a block of rock; same with my hands. I licked my lips only to find the taste of dirt and granite; that the woman had put a thick strip of rock around my mouth. I looked up at her; she had a cruel smile on her face. Nina looked at me with terrified eyes.

"That's what I thought," she said and started tugging Nina away. As Nina was dragged through the snow she desperately tried to break out of the lady's grip and yelling protests. I tried getting up, but the rocks weighed me down by a couple hundred pounds. I tried turning it to ice and then freezing it, but my concentration kept getting thrown off. I locked eyes with Nina and we shared a silent conversation.

_'Joy, Jerome! Help me, please!'_

_'Don't worry Joy, I'll save you! I promise' _She gave me a understanding nod. Before she disappeared from my sight I gave her one last message.

_'12 tonight.' _Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. I repeated my message. I couldn't say anything else because she was out of view.

Eventually I gathered all my will to turn the rock that bounded me to ice that shattered immediately. I got up unsteadily. My knees wobbled vigorously and I clutched my forearms, rubbing them. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to fight away the pain of the rocks and the coldness that crept onto my skin.

I stared in the direction the old bat dragged Nina off to. I begged over and over again in my mind that she knew what to do with the combination I had given her.

* * *

Amber's POV

Two days have passed and not a word have been spoken about the intruder. I already know who it is. Alfie; my ex-lover; A heartbreaker.

As the days passed one by one, a lot of questions have been going through my head lately. Why did Alfie come here? How did he get passed AAHS and ADHS security? Why does he give me mixed signals? Why do I act weird around him? My birthday is coming soon.(A/N: I'm not really sure but it is my story).

I heard a knock on the door. Mick and Fabian walked in.

"Hey," I said. I scanned at the two people in front of me. "Where's Nina?" I asked, a tension raised up. I raised a eyebrow. There was an answer they didn't want to tell me.

"ADHS captive," Mick muttered as if I wouldn't hear. I kept a stone face.

...

"SHE"S BEING HELD CAPTIVE BY ADHS!" I shrieked very loud that the room echoed. Fabian stepped back by a tiny bit and Mick flinched.

"They will only give back Nina if we give back the ADHS student." Fabian said uneasy. I slouched in my bed.

"The ADHS student is... Alfie Lewis. Am I right?" they didn't answer at all. I signed. "So they want us to trade Alfie for Nina right? Is it official?" Fabian shook his head.

"Mr. Sweet doesn't trust ADHS. He's thinking about doing war instead!" Fabian's voice saddened and matching eyes. I know he's very worried about Nina, maybe more than I think.

"Victor and Mr. Sweet are discussing the details as we speak." Mick added.

"We can't just let Nina rot in their cells!" I protested. No way I would let Nina rot in the cells, same goes for Mara.

"She won't. Mick and I are planning something." Fabian said. I let him continue. "For all don't know at all is the cells location."

"When we find it, we will call the other with the walkie talkies. We will get Nina and get out before anything else happens. Mr. Sweet plans on having us retreat from there." Mick finished. "He might also plan on moving the school because of safety reasons." My eyes widened in horror.

"What do you mean by 'moving the school', where will we stay?" I asked.

"He hasn't told anyone, its strictly confidential." Mick said. "After the retreat, we are to meet at the gates with our stuff and leave right away." I was getting a headache thinking about the school moving.

"There's also one more thing," Fabian said breaking me out of my nightmare. "Your parents are here." The door opened up, and my parents were standing there. Mick and Fabian slipped pass by them.

"Amber-"

"I know, " I cut my mom, "You guys want me to come and stay home with you." They didn't say anything else. "I've been thinking that I should leave to a different school." I was letting what my heart is telling me. "However, under this one thing I wish to stay here, just for about this year. Just let me please stay and prove it to you."

"What about this 'war Mr. Sweet informed us about?" daddy said, walking to my bed. "What if you get injured and-" He didn't continue and just stood there for seconds. I knew what he was going to say. I'm his only little girl, he would be sad if I left this world.

"I know you must be worried like crazy but don't worry Daddy, you have Mummy also, I know what I'm doing. You just have to trust me." I finished. There were very quiet. I was very anxious for their reply. My father's face fell into a smile.

"Alright, you can stay," Daddy said. I hugged him really hard, he was turning blue. "I can't believe my beautiful daughter is growing up too fast. I miss that little girl."

"I'll always be your little girl forever," I muttered. "Just more mature than ever." I heard a cough, making me turn to my mum. Her expression was still the same. I had to prepare of what was coming.

"All I have to say is," she started, I bit my lip. "Good luck rescuing Nina." She smiled. My face broke in happiness and she came to hug me.

"Thank you, Mother, Father," I said, tear came out of my eyes.

My parents left later that night, leaving my present on the floor. They gave me a big makeup bag filled with this years new and improved waterproof makeup. I just love my parents.

Nothing else has happened for the next two days besides my birth, and flow of visitors. Today Mara can come out and we decided to have a talk.

"Hey Mara," I said. She turned to me. "Yes Amber." Mara said. "Well I think Nina is not safe, I've been having nightmares lately." I explained, looking at the ground. It's true I've been having nightmares. I would always have screams in my dreams. They would sound like Nina's.

"Actually, don't worry, she's fine. Look at her glow stone." Mara gave me the glow stone. A glowstone is a stone that every person should have, its a thing every angel or devil has when they are born. Every stone is different color; mine is pink; Mara's is green; Fabian's is blue; Mick's is also green but very dark; Nina's is red.

"It is glowing, at least I know she is safe." I exclaimed, holding on to Nina's stone. Mara smiled. "I better get going, I was to get some shots for my legs." Mara said, got up and gave me a beautiful necklace and a dress. I wondered why there's two different present.

"Mara, why is there two different presents?" I asked. "Well, someone in the cells told me to give this necklace to you. And this pink, sparkling dress... is from me. Happy Birthday." she left after that.

Fabian and Mick came an gave me their presents. Mick gave me and diamond earings with a matching bracelet with it. Fabian gave me a nice flower. It was pretty and beautiful. I was so happy. Mr. Sweet also came and told me I'll be coming out of infirmary.

* * *

Nina's POV

I was stuck in this jail. There's no way out, it's been two, three days. They barely gave food. It was mostly dirt and beetles. But don't worried, since I'm an all element, I can make my own food. There's a toilet at the corner of this prison. I really hate this place. I was very weak. I don't trust this place at all.

"Nina Martin! Is that you?" a voice called out. Who was that? I turned to my side, there's a bunch of cells next to mine. I didn't really pay attention to the cells next to mine.

I heart the voice say my name again and looked to the cell next to mine. The figure looked very familiar, I feel like I've seen it before. "Who are you?" I demanded. He flashed a smile. He ran up to the bars and gripped them. He showed who he looked like.

"Alex Saywer?" WHAT? I'm confused, I thought Alfie was Alex. Is this a trick? Am I losing my mind out? Are ADHS students tricking me? "Guys! Guys! Nina Martin from AAHS is here."

I saw four other people getting up from their cells. Now I'm more confused. One looked like Klariza Clayton. Another one looked like Jade Ramsey. The last two look like Burkely and Eugene. What is this? I don't know what's going on.

"Are tricking me?" I asked. "How do I know if you're tricking me.?"

"Please Nina." Klariza was on her knees. "We have been trapped here since the third week of school.

They explained about the kidnapping and everything. It seems that if they didn't come with Eddie, Joy, Patricia, Alfie, and Jerome, their families would be in danger. The story is reasonable. I had to believe them, I mean their story does make sense.

"Okay, I believe you." they all cheered. "Now I will solve everything. No need to worry; after all I am the chosen one."


	23. Chapter 23: Taking A Step

Mara's POV

A few days after I visited Amber. Amber kept asking who gave her the necklace. I was annoyed but I owed Alfie. I fell kinda bad that he's in our school prison. I would bring some food for him everyday. The reason why I'm helping him is because I overheard him say nice things to Amber. That was really, really sweet.

Back to Amber, she is coming out of the infirmary today. YAY! She has to have a wheelchair because of her unknown disease. I walked into the infirmary and there was millions of people. I bet they're here because of Amber. Why is it that she has many fans?

Everyone left after a bit. Mick and Fabian were walking over to me and dragging me over to Amber. She was in her make-up case. Fabian joked around to get her attention.

"Amber Millington. You're bodyguards are here." Fabian joked. Mick and I chuckled. Amber wheeled forward.

"I don't remember having bodyguards." Amber retorted playfully.

"Well, it's already too late!" Mick grabbed the push handles of the wheelchair. He ran out of the room in a flash with Fabian trying to catch up. I giggled and went to follow them. Mick laid her on my bed.

Fabian handed us both gave us remotes with buttons on the top and one button on the bottom. One color is green, another is blue, and last one is red.

"If you need help or anything, press one of these buttons and we will come as soon as we can." Fabian explained.

"Fabian made them himself." Mick bragged.

"It's not really a big deal," Fabian began, "The blue button contacts Fabian, the green one contacts Mick, and the one on the back contacts Mr. Sweet for an emergency." I look at the remote. I realize a red button.

"What is this red button for?" I ask. There faces harden.

"It was for Nina." Mick murmured. I looked around the room and my eyes landed on Nina's bed, staring. Fabian and Mick just looked away from Amber and I.

"So any news on Nina?" Amber asked, trying to break the silence.

"Well...Mr. Sweet is almost done with the war plans with Victor." Fabian answered. "But I'm afraid it's going to kill many students."

"Mr. Sweet is also planning on starting it after Amber is better." Mick said. "He wants his four best students to be ready."

"No." My eyes closed. I imagined Nina in ADHS cells, trapped; lonely; scared.

"We can't leave Nina there. You heard Mr. Sweet. I won't be better for another two months. Just go on without me." AMber whined.

"Amber, we can't fight without you." Mick insisted.

"Don't worry, I'll figure out something." I said.

"Amber, why don't you get some rest, " Fabian suggested. "You don't wanna strain yourself." She signed and fell back. The Boys and I leave the room and go to our rooms.

I was laying down and looking for Angel and Devil: Facts and Legends underneath my bed.

I put it on my lap and began reading. I just love reading this book. It's so good. I read for like hours and my stomach was grumbling lie crazy. I glanced at the clock it was 3:00 in the morning. I was about to close the book until something caught my eye. The word "PARALYZE" caught my eye.

My eye quickly scanned over the partly ripped page. My eyes widened in surprise. I hid the book under my pillow and pressed the green button for Mick. A minutes he ran in.

"You called?" he asked. I nod

"Yes. I need a few things." I answered. He just signed and left. He came back with various things such as salt, candles, empty glass, a bottle of water, and a big sandwich.

"May I ask why you need these things?' he suspicious asked.

"Nope!" I exclaimed and he just left. I hid all of the things underneath my bed, except the sandwich. I waited for 5 minutes after eating my sandwich. I called Fabian over.

"Anything you need, Mara?" he wondered.

"I need you to get me a few things is all." I gave him the things I need. I needed herbs, tea leaves, matches, and a drink. He raised his eyebrow. "Make sure to come as soon as possible when you have everything," I added in. he just signed and went to get the things. He came back in 5 minutes later and gave me the same warning sign as Mick.

I quickly take the things out of my bed and examine them all on my bed. I took a drink and began on getting to work.

If I did this right, they won't have to battle minus one.

* * *

Piper's POV

I just finished playing my new piano piece. I don't pay attention to rumours but I heard Mara had this walking disease, I felt horrible for her. I haven't seen her in a while, I never got the chance to visit her because I hate infirmaries; I'm scared of lots of blood and needles. I don't like being around them; just the thought of it makes me have chills.

I planned on giving her some chocolate after she got out; another reason why I didn't visit her is because the nurses won't allow her to have any food. At least now she can eat some chocolate.

I walk up to her door and knock on it. Twice but no reply, I even called her name. But still no reply. I'm worry, after all she could be in danger. I take a few steps, make sure the chocolate is in my hand tightly under my arm and I blast a tornado through the door. . I think I used to much power but saw Mara lying on the floor, trying to hide something. I noticed that there's something white on the floor. It was...salt? I wonder what is going on?

"Piper! Long time no see. How long has it been? I think about a while." she exclaims and tries to cover up what she hiding. Too suspicious. "You should really knock before coming in and blowing my door away." I cross my arms over my chest and have a look saying "I know your hiding something from me".

"I did knock, twice actually. And you didn't answer so I got kinda worried." I explained, glaring.

"W-Well I didn't hear you." she stuttered. I know she is lying. She has always been a bad liar.

"Then why are you out of bed." I asked. "You should be in bed, resting. Why is there salt all over the floor? What are you hiding under your bed? And most of all: What are you not telling me?" I'm good at these interrogations. I remember someone teaching me these things, I don't remember who though. She didn't know what to say. I already won. She signed in defeat.

"Okay. You win." she have up. "I might as well tell you but promise you won't tell anyone." I nodded and told me a cool tale to me.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I was so out of my character lately. I don't know what was wrong with me. I happened to bump into Eddie today, which I was not happy about. I thought I wouldn't see him today. I changed my schedule and still. I regretted seeing him today. I just had to move on. I mean big girls don't cry. I don't get it why he said I missed you. I don't get why.I'm very confused. I'll just have to do this, I have no other choice but to take the final step of moving on. Finding someone else. I mean there are so many guys out there in the world.I might as well just go with that option. I have nothing else. Joy and Jerome have been in their own world lately so why not.

I better to class now. I head for the door and leave.

* * *

Mick's POV

i was in Mr. Sweet's office. Did I do something wrong? Mr. Sweet then came in and let me in his office. I sat down in a chair next to Fabian, who had a worried look.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked Mr. Sweet

"No. I just wanted to talk to you and Fabian." he answered.

"What is it about?" I wondered. I looked at Fabian.

"I'll just get to the point. We are going to war with ADHS." I swear my heart just stopped.

"What?" Fabian shouted before I could. "WAR! What happened to the trade! Wouldn't it be better to be more sophisticated way to do, Mr. Sweet."

"Please sit down Mr. Rutter and will hear my explanation." Mr. Sweet never used last names. I was shocked, what happened to the peaceful Mr. Sweet, the nice guy. "I will not let this school be the most laughable in this world. Everyone has made this school and everyone here a fool. This is the last decision I have ever made. You already know our plan about getting Nina."

"Isn't there another way?" I reasoned. In my opinion, I don't mind a war. But I don't wanna risk many lives being killed. I think it would be better if they did a trade.

"I's afraid not. I will send a notice to every student and I would like you two to pass the word around." We both nodded.

"And Mara and Amber?" I asked. He didn't answer for a while.

"I don't know about their conditions yet. Maybe-" There was a knock at the door.

""Who is it?" Mr. Sweet called

"It's me." Amber? "And Me." Mara? WHat are they doing here? They are suppose to be in bed.

"Ms. Jaffray, Ms. Millington?" Mr. Sweet questioned. Me and Fabian shared a glance of confusion.

The door slowly opened to see Amber and Mara looking fine. They looked like they haven't even had a disease in the first place. How is this possible?

"Hi"


	24. Chapter 24: What is this Power?

Mick's POV

I gasped at the two fully healed girls in front of me. No one said anything as they both walked towards Fabian and I. Mara didn't limp, shake, or wince. Amber look like she wasn't affected by anything; as if she was back into her normal state. They both were perfectly healthy and cured

"So what's up?" Amber asked

"Y-Your both healed!" I exclaimed the obvious. "How it that possible?" It was impossible. How can they both cure themselves when doctors couldn't. Even if Mara was smart, but she couldn't have gotten some potion without walking to the infirmary. Mara signed and placed a large book on Mr. Sweet's desk. I saw the title, _Angel and Devil: Fact and Legends. _It was very old and worn out.

"This book taught me how to," Mara explained how Amber got it for her. She told us about the secrets and cool facts. I had to admit that there was some information I didn't know about. I could see Fabian wanting to read the book. The book has lots of supreme information. However, Fabian had wariness in his eyes. Mara had the same expression. Those two are hiding something from me and I will find out. I glanced at Amber, who had no idea what they were doing.

"I've never seen this book in the library before." Fabian said.

"I have." All of our eyes went on Mr. Sweet. He had gloves on and his expression changed. "A long time ago." I could tell that he doesn't want to talk about it.

"Mr. Sweet." Amber whispered. She reached her hand out to touch his shoulder.

"Amber, you should've never taken that book out of the library," Mr. Sweet angry said, "That book only does harm. pain, and misery."

"Is there something you aren't telling us?" Fabian asked. "Did you have a past with that book?" Mr. Sweet signed and nodded.

"Yes Fabian, a very dark past." Mr. Sweet answered. "All those tears, blood, and lives lost; that book causes nothing, but trouble for the owner and whoever has touched it barehanded." Mara and Amber stiffen a little. "I suppose Mara has been reading it non-stop." Mara nodded. "That's what the book wants you to do, read it. Once you started, you cannot stop until you've reached the end. Or in other terms, until you die."

"It's just a book. How can it kill you?" Fabian asked. "Mr. Sweet, you're speaking like its a living thing."

"But it is. The book is alive. It may not look like it but it is." My gaze went over to where the book was. If you look very, very, very, closely, you can see the book cover lift slightly on it's own. The book is alive.

"How is that possible?" Amber asked.

"The Frobishers found it and gave it to the school."

"Oh I know that legend." Mara pointed out. "The Frobishers are an ancient family that once lived a hundred years. Robert Frobisher-Smythe would write what they found out about Angels and Devils. The book had so much power, they decided to unlock it so no evil will destroy it; they used a protection spell. The protection spell can only be broken by the chosen angel and devil."

"So the only way to save Amber and Mara is get the chosen angel and devil or never get rid of this curse?" I asked. Mara slightly nodded.

"Mara is right. But they say the chosen angel and devil change every generation. So that means every 4 years. I'm afraid we only have option #2 since option #1 will be hard to find." Mr. Sweet explained.

"Can't you get rid of it?" I questioned, losing some of my patience. He shook his head

"That's horrible." Amber exclaims.

"I had no choice but to lock them book up. Or it haunts on all of our souls forever. I hid the book in a secret panel after the school was built; in hope no one would find. It waits there waiting for the next victim or victims. Which is Mara and Amber."

Amber stood there so shocked, she almost fainted. Mara just looked down with tears in her face; she tried to make those tears stop but they kept flowing.

"So the only way to get rid of the curse is to pass the book to a new owner and get them to touch and read the book."

"So it really the only way." Mara said with so much tears. "To make someone read it and make them lose their life forever."

"If only we could find the chosen one and osirian." Mr. Sweet murmured. (A/N: I think you already know who that is.)

"How can you just sit there and act as if you want to do nothing." Amber snapped. "We will die soon. You are so heartless. I hope you die in a ho-"

"Amber, quiet down." Fabian whispered.

"Mr. Sweet. I have a suggestion." Mara said. "I think we should have a 4-on-4 battle with ADHS. Whoever wins gets both Nina and Alfie." (A/N: I got a review saying that they wanted a battle between the 5 elements so there you have it)

"Hmm. I don't know if that Victor will play fair. But I will talk with him." Mr. Sweet said.

"That's great." I exclaimed. "I have a question, how did that book become a living thing?"

"Well over the years, it slowly became a living thing because of the information that was on it. It doesn't need food, water, or air. I've been searching for a cure but nothing has been able to break it besides the legendary Chosen one and Osirian." Mr. Sweet just looked at the book in disgust. I heard a slight growl from the book. WAIT WHAT! Am I imagining or something? I moved back a little.

"Don't worry. It won't bite you." He said. "Look I am sorry for not telling." Fabian slammed the door and ran out. Mr. Sweet signed. "Mick, you are dismissed."

I nod and walked out the door

* * *

Fabian's POV

I feel betrayed. No wait beyond betrayed; flabbergasted. I can't believe Mr. Sweet, he one of my fave teachers. He treated me like a son when my dad disappeared the year before I came. I don't remember what it was though. Since then, I came here and Mr. Sweet let me stay here for until I'm old enough to move out and live by myself. I just wished I didn't trust him. He told me everything but I guess not.

I remember the the day. I met Mr. Sweet and everyone else. (A/N: His past has to do something with someone else's past)

* * *

FLASHBACK:

_SO weak, tired, and lonely. I wonder if I'll live. Just drinking water and eating some soup-in-a-can. I've been on this path for about a week. I finally manage to find a garbage with a smelly scent. I bumped into a girl with dirty-blonde hair._

_"Sorry." I tried to hide the fact I was eating out of a trash can. "It's fine, stranger." she said, getting rid of the dirt on her skirt. "Anyway, what is your name?" That's weird? Shouldn't she be angry like a certain girl I met before my dad "disappeared"? I should reply, she seems kind._

_"Fabian." I answer. "What's yours?" she giggled and smiled. "Nina." Nina took her hand out for me to shake."Nice to meet you Fabian. I think I should take you to Mr. Sweet. There's a rule here stating that if you find a stranger then take them to the office. It that alright?" Hmm. A rule is a rule. I must always follow rules. "Okay!" I exclaimed and she took me to a big room with a million doors._

_We walked all the way to end of the hallway and went inside a room with a gold plate on it. We went inside and saw a man. Nina greeted him good-morning and whispered, "Don't worry, he's nice. Just say your name." I nodded. "Hi I'm Fabian, nice to meet you!"_

_"Nice to meet you Fabian. My name is Mr. Sweet or Eric." Mr. Sweet gladly said. "Where's your parents?" I looked down. "They disowned me." I murmured as soft as possible but that wasn't enough. "On my! Why don't you stay here until you're in college. I insist." he insisted. I couldn't say no. So I accepted._

_That was the day that changed my life_

* * *

I wish I didn't want to be friends with Mr. Sweet.

I'm so angry and upset. I kicked the snow over and over again. I did that for about 10 minutes until I kicked a tree. Bad Move. Snow fell from the tree. I stayed still. I felt some power increase. I felt a power lifting me up but no one was around. I don't know what is happening. I let out a big burst of water flow out of me. I felt something change in me.

I let my wings out and there were some black spots on them. What is going on? Am I turning evil or is it my imagination. I felt the power weaken and the black spots started to disappear. I wonder what is going on with this. I fainted soon after.

I found myself under a tree and asked myself this question, "What just happened?"

* * *

Eddie's POV

I flopped on my bed. I felt...weird. Like something was missing. I don't know what but I feel like I need it.

I ditched some girls a few hours ago; they are very annoying, especially the new ones. They followed me everywhere until I lost them. I still wonder why I'm missing something. I'm the playboy of this school, why am I acting like this? I can't explain why there's something important missing. If it was a girl, why would I care?

You know I don't understand girls and dating the playboys or the bad-boys. I mean most of the time they get their heart-broken and the stupid part of it is that they can see it coming most of the time. I mean is it because we are cool? (A/N: Nope). Our popularity? Or are you just trying to show off to everyone? Is it worth getting heart-broken? From what Joy experienced, she still wants to find true love. Blah. So what's the deal with the ones setting themselves up for failure.

I have know relationships with playboys that have gone successful, look at Amber and Alfie or Jerome and Mara. No, wait, that isn't a good example. But if those two were evil then that would be a great example.

Alfie's lucky though, even if he's captive at the moment. He had a chance to find true love. The time when we were at AAHS was probably the most happiest time since I last saw him. However, she's still an angel and he's a devil; that relationship is a big fat NO.(A/N: Oh Eddie, why are you so cold about love)

If only I could find someone and have a great relationship with someone. Yes I am shallow, or so it seems. However, I remember a time not so long (two weeks to be exact) where I was more kind and gentle. Where I'm fine of people coming around. Hmm...2 weeks ago.

That's it

I needed no-need, Yacker. She was the love of my live; the one who I cared about the most. The one I needed by my side. The one... for me. I wasted no time and ran to find her. I need Yacker, I need Yacker, I need Yacker.

(A/N: Done. This took so long)

* * *

Third Person POV

Nina was in her prison as usual, picking at what they called food here. She didn't like the way they made it. It was a sticky green-yellow color and there was a smelly smell coming from it. She threw it far away from it. Jade seemed worried and asked, "Nina, are you alright?" Nina gave her a smile

"I'm fine. I just don't want to eat that slop I threw." she lied. Nina was actually thinking of a escape plan. If in the next few days, no rescue team came, she would have to think of one of her own. She would have to break these bars somehow. The bars somehow can't break. It would be a miracle if they can get out.

She thought of a few way until she came up with a hypothesis. She started wiggling some of the bars until she reached the last one. When she wiggled the last one, it was so loose. Nina quickly shot out a bunch of wind and fire. The door was wind and soon blown away.

She ran out until a piece of the door stepped on her foot. She cursed a little. She smelled some smoke and looked up. She saw some of the fire. She quickly put it out before it could reach the ground. She signed until she heard a voice.

"Nina, what was that?" Eugene asked. The five crowded around the the bars wondering how she got out.

"N-Nothing at all."


	25. Chapter 24: United or Separated

Mara's POV

In the end, I couldn't convince Mr. Sweet to stay and fight. We had to do the plan and then relocate the school. Stupid and Crazy Mr. Sweet. He's so weak. What did he know?

I stomped over to the Training building. Everyone was getting ready; wearing armor, weapons, guns, etc. I haven't talked to Mr. Sweet for a straight two days. Mick told me to start getting ready. All classes were cancelled; everyone went and pretty much did sparing, studying magic books, blowing up training dummies, and anything that makes them stronger.

Fabian wanted me to pick out my armor today. The real war began this Sunday and we needed to get ready. Mrs. Bravo caught me and measured me for armor. She left and came back shortly with a gold breastplate in her hands. It had a green outline and in the middle had the Cup of Ankh.

As she fitted the armor on me, I looked around at everyone training. I saw a few people sparing with swords. Others used their elements. There was something new in the weapons area. Bows and arrows.

We always had those, but they were always in the closet collecting some dust. But now with this sudden "war" they finally come out. Surprisingly, we have some very good archers here, and most were willing to teach others. Maybe I should try out one for myself.

"There, you're all set." I smiled and thanked her. I wondered around to the bows and arrows section. I was about to get one until Fabian got in my path.

"Mara, there's a meeting in Mr. Sweet's office." I was pulled away from the bows and arrows I wanted to use.

We went over to Mr Sweets office, lots of the teachers were here. Why did Mr. Sweet host a meeting?

"Let's get down to business," Mr. Sweet announced. We first discussed about the plan itself. I didn't speak much. I didn't have anything to say, besides it wouldn't make a real difference. Mick, Amber, and Fabian probably thought the same because they didn't join the conversation much either.

"How will we get the all students back to AAHS? How do we know for sure?" Mick suddenly asked.

"We don't." Mr. Sweet sharply said. This is what got my attention. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"We can't guarantee that all the student will make it out of here." Mr. Dave said, looking over a few notes.

"But that's not right," I insisted.

"Please infer, Ms Jaffray." Mr. Sweet said. I took a deep breath. All eyes were on me, making me a little nervous. I swallowed it back and put on a brave and strong face.

"These are our students, we've kept them here, protect them. Now we say 'Oh, you're going into war. If you hear the warning signal and come back in time we give you up to the enemy.' Is that what you want to say to the world." I asked.

"Mara, we cannot save everyone; even you know that," Mr. Sweet I could tell he was impatient with. But I didn't care at all.

"Can't we at least try." I persuaded.

"Mara," Mr. Dave started, "How would you find every student ack? Say that all are alive. How could we tell?" I didn't like the thought of death. I bit my lip. How was I suppose to accomplish that?

"Well if you do have no pan, that we cannot-"

"A buddy system." I exploded, making everyone in the room jump. "The roommates. You meet up with your roommates in your room. When you all are there, you go to the gates. We will have a list of the number of dorms. If someone's missing then we go to the gates." It was very weak, and still I knew we would lose people.

"Mara, that's highly not going to work." Ms. Mia murmured.

"What if the schools don't go to war." I suggested. I was willing to save more lives; even if it means I'm putting my own in front of there's. Mr. Sweet glanced at around the room of teachers.

"We're listening Mara." Mr. Sweet said

"Mick, Fabian, Amber, and I. Against Eddie. Jerome, Joy, and Patricia. Four on four, in one battle. Last one standing wins and gets Nina and Alfie." I gulped at Jerome's name and Amber and Mick looked down when they heard Joy's and Alfie's name. "The other school has to take refuge somewhere else."

"A fight to death, I presume?"

"No. Say it's a big arena and whoever gets knocked out is out." I begged they would at least consider it for more than a second.

Everyone seemed to ponder this suggestion for a long time. I kept my face forward, but I caught a glimpse of Mick mouthing to me "What are you saying?". I didn't respond. Out of the blue, Fabian gave a look that said that same thing as Mick's. I ignored both of them. Meanwhile, Amber didn't know what was happening. Mr. Sweet spoke up.

"I don't think its a wise choice, but we shall have a vote. You four aren't allowed to participate in this. We shall start with Ms. Claro." Everyone teacher went and about 5 of them said yes while 2 said no. It was up to Mr. Dave. He had a straight face so it was hard to if he was going to say yes or no. "I agree."

"Alright, but we still have one more decision." Mr. Sweet really got on my nerves. "We still need the decision of Amber, Fabian, and Mick."

"Not to mention ADHS." Mr. Dave added.

"All we can hope is that they will agree." Fabian said. "Let's hope so. This way we can protect more lives and don't have to cancel class. I am all for it." Mick exclaimed and Amber nodded.

"Alright. I will send this word to Victor. For now, meeting adjourned," Mr. Sweet said. We all started to leave the room while Mr. Sweet stayed and took out his phone. I stood outside with Mick, Amber, and Fabian at my side.

We all decided to go and practice separately. We all went our own ways.

* * *

Mick's POV

After we went to our separate training area. I was in a daze. I only kept thinking about Joy. I would see her again, after our last and recent meeting.  
Two days ago...

* * *

_Flashback:_

_I walked near the tall front gates. I didn't plan on coming here but I felt like I had to. I place my hand on those bars that separated me from Joy._

_I know I can't think about her right now but I can't help it. She was everywhere I looked; I mean everywhere. Today, I even saw her in my breakfast. I really needed her. I don't care if she was a devil. Did it really matter anyway? I love her more than anything in the world. I'd give my life instead of her's. I just wished she was here. I really want to see her._

_I rested my head on the bars until a, "Hey Mick." I snapped my head to what was in front of me. The girl in front of me, Joy Mercer. She was in a dark blue dress that ended at her knees and had black boots on. With a jacket that was also black.(Outfit on Profile). She was as beautiful as always. I just love the way she dresses. Even if its dark colors._

_"Joy." I muttered. I took out a hand and cupped her face with one hand. "What are you doing here?"_

_"I needed to see you." she answered, closing her eyes and snuggled her face into my hand. "I missed you so much, Mick."_

_"I missed you too, but won't you get in trouble at ADHS for coming here?" I asked._

_"That's why I left. It was starting to get unbearable with not being with you. I'm very sorry for tricking you. I won't blame you if you hate me." Hey words were very sincere and truly filled of sadness. I put my hand on her cheek lovingly._

_"I could never hate you in any way." I tried to kiss her but these bars won't. I ended up giving her a kiss on the forehead. I heard a voice. "Joy, you have to go. Someone is looking for you!"_

_"I don't hear anything." she said. I heard the voice again. Who's making it._

_"Please, just go. We can see each other again someday. Just please go." I pleaded. I kissed her forehead again. The voice was getting closer._

_"But just one more minute," Joy said. I just kissed her cheek this time. I whispered, "Go now, before you get caught. I don't want you to suffer."_

_"Alright! But promise we will see each other again tomorrow!" she exclaimed, holding out her pinky. I put out my pinky and we tie our pinkies together, letting go after a few seconds. She ran off._

_Next Day:_

_I was so busy that I forgot my meeting with Joy. I was practicing fight because the teacher told me so. It was about 9:00pm when I was done. I drank some water and thought about Joy. I remembered the promise and headed for the gates. I ran and ran as fast as I can._

_I got there and a mad Joy was there. She was pretty angry. She turned to me and angrily exclaimed, "Mick, you're late. By 5 hours. You promised and then you lied. I thought Angels don't lie but I guess I was wrong. You just broke a promise. A promise to me is like a love. When you break a promise its like you broke our love." (A/N: the promise thing is something my friend went through. She had a promise with a guy she likes and he broke it because he had a club meeting and he didn't tell her). I just stand there mad at myself. "You know, I hate you. You are the worse. I HATE YOU!" she took off. (A/N: Hey it's like the thing with Fabian. When they planned a movie with him. He forgot and she got upset)._

_I knew I should've skipped practice. I watched her disappear._

* * *

I blame myself. I wished I could restart that day. Tell her about everything that happened but now I lost her. I wish I could help her stop with the sadness in her. I tried to get her off my mind but I can't. She sticked to me like tape. Duck tape. I can't break through it. I just hope she's alright.

* * *

Patricia's POV

I heard a rumour yesterday. Eddie is looking for me. KT got frustrated hearing that. So I changed my daily routines so none of them could fine me. I sat in tree. KT is stupid to look up in a tree and Eddie wouldn't think of looking for me in a tree, it would be too obvious.

Eddie likes to sleep in trees. It always calms him down. I first met him in a tree. It was like our start of our friendship and relationship. I signed and started to doze off. This is very peaceful.

"Hey!" My eyes snapped open and I sat up. I kinda tumbled off the branch I was resting on. A hand caught me and someone held me bridal style. I looked up to see Edison Sweet or the weasel for short.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I wanna talk. Is that okay?" he asked. Since he didn't say Yacker, he isn't that respectful. What happened?

"I guess." I signed.

"I didn't mean for you to find out about KT that way." he started. I rolled my eyes. I started playing with his hair, barely listening to him. "I swear when I asked you out, I completely forgot about KT. I would never want to hurt you like that."

"Too late." I said in a singy voice. He sighed and spun me around. He put me down and held my waist. "Yacker, just look at my eyes." he ordered. Just making the fun out of it, I did the very opposite. "Patricia." Did he just say my name? He gripped my chin and forced my eyes his. "I love you. You are the best thing that has every happened to me and I'm not losing you, ever. You have to know that I completely forgot about KT when and after I asked you out. I have been a wreck since you left. Yack-Patricia, I need you in my life. Please don't tell me you don't feel anything. I'm pouring out my love for you."

I did feel my heart pump faster. I knew I needed him but my mind is saying otherwise. I know everyone listen to your heart, but does it count when your mind is screaming at you, "NO!"

"I don't know." I cried. A tiny bit of tears snuck up my eyes. My voice was cracking. He surprised me by kissing me. It was very passionate. I felt very better, I put my arms around his neck very slowly. I felt his arms around my waist tighten. We broke apart after a while.

Eddie pressed his forehead to mine and he stared into my eyes. I love him and he loves me. He gave me a smirk. "So am I forgiven?" he asked. I gave him a kiss on the cheek. He smiled, knowing the answer already. We are like pieces of a puzzle. Two halves of a whole. A lock and a key. Two broken pieces of glass, when you put those two halves together, they form one.

* * *

Third Person POV

Mr. Sweet waited for Victor's voice on the phone. It was right after the meeting and he called his brother for information about the new change in the war.

"Hello." came the voice. "A date for war?"

"No. I would like to call off the war." Mr. Sweet said.

"Ah, you finally got some common sense to discontinue this childish activity." Mr. Sweet held the phone tighter.

"No. New change of plans. We would like your four Student Council against my four Student Council. One battle. Last one standing wins." A 'hmm' came from the other line.

"Alright, you have yourself a deal."

"Don't you want to talk about this with your students?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"I'm sure that they will accept this challenge," Victor said. "Now I must be going, I have some business to attend, Bye Mr. Sweet." He hung up and Mr. Sweet signed.

Meanwhile

Ben (Jay) and Piper were sparring with each other. Everyone had practice and they had to have a sparring partner. The news of the change in the battle weren't announced yet.

The two were currently fencing each other with really long swords. Piper jabbed at Ben, who in turn raised his so it would be caught in her. With one move, Piper's weapon went flying away. Before she could get it, he raised her weapon close to her neck, trapping her.

"I win." he bragged and Piper muttered, "One day Jay, one day." He smirked.

"I don't believe that won't ever happen Piper." he joked. She glared before throwing her weapon at him. He easily ducked the sudden attack. The sword ended up being in a tree. She yelled in frustration. (A/N: Piper's so OOC. She's like Patricia right now).

"How do you do it?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Practice." he said nonchalantly.

"Well see ya around. I'll clean up. Good job, work partner." she said, walking away. Ben signed and fell backwards into the snow. His hand went over to his heart is.

"What's going on?" he asked himself. "What is this I'm feeling towards her? Can it be? No. It's probably nothing." He shook his head and sat up. Ben looked at the sword that was in the tree. He easily took off the sword and put back into the truck.

"I really hate this Damn school!"


	26. Chapter 25: Getting Ready

Me: Happy Halloween! Well! HAPPY LATE HALLOWEEN!

Alfie: Trick or treat *^*

Me: *stare*

Alfie: where's the candy

ME: Here! *hands a suspicous bag*

Alfie: *takes bag and "fake" snakes and lizards come out*

Me: TRICK OR TREAT *evil laugh*

Amber: Alfie, you okay! *runs over to him

Me: claps her hand

Amber/Patricia/Nina/Joy: *gets knocked out because of sleeping gas*

Me: Pranks

WARNING: TOO MUCH DRAMA!

* * *

Amber's POV

The arrangements were made and our little battle came creeping on people. I actually quite scared. Why did I agree? The whole battle was announced and alerted to the whole student body. It turns out Nina and Alfie will be joining the fight as well. I wonder what Mr. Sweet is thinking these days. I'll ask the questions later.

I walked down the containment cells. It was my job to let Alfie out of this prison, to my distaste; stupid straws. I didn't want to see his face. I teared a little and walked through the tunnels.

I stopped and shivered a little. I put my hand carefully on the bars and whispered, "H-Hey." It's head turn to me and I turned my head away.

"What do you want?" His voice was so weak and lifeless. It kinda pained me.

"You're going back to ADHS." I answered, "We are releasing you." I slowly unlocked the door and stepped away from the entrance. Instead of leaving, he just sat there.

"Why would you let me go all of a sudden?"

"A battle will be held tomorrow. Student Council of both schools are to battle it out for which school that deserves to stay." I said. He just gave a loud 'hump'.

"Is that all?" he slowly got up and walked towards the exit. He was really pale and thin. His nice hair was in tangles. His wings looked like molten feathers. I stepped back a bit as he was moving towards me. I soon hit the wall. "And what did you get out of it?"

"Given me a home; been like a second family."

"What kind of family asks you to fight in a battle and potentially get killed?" His eyes get intense making me cowardly. I shrank in the wall.

"It was my own choice." I gulped in fear.

"You would save all these people over your own life?"

"Yes. I'd do almost anything to protect my family."

"Then think about this. What have they done for you? Put you through all this pain? Make you go against the one who hurts you the most? Did anyone stop you from doing this?" I was going say Mr. Sweet and some other people, but I couldn't think of anyone. "My point exactly."

"What is your point of this exactly?" I asked, catching my bravery. He learns toward me. I felt his close to my face.

"My point is you shouldn't care about something that doesn't care about you," he answered. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't see his face. He signed. I felt him move away and opened my eye a little to see him leaning on a wall.

"And why are you telling me this?"

"Because I don't want you to make same mistake i did." I gave him a confused look. "I fell in love with someone who doesn't care about me." I blinked. He couldn't mean me, right? "She's beautiful; even without her makeup. She's brave and strong. She may not be smart but is to me. Very fashionable and good at designing clothes. But the one thing I love about her is the smile on her face. She mostly uses fake smiles but the only time you can see her smile is when you make her happy." I gagged.

"How do you know for sure."

"Because I made her smile like that a while ago. I've seen her mad, sad, and happy."

"And who is she?" I didn't really know who this girl is at all? Suddenly, I was pinned to the wall. His hands held onto my wrists. His face really, really close to mine.

"You. Amber-kins." Alfie's lips were on mine; very passionate.(A/N: Sorry if my kissing scenes are bad. I get flustered when writing them and mess them up. Besides I've never experienced love).It was like the first time he kissed me. Like the spark was still there. His hands slowly let go of my waist. I could've run away. I could've pushed him. I could've have pushed him but no. I just put my arms around his neck. He licked my lower lip begging for some entrance. We had a little tongue battle but I lost.

It seemed like a long time. It seemed forever. We slowly separated our lips and he rested his forehead on mine. We both panted, staring into each other's eyes as if it was the start of our relationship.

We stayed silent. We smiled and we both waved good-bye but saying no words.

NEXT DAY:

It was morning, almost sunrise. I was having a great dream until Mara woke me up. I was given a sword for some reason.

"Amber, Mara, Nina is coming today, you two better get dressed. " Mr. Sweet said and left. My eyes widened in excitement, Mara's too. We both got changed and scurried out.

Mara: black jacket, black/green shirt, shorts, and brown boots

Me: Peach dress, matching boots, a white silky vest

I saw a figure putting Nina down and leaving. Me and Mara ran over and carried Nina. She's as light as me. She was unconscious but still alive. After about 5 minutes, Fabian and Mick joined us. Nina was now in Fabian's arms, resting.

Her eyes fluttered slowly. I expected her to be joyful but she was looking very weak. I know she's very tired.

"Nina." I cried and hugged her (well also Fabian because he was holding her). I thought she would return the hug. I look at her. Her mind seemed a little unstable. "Nina."

"Where are they?" she whispered. I could barely hear what she said. " I wonder what happened to them?" she kept murmuring about. All of us were confused. She blinked, as if this was a dream. Nina slowly put her hands around me and Mara.

"Amber, Mara!" she cried happily. She hugged us tight that Fabian put her down. She soon let us go and looked at Fabian. They looked at each other so lovingly. I'm happy Fabian is acting better. Since the Mr. Sweet incident, he's been acting very...what'd the word...oh yeah, devilish. Like a devil, Mara tried cheering him up with the book _Angels and Devils: Legends And Facts_ by giving him it and gloves but didn't work. At least now he acting more better. Fabian and Nina kissed and Mick, Mara, and I turned away, except I took a picture secretly before I turned the other direction.

"Makes you think..." Mick words ran, I knew what he was trying to do. "We will find someone someday?" I already have.

"Yep, maybe!" Mara said. I agreed with Mara. Then we all turned to our love birds. "Come on, we have to get ready." They stood up but didn't let go of their hands. We all cleaned and fed Nina. But the one thing I kept thinking was what Nina said earlier. Mr. Sweet went to retrieve us and take us to the arena. We bid farewell to all of our schoolmates and taking off.

Nina seemed a little wobbly but she seemed alright. Mara helped her and gave her some jelly. Ewww!

"Thanks Mara!" she thanked. Mara smiled but kinda frowned. Mara and I were against Nina participating to this. I think Alfie is like this too. I frowned but then faked smiled. I had to be positive about this.

* * *

Mara's POV

I've been helping Nina but I was thinking I forgetting something. Hmmm...a plan, crap. I totally forgot. No plan means death for all of us. All we had was weapons, our wings, and each other. It was too late, looks like we have to wing it.

We all got onto the field. Not just any field, the Extreme Soccer field. The goals were taken out, the dust was taken out, and a big lake was in the middle of the court. I looked around and saw students of both AAHS and ADHS.

Everyone was here. They were going to see if we fail or not.

"Wow!" Mick said.

"Mr. Sweet never mentioned a crowd." Fabian muttered. I didn't want a battle in front of these people.

"The students insisted watching the battle in person." Mr. Sweet said. I bet my lip.

"What's wrong?" Fabian whispered to me. I shook my head.

"Just a bit nervous." I lied, well not exactly, I am kinda nervous. I looked at Eddie, Alfie, Patricia, Joy, and Jerome. The guy I love. I saw Mick looking at Joy sadly and Amber staring at Alfie like there in love. I thought Amber hated Alfie. Must be my imagination. Nina and holding each other's hand and having brave faces.

"We need a strategy." I told them.

"Exactly what I was thinking ." Fabian said. "First thing is a diversion."

"Then the rest of us has to push the others out somehow." Nina continued. I looked over at Amber and Mick who were confused, as usual not very smart. "Hey are you two alright?"

"Huh, what, yeah." Mick said unsurely. I turned to Amber.

"Umm...could...could." I think Amber wasn't listening at all. As usual. We explained again and she nodded this time.

"Alright let's continue." Fabian announced A large siren rung and we saw Mr. Sweet and Victor sitting in the crowd as well.

"Get into positions!" we all get to our position and the whistle blew.

* * *

Me: Cliffhanger! What will happened at the fight? Also I have to change the elements because it would just get confusing who is fighting who. So that means the elements for all characters except a few like Eddie and Nina will change! Next chapter may come later next week

REVIEW!


	27. Chapter 27: Battle

Me: okay! well you guys should know the new elements switch! If you haven't then here:  
Nina/Eddie: All elements  
Fabian/Patricia: Wind  
Amber/Jerome: Fire  
Mick/Alfie: Earth  
Mara/Joy: Water

Warning: Drama

* * *

Mara's POV

"Get into positions!" we all get to our place and the whistle blew. "Go."

Immediately, a piece of rock came almost hitting me. Alfie. I flew down but ended up getting into mud. Eww!

"Hey." a voice said. I looked up to see Patricia. I kinda scared of what was up her sleeve. She is the same rank as Fabian. Rank 100. While I'm rank 67, just like Jerome. I sighed but kept it quiet.

* * *

_Flashback_

_(A/N: this was after the "Moy Incident")_

_I looked at my phone. I felt sad about the whole "Finding out about Jerome being a devil" but I know that someday I will get over it. I mean that was a long time ago. I should be over it but can't._

_I glance at my phone one more time until my phone rang. I picked up._

_"Hello." I said_

_"Hi." a voice said. "Long time no heard." _

_"Jerome-" I was about to hand up until._

_"I know you're gonna hang up but can I talk to you. I know that I don't deserve to talk but please. I feel so bad about what happened a while back." he felt bad about what happened. I thought he just did that to mess with my feelings. I'll just let him speak for five minutes._

_"Fine. You can talk but only for a few minutes."_

_"Okay." He breathed, "Well, you see I really missed you. Remember when I said I loved you. Well I actually meant it. I really, really love you. You're the best ever, more than any other girl I've dated, even if you're angel. Believe please but if you don't I understand. Just look inside the necklace I gave you." I cried listening to that, he must really love me. I looked inside the necklace and saw a ring. I cried even more. (A/N: haven't thought of that)._

_"You must've seen what was inside right?" I nodded even if he wasn't here._

_"Yep. And I forgive you. But it's too bad I won't be able to see you." _

_"Just remember, I love you." I smiled._

_"Okay bye." I hung up, just thinking of what happened. "I love you too."_

_(A/N; if you people are wondering why and how there is a ring in the necklace is because Jerome didn't know there was one until he saw in the receipt that there was a ring inside. He thought it was just a sound thing inside the necklace. If you get confused, tell me) _

* * *

I smiled and came back to earth, seeing Patricia smirk. I nodded noting that I was ready.

"Ah finally decided to start the battle. Let's begin."

She slash her sword on my cheek a little. Luckily it didn't draw any blood but did hurt a little. "How's it going, Patricia?" my sword slashed at her own legs and she jumped before it hit her.

"Pretty good." With a grunt, she parried away my upcoming attack. "You?" I concentrated at the lake to give Patricia a shower, but for some reason it didn't work. I turned to see it was froze. While I was looking at the lake, Patricia send a tornado, making me fly in the air. I did some back-flips to get my control back but landed on the ice.

"Same." Patricia lightly landed on the ice, a few feet away from me. "However, you probably aren't." Another gust of wind started blowing me towards the edge of the field. "Looks like we'll know who the first is one out." I could see water seeping into the crack my body landed.

"Yup." I felt a trickle of water weaving its way toward us. "And it's you." I used my water power and hit her wings. Yes, direct hit. I smiled as she fell onto the ice. As I start to approach her, a wall of flames and tiny pieces of boulders blocked the two of us. I looked up to see Eddie with a multi-power ball in his hand.

"You shouldn't have done that, Jaffray." In a moment, a ring of water and fire surrounded me. I instantly used my energy to put out the fire and take his water part, refilling my energy. I was tackled by Patrica. She was heading for the edge. I was confused by her actions. I noticed she loosened her grip on me, and I felt like someone hit me with a shovel. She was planning on throwing me.

Instead, I spun us around so that I was in control of our flight patterns. Her grip was gone and she flipped before landing on the ground. I flew upper to see what's going on with the others. While Patricia was getting up.

Amber and Joy were having an intense fire and water battle. It was beautiful yet horrifying as Amber drowned in her sweat. She was tired, but Joy had more up her sleeve. Eddie tried to burn Nina into ashes but Nina used her fire shield; like they say, fight fire with fire. They practically kept hitting each other but each other missed. Meanwhile, Mick was throwing some boulders at Jerome but Mick kept missing. Jerome tried burning him but failed. Finally, Alfie and Fabian were in close combat with each other. Although, I didn't like how they were so close to each other. Fist flew, elements blew back and forth between teams; it was so horrible, but only the beginning.

I glanced back to where I last saw Patricia. I saw nothing. My eyes widened as wind currents flew me back a little and my wings made me fall. I was prepared this time. I get off the ground and fly up. Except I crashed into Mick, who had Eddie under his feet.

"Mara." he grunted in frustration.

"Sorry." I apologized. I looked up to see Patricia and Eddie, smirking at us.

"Well, this is a turn of events." Eddie said. He cracked his knuckles and smirked down at us. A rock tomb shot out of the ground and imprisoned the two but Eddie used his Earth element and was about to chase us. I turned to Mick, he took my forearm and started running in the opposite direction.

Eddie and Patricia were gaining up to us. We ran so fast that Mick was dragging me but I tried my best to be back on my feet. I missed the fact that Mick let go of my arm and I ran face-first with the tree. I cursed and held my nose. It hurt but I didn't want to stop being in the competition.

"I didn't know you were that clumsy." Joy was over me. "Oh well, that works to my advantage." She held a waterball over my face and then it consumed me. I couldn't breathe and I tried to take that water from my face. Joy put a tight grip on me, but I threw a huge ice shard at her. We kept hitting each other, it was very tough.

* * *

Joy's POV

While fighting Mara, I thought of Alfie. He was very weakly when he came today.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Alfie was dropped off at ADHS. Eddie, Jerome, Patricia, Victor and I were there to greet him. He looked horrible; bony, pale, weak, and very dirty._

_"Welcome back Alfie," Victor sincerely said. "I will let your friends tell the predicament we are in. Prepare immediately and I will see you later." He turned to where his office was and left in a swift. Jee, thanks Victor, leaving the pressure on us._

_It was really awkward between the five of us. I could feel Eddie's hostility towards him. Patricia, Jerome, and I waited for him to do the talking._

_"You have the nerve to come back here, Alfie." Eddie said with complete disgust. It made me wince. "However, we know that you were only sent here because of this battle that will begin later this day, Be prepared or at least be useful."_

_"Eddie!" I tugged his shirt. He was completely being rude to Alfie. Not to mention rude._

_"What Joy?" he snapped. I stepped back. "Do you want to defend this traitor?" I cowered in fear._

_"Eddie," Alfie said with lots of courage, " Lay off. This is between you and me." I gave him a small smile._

_"That's where your wrong. You betrayed all of us." Eddie said. _

_"Then why do I only hear you talking, not Patricia, Jerome, or even Joy?" Alfie asked. We looked at each other nervously, and then at Alfie. I really didn't want to get Eddie angry. Alfie didn't know about Eddie's sudden change. Speaking of Eddie, he turned to us._

_"Well? Are you backing me up on this?"_

_"Eddie, I have something to tell you." I said in a quiet whisper. It was time he knew. "I snuck out." Eddie whipped around faster than time. It almost gave me a whiplash._

_"You what!" he snapped. I flinched._

_"I'm sorry," I muttered. I felt so ashamed in front of my brother; close to tears. He didn't seem like he cared though._

_"When?"_

_ "F-Few days ago." Alfie, Jerome, and Patricia looked at me with sympathy._

_"Why!?" I gulped and made my courage and pride stronger._

_"I went to see Mick, because I love him." All of them were shocked, all four of them were silent. Except for Eddie, he looked more angrier._

_"How could you Joy!?" Eddie asked. A crazed look in his eyes told me that he couldn't believe what he had just heard. He raised his hand and I closed my eyes. Eddie had done this before, and it really hurt. I didn't want to feel the pain again. Thankfully, I didn't. I opened my eyes to see Jerome with a fierce grip on Eddie's wrist._

_"Eddie, get ahold of yourself!" he yelled. He did the impossible. He punched Eddie right if the face._

_Patricia and I gasped. Eddie stumbled backwards and clutched his jaw. What did he just do? Jerome was sure to get it now. "Why you little-!"_

_"Eddie, stop!" Patricia yelled. Did she just say his name? She held her arms up, guarding Alfie, Jerome, and I from Eddie's wrath. "Stop this Eddie!" Again, did she just say his name?_

_"Why are you defending them Yacker?" he asked. i whimpered. He described us as if we're monsters. I felt two hands on both of my shoulders; Jerome on the left, Alfie on the right. They gave me a squeeze, which comforted me alittle. "You weren't the one who fell in love with wrong one!" Ouch, that hurt._

_"They found love. That's all that matters. It doesn't matter what they are, it just matters of what they feel in their heart!" Patricia argued back. Eddie just walked away._

* * *

Eddie shows so much hostility towards the three of us. Patricia, Jerome, and I help Alfie out, welcoming him with open arms.

* * *

Third Person POV

Each element was versing each other.

Nina and Eddie were versing each other with Fabian ad Patricia at their side. Eddie thought of a good plan and whispered to Patricia as Nina and Fabian were taking deep breaths.

"Hey Yacker, I'll take out Fabian so Nina would be defenceless. When Nina's defenceless, we used our attacks together to get Nina." Eddie whispered, Patricia nodded.

Meanwhile, Nina thought of the same idea and told Fabian. The only difference was that Nina would take out Patricia.

Each of them got themselves into positions. Eddie and Nina suddenly shot the at the same time. Patricia and Fabian both fell to the ground and tried to get up but they both fainted. Nina and Eddie were so furious that both of them sent their biggest all element ball at each other which actually hit each other's ball. That made the whole area go white and Mr. Sweet and Victor were shocked at what happened. They found the Chosen One and the Osirian.

Suddenly, Patricia and Fabian woke up but their eyes were emotionless. The angels and devil were so worried and wondering what was happening. A portal appeared and there was a creature. Half Devil, half Angel.

"Fabian, Patricia enter this and show them your true form. The one that you two have forgotten. The one that you really born from. The real form you had before Master Rufus turned you into that." The creature said. Fabian and Patricia walked into the portal, everyone was confused of what just happened.

"Whats going on?" Joy asked. She was confused, she never knew her best friend was keeping secrets. "What's with the 'You must show them your real form thing'?"

"You'll find out soon." the creature said and went into the portal.

"Follow them." Mr. Sweet and Victor commanded. They went to the portal to see Patricia's and Fabian's past. Before they both entered the school. Before they became angel and devil.

* * *

Cliffhanger...

Boo ya. You thought this would be the last chapter or something before the epilogue.

REVIEW!


End file.
